


Douce Dame Eleonor

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В феврале 1310 года Хьюго ле Диспенсер Младший сбегает во Францию на турнир. Наказанием за подобный поступок является конфискация земель. Что в этом случае делать любимой племяннице короля и жене Хьюго Элинор? Данный текст является продолжением истории Элинор "Три весны. Начало"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Напрасно камерфрау леди ле Диспенсер Мария де Беркхемстед пыталась убедить хозяйку, что пришедшая весть скорее тревожная, чем черная, и не стоит впадать в отчаянье, ведь Господь милостив. Но как убедить молодую мать, разлученную с первенцем, в том, что случается маленькие дети хворают, но скоро поправляются? У него просто могли резаться зубки.  
Слова, только слова. Мария была обеспокоена не меньше хозяйки. Краткое письмо: «Приезжайте срочно. Ваш сын болен,» — передали почти тайно, но это можно объяснить поспешностью и важностью дела, и тут не до церемоний. Печать кастеляна Речного замка, где остался малыш Хьюго, свидетельствовала о подлинности послания. Конечно, действовать нужно было спешно, но не так отчаянно.  
— Может, нам следует дождаться утра? Дорога днем безопаснее, и разрешение Ее Светлости покинуть Вестминстер нам не помешает, — пыталась осторожно урезонить госпожу Мария.  
— Если маленькая ведьма назло решит оставить меня при себе, а с моим сыном за это время что-то произойдет, клянусь, я сломаю ей шейку, как хилому цыпленку. Во благо ее безопасности и безопасности моей шеи тоже, мы должны ехать немедленно, — отвечала непреклонная леди Элинор. — К тому же есть Маргарита. Она все знает и не оставит нас без заступничества.  
Всю дорогу госпожа была неспокойна. Если бы выдалась возможность вскочить на лошадь и кинуться вперед, не дожидаясь процессии, то она, несомненно, так бы и сделала. Мария опасалась другого. Страсти леди Элинор ей как-то удавалось гасить, страсти высших мира сего ей были недоступны. Негоже разбрасываться благодатью, а неразумная госпожа так и делала. Удалившись от двора, не получив разрешения, она добровольно становилась изгнанницей. Кто его знает, чем все могло обернуться. Пока за ними не следовала погоня, но хорошо это или плохо, Мария предпочитала не думать.  
Их встретил небольшой отряд, возглавляемый лично мужем леди Элинор, сэром Хьюго ле Диспенсером. Милорд не выглядел озабоченным и печальным, скорее, его вид был слишком беспечным для подобной ситуации.  
— Наш мальчик?! Что с ним? — опуская приветствия, закричала хозяйка.  
— Нянькам трудно уследить за таким резвым ребенком. Единственное, что омрачает его жизнь, — он тоскует по своей прекрасной леди-матери. Как, впрочем, и его отец, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил сэр Хьюго.  
— Но письмо! Там говорилось, что он болен! — леди Элинор готова была кинуться на мужа с кулаками, и Мария ее прекрасно понимала.  
— А как иначе можно было вас выманить, моя дорогая? — сэр Хьюго протягивал руку, предлагая прибывшей жене оставшийся до замка путь проделать на его лошади.  
— Я вам не прощу, — леди Элинор поджала губы, но все-таки приняла приглашение.  
Сэр Хьюго пришпорил лошадь, и вскоре они скрылись, оставив обоз добираться до Речного своим медленным ходом.  
**  
Замок был убран так роскошно, словно встречали саму королеву. Радостные люди, позволившие себе в такой день праздничные наряды, приветствовали хозяйку. Знакомые лица, почти родные… И они тоже предали ее, приняв участие в заговоре.  
— Где мой сын? — спросила холодно Элинор.  
Толпа расступилась, пропуская дородную кормилицу, держащую на руках годовалого малыша, и гордо шествующую рядом Дженни Валлийку, бывшую служанку Элинор, теперь имеющую особую честь стать на какое-то время нянькой для ее первенца.  
Элинор потянулась к малышу, а он вдруг отвернулся и уткнулся в плечо кормилицы. Хьюго, похоже, не соврал о здравии их сына: малыш был розовощек и бодр, насколько позволяли меховые покрывала, делающие его похожим на медвежонка.  
«Он совсем забыл меня», — эта горькая капля портила медовый напиток радости от встречи с сыном. Элинор все-таки взяла малыша на руки и развернула к себе, чтобы полюбоваться родным сосредоточенным личиком. Но младшему Хьюго была интереснее ее фибула: каким-то образом он вытащил из своих пут ладошку, чтобы вцепиться в украшение матери, и даже попытался попробовать его на вкус. Хьюго аккуратно поддержал сына с другой стороны так, что теперь младший представитель Диспенсеров оказался зажат между родительскими объятьями, и вовремя: Элинор даже не могла представить, что их сын за время разлуки настолько подрос и поправился. Сколько же она пропустила… Ее малыш, потеряв интерес к фибуле, улыбнулся и попытался выкрутиться так, чтобы схватить отца.  
— Первый урок моему сыну: пользуйся моментом, когда прекрасные дамы дарят тебе ласку, — Хьюго повернул непоседу так, что большей частью он все-таки был на руках Элинор. Их сын согласно агукнул. Элинор не вытерпела и поцеловала его в лоб, одновременно избегая поцелуя мужа. Она чувствовала небольшой укол ревности. Сколько бы ни пробыл Хьюго в замке, он уже успел привязать к себе мальчика. При этом ее непостоянный муж утверждал, что с мальчишками, пока они не достигли возраста, чтобы посадить их на лошадь, он возиться не собирается, а вот если бы это была девочка, то он бы ее нежил. К тому же она не хотела так легко прощать Хьюго его выходку.  
— Вам еще рано давать ему такие уроки. Единственный скакун, который ему пока подходит, — женские руки.  
— Тогда мне следовало бы поучить жену, которая желает всех выморозить на пороге дома.  
Элинор явно не хватало стойкости юной королевы Изабеллы. Хьюго большой был прощен только за одну улыбку маленького Хьюго. Муж тоже постарался, чтобы загладить свою вину. И ее люди, ее замок — здесь все казалось таким родным.  
Пир в честь прибытия хозяйки был гораздо скромнее королевских пиров, но кроме каких-то роскошных излишеств здесь отсутствовали и заговоры, и тайные игры, как если бы Адам и Ева были монархами в Королевстве Эдемском. Троих музыкантов и певца достаточно, чтобы усладить слух леди Диспенсер, если ее ладонь лежит в ладони любимого и никто не может им помешать. Они прошли круг в танце, скорее, чтобы соблюсти некую формальность, чем потому что им действительно хотелось танцевать.  
Им удалось сохранить степенность, позволяя слугам уже в супружеской спальне себя раздеть. Элинор, с мнимой скромностью прикрывая руками грудь и лоно, шагнула к мужу. Он сделал шаг навстречу. На этом выдержка им отказала. Они вцепились друг в друга, как дикие звери в период весеннего гона, в мгновении ока оказавшись на кровати. Вот по таким неистовым ласкам Элинор скучала больше всего. Разлука была слишком долгой, настолько, что леди Диспенсер успела изголодаться по своим прямым обязанностям жены. Хоть вина в этом частично лежала на Хьюго. После некоторого пикантного случая ему было рекомендовано держаться подальше от свиты королевы.  
Ничего предосудительного не было в том, что, прибыв со своим сюзереном графом Пембруком ко двору, Хьюго ле Диспенсер навестил свою супругу — фрейлину королевы. Они уединились в дальнем краю сада, и Хьюго всего лишь предложил присесть отдохнуть на его разложенном плаще. Зная Хьюго, Элинор могла предположить, что он посмеет нарушить границы разумного, но согласилась бы с этим она, так и осталось неизвестным. Их застала еще одна фрейлина Изабеллы — маленькая прыщеватая француженка, которую они с Маргаритой прозвали Жанна Первая. Вместо того, чтобы оставить супругов в покое и потихоньку удалиться, она подняла такой гвалт, что Хьюго даже пришлось спасаться бегством. Элинор пыталась убедить товарку, что ничего плохого не произошло: Элинор хватало рассудительности, но даже если бы она и позволила себя соблазнить — это не грех, когда с собственным мужем. Жанна продолжала кричать, и, конечно же, обо всем скоро стало известно и маленькой королеве. Когда приведшая себя в порядок Элинор предстала пред Ее Милостью, та не сказала ей ни слова и не потребовала объяснений, а только смерила презрительным взглядом. Инцидент вроде как удалось замять, но чьи-то добрые уста все-таки пересказали историю королю Эдуарду…  
Прижимаясь к теплой сильной груди Хьюго, устраиваясь щекой на его руке, как на подушке, Элинор представляла, что прошлый год был длинным сном, когда смешным, когда грустным, а реальность — вот она… И все-таки она день за днем, событие за событием просматривала закрытыми глазами минувший год, листала, как книгу.  
Первая глава этой книги являла собою Песнь Тоски: Элинор пришлось расстаться со своим сыном. Она пыталась сдержаться, когда отдавала Хью кормилице, зная, что сейчас его увезут, но слезы отказались подчиняться ее воле.  
— Крепитесь. Нет повода убиваться. Ваш сын остается вашим сыном. Так же, как и моим внуком. И наследником того, чем я владею. Он будет под хорошим присмотром и при этом достаточно свободен, как и положено ребенку его возраста и положения. Вместо бесполезных ласк, которые он и не вспомнит, вы обеспечите ему связи при дворе. Ваше место при королеве, и вы всецело принадлежите ей. Другого быть не может.  
— Я понимаю, — сказано зло и без тени смирения.  
— Я не смогу заменить вам отца, но, войдя в мой дом, вы стали мне дочерью. Мне сложно подобрать слова утешения, но вы все делаете верно. Поплачьте. Скоро боль утихнет, и тогда… — барон Диспенсер чуть распростер руки, готовый принять невестку в родственные объятия.  
— Сделайте милость, оставьте меня.  
Барон Диспенсер вышел, а Элинор потеряла возможность заложить мостик к отцу своего мужа. Тогда ей было не до этого. Элинор не стала растекаться водой из глаз. Справиться со слезами помогла молитва. Мыслями она была с сыном, а потому просила святую Деву Марию послать к ее малышу ангела с лицом его матери. Она уже пожалела, что отказала мужу в его предложении: «Леди Пембрук бездетна. Наш сын ей будет только в радость, а вы будете при ней, и наш сын рядом с вами и со мной». «Соблазнительно. Но это было бы малодушием и черной неблагодарностью по отношению ко многим людям», — ответила тогда Элинор. «В том числе к вашему высокородному дядюшке», — сердился Хьюго. «В первую очередь, а вам бы не помешало иметь хоть толику уважения». Все закончилось ссорой, но Элинор укрепилась в мысли, что ее путь верен, иначе когда-нибудь она могла стать для Хьюго только тенью.  
Наутро никто бы не увидел на лице леди Элинор ле Диспенсер и тени страданий. Они были надежно скованы и спрятаны где-то глубоко в ее душе. Страница перевернулась, и тогда Элинор не думала, что когда-то захочет вновь ее перечитать. В тот же день она присоединилась к свите королевы Изабеллы.  
Те, кто говорил, что королева Изабелла хорошенькая, явно не договаривали всей правды. Она была просто красавица. Золотые волосы и большие серо-голубые глаза под пушистыми ресницами, фарфоровая кожа и правильные, утонченные черты лица с еще детской округлостью. Хотя она не достигла своего полного роста и царственному высокому супругу едва доставала до груди, но в ее фигуре не было той угловатости, которая присуща девочкам, достигающим расцвета. Француженка казалась невинной, изысканной и нежной. «Служить этому чудесному ребенку будет легко и весело», — рассудила Элинор и ошиблась.  
Может кто-то нашептал что-то дурное на ухо француженке, но новую фрейлину она невзлюбила. Ее неприязнь выражалась не в словах или поступках, а, скорее, в отсутствии таковых. Элинор словно не существовало. Изабелла никогда не обращалась к ней, а если самой Элинор необходимо было что-то сказать королеве, то она хоть битый час могла стоять, но так и не удосужиться внимания венценосной особы. Дамы из свиты, предпочитая подражать королеве, также старались не замечать неугодную фрейлину. Среди них у Элинор не то что подруг не было, но случалось так, что какая-то из милых дев предпочитала скуку, чем стать партнером с нею в игре.  
Кое в чем Элинор могла частично признать вину. Было нечто, что могло разозлить молодую королеву. В первый же день ее пребывания при дворе после всех официальных церемоний Его милость Эдуард спросил фрейлину своей жены о том, как нравится ей в новом статусе, на новом месте. Обыкновенная вежливость важного дядюшки к опекаемой им племяннице. Элинор отвечала любезно и почтительно, как и положено отвечать государю.  
— Как твой сын? — Эдуард уже развернулся и сделал шаг по галерее, но вопрос предполагал ответ, потому Элинор направилась вслед за королем. От еще живых кровоточащих воспоминаний в груди защемило, как будто у нее снова с рук, как от сердца, отрывали дитя, потому отвечала она кратко, желая прекратить разговор. Только Эдуард не унимался. Следующий вопрос снова был о маленьком Хью. Чтобы не говорить в спину, Элинор пришлось идти рядом, приноровившись к походке государя. Он продолжал расспросы, она отвечала. Удивляло то, как мужчины, так прекрасно разбираясь в войне и оружии, родившись от матери, были так наивны относительно будущего подобных себе.  
— Так он пока совсем беспомощный и глупый, — сделал свои выводы Эдуард.  
— Он мудрее многих мудрецов, поскольку умеет, не сказав ни слова, добиться своего, — вступилась за свое чадо Элинор.  
— Но он умеет только плакать.  
Определенно, король ее поддразнивал, но, поддавшись на вызов один раз, в другой раз Элинор вела себя хитрее: раз короля так интересует ее дитя, то она может хоть часами рассказывать о нем, лишь бы были достойные уши.  
— Этого достаточно, но у Хью и по плачу можно понять, что он желает.  
— Вот как! Вы можете знать, что желает дитя по его плачу?  
Эдуард вдруг остановился, резко развернулся и теперь смотрел пусть и с высоты своего роста, но в глаза собеседнице, лукаво прищурившись. Ретироваться было поздно, потому Элинор продолжала.  
— Когда он желает есть, то кричит так, что звук Иерихонской трубы покажется нежной музыкой; когда он желает ласки, то плачет так, словно зовет, совсем немного, чтобы не тратить силы. Потом затихает, и если его отказываются слушаться, то кричит снова. Когда он желает, чтобы его оставили, то жалобно хнычет, хмурится и прикрывает глазки.  
— Стоит у него поучиться, как обходиться с дамами, — засмеялся Эдуард. — Хотя желания его еще столь малы. Может, стоит пожаловать ему боевого коня?  
— Он еще слишком мал, чтобы оценить подарок по достоинству. Но очень скоро добрый конь и меч ему вполне могут понадобиться. Это чудесный мальчик.  
— У него чудесная мать.  
Сердце Элинор сделало гулкий удар. Было время, когда после подобной фразы она могла бы вообразить нечто нереальное, но это всего лишь вежливая фраза, а также возможность наконец-то прекратить их милую и вроде как невинную беседу, пока не перейдена грань.  
— Ваша милость, — склонила голову Элинор.  
— Возвращайся к своим обязанностям, — отпустил ее Эдуард.  
Через несколько дней Элинор снова удостоилась личной встречи с королем. Эдуард скоро исполнил обещание о боевом коне для ее сына. Это оказалась резная деревянная лошадка.  
— Настоящее сокровище, — восхитилась она. — «Господь наш Иисус был сыном плотника и не чурался такого труда», — прозвучали слова загадочного юноши из детства.  
— Ничего особенного. Надеюсь, тот, кому это предназначается, останется доволен.  
После рождения Хьюго они с мужем были щедро одарены королевскими подарками. Пока Элинор пребывала при дворе, единственным даром Эдуарда стала игрушечная лошадка, но для нее такая безделушка стоила дороже полученного имения. «А самое ценное — его доброта», — решила для себя Элинор, и подобной милостью грех пренебрегать.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы не доброта короля, ей бы при дворе жилось гораздо тяжелее. Или же легче. Она не собиралась отбирать внимание супруга Изабеллы. Но раньше, чем он стал мужем несносной француженки, он был братом матери Элинор. Младшим братом. Их связывала кровь, потому Элинор имела право узнать лучше того, кто долгие годы был ее солнцем, ее Светлым Рыцарем. Странное дело, но в их незатейливых беседах Элинор смогла поведать то, что желала бы рассказать, но оставляла в секрете даже с сестрами: о войне с кастеляншей, о похищенной скумбрии, о волшебном вине, превращающемся в воду. Ей нравилось узнавать Эдуарда, не бога, случайно оказавшегося в этом мире, а живого человека со своими слабостями и недостатками. Иногда он бывал нетерпелив. Так, устав позировать придворному художнику, он заплатил ему неимоверную плату за то, что тот станцует на столе. Награда была такова, что маляр, ни минуты не сомневаясь, согласился и влез на стол, начиная выписывать фигуры не кистью, а ногами и руками, чем вызвал у Эдуарда искренний смех. Еще было нечто, что роднило весельчака Эдуарда с младшей сестрой Элинор, тихоней Елизаветой: он был невероятным соней.  
В понедельник праздника Пасхи фрейлины Изабеллы, а с ними Элинор, поднялись очень рано. Все потому, что при английском дворе существовал старинный забавный обычай: застав короля в постели в этот день, придворные могли требовать выкуп за позволение ему покинуть ложе.  
— А если он не одет? — предположила, покраснев, одна из дам, Филиппа ФицХьюго. — Или же не один?  
— А с кем ему быть? Кажется, все здесь, — Жанна де Шаузёль — Жанна Первая — сделала легкий кивок головой в сторону Элинор.  
Элинор не собиралась спускать такое непочтение от какой-то общипанной французской курицы.  
— Как же ошибается Ее Милость Изабелла, доверяя особе, смеющей предположить нечто дурное против Его Милости Эдуарда. Разве королева здесь, чтобы точно сказать, что ее не может быть рядом с супругом? Смотрящий за тем, кто спит на королевском ложе, скорее всего, сам желает испытать его крепость, — Элинор выразительно взглянула на француженку.  
— Да как… — Жанна схватила ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыба.  
— Если не поторопимся, то можно совсем уже не идти. Кавалеры будут раньше, а мы останемся ни с чем, — резко прервала спор обычно флегматичная Жанна де Мортимер, позже прозванная Маргаритой Жанной Второй.  
Щебечущей стайкой, никем не останавливаемые, молодые женщины проследовали в королевские покои. Филиппу ждало разочарование: Эдуард спал в сорочке. Более того, он не собирался отвечать на задорные шуточки фрейлин королевы. Пробормотав что-то сенешалю, он отвернулся от гостей, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и даже засопел, доказывая, что для него сон преимущественнее, чем традиции. Прекрасные просительницы были выставлены за дверь, хотя штраф им все-таки отдали. Каждая из них обогатилась на шесть фунтов.  
— Не очень щедрая награда, — дула губы Жанна Первая. — Его милость грязных конюхов ценит больше, чем дам своей супруги.  
«От них больше пользы и меньше сплетен», — чуть не вырвалось с уст Элинор. Вместо этого она заговорщически прошептала:  
— Ее Милость Изабелла пока еще в постели.  
Жанна де Шаузёль презрительно отвернулась. Зато сестры Анна и Филиппа переглянулись: сегодня обязанность находиться при облачении королевы принадлежала им. Но королева милостиво отпустила их ради забавы. Если Изабелла посчитает, что они злоупотребили ее добротой, то им не избежать неприятностей. Тогда стоит все обернуть шуткой или разделить провинность с остальной свитой.  
— Скорее!  
Девицы ФицХью не то что пошли скоро, они просто побежали, а остальные последовали за ними, оставляя недоумевающую Жанну де Шаузёль.  
А в покоях королевы неугомонных фрейлин ждал сюрприз: Изабеллы там не оказалось. Королева, пренебрегая ритуалом одевания, приказала служанкам и камергеру облачить себя в один из лучших нарядов, а потом просто каким-то чудом исчезла, отослав всех слуг по поручениям.  
— Из дворца она бы никуда не делась. Значит, и беспокоиться нечего, — перешептывались дамы.  
За портьерой послышался звук, похожий на шипение кошки. Только Элинор обратила на это внимание и подошла поближе.  
— Если благородные дамы пожертвуют по одному фунту скромному пажу, то он поможет найти пропажу, — послышался приглушенный таинственный шепот  
Элинор чуть отодвинула ткань и в щель увидела то, что и ожидала увидеть: ухмыляющуюся белобрысую голову Дональда Мара.  
Три года назад Кристина Брюс, сестра мятежного Роберта Брюса, в цепях была доставлена в Лондон вместе с шестилетним сыном Дональдом, который из-за нежного возраста избежал позорных оков. Новый король приблизил мальчика ко двору. По сути оставаясь шотландским заложником, Дональд таковым себя не считал. Ему, любопытному и пронырливому, попадало чаще, чем другим пажам, но за веселый нрав также многое прощалось. Дональд обожал короля Эдуарда и, по правде сказать, стал единственным другом Элинор при дворе.  
— Если благородные дамы пожертвуют скромному пажу по фунту, то паж станет богаче самих благородных дам, — прошептала Элинор в прореху.  
— Я бы вам и так все рассказал, леди Нора, но это будет несправедливо по отношению к достойным рыцарям, которые уже заплатили по два фунта. В конце концов, этот секрет точно будет полезен для ваших денежных мешочков.  
— Вот ты и выдал тайну, — Элинор приблизилась к портьере так, что разговор получался совсем интимно-секретным. — Где можно сейчас так скоро получить доход? Скоро полдень, а где же сейчас Его Милость?  
— Но леди Нора! — возмутившись подобным коварством, Дональд выдал себя, и остальные фрейлины обернулись в их сторону.  
— Вот этот добрый юноша, — Элинор раскрыла убежище хитрого пажа, — всего лишь за три фунта обещал раскрыть некий важный секрет.  
— Но леди Нора… — заныл Дональд, рассчитывающий получить награду втрое больше заявленной его хорошей знакомой.  
— Мои дорогие подруги, всего лишь три фунта, — продолжила Элинор громко, а закончила сквозь зубы, чтобы слышал только Дональд. — Или ничего, — на самом деле мальчишку стоило наказать за столь формальное обращение. Услышав из уст короля ее детское имя, Дональд решил, что и сам достоин чести так ее звать, добавляя для почтительности «леди».  
— Или поцелуй красавицы Анны, — тут же нашелся ушлый паж.  
— Три фунта! — ответила за сестру рассерженная на такое непристойное предложение Филиппа, выдавая свое нетерпеливое любопытство.  
Через несколько мгновений после оплаты сведений дамы шустро двинулись снова к покоям короля.  
— Хьюго Одли! Какое вы имеете право задерживать благородных дам?! — самая старшая из королевских фрейлин, Мод де Верден, как смелая птица, защищающая гнездо, наступала на внезапного врага, посмевшего заступить ей дорогу к дверям королевской спальни. Остальные девушки стояли за ее спиной, ожидая сигнала самим вступить в сражение.  
— Разве мы вас задерживаем? Я даже готов быть сопровождающим, если вы вдруг заблудились, но сейчас у нас здесь важные дела.  
— И какие же дела могут быть у столь нарядных рыцарей в такое время? Неужели шотландцы наконец-то вышли на битву, и для вас это праздник?  
— Что-то часто дамы сегодня оказываются у этих дверей и не только.  
— Вам бы поучиться учтивости, сэр Одли. И завоевывать внимание короля на турнирах или на поле боя.  
— Мой друг, прекрасная леди Мод, наш зверь столь величественен и чудесен, что хватит всем охотникам. Вы же своим шумом наверняка выгнали его из норы, — вступил в разговор некто Мортимер, имя которого Элинор не могла припомнить, но знала, что он человек графа Уорика. — Будем мудры и поделим добычу поровну.  
С подобным мировым решением было невозможно не согласиться. Дамы и кавалеры скоро поделились на пары, распределили, кто что скажет, чтобы столь необычный визит не выглядел неучтивым, но поскольку фрейлин королевы было немногим больше, чем рыцарей, то миловидные сестры ФицХью составили первую пару и с приветствием: «Ваша Милость, уже полдень, и мы обеспокоены…», — важно прошествовали за дверь. Дальше так тщательно продуманный план дал сбой. Вместо того, чтобы пройти дальше по королевской опочивальне, девицы ФицХью застыли, не продвинувшись и на шаг. Следующая пара буквально уткнулась им в спину и, кажется, напрочь забыла слова приветствия. Любопытная Жанна де Шаузёль заскочила в покои, даже не дождавшись своего кавалера. Образовалось нечто вроде затора, но, к чести уже присутствующих в комнате заговорщиков, они скоро догадались оставить хоть что-то из оговариваемого плана и отойти в стороны, пропуская других.  
В пару Элинор достался мудрый рыцарь Мортимер, разрешивший войну дам и кавалеров. Поскольку они входили последними, то оказались в центре всего действа. А посмотреть действительно было на что.  
До такого зрелища не додумался и преподобный Уолтер Рейнолдс. В постели короля кроме самого короля был еще кое-кто. И этот кое-кто пытался сохранить свою тайну, укрывшись с головой одеялом, только краешек платья, свесившийся с края ложа, выдавал нежданного гостя более, чем его лицо. Если только некая смелая особа не дерзнула надеть наряд королевы, специально сшитый к праздникам, то под одеялом была сама Изабелла. И можно было бы подумать, что ворвавшаяся толпа прервала супружеские развлечения, но на Эдуарде все также оставалась его ночная сорочка.  
— Какие назойливые нынче мухи, — потягиваясь, сказал Эдуард. — Ах нет, это наши верные добрые люди. Не желаете ли поприветствовать их, моя дорогая?  
— Некоторые люди назойливее мух, — понимая, что скрываться бесполезно, одеяло опустилось, и из-под него показалась голова. Элинор оказалась права в своей догадке: таинственной особой являлась пропавшая королева Изабелла. И она была явно не в духе и не разделяла восторг супруга, а тот словно и не замечал ее непраздничного настроения.  
— Ну что вы! Ими движет только забота и желание донести благую весть, а мы в таком ненадлежащем виде. Штраф! Штраф!  
Как бы не обстояло все на самом деле, но кошель Элинор, как, впрочем, и кошели остальных «смутьянов», пополнился на целых двадцать фунтов — маленькое состояние, которым можно было и поделиться за небольшую информацию.  
— Держи свою награду, — Элинор отсчитала предприимчивому пажу фунт.  
— Леди Нора, я же сказал, что не возьму с вас плату, — искренне обиделся Дональд.  
— Но я сбила твою цену. Так что это только малая часть возмещения.  
— Вы торговались, а рыцари нет. Так что неплохой выдался денек, три раза получить награду, — растянул в самодовольной улыбке губы Дональд. Элинор догадывалась, что у мальчишки имелся еще один секрет в запасе и ему не терпелось хоть с кем-то им поделиться.  
— Ты сказал: три раза? Неужели ты и сам дерзнул будить Его Милость? — приняла игру Элинор.  
— Вот еще! Моя обязанность чистить обувь Его Милости, и работу свою я делаю хорошо. Но вот видеть кое-что вполне мог.  
— И что же?  
— Как пришли дамы королевы и их выгнали прочь, а потом, крадясь и озираясь, в покои пробралась и сама Изабелла.  
— Зачем же ей было нужно так сложно пробираться к своему супругу?  
— Откуда мне знать, — пожал плечами Дональд. — Только его милость вдруг вышел, окликнул меня, но потом сказал, что забыл, что хотел поручить. А сам себе под нос пробурчал: «И где эти назойливые особы, когда они так нужны», — и сунул мне в ладонь монетку. А я и не дурак, — Дональд снова улыбнулся.  
— Странно это все, — скорее самой себе, чем собеседнику сказала Элинор.  
— Что тут странного? Не желает Его Милость свою женку, вот и все, — ответил тут же Дональд.  
— И где твои манеры, неучтивый мальчишка? — щелкнула ему пальцем по лбу Элинор, а тот только фыркнул. Но в своих выводах Дональд был прав, и в этом Элинор убедилась, раскрыв тайну того, что происходило за дверью королевской спальни.


	3. Chapter 3

Благородным господам, кроме рук, данных от рождения, положены и чужие руки — руки слуг. И также, как нерасторопное движение неумелого воина может стать причиной его гибели, а неловкая вышивальщица обязательно исколет себя, так и нерадивый, глупый слуга — беда для хозяина. И обратно: хороший слуга еще и глаза и уши своего господина.  
Элинор не зря когда-то, повинуясь странному порыву, выбрала Аву ухаживать за собой. Иногда Элинор и упрекала ее за некоторую живость характера, но чаще именно эта черта становилась особо ценной. Ава понимала госпожу без лишних слов и наставлений, также как и Элинор не нужно было задавать лишних вопросов, чтобы понять, что расторопная служанка разузнала ценные сведения. Камерфрау Элинор оказалась достаточно сообразительной и не стала упрекать Аву в несвойственной ей медлительности, а нашла причину удалиться с покоев госпожи.  
— Говори, — вела Элинор.  
— Вы обещали меня Тому, сыну Уны-пекарши, и если бы другой человек просил меня в жены, — начала Ава, — не могли бы вы ему отказать?  
— Кто же этот тот другой, раз у тебя возникла мысль требовать от меня не нарушать слово? — если бы Элинор не узнала за несколько лет Аву, то решила бы, что та испытывает ее терпение. Но ответ девушки заставил Элинор поморщить нос:  
— Осмунд. Он выносит ночные горшки и чистит особую комнату Его Милости.  
— Но с чего он возомнил, что стоит нарушения сговора?  
— Он знает некоторые королевские тайны, но скрытен и не поведал бы их даже под пытками, но вот невесте мог все и рассказать. Просто, чтобы добавить себе важности.  
Элинор снова сморщила нос, представляя суть тайн Осмунда.  
— Ты думаешь, мне они интересны?  
— Он точно знает, что поиски кровавой простыни бесполезны.  
— Продолжай.  
— Бедный Осмунд тихо и незаметно, как ему и положено, делал свою работу, когда в покои короля пожаловали дамы королевы. Он, конечно же, помнил о пасхальной традиции, но не думал, что кто-то посмеет так рано потревожить короля. Чтобы не возмутить своим видом благородных женщин, Осмунд спрятался в соседней комнате. Когда дамы ушли, Осмунд подождал немного, надеясь, что не попадется на глаза разбуженному королю. Как только он решил, что опасность миновала, в покоях появилась Ее Милость Изабелла. Тут этот простак понял, что лучше бы он смутил фрейлин, чем оказался таким неловким свидетелем. Он видел совсем немного, но все прекрасно слышал. «Бедняжка», — он так и сказал.  
— Что же такое он услышал, что заставило его так страдать?  
— Не его, а… — Ава запнулась. — Не знаю, стоит ли мне разглашать подобные страшные вещи. Ведь эти знания — сами по себе страшный грех.  
Хитрая девчонка пыталась поднять себе цену, но не ей играть с наставницей.  
— Если тайна настолько опасна, то можешь не говорить.  
— Но… — Ава застыла на месте, раздумывая, что может означать потеря интереса хозяйки к такой важной новости. — «Бедняжка», — Осмунд говорил не о себе.  
— Я это поняла, — Элинор повела плечами, словно вздрагивая от холода из-за нерасторопности служанки. Ава поспешила подхватить ночную сорочку.  
— Он сказал это о королеве Изабелле, — понизив голос почти до глухого шепота, выпалила Ава на ухо хозяйке, когда голова Элинор показалась из ворота, а служанка вроде как вынужденно приблизилась к ней очень близко.  
— Вот как!  
Выдав самую важную часть своей новости и получив легкий аванс в виде заинтересованного возгласа хозяйки, Ава продолжила уже своим привычным тоном.  
— Она просила его исполнить данные им клятвы перед их отцами и Богом. Упрекала его в холодности. Обещала подарить наследника английской короны.  
— Но Эдуард оказался неприступным, — Элинор удобно устроилась в кровати, чтобы слушать продолжение похождений незадачливого поклонника ее служанки.  
— Осмунд утверждал, что его оправдания не были столь убедительны, как мольбы царственной девы. Он бы сдался, но послышался шум и голоса. Ее Милость заметалась по комнате, пытаясь спрятаться, и в какой-то момент чуть не обнаружила убежище Осмунда. Она успела чуть приоткрыть дверь, и Осмунд решил, что теперь уже точно пропал. Но Его Милость Эдуард подхватил ее на руки и затащил на ложе. «Разве кто посмеет посмотреть на вас косо за это», — сказал он. Позже кто-то из слуг обнаружил Осмунда. Но важные особы уже разошлись, а человека с ночным горшком короля никто не стал останавливать.  
Как удавалось хохотушке Аве сохранять серьезный вид, для Элинор оставалось загадкой. Возможно, она развлеклась вволю, слушая рассказ о приключениях воздыхателя. Элинор очень живо представляла всю картину: пытающийся улизнуть от брачных обетов, касающихся слишком юной жены, Эдуард, прячущаяся под кроватью Изабелла и стоящий за дверью особый служитель с неким не особо ароматным сосудом.  
— Можешь не беспокоиться. Я не отдам тебя несчастному Осмунду. И ты заслуживаешь награды за свой труд.  
Плутовка Ава благодарно склонилась. И кто бы видел ее со стороны, сказал: сама скромность и почтительность.  
«Несчастный Осмунд? Он не знает, насколько ему повезло. Несчастный Том»… — размышляла Элинор, пытаясь подавить смех в подушку.  
Через день или два тайное стало явным. Не по вине Элинор или ее девушки, и Осмунд в этом не был замешан. Удар по королевской гордости нанесла одна из француженок: не особо знатная, не особо талантливая. Элинор не могла понять, чем она так приглянулась Изабелле, что она доверяла ей свои секреты, ведь девица к тому же оказалась глупа. Воспользовавшись слабостью королевы, она попыталась прибавить себе значимости в глазах других дам, выдав царственную подругу. Никто бы не посмел шушукаться за спиной Изабеллы или бросать на не жалостливые взгляды. Но юная королева была достаточно умна и проницательна, чтобы понять настроения. Болтливая фрейлина скоро исчезла. Кое-кто вроде слышал, что она внезапно решила посвятить себя служению Господу.  
Если бы Элинор оказалась отвергнута и предана близкими людьми, то, чтобы прийти в себя, ей бы понадобилось время. Юная Изабелла вела себя так, как будто ничего и не было. Скорее Эдуард, пытаясь загладить провинность, некоторое время пытался больше внимания уделять супруге и даже как-то ее развлечь. Повинуясь ее просьбе, он согласился стать ее партнером в Четырех сезонах и проиграл сокрушительно и нелепо.  
— Не стоит утруждать себя, ублажая неразумного ребенка. Дочь Капетингов не принимает подобных подачек, — вытянувшись в готовую к выстрелу тетиву, вздернув высоко подбородок, встала из-за стола Изабелла.  
А Элинор почувствовала себя неловко, так, словно ее уличили в воровстве. Она знала, а королева — нет. Эдуард, зная фигуры и их ходы, отвратительно играл в шахматы, не видя перспектив в своих действиях. Раскрыть свою слабую сторону — это и было его покаянием супруге. Элинор это понимала, Изабелла — нет. Неправда, она не крала доброе расположение этого мужчины, он сам щедро раздавал его, а она просто не смела отказываться. Их вечерние беседы стали почти привычными, хотя все было вполне невинно, и тому были свидетели.  
В этот раз поводом для разговора послужили вести о Маргарите Гавестон. Кто бы мог подумать, что изнеженная младшая сестренка решит последовать за изгнанным супругом, а не предпочтет роскошную жизнь при дворе. Замужество удивительно изменило младшую сестру. И хоть демон Пирс Элинор не нравился, но она также желала его возвращения, поскольку этого желал ее бог Эдуард.  
— Чем еще развеять скуку? — потянулся в своем кресле Эдуард, довольный и разнеженный, как сытый кот, которому только тряпицу осталось лапой подергать для того, чтобы почувствовать всю благодать жизни. — Может, прекрасная Элинор подскажет?  
Если бы здесь не было архиепископа Рейнолдса и Дональда, то все бы походило на заигрывания мужчины с женщиной, после которых следуют совсем не невинные развлечения.  
— Шахматы? — Элинор одарила короля самым невиннейшим взглядом.  
На столе стояли чаши, наполненные пивом. Элинор делала маленький глоток из сосуда после каждого раза, когда Эдуард отпивал из своей. Она уже начала привыкать к этому напитку и даже находила его вкус приятным.  
— Моя прекрасная дама так коварна, — Эдуард лениво зевнул. — Нет, так не развеять скуку.  
— А если я предложу награду? Проигравший исполнит желание победителя, — горло пересохло, и Элинор сделала глоток из чаши, не дожидаясь короля.  
— Что же… — Элинор стало не по себе от хищного, оценивающего прищура Эдуарда. Она уже пожалела о своем безумном плане. — Я согласен. Но развлечение будет другим. Преподобный Уолтер и Дональд к нам присоединятся.  
Странная у них была компания: святоша, юнец, женщина и король. На столе появилось три небольших предмета, похожие на камешки с равными гранями. Элинор приподняла один их них, внимательно рассматривая. На гранях были вырезаны фигурки людей, которые она сначала приняла за насечки-царапины.  
— Дар дражайшей сестры Марии, — Эдуард облокотился на стол и, словно уже собираясь задремать, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдал за любопытствующей племянницей.  
Элинор знала историю одной из сестер Эдуарда. В шесть лет принцесса Мария приняла постриг и стала монахиней-бенедиктианкой. Не Элинор сомневаться в ее благочестии, но эти камешки…  
— Мне кажется, подобной забавой развлекают себя стражники в мирные часы, но их приспособления просты и имеют правильную форму.  
— Шесть сторон, вы хотите сказать, — вмешался преподобный Уолтер. — То, что очевидно проще, скорее служит обману, чем истине. Сколько крови пролилось не в сражении, а в подобных играх. Воистину, дьявол, если хотел запутать грешных созданий, то…  
— Обрезал в костях лишний угол, — вставил свое слово Дональд, окрыленный честью оказаться за одним столом со своим кумиром. Мальчишка испугался ненужной храбрости и вжал голову в плечи.  
— И верно, дитя, — словно и не заметил дерзости преподобный Уолтер. — Может, они кажутся совершенными, но разве это не мнимая красота взамен подлинной, той, которая требует усилий в своем постижении?  
— Умеренность — первая из добродетелей. Имеет цену в одну засечку, — в науку новой игры вмешался Эдуард, повернув семигранную кость так, что взгляду Элинор открылось ребро, пересекающееся фигурой собаки.  
— Как несправедливо, что подобное благо так мало стоит, — вздохнула Элинор.  
— Справедливость тоже имеет свою цену, — продолжил обучение архиепископ Уолтер.  
— Четыре засечки, — Эдуард, продолжая удерживать ладонь Элинор в своей, повернул костяшку большим и указательным пальцем так, что Элинор открылась грань с похожей на взлетающего журавля птицей. Не от слов, а от такого простого жеста у Элинор сжался желудок, остановилось дыхание и только сердце сделало скачок. Она отправила костяшку обратно на стол.  
В подобную игру они когда-то играли с Хьюго, тогда она показалась Элинор скучной. Теперь же не только компания, но и усложненные правила делали развлечение таинственным и захватывающим. Как и положено, кости складывались в пустой бокал, игроки по очереди энергично встряхивали его и выбрасывали кости на стол. Выигрыш зависел не только от того, каким боком они упали, но и от того, на какую из разложенных пластин, изображающих людскую жизнь, небесную сферу или сферу воображения. Рассчитывались игроки за удачный или же не очень ход меньшими пластинами — талантами.  
Первый расстался со своими сокровищами архиепископ.  
— Не одобряет отец наш небесный подобного баловства, — ворчал он.  
Не сговариваясь, а только подавая знаки, Элинор и Эдуарду удалось лишить своих талантов Дональда. Слишком поздно мальчишка сообразил, что против него плетут заговор, но решил благоразумно промолчать. Хотя даже его насупленный вид не растрогал Эдуарда.  
— Долей еще пива, — велел он. И мальчишка неохотно встал, понимая, что в любой момент может пропустить самое интересное. И напрасно. Ожесточенная борьба продолжалась больше часа, и, наконец-то потеряв терпение, Эдуард предложил больше талантов, чем имел. Победа Элинор была великолепна и безоговорочна.  
— Я знал, леди Нора! — восторженно воскликнул Дональд. Он уже начал дремать на своем стуле, время от времени роняя голову.  
— Помни, кому служишь, — почесывая бородку, заметил Эдуард.  
— Я верный рыцарь прекраснейшей из дам, — Дональд вскочил и попытался сделать поклон, но тут дала о себе знать затекшая нога, которую Дональд, забывшись, так по-детски поджал. Он пошатнулся чуть ли не до пола, замахал разведенными в стороны руками, но все-таки удержался, не растянувшись долу.  
— Позднее время, — архиепископ собрался покинуть их компанию.  
— Молитесь за нас, святой отец, — отозвался Эдуард. Он встал, протягивая руку Элинор.  
Провожая племянницу из зала, король напомнил.  
— Ты честно выиграла. Готов вернуть свой долг. Что желает моя дорогая Нора?  
— Один день Вашей Милости, — Элинор отвела взгляд.  
— Он у тебя есть, — Эдуард вдруг схватил ее за плечи и развернул к себе. Сколько раз она мечтала вот так вот стоять перед ним, быть настолько близко, но…  
«Нет. Нет. Нет».  
— Для Ее Милости Изабеллы.  
— Ты шутишь? — лицо Эдуарда изменилось. Удивление и недоверие, а ведь только недавно ей показалось, что на нем промелькнуло нечто другое. Желание?  
— Вашей Милости достался ценный дар: жена, сердце которой всецело принадлежит вам. Нехорошо пренебрегать им. Ее Милость только телом ребенок, но душою женщина, снедаемая страстью.  
— Хорошо. Иди.  
Все шло согласно ее замыслу, даже лучше, чем она могла предположить. Катание на лодках королевских особ должно было если не сблизить Эдуарда и Изабеллу, то помочь им хотя бы начать разговор. Они будут почти одни, в удалении от всего двора — Господь Бог явно на стороне Элинор, раз внушил Эдуарду подобную мысль. Ей же ни к чему война с королевой, возможно, Элинор даже пришлось бы просить ее покровительства. После пасхальных праздников она ощущала некоторую тревогу. Было ли знаком, что архиепископ Уолтер Рейнольдс, наставляя Элинор и рассказывая о грешной природе женщин, объяснил это своеобразным образом?  
— Мужчин господь создал сухими и горячими, что делает их стойкими к соблазнам и невзгодам. Женщины же по натуре своей холодные и влажные. Не в их силах сдержать греховный голод. Вы покраснели, дочь моя? — преподобный помахал сжатым пухлым кулачком с отставленным указательным пальцем. — Исповедь, покаяние и благочестивые дела снова дадут вам шанс лицезреть открытие Врат Небесных.  
Элинор скучала по мужу и тем ночам без сна, которые у них были. Только вот Рейнольдс не являлся настолько святошей, чтобы прочесть ее мысли. Сам Эдуард это прекрасно понимал: «Будь он лицедеем, был бы на своем месте. У него счастливый дар к представлениям». Дар развеять королевскую скуку, а, возможно, и разбираться в страстях человеческих. Элинор не желала становиться частью представления преподобного, хотя сомневалась в своей стойкости, если Эдуард вдруг проявит больше настойчивости. Все следовало остановить, пока не зашло слишком далеко.  
Радуясь удачному началу, Элинор совершенно забыла, что подобное не означает счастливый финал, какими бы благими намерениями задуманное не питалось. С прогулки Изабелла вернулась с покрасневшими глазами. Никто из английских фрейлин не видел раньше подобной слабости от маленькой королевы, да и для француженок такое было редкостью.  
— Что же произошло? — попыталась расспросить обо всем произошедшем Элинор свидетеля, Дональда Мара. Сопровождающий королевских особ паж не мог внезапно ослепнуть.  
Они сидели на садовой скамейке возле фонтана чаши изобилия. Дональд сосредоточенно разрезал для Элинор апельсин и хранил молчание.  
— Изабелла капризная, глупая девчонка, — Дональд протянул дольку аккуратно очищенного фрукта Элинор.  
— Больше уважения, сэр Дональд. Она твоя королева, — Элинор, стараясь не запачкаться соком, откусила маленький кусочек. Обычно мальчику льстило, когда волею назначенной им Прекрасной Дамы его повышали до рыцаря, но не в этот раз.  
— Она старше меня всего на год, а гонору, как у всех королей мира, — буркнул Дональд.  
— Ты что-то сделал, что ее разозлило?  
— Она зашла в лодку с таким злым видом, что даже лепестки роз на дне под ее ногами ссохлись, — не отвечая на вопрос Элинор, продолжал Дональд, подавая ей еще одну дольку. — Когда мастер Эдуард сел за весла, она закричала: «Разве у вас нет людей для этого?» На что мастер Эдуард заметил, что просто желает оказать любезность своей женушке. Изабелла смолчала. Она молчала почти всю прогулку, отвечала только «да» или «нет», хотя мастер Эдуард так пытался ее развеселить. Потом он увидел кое-кого на берегу и направил лодку туда. Это оказался старик, продавец капусты. У мастера Эдуарда глаза, как у сокола, а мы с королевой поняли это позже. «Вы же не собираетесь здесь останавливаться?» — опять начала кричать королева. А мастер Эдуард сказал: «Обещаю, вам не придется скучать». Они все-таки пристали к берегу, и королева Изабелла позволила себя вынести и поставить на землю. Тут, к ее чести, она стояла рядом с мастером Эдуардом и любезно улыбалась старику, а тот был так напуган, что забыл даже торговаться с мастером Эдуардом. Когда тот слил цену почти вдвое, он опомнился и пожаловался, что отдал бы государю свой товар и даром, но тогда его семья умрет с голоду. Мастер Эдуард сразу же приказал дать старику втрое больше за его капусту. И мы отправились в обратный путь. Изабелла стиснула губы и все это время сидела, отвернувшись, а когда настало время покинуть лодку, только прошипела: «Лодочник, торгаш, чернорабочий… Какие еще таланты вы мне откроете?»  
— Королева выместила злость на тебе? — снова попробовала раскрыть тайну мрачного настроения Дональда Элинор. Она заметила, что успела поглотить уже второй апельсин, Дональд же, что было на него совсем не похоже, не съел ни кусочка.  
— Я за вас переживаю, леди Нора, — Дональд внимательно рассматривал лезвие ножа.  
— Разве я виновна в неудачной прогулке? — Элинор начала вытирать пальцы платочком.  
— Она думает, что это вы подговорили мастера Эдуарда… — Дональд вжал голову в плечи, словно ожидая удара. — Я хотел как лучше. Чтобы она не пренебрегала вами и знала, что вы ей добра желаете.  
Для Элинор самой подобная новость стала как гром среди ясного неба, тем более о том, кто же поспешил раскрыть королеве маленькую тайну. Вот почему Дональд так щедро закармливал ее апельсинами. Еще в самом начале его рассказа она удивилась дурному настроению Изабеллы, ведь с утра, узнав о предстоящем приключении, она была сдержана, но сияющие глаза выдавали ее полностью: не было на этом свете счастливее девушки. Элинор прекрасно ее понимала: сама оказывалась в подобном положении с бывшей кастеляншей Речного, но тогда на кону была власть, а теперь мужчина. Именно так на это могла смотреть Изабелла.  
— Изабелла ничего не сможет мне сделать, — заверила она Дональда.  
— Правда, леди Нора? — Дональд взглянул на Элинор с надеждой.  
— Правда, мой рыцарь.  
«Ничего не сможет мне сделать, разве что окончательно испортить жизнь при дворе».  
Прошел день, и еще один, и еще… Ничего не менялось. Королева Изабелла по-прежнему относилось холодно к опальной фрейлине, любимице ее супруга, но наказывать или мстить не пыталась.  
Элинор почти успокоилась и даже почувствовала укоры совести за дурные мысли о королеве: та оказалась выше нанесенных обид и гораздо благороднее, чем думала о ней Элинор. Одна из обязанностей фрейлин состояла в том, чтобы читать перед сном для королевы. Для этого даже составили очередность. Непонятно почему, но среди дам бытовала некая примета: та фрейлина, которую Изабелла отошлет от своего ложа, отказавшись от ее услуг, в скором времени покинет двор. На памяти Элинор такого никогда не происходило, потому, понимая абсурдность подобных убеждений, она немного переживала, ведь ей предстояло оказаться наедине с обиженной королевой.  
Обычно Изабелла слушала истории, лежа на спине и сложив на груди руки. Невозможно было понять, спит она или бодрствует, но стоило чтице замолчать, как тут же следовал приказ:  
— Продолжай.  
В этот раз история, которую читала Элинор, оказалось невероятно скучной. За витиеватостью фраз и втолковыванием прописных истин терялся сюжет. И чтица еле сдерживала зевоту.  
— Достаточно, — скомандовала Изабелла. Элинор решила, что сейчас ее отошлют и тем самым королева покажет особую немилость, но та вдруг произнесла. — Сама расскажи что-нибудь.  
— Слышали вы историю принца Килуха и прекрасной девы Олвен, дочери Великана-из-Великанов Испададена? — Элинор припомнилось, как они с сестрами в сотый раз, затаив дыхание, слушали любимую историю от няни Кристины, и словно дух Девы озера из Каэрфилли дал ей силы.  
— Кто такой этот Килух? — своеобразно ответила на вопрос Изабелла, приподнимаясь на кровати.  
Элинор приподняла подушку, чтобы ей было удобно сидеть.  
«Если она и не простила, то желает показать, что выше таких обид», — решила Элинор, начиная испытывать симпатию к царственной девочке.  
— Чем он славен, я могу поведать, но что могу сказать, не раскрывая тайны этой истории раньше положенного часа: он приходился кузеном самому королю Артуру, — Элинор ожидала, что перед чарами легендарного короля, произнеси только его имя, не устоит даже гордая Изабелла, и она оказалась права.  
Изабелла выдержала многозначительную паузу, словно оценивая, стоит ли тратить время, затем, снисходительно кивнув, произнесла:  
— Тебе удалось вызвать мой интерес, и ты заслуживаешь награды.  
На маленьком столике с резными ножками стояла тарелка с фруктами и глубокая чаша с сахарным драже. Элинор никогда бы не решилась съесть что-то из угощения Изабеллы, но та сама подала пример, вытащив и отправив в рот одну конфетку. Элинор и сама попробовала одну, а потом начала долгий рассказ. Время от времени Изабелла доставала из чаши конфеты и кивала головой Элинор, предлагая разделить угощение.  
История почти подходила к финалу, и величественный король Артур, держа в руках волшебный гребень, собирался направить воинов к жестокому чудовищу, когда Изабелла вдруг перебила рассказчицу.  
— Ты хорошо знаешь моего мужа?  
— Он приходится мне дядей, — Элинор растерялась от такого неожиданного поворота.  
— Ты глуха или глупа? Я не спрашиваю, кто он тебе, я спрашиваю: ты хорошо его знаешь?  
«С какой стати я вдруг начала оправдываться, как будто действительно виновна?»  
— Если я могу быть в чем-то полезна Вашей Милости…  
Изабелла сидела, поджав колени к груди и рассматривая пальцы на ногах.  
— Я хочу сделать подарок моему мужу. Что ты можешь предложить? Что ему понравится, и он будет это ценить?  
Что можно подарить человеку, который ни в чем не нуждается? Элинор вспомнила игрушечную лошадку и неказистый столик.  
— Тот гобелен, что вы вышиваете. Он чудесен. Подарите Его Милости Эдуарду.  
— Зря я спросила, — Изабелла снова извлекла из чаши очередное драже и дала знак Элинор, что, хоть та не угодила ей с советом, она не придает значение таким пустякам. — Что там дальше произошло?  
Еще раньше Элинор заметила некоторую странность: Изабелла ела только красные конфеты, хотя те никак не отличались по вкусу от других. Оставалось надеяться на свою повышенную мнительность в любой мелочи, ожидая подвоха.  
Великан был повержен, Кухулин получил свою Олвен, исполнив таким образом пророчество злобной мачехи, рыцари во главе с легендарным королем пировали на свадьбе, только Элинор было несладко. Пытаясь совладать с собой, чтобы сдержать крик от резей в животе, она закончила рассказ.  
Когда Изабелла ее отпустила, Элинор чуть ли не бегом достигла своих покоев.  
— Лекаря! — чуть ли не с порога скомандовала она.  
Мария и Ава почти сразу поняли, что с хозяйкой случилась беда. Они делали все, что могли, чтобы облегчить страдания хозяйки, но хворь оказалась такова, что как бы ни желала больная хоть немного покоя, но именно его найти и не могла. Облегчить страдания можно было только одним способом… А у несостоявшегося дружка Авы Осмунда было много работы.  
Явившийся лекарь, худощавый старик-мошенник, откупивший себя от смерти за счет страданий своих пациентов, пустил ей кровь, оставил горькие травы и непонятные порошки.  
— Так случается, если съесть что-то тяжкое для желудка, — резюмировал он. — Также подобное может случиться, если женское семя выливается без пользы.  
Ответом ему было рычание рассерженной пациентки, на достойный отпор Элинор оказалась неспособна.  
— Шарлатан, — шипела она, но все-таки покорно пила заваренные лекарства. Ведь не скажешь лекарю, что была отравлена. Иначе пришлось бы рассказать, как это произошло и кто главный подозреваемый. Если бы и началось расследование, то ничем добрым оно бы не закончилось для Элинор, кроме как обвинением в клевете. Лекарь заверил, что ее жизни ничего не угрожает, и это была хорошая новость. Единственная.  
С грустью отметила она для себя, что из-за своего плачевного положения ее чувства находились в смятении, а разум потупился. Меньше всего она желала бы, чтобы ее Светлый Рыцарь лицезрел ее такую, но в то же время была обижена, что он так и не навестил ее. Двор пировал и наслаждался новым роскошным представлением преподобного Уолтера Рейнольдса, а Элинор несколько дней оставалась запертой в своей комнате.  
«Я отомщу тебе, французская ведьма. Ты почувствуешь, что значит быть по-настоящему одной».  
Элинор нужны были союзницы в самом логове Изабеллы, нужна была свежая кровь. Фрейлины Изабеллы что овцы: они тут же перебегут к сменившемуся вожаку. Почему бы, словно невзначай, не попросить Эдуарда пригласить ко двору кузину Джоанну де Варенн? Несчастная девочка — ровесница Изабеллы, но муж ее Джон, игнорируя супругу, открыто живет с любовницей. Такой расклад несомненно понравится Эдуарду, ведь поможет одним выстрелом убить не двух, а трех зайцев: развлечь племянницу, показать Изабелле истинное смирение и невзначай насолить человеку, причастному к гонениям на небезызвестного друга короля. Наивную Джоанну тут же возьмет под опеку ее более опытная кузина, тем более их объединяет общий день свадьбы. Еще одна союзница — сестрица Елизавета. Несправедливо, что, будучи уже замужней дамой, она все еще не находилась при дворе.  
Но главный союзник Элинор вот-вот должен был прибыть. Изгнание Пирса Гавестона подошло к концу. И вместе с ним возвращалась Маргарита.


	4. Chapter 4

С нетерпением ожидая встречи с младшей сестрой, Элинор проживала обычные дворцовые будни. Весь интерес королевы к здоровью ее фрейлины составляла снисходительная фраза: «Хорошо, что ты не заразна. Можешь оставаться с нами, но в следующий раз будь осмотрительна». И никакого чувства вины! Конечно же, королева не желала смерти своей придворной, она хотела только ее проучить и наказать соответственно своим страданиям. Скорее всего, она не ожидала ответа от Элинор, полагая, что та выучила урок.  
Не тут-то было. Элинор не отказывалась занять место за игровым столом Эдуарда, и ночи игры стали довольно частыми. Поскольку леди Диспенсер в окружении королевы не пользовалась популярностью, никто не упрекал ее за сонный вид днем. Изабелле, несомненно, все было известно: доброжелателей хватало, но она предпочитала гордо это не замечать, наполняя свою чашу терпения ядом.  
Элинор понимала, что если между нею и королевой будет объявлена война, то ей, возможно, придется покинуть двор.  
В одной из игр платой за проигрыш для Элинор стало то, что она была обязана принять в дар от короля Эдуарда серебряный браслет. Она его взяла, но надевать не стала. Такое пренебрежение к королевскому вниманию не осталось незамеченным Эдуардом, и в следующее их полуночное заседание он обратился к ней с упреком.  
— Я благодарна вам. Я любуюсь на него каждый вечер и вспоминаю доброту Вашей Милости. Но я никогда бы не посмела надеть его, ведь таким образом нанесу оскорбление королеве.  
— В чем же будет оскорбление? — Эдуард даже отступил на шаг, сложил на груди руки и, наклонив голову, с интересом наблюдал за спокойной племянницей, несущей подобную несуразицу.  
— Любой женщине будет оскорбительно, когда мужчина, завладевший ее сердцем, одаривает драгоценностями другую.  
— И что же в таком случае делать?  
— Если бы вы подарили Ее Милости такой же браслет, то я бы не чувствовала вину, что забираю себе положенное ей внимание и подарки.  
— Будет, как желаешь. Я же желаю увидеть мой подарок на твоей руке на Майский праздник.  
Пора поздней весны была любимейшим временем года Элинор. Холода отступают, нежно-зеленая листва пробуждающихся деревьев и цветов радует глаз. Все стремится к солнцу, появляются новые надежды и стремления. Майские праздники, когда злая зима где-то позади и можно не бояться отморозить нос, — самые веселые. Повинуясь вечному зову природы, девушки наряжаются в лучшие наряды, вплетают в волосы ленты и зеленые ветви. Мужчины пытаются покорить красавиц и показывают свою удаль в состязаниях и играх.  
В детстве Элинор всегда приходила в восторг, когда оказывалось, что в это время они будут в Лондоне. Праздники в столице всегда отличались роскошью и каким-то необъяснимым волшебством. Чаще всего детские впечатления оказываются обманчивы, или повзрослевшие люди под гнетом приобретенного опыта отказываются видеть яркие краски.  
Элинор это понимала, но желала сравнить, что она ощущала невинным ребенком и что ей откроется теперь, когда она стала состоявшейся дамой, фрейлиной королевы, женой и матерью.  
С утра королевская процессия направилась на церковную службу в собор Святого Павла. Если бы Элинор попросили назвать одно из новейших чудес света, она, не сомневаясь, первым бы назвала этот величественный храм. Одна из историй говорила, что римлянин, решивший остаться в этих землях и основать многолюдный город, — Брут, правнук легендарного Энея, — велел на месте языческих жертвенников построить храм богини-охотницы Дианы. Король Вильгельм Завоеватель приказал построить тут собор. Но или забытые боги обиделись, или вмешался враг рода человеческого, но великое дело раз за разом претерпевало неудачу, сгорая в пожарах. Нынешний храм строился неторопливо, и, казалось, будет возводиться вечно: более двухсот лет прошло с того момента, как строители заложили первый камень, и до того времени, как собор был освящен. Старых мастеров сменяли их дети, не разрушая дело отцов, а только дополняя его новыми знаниями и умениями, а также кропотливым трудом. Собор имел стрельчатые арки и огромные окна в восточной части, яркие витражи, а центральная колокольня острой иглой, казалось, доставала до самого неба и задевала тучи. Не забыта была и богиня, былая хозяйка этих мест. Одна из примыкающих к зданию построек называлась Гротом Дианы. И недаром храм привлекал христиан-паломников не только из всех уголков Англии: такой длинный, такой широкий, он вмещал в себя множество людей. К тому же внутреннее убранство собора вызывало восхищение не меньше, чем наружное. Искусно расписанный библейскими сюжетами сводчатый потолок и стены, украшенные золотом, серебром и драгоценными камнями… Но, чтобы увидеть эту красоту, приходилось высоко задирать голову. И при этом приходили на ум две кардинально противоположные мысли: как мал и ничтожен человек пред Господом Богом и как он силен и царственен, сумев возвести этот божий храм.  
Сама служба проходила неординарно. В Майский день месса разнообразилась тем, что в храм внесли столб с венком и лентами на вершине. Лондонское Майское древо было необычным. На вершине кола вместо венка воздвигли оленью голову, как будто сама древняя охотница пожелала заглянуть на праведный праздник. Все молили о счастливом годе и следующей благодатной весне, чтобы вновь воспеть гимны с теми же людьми и без потерь, в меру дождливом лете, дающем урожай, зиме не лютой, но снежной. Своеобразное древо пронесли по всему храму и передали на руки священникам в светлых одеждах и с венками на головах из первых цветов. Двор вновь возвратился в Вестминстер для следующего этапа праздника — игр и турнира. В этот раз мужчины решили устроить своеобразную войну, разделившись на два лагеря: римских богов и героев эпохи короля Артура. Для Элинор было готово платье одной из граций: нежно-голубого цвета с тонкой вышивкой серебром по долу и рукавам.  
— Как оно могло исчезнуть?  
Мария и Джон Беркхемстед только озабоченно переглядывались. Джон отдал платье портнихе после примерки для последних незначительных деталей, а та клялась, что вернула его обратно посланцу. Только это был не Джон, а некто другой, назвавшийся именем человека леди Диспенсер.  
— Мы что-то придумаем, — пыталась успокоить разгневанную хозяйку Мария.  
— Разве есть время для поиска или чтобы новое сшить? — Элинор еле сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать от обиды. Наверняка пропажа платья — происки Изабеллы.  
— Кажется, непутевый посланник барона Диспенсера просто запутался в переходах дворца, — в покои просто-таки ворвался сияющий Джон. — Мальчишка еще. Испугался взбучки, сунул мне в руки сверток и если бы не было нужно спешить, то я бы допросил его так, что ушей бы он точно лишился.  
— Это точно был мальчишка барона? — насторожено спросила Элинор.  
— На нем были его знаки.  
Времени для расспросов не оставалось, потому, удовлетворившись подобным ответом, Элинор и Мария поскорее распахнули сверток.  
— Это не мое платье!  
Очевидность не скрыть, но зачем было менять и путать наряды, тайна из тайн, которая не влекла, а раздражала.  
— Сшито как на вас, — Мария бережно раскладывала все детали нового облачения хозяйки.  
— Это не римская богиня, — внезапно проявила упрямство Элинор.  
— Но кроме этого неожиданного дара у вас есть только наряд матери нашей Евы. Или вы останетесь у себя и пропустите веселье? Ой! Я же знаю, кто вы, — Мария всплеснула ладонями. — Вы же прекрасная дева Элейна.  
— Не нравится мне эта история. Несчастная девица, не сумевшая завоевать мужчину, умирает от тоски. Если бы меня не лишили выбора, то я бы лучше надела личину феи Морганы. Зачем барон сменил мой лагерь, от меня не зависит исход турнира?  
— Кто знает… — Мария проверила тугость затянутой Авой шнуровки. — Вы думаете, это барон? Не похоже на него…  
Элинор кивнула. Тот, на кого бы она сразу же могла подумать, поскольку он любил подобные сюрпризы, никак не мог это сделать, так как пребывал по поручению графа Пембрука в Уэльсе. Она была зла на Хьюго, потому и замыслила опасную шутку с браслетом. Возможно, кто-то воспользовался знаками семьи ее мужа, чтобы ввести Элинор в заблуждение. Только на благо ей или чтобы заманить в некую ловушку?  
— Не знаю. Мне удалось перемолвиться с ним парой слов перед службой. Он ничего не говорил о сюрпризе.  
— И как растет малыш Хью?  
Конечно же, о чем они могли говорить со свекром, как не о сыне Элинор? Марии и гадать не нужно было.  
— Он здоров. Хотя я так надеялась, что барон привезет его на праздники в Лондон.  
Элинор склонила голову, пряча внезапно навернувшиеся слезы разочарования. В том-то и беда, что барон прав: дорога не принесет пользы младенцу, а у его матери не найдется времени, чтобы с ним нянчиться. Эгоистично ради того, чтобы на минутку посмотреть на его личико, подвергать малыша Хью опасности.  
— Говорят, что в истории Прекрасной Девы из Астерата было место и для радости. Именно на берегах Темзы ей удалось заполучить возлюбленного, так что не все было правдой в ее письме. И само оно было не желанием обелить свою честь, а уберечь возлюбленного от гнева королевы, — Мария немного отступила, любуясь хозяйкой. — Может, благородный рыцарь руководствовался не жестокостью сердца, отвергая красавицу, а желанием ее защитить?  
— Выдумщица ты, Мария, — Элинор подхватила красный рукав, расшитый жемчугом, — необходимый атрибут ее новой личины. — Забавно, кто же мой Ланселот?  
«Мария что-то знает, но расспрашивать камерфрау — только тратить время», — к такому выводу пришла Элинор. Она чувствовала себе уверенней: хочет она того или нет, но все в скором времени раскроется, а, может, она и сама разгадает загадку, прежде чем интриган изволит открыться.  
Им точно не был отец его мужа. Барон Диспенсер избрал себе личину бога торгашей Меркурия. Старший Диспенсер окинул невестку холодным взглядом. Выбор ею стороны он явно не одобрял.  
Брат искренне восхитился ее нарядом. Неудивительно, что рыжеволосый задиристый Гилберт де Клер избрал себе костюм бога войны Марса. Не имело смысла спрашивать об утреннем происшествии: Гилберт бы только позубоскалил от неприятностей сестры. Элинор решила обратить внимание на представителей славного Камелота. Если рыцари Круглого стола решили принять бой, то их возглавит король Артур. А где Артур, там и Гвиневера. Элинор поискала глазами легендарную парочку. Ими оказались Томас Ланкастер и его жена Алиса. Разочарование Элинор можно было списать на ее непрозорливость. Только совсем новый человек при дворе не понял бы: амбициозный кузен Эдуарда не согласится на меньшее, чем лавры вождя, а Элинор, желая увидеть в Артуре некий знак для ее расследования, прикрыла глаза шорами. Томас Ланкастер доводился и ей дальним родственником, только особого интереса никогда не проявлял. С его женой они даже парой фраз не перекинулись за все время.  
Внимание Элинор и всех присутствующих привлекло появление Юпитера и Юноны — короля Эдуарда и королевы Изабеллы. Выбор личин вполне естественен, и придворным дамам это было давно известно, некоторые посвященные даже присутствовали на примерке Изабеллой платья. Что бы они потом ни говорили, Элинор не считала, что хрупкая, юная Изабелла достойно представит лицо богини материнства, и в который раз за этот день она ошиблась. Юнона, выбирая себе личину, в которой бы она предстала пред смертными, не могла бы желать лучшего.  
Не знавший ранее Изабеллу не смог бы определить, сколько же лет этой загадочной девочке-женщине. Светлые волосы Изабеллы были убраны под шелковое покрывало, на обозрение открывалось только два длинных вьющихся локона на висках. Покрывало удерживалось золотой царственной диадемой с драгоценными камнями. Изабелла не одобряла, когда ее дамы использовали женские хитрости, чтобы скрыть недостатки или сделать лицо более привлекательным, называя это обманом природы. Но теперь она и сама воспользовалась одним из подобных ухищрений, позволив подвести веки мавританской сажей, рисуя кошачий взгляд, отчего и так большие выразительные глаза Изабеллы казались невероятно широко открытыми и притягательными. Это дало самый главный результат: восхищение толпы значения не имело, но король отдавал почтение своей супруге не как дань уважения, а действительно склонившись перед ее красотой. Это было так очевидно, ведь их руки, когда они сидели рядом, были сложены вместе, широкая ладонь Эдуарда осторожно накрывала хрупкую ладонь Изабеллы.  
Был еще один знак, очевидный для Элинор, но невидимый для других, что в королевской семье наконец-то настанет лад. Платье Изабеллы скроили так, что рукава оставляли открытыми руки с предплечья. На правой руке Изабеллы сиял золотой браслет, украшенный камнями и эмалью. Несомненно, это и был обещанный подарок Эдуарда. Королева, присаживаясь, поправила его и приподняла выше на руке, чтобы, несомненно, продемонстрировать окружающим. Он отличался от подарка Эдуарда Элинор, как отличается садовая роза от полевого цветка.  
Кошка-ревность царапнула душу, а Элинор спустила на нее всех своих псов. Она недооценила Эдуарда и всех мужчин в его лице. Сказав «такой же браслет», она наивно думала, что Эдуард подарит своей жене действительно браслет, подобный тому, который подарил племяннице. Эдуард оказался хитрее и поставил зазнавшуюся родственницу на положенное ей место. «Почему так: задумываешь благо, оно же идет во вред, а злые планы превращаются во благо?» — размышляла Элинор. Она улыбнулась, пытаясь спрятать грусть, и неожиданно поймала ответную улыбку незнакомого рыцаря.  
Тем временем в зале происходило нечто интересное. К королевской чете рука об руку шествовала еще одна пара римских богов: вальяжной походкой ступал бог веселья Дионис и легкой походкой охотница Диана. Эдуард не возмутился подобной дерзости, а встал и направился навстречу.  
— Рад твоему возвращению, друг мой.  
Они крепко обнялись, как лучшие друзья или даже кровные братья. Женщина тем временем подошла близко к трону королевы.  
— Ваша Милость, — почтительно склонилась она.  
— Добро пожаловать ко двору, графиня Корнуолл.  
Элинор стояла достаточно близко, чтобы заметить, что Изабелла улыбнулась не натянуто-официозно, а искренне, по-доброму.  
Планы Элинор на союз трех сестер рушились на глазах. Очень осторожно она писала Маргарите о своем положении при дворе, облачая все в шутку, а не жалуясь. Маргарита поддерживала ее настроения относительно француженки, как думала Элинор. Даже намеком сестра не выдала, что с королевой они почти подруги, если такое вообще возможно. Платье, которое было на Элинор, сшили по ее размеру и соответственно ее вкусам. Такое мог сделать только человек, который так хорошо ее знал. Такая выходка вполне в духе Маргариты, и если это так, то очевидно: сестра желала ей показать, что им двоим мало места в ближайшем круге королевских особ. Это не предательство — это суть Маргариты: она мечтала во всем превзойти сестру. Сейчас был ее день.  
— На самом деле настоящие хозяева праздника есть Дионис и Диана.  
Голос над ее ухом просто повторил ее мысли. Но суть была не в этом. Этот голос мог звучать только в ее голове, а его обладатель должен был находиться где-то в Уэльсе.  
— Вы?!


	5. Chapter 5

Элинор обернулась. Перед ней стоял рыцарь Ланселот собственной персоной, но ни фальшивые каштановые волосы, ни его наряд не могли ввести ее в заблуждение. Под ликом Озерного рыцаря скрывался ее муж.  
— Не кричите так, — обхватив ее за талию, он вернул ее обратно, продолжая нашептывать на ухо. — На нас уже оглядываются.  
Как ни сложно было, но Элинор отстояла всю церемонию, при этом, чтобы не привлекать внимания ненужной суетой, ей пришлось терпеть руку Хьюго на своей талии. Но прежде чем двор двинулся к полю для праздничных игр, она успела потребовать от мужа объяснений.  
— Как это понимать? — она старалась говорить спокойно, даже добродушно, как и положено любящей жене, так, чтобы со стороны думали, что супруги Диспенсер обсуждают самые обыденные вещи.  
— Разве вы не рады меня видеть? — также вальяжно и миролюбиво отвечал Хьюго. — Это я должен задавать подобные вопросы. Зачем вы строили глазки Джорджу Базету?  
— Я даже не знаю, кто это.  
— Но вы ему так мило улыбались. Заметьте, я не устраиваю вам сцен.  
Супруги Диспенсер поприветствовали проходящих мимо знакомых.  
— Зачем вы подменили мое платье?  
— На турнире я желал носить ваш знак.  
Он и не отрицал. Загадка решилась довольно просто.  
— Что вы сделали с моим платьем? — Элинор уже не злилась. Она начинала привыкать к выходкам мужа, и они даже начинали ей нравиться.  
— Хотел подарить его Марии, но ваша дама слишком щепетильна и очень вам преданна.  
Еще одна догадка Элинор подтвердилась.  
— Я не буду наказывать Марию. Она неплохо сыграла роль Брузены. Только если вы выбрали мне лик Элейны из Астолата, а не Элейны Пелесской, то более чем на мой знак на турнире вам рассчитывать не придется.  
— Жестокая.  
На этом им снова пришлось расстаться. На следующий день был назначен турнир. Рыцари продолжали съезжаться со всех сторон Англии. Нынешние гуляния были только тенью, репетицией предстоящего представления.  
Когда представилась возможность, Элинор затащила младшую сестру туда, где им никто не мог помешать, чтобы расспросить о минувшем годе, выслушать об изгнании, возможно, посплетничать. Несколько часов прошли как мгновенье. И все-таки напрасно Элинор ожидала увидеть взрослую рассудительную Маргариту. Несмотря на возможные невзгоды, которые она пережила, она все еще оставалась язвительной беспечной девчонкой.  
— Заметила, как ворковал наш дядюшка с француженкой? Возможно, королева Белла наконец-то потеряет невинность.  
Маргарита смело говорила громко и со смехом о том, о чем следовало говорить на ухо и шепотом.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это уже не произошло? — заметила Элинор.  
— Разглядела в волшебном зеркале, — Маргарита выставила вперед сжатый кулак, словно смотрела в невидимое зеркало.  
— И что ты еще там видишь? — полюбопытствовала Элинор.  
— То, что и ты не достигла успеха. Королевская постель тебе недоступна, как и Изабелле. Как то, так и другое лишь вопрос времени…  
— Твое зеркало не показывает, что я мужняя жена?  
— Пфффф! Мое зеркало говорит, что мужняя жена грезит неким Светлым рыцарем!  
— Что? Но… — таким откровением от сестры Элинор была застигнута врасплох.  
— Я поняла. Давно. Еще с тех пор, когда ты к алтарю шла, как на плаху, — Маргарита подошла к одному из своих сундуков и, поискав там что-то некоторое время, чуть ли не с самого дна вытащила слегка измятый лист бумаги. — Я хотела вручить тебе это как подарок на свадьбу, но твой муж торопился тебя увести.  
Хоть линии нарисованного углем изображения слегка стерлись, но лик был узнаваемым. Маргарите и тогда удалось запечатлеть то, что не замечала Элинор: улыбку и неземной, печальный взгляд. Элинор казалось, что он появился позже. Но нет…  
— Я благодарна тебе за твой подарок. Только это в прошлом. Капризы маленькой девочки.  
— Раз так! — Маргарита выхватила лист и, прежде чем Элинор успела ее остановить, разорвала его пополам.  
— Нет! — попытки Элинор спасти хоть что-то оказались безуспешны. Она пыталась поймать сестру и отнять ее же труд, но образ Светлого рыцаря разлетался бумажным листопадом и оседал на полу комнаты. — Отдай!  
— Зачем тебе угольный принц, если можешь добиться склонности живого короля! И что скажет твой муж, если ты будешь хранить подобный портрет? Пока все не свершится, храни все в тайне.  
— Что скажет твой муж, когда узнает, что ты подбиваешь сестру на грех? И с чего такие советы? Может, стоит пожалеть несчастного Перро?  
Маргарита остановилась и взяла Элинор за руку чуть выше запястья. Случайно или нет, но ее ладонь легла поверх подаренного Эдуардом браслета.  
— Мы на твоей стороне. Помни это.  
— Ты говоришь загадками. Кто это — мы? — Элинор, как бы ей не хотелось, не решалась одернуть руку.  
— Нас уже ждут. И, скорее всего, ищут, — Маргарита направилась к выходу из маленького зала в ее дворцовых покоях, вытаскивая за собой Элинор, как ведут лошадку.  
Осведомленность Маргариты Элинор совсем не радовала. К тому же «мы», скорее всего, предполагало, что Пирс Гавестон, муж Маргариты, знал о былых сердечных привязанностях родственницы. Как ни пыталась Элинор, поборов себя, начать с симпатией относиться к Гавестону, но доверять и доверяться ему не собиралась.  
Подаренный Эдуардом браслет стал тяжелее самой тяжкой земной ноши и жег, как раскаленный огнем. Ей чудом удалось избежать наказания: не отдаления от двора и не осуждения, а кое-чего иного. Невинная шутка могла посеять бурю. На это Элинор и рассчитывала. Как опытный игрок в шахматы, она просчитала ходы различных фигур: короля и королевы, а также их окружения. Ее же цель была из навязанной роли пешки прыгнуть на последнюю линию: совсем не ради любви или амбиций, а только из уязвленной гордости и желания реванша. Она решила, что готова к некоторым жертвам. Но Господь, наверно, слишком любил ее, раз, ловко разрушив, казалось бы, идеальную комбинацию, позволил непутевой интриганке выйти сухой, пройдя сквозь ливень. Она могла лишиться доверия Хьюго, и это стало бы наистрашнейшим наказанием.  
Ночь она провела с мужем в доме, который он снял на время турнира. Дела Хьюго шли лучше. Уголок, где нашел кров молодой Диспенсер, был богаче, чем тот, что он снимал в день свадьбы Маргариты и Гавестона. В покоях были, по крайней мере, три комнаты: маленькая, где оставили сундук Элинор и на циновке могла примоститься Ава, большая с кроватью, разборным столом и парой стульев, широкой кроватью и изношенными коврами на полу и комната, являющаяся неким образом кабинета Хьюго, в которую Элинор не допустили.  
— Раздень госпожу, — велел Хьюго.  
Ава подчинилась, затем поспешно убралась в свой уголок. Хьюго вроде как безразлично наблюдал за всем из угла комнаты, вальяжно расположившись на одном из стульев. Он продолжал наблюдать, пока Элинор лежала на грубом шерстяном одеяле и по телу ее пробегал холодок. Он встал, быстро скинул одежду. Казалось, ему не нужно никаких средств, чтобы возбудиться. То воздействие, которое оказывала на него Элинор, было очевидно. Он просто раздвинул ее ноги и овладел, жадно наваливаясь, насыщаясь, но не пытаясь доставить и ей удовольствие.  
Хьюго ровно и глубоко дышал во сне. Элинор, пока не стремясь попадать в объятья Морфея, осторожно исследовала тело мужа. За всей суетой ей только сейчас вспомнилось, что прошло три года со дня их свадьбы. Три года, как ее впервые уложили в постель к этому мужчине. Странное дело: тогда, дрожащая от страха, она про себя молила, чтобы муж к ней не прикасался. Теперь, несмотря на небольшую боль, причиненную страстью супруга, она хотела продолжения постельных забав.  
Она изменилась. Так же, как и Хьюго. Когда она увидела его первый раз, его грудь была гладкой, теперь же она поросла жесткими черными волосками. Хьюго стал шире в плечах. Его мышцы обрели больший рельеф. А вот тот шрам у него с детства. Хьюго не любил об этом рассказывать, но Элинор удалось все-таки допытаться, когда он был в веселом расположении духа. Свой первый глубокий шрам Хьюго получил ребенком, нелепо упав на собственное копье во время тренировки. Избежав смерти, Хьюго стал считать себя везунчиком, ведь много раз после ему удавалось избегать смертельных опасностей, не получив ни царапины. Элинор знала, что это не так. И у Ахилеса была пята, что уж говорить о ее неугомонном супруге. На спине у Хьюго остался шрам от меча одного из разбойников, которых он каким-то образом позже переманил к себе на службу. Еще один шрам на груди был совсем свежий, уже затянувшийся и не опасный, но все же еще не зарубцевавшийся до конца. Элинор осторожно обвела его пальцем. Хьюго проворчал что-то неразборчивое, а потом уже более четкое:  
— Спите.  
— Как это произошло? — раз уж потревожила, то решила все-таки воспользоваться пробуждением мужа Элинор.  
— Сейчас это неважно. Дайте мне покой.  
— Мы так долго были в разлуке, а вы просите покоя?  
— Мне необходимы силы для завтрашнего дня.  
— Понятно…  
Хьюго сгреб ее в охапку и прижал своим телом к постели.  
— Не будьте ненасытной, женушка. Завтра я отдам вам то, что задолжал.  
— Вам нужна я или то, что у меня между ног? Гордитесь ли вы мной? — не унималась Элинор, хотя говорить погруженной лицом в подушку было сложно.  
— Горжусь? Вы лучшее, что могло произойти в моей жизни. Теперь спите.  
Элинор проснулась от ощущения присутствия посторонних в их обители. Хьюго встал, скинув одеяло так, что она оказалась полностью открыта посторонним взглядам. Хотелось спрятаться, скрыть свою беззащитную наготу, но тогда пришлось бы выдать себя, свое смущение и стыд. Элинор предпочла притвориться спящей, предоставив Хьюго право разрешить неловкую ситуацию. Однако он не торопился. По разговорам она поняла, что в комнате кроме них еще несколько человек, два оруженосца Хьюго — он называл их Несс и Кристофер, — а также мальчик-паж. Они пришли одеть Хьюго перед турниром.  
Элинор осторожно приоткрыла веки. Хьюго был облачен вплоть до гобиссона, а она все также оставалась голой. Элинор застонала, словно ничего не понимая спросонок, и только тогда Хьюго соизволил обратить на нее внимание.  
— Моя красавица! — Хьюго наклонился над женой так низко, что вроде бы еще немного и коснется ее губ, но он бережно поправил покрывало, подбив его так, чтобы Элинор оказалась не просто укрыта, а завернута в него.  
Прозвучало настолько пафосно, с нажимом на слове «моя», что у Элинор не осталось ни тени сомнения: он ее демонстрировал, доказывая вчерашний разговор о гордости. Злиться или смеяться, Элинор пока не решила. Все, чего ей хотелось, — чтобы пришлые наконец-то убрались подальше. И вроде как по шагам она поняла, что они вместе с Хьюго вышли в другую комнату. Элинор открыла глаза и встретилась взглядом с восхищенным взглядом пажа, худощавого мальчишки. Ей вдруг самой захотелось подразнить очарованного наблюдателя: стараясь повернуться с наибольшим изяществом на своем ложе, она словно бы случайно приоткрыла плечо и выставила коленку.  
— Джон Грей! Где ты застрял? — раздалось из соседней комнаты.  
Мальчишка устремился туда, едва не налетев на стул. Элинор, сама не понимая, как так возможно, погрузилась в легкую дремоту, но как только за Хьюго и его людьми закрылась дверь, она, подхватив злосчастное одеяло и придерживая его рукой у груди, вскочила с кровати.  
Она стояла у окна и наблюдала, как Хьюго садится на коня, черного Инцитата. Ее муж ни разу не обернулся, но Элинор была уверенна, что он знает о ее присутствии.  
— Храни вас Господь… и на турнире, и на ратном поле, — последнее было тем, чего Элинор страшилась больше всего. Мужчинам неймется воевать, а женщины плачут.  
Правда, в этот день не было места для печали. Церковные колокола били так громко, что слышно было, наверное, по всей Англии. Герольды зычными голосами оповещали:  
— Закрепляйте шлемы!  
Люди стекались в толпы, как весенние воды стекаются в поток, и эти человеческие потоки цветными лентами и гирляндами, праздничными одеждами и плюмажами превращались в полноводные красочные реки, которые устремлялись к единому океану — ристалищу, месту будущего турнира.  
Элинор могла не бояться, что ей не достанется места. С разрешения королевы она приняла приглашение графини Пембрук в ложу графини Ланкастер. Но поторопиться все же стоило.  
— Ава, — тихонько позвала Элинор. Ответа не последовало. Ей пришлось крикнуть громче, чтобы непутевая служанка наконец-то появилась. — Я на ногах, а ты все спишь.  
— Я боялась, что они все еще здесь, — искренне оправдывалась Ава.  
— Кто они?  
— Джон Грей и призрак.  
— Джон Грей? — тот очарованный мальчик. Кто его знает, чем успела насолить ему прыткая служанка. Элинор подобное не интересовало. — Призрак? Если ты знала о ком-то из мира иного в нашем доме, то почему не торопилась меня предупредить?  
— Может, и не из иного мира. Может, вполне живой. Мертвые не могут так храпеть. С вами был хозяин, но потом он ушел, а призрак остался. Он все еще там, — Ава указала на дверь уборной Хьюго.  
— Глупости. Господин Хьюго был там. И никого не выволок наружу.  
— Вот я и говорю: призрак.  
Упрямству Авы иногда просто не было предела. Элинор как была, босая, в одном одеяле на груди, подошла к двери и дернула за ручку. Заперто.  
— Вот и хорошо. Знаешь историю о любопытной жене? — Ава кивнула. — Вот и делай выводы. А храпящие призраки боятся дневного света. Если и дальше будешь развлекать меня своими сказками, то узнаешь правдивую историю о ленивой служанке.


	6. Chapter 6

С трибуны леди Ланкастер ристалище было как на ладони, а дальше открывался вид на лес и реку.  
— Мы даже в мельчайших деталях увидим финал зрелища, — сказала леди Пембрук несколько снисходительно. — Остальное не стоит внимания.  
— Разве… — Элинор замялась.  
— Говори, милая, — графиня благосклонно притронулась к ее ладони.  
— Разве исход турнира уже известен?  
— Беатрис хотела сказать, что подобное развлечение она считает скучным, — вмешалась хозяйка ложи, леди Алиса, графиня Ланкастер.  
— Так и есть. Курящаяся пыль и лес из мелькающих щитов. Другое дело, когда рыцари сталкиваются в схватке один на один.  
— Детская забава, где победа зачастую зависит от удачи, а не от рыцарского искусства. Здесь же мы увидим настоящую битву. Война, пусть и с малыми жертвами. Вы такого еще не видели?  
— Не случилось, — это был третий турнир, который она наблюдала, и второй, где также принимал участие Хьюго.  
— Тогда я спрошу вас после, что вы об этом думаете.  
Две женщины, с которыми Элинор вела беседу, были различны не только во мнениях, но и внешне. Пышная леди Беатрис, графиня Пембрук, — добродушная и немного простоватая. Если бы Элинор приняла предложение Хьюго присоединиться к ее свите, они, несомненно, стали бы подругами, но сколько бы удалось Элинор терпеть ее компанию и не умереть со скуки, она предположить не решилась. Леди Алиса, графиня Ланкастер, несмотря на кажущуюся надменность и язвительность, нравилась ей гораздо больше. Теперь у Элинор появилась возможность рассмотреть ее внимательней. Алиса Ланкастер была из тех женщин, которых не портят худоба и те черты лица, что в других сочли изъяном: нос с горбинкой и узкие губы с чуть выделяющейся нижней смотрелись гармонично. Если бы Элинор попросили представить лицо великой императрицы, то после знакомства с Алисой она бы сразу подумала о ней. Говорила хозяйка ложи неспешно, тихо, но собеседники тем не менее ее слышали. Когда по уставу турнира дамы собрались для выбора почетного рыцаря, в обязанности которого входило наблюдать, чтобы на поле сражения не творились бесчинства, леди Алиса, графиня Арундел, предложила графа Линкольна, и многие дамы ее поддержали, то графиня Ланкастер даже бровью не повела.   
Меж тем герольд провозгласил о начале турнира. Звучно пропел рожок, и солдаты обрубили канаты по обоим бокам ристалища. Рыцари помчали навстречу друг другу. Послышались звуки первых ударов копий, лязг затупленных мечей. Ровные строи смешались. Кто-то из рыцарей не удержался на коне и был проворно оттащен с поля оруженосцами. Все это были молодые рыцари, уже успевшие показать себя на турнирах, но еще не изведавшие настоящих баталий.  
Хьюго среди них не было. Он появился во втором строе. Элинор сразу отыскала его по своей примете — алому рукаву ее платья, закрепленном на шлеме, — и потеряла, как только рыцари достигли начала схватки. Хьюго рьяно кинулся в бой. Элинор даже вытянула шею, чтобы попытаться в этой свалке разглядеть свое сокровище. Она оглянулась на скучающую леди Беатрис и спокойную, неподвижную, как величественная статуя, леди Алису и устыдилась собственной несдержанности.  
— Смотрите на картину в целом, а не выбирайте детали, тогда вам откроется много прекрасного, — не оборачиваясь, сказала леди Алиса.  
Элинор надеялась, что она не покрылась краской, услышав подобный совет. Дама Мод, почившая не более месяца назад, наверняка с небес укоризненно качала головой, сожалея о том, что не научила воспитанницу вести себя достойно. Но совет Алисы был очень кстати. Элинор сидела, словно бы в нее вколотили кол, и только оставила слегка свободной шею, но мять правой рукой пальцы левой ей никто не мог запретить, даже плачущая ангелоподобная Маргерия.  
Чаще всего взор Элинор вырывал из всей этой рубящей и колющей массы рыцаря в золотых доспехах, ее родственника по сестре — лорда Корнуолла. Потом ее терпение и внимание было вознаграждено: она заметила Хьюго, сражающегося на мечах с другим рыцарем. Их схватку разнял почетный рыцарь, признав победу за ее мужем.   
Элинор думала, что дальше ее интерес угаснет, но случилось обратное. Каждая из сторон то находилась почти на грани победы, то отступала. Если бы не рыцарь в золотых доспехах, то она скорее бы поддерживала древнеримских небожителей и их войско, но ее соседки были из другого лагеря. В конце концов она начала понимать исход. И ее выводы подтвердились. Армия короля Артура начала отступать к лесу.  
— Аймер скажет не сегодня, но завтра, — сказала леди Беатрис вроде спокойно, но Элинор показалось, что если бы была возможность подтянуть рукава и пойти драться в рукопашную, то графиня Пембрук тотчас же вскочила бы с места и побежала отстаивать честь мужа.  
— Так тому и быть, — сжав губы, заявила леди Алиса.  
— Еще один строй? — напомнила Элинор о последнем ряде рыцарей, готовых вступить в бой.  
— Юнцы и те, кто желал бы сохранить свое имя в тайне? Молитесь, дитя, иногда и такая мелочь имеет знак судьбы.  
Элинор сжала кулаки: не бездетной Алисе де Ласи упрекать ее в незрелости. И вдруг начало происходить нечто непонятное. Новый ряд рыцарей Артура, возглавляемые воином в черном шлеме, вместо того чтобы подкрепить силы товарищей, разделил их на два клина. Противники тут же воспользовались этим, пытаясь еще больше рассредоточить соперника. Но рыцари Камелота вдруг пошли на сближение, захлопывая ловушку, как при клике ножниц. Большая часть рыцарей Рима оказались в окружении.  
— Черный шлем! — кричали люди с трибун.  
Потерять из виду этого война оказалось невозможно. Он не знал поражения. Это можно было объяснить свежими силами вступившего в бой и усталостью остальных, но и его умение отрицать было невозможно.  
Рыцари Рима отступили к лесу, что означало поражение. Через некоторое время они один за другим начали возвращаться, но уже пешие и без оружия. Последним шел рыцарь в золотых доспехах — Пирс Гавестон.  
— Черный шлем! Я желаю знать, кто скрывается за ним!  
Только тут вспомнили о герое. Оказалось, что он вместо того, чтобы принимать почести, очень скоро пустился наутек. Организовали погоню, но она оказалась безуспешной. Хьюго тоже вел себя странно. Он даже не снял шлем, принимая приветствия, и постарался покинуть ристалище при первой же возможности.  
«Он недоволен, что пришлось покинуть поле в самый разгар битвы», — решила Элинор. Для своего мужа у нее была особая награда. Наверняка после турнира Хьюго пожелает сходить в баню, чтобы смыть пыль и усталость. Решение было неожиданным, но Элинор успела подготовиться, послав шуструю Аву на переговоры с хозяином дома. Сюрприз для Хьюго хорошенько облегчил ее кошелек, и муж мог бы упрекнуть жену в расточительстве. Но, зная Хьюго, от ароматной купели, когда жена лично станет ему прислуживать, он не откажется.  
Если не поторопиться, то можно и разминуться — Элинор сделала все возможное, чтобы прибыть в дом раньше Хьюго и проконтролировать все самой, но все равно ее муж оказался проворнее. Когда она подъезжала к дому, слуга, взяв поводья Инцитата, уводил коня на конюшню.   
По крайней мере она не опоздала. Спешно поднимаясь на второй этаж, она осадила оруженосца, пытавшегося преградить ей путь.  
— Смеешь останавливать свою госпожу?   
Тот покраснел и замер, как вкопанный. Даже не зная его в лицо, Элинор стало понятно — это один из оруженосцев Хьюго, что снаряжал его на турнир. Не трудно было догадаться, какую картину он вспоминал, глядя на жену своего мастера.  
— Но миледи…  
— С дороги! — Элинор надеялась, что сама не вспыхнула от гнева.   
Хьюго и не подозревал, что своей выходкой нашел способ разрешать войны. Случилось чудо: храбрый юноша, наверняка мечтавший о рыцарстве и славе, ретировался пред сердитой дамой. Вдохновленная успешным наступлением, Элинор скрыла улыбку до времени, пока Ава не захлопнула за ее спиной дверь. Побежденный без единого удара оруженосец Хьюго был настолько растерян, что сдался на милость суровой госпожи. Он, не возразив ни словом приказу Элинор, поступил в распоряжение хозяйки дома для организации сюрприза мужу.  
Отослав Аву проследить за всем, в комнате Элинор оказалась одна. Хьюго все еще разоблачался в своей комнате, а она коротала время, наблюдая из окна за игрой кошки с котятами. Глупые животные, не имеющие души и долга, выглядели счастливыми. Элинор так увлеклась, что не сразу обернулась на скрип двери и звук шагов.  
— Филипп? — увидеть вместо мужа его младшего брата она никак не ожидала.  
— Сестра, — Филипп развел руки, как для радушных объятий, но озадачен он был не меньше Элинор.  
— Как жаль, что вам так скоро приходится нас покинуть, — если Филипп разумный человек, то поймет: приоритет жены, разлученной надолго с мужем, выше приоритета младшего брата. К тому же новоопоясанный рыцарь Филипп ле Диспенсер обязан уважать женское желание.  
Внесли огромную, крепко сколоченную лохань.  
— Хьюго здесь нет, — без излишних витиеватых фраз сообщил Филипп. — Сожалею.  
— Я видела его коня. Хотите сказать, услышав мой голос, он выпрыгнул в окно?  
— Хьюго все вам пояснит.  
Филипп говорил холодно, словно Элинор была виновата или же у него не было ни одного аргумента для своей защиты.  
Элинор обвела взглядом молчаливых спутников Филиппа. Глаза растерянного мальчишки, того самого очарованного Джона Грея, сказали ей правду лучше самых пристрастных допросов.  
— Скажите одно — он цел?  
— Он цел и здоров.  
— Тогда не откажите воспользоваться гостеприимством, а я должна вас покинуть.  
— Хьюго все объяснит, — напоследок сказал Филипп.  
В этом Элинор не сомневалась: ему придется это сделать.  
С Хьюго они снова увиделись во дворце. Отдохнувший и посвежевший, в новом наряде, он с гордостью принимал награду за турнирные подвиги. На торжественном обеде они сидели за разными столами: Хьюго в дальнем конце зала с людьми Пембрука, Элинор за столом фрейлин королевы. Когда же начались танцы, Хьюго, легко преодолев расстояние, их разделяющее, схватил Элинор за руку, выдернул из собирающейся для танца толпы и утащил из зала прочь, остановившись у одной из отдаленных от зала колонн.  
— Что вы о себе думаете? — возмущалась Элинор, пытаясь увернуться от нескромных прикосновений и поцелуев.  
— Что я ваш муж и прошлой ночью вы молили меня о близости, а теперь своей холодностью все отрицаете, — жадные руки скользнули ниже поясницы Элинор, сжимая ягодицы. Ей пришлось присесть, чтобы выскользнуть, как рыбка из сетей. Рыбак оказался проворнее, снова вернув ее обратно и прижав спиной к колонне.  
— Разве не вы этим днем сбежали, оставив вместо себя брата?  
— По отношению к вам подобного я не позволил бы Филиппу даже в мыслях.  
— Неужели? Представляю, как вы развлекались, слушая нашу милую беседу, чтобы позже посмеяться уже вместе с братом, — Элинор удалось собрать все силы и оттолкнуть Хьюго. Она уже развернулась, готовая вернуться в зал к танцующим и веселящимся кавалерам и дамам, но Хьюго преградил ей путь рукой, уперев ее в колонну.  
— Кто же знал, что вы последуете за рыцарем в доспехах славного сэра Хьюго.  
— Разве доспехи двигались сами по себе, без славного сэра Хьюго?  
Хьюго захватил ее в плен так, что и не трепыхнуться, и прошептал на ухо.  
— Тогда бы сэра Хьюго назвали колдуном, а это не так.  
— В доспехах был не сэр Хьюго?  
— Какая умная у меня жена!  
— Где же тогда был сэр Хьюго? — Элинор прекратила бесполезное сопротивление.  
— В других доспехах. И эти доспехи принесли ему славу, хоть этот подвиг сэра Хьюго и не прославят в песнях менестрели.  
— В других доспехах, — обреченно повторила Элинор.  
— Черный шлем, — тихо одними губами прошептал Хьюго.  
— Это были вы! — эхом прокатился по галерее.  
Хьюго прикрыл рот Элинор ладонью.  
— Охота на Черного шлема оказалась большей трудностью, чем его участие в турнире. Еще раз почувствовать себя в роли дичи — передам подобную участь врагу. Просто так вернуться в дом не представлялось возможным.  
— Зато в доспехах сэра Хьюго был его брат сэр Филипп.  
— Именно.  
— И зачем братьям было устраивать подобную путаницу?  
— Из-за графа Уорика. Наш дядюшка назначил Филиппа своим наследником. При этом он решил, что за будущие титулы и богатства получил возможность распоряжаться и настоящим Филиппа. Уорик запретил ему принимать участие в турнире.  
— Но почему?   
— Возможно, боялся, что воспитанник его превзойдет. Если бы Филиппа раскрыли, ему грозили бы серьезные неприятности.  
— А если бы его раскрыли в том, что он присвоил себе чужое имя? — Элинор положила руки на плечи Хьюго.  
— Я знаю Филиппа. Скорее в собственных доспехах он показал бы меньшую удаль, тогда как чужая броня дала ему сил. Мне же представилась возможность реализовать давнюю задумку.  
— Несносный вы человек! Втянули наивного Филиппа в свои делишки. Зачем вы дразните судьбу, играя с опасностью?  
— Разве не это горячит кровь? Попробуйте, и вам легче будет понять, чем я живу, чем вам следует жить, деля со мной невзгоды и радости.  
Хьюго опустил руки Элинор на тесьму, удерживающую боэ, она, завороженная не речами, а неведомыми чарами, покорно начала ее распускать.  
— В моих покоях нам будет удобнее и спокойнее, — пробудился голос рассудка, когда Хьюго развернул ее лицом к колонне.  
— Сравним позже… — как полупьяный, пробормотал Хьюго.   
На праздник они так и не вернулись…  
— Я не оставлю вас просто так, — говорил Хьюго. — Помните, что вы должны мне девочку.   
За неделю с небольшим Элинор поняла, что не беременна в противоречие желаниям Хьюго. Сама новость стала для нее смесью разочарования и облегчения. Элинор начала привыкать к мысли, что в ней зреет новая жизнь, но пока не привязалась так, чтобы делить любовь с ее уже рожденным сыном, растущим вдалеке.  
К тому же покидать двор сейчас не было резона.


	7. Chapter 7

С возвращением графа Корнуолла и его супруги много что изменилось, по крайней мере для Элинор. Зная, что в противоположном случае ей бы также пришлось делить общество короля с Гавестоном, она несколько раз нашла, не без помощи королевы, веские причины отказаться от приглашений Эдуарда. Со временем их дружеские беседы прекратились, оставив легкое сожаление и уверенность в верном выборе. Все оказалось так просто: после исчезновения причины раздора закончился и период вражды с королевой. Что удивляло, так это теплое отношение Изабеллы к сестре Элинор Маргарите. Радость на лице королевы в Майский день не была фальшивой маской: графиню Корнуолл Изабелла отмечала даже более своих французских дам. Возможно, после замужества Маргарита получила в подарок и часть обаяния супруга, пред которым королевским особам устоять трудно, но, скорее всего, причина крылась еще и в неком таланте Маргариты, который она сама считала бесполезным. При помощи уголька на бумагу или же веткой на песок Маргарита ловко наносила изображения людей, предметов, животных, со временем так преуспев в своем «никчемном» занятии, что выходило неимоверно схоже, как не каждый художник смог бы воссоздать.  
Этот дар оказался востребованным королевой. Изабелла и Маргарита часто, отослав в сторону других фрейлин, оставались вдвоем. Они шептались, Маргарита рисовала, Изабелла с интересом наблюдала и даже позволяла себе неподобающую вольность: хихикать в ладошку. Листы бумаги после таких сеансов Маргарита тщательно сворачивала и, не доверяя ни служанкам, ни подругам, уносила сама. Но, как она ни старалась, Элинор все-таки удалось узнать тайну одного такого листа.  
Как раз после королевской прогулки в саду, оставив фрейлин играть в болванчика, якобы уставшая Изабелла поручила Маргарите провести ее на скамью. Они какое-то время разговаривали, а затем появилась служанка с бумагой, и, как все догадались, специальным угольком. Или рисунок Маргариты показался Изабелле не таким интересным, или же ее привлекла игра, которая была в самом разгаре, но королева вдруг подскочила и, потребовав принести любимый расшитый золотыми львами и серебряными лилиями мячик, скоро присоединилась к одной из сторон, оставив Маргариту на лавке с ее тайной.  
Такое пренебрежение Маргарите явно не понравилось, но что она могла возразить? При королеве Маргарита даже виду не подала, что чем-то недовольна, но за глаза напустила вид мрачнее тучи. Покои сестер были рядом, потому возвращались они во дворец вместе. Маргарита шла, словно сомнамбула, не обращая внимания ни на что и только двигаясь в известном ей направлении. Элинор не успела ее одернуть, и, огибая угол, Маргарита столкнулась с несколькими мужчинами, идущими навстречу. Один поддержал едва не упавшую ему в объятия графиню Корнуолл, другой наклонился за упавшим свитком, но, оторопев, замер.  
Свиток развернулся. Невольным свидетелям раскрылось его содержание. Лист был разделен на две части: на левой краткими штрихами Маргарита изобразила мужской профиль, на правой — острую морду пса. Черты собаки повторяли черты человека, или наоборот, кроме того в изображении вполне угадывался портрет. Портрет того, кто потянулся за свитком, — Ги де Бошана, графа Уорика.  
— Старая шутка. Могу предположить, от кого она исходит, — Уорик передал злополучную бумагу Маргарите. — Только если я пес, то могу и укусить.  
Маргарита плотно сжала губы, не удостоив язвительным замечанием в ответ, только потом, когда их не могли услышать посторонние уши, дала волю словам.  
— Какой негодяй! Сбивать с ног беззащитных дам, а потом насмехаться!  
— Свой портрет он тоже мог посчитать насмешкой.  
— Не смей его защищать! — зеленые глаза Маргариты так и сверкнули гневом. — Он твой родственник и уже не мой. Помнишь, как он поступил с нашей сестрой?  
Ги де Бошан, тот самый дядя Хью и Филиппа, запрещавший последнему участие в турнире, был женат на сводной сестре Элинор и Маргариты Изабелле. Не имея в браке детей, граф Уорик воспользовался возможностью развестись с женой ради молодой вдовы Алисы де Тони.  
— Не знала, что ты так печешься о судьбе сестры, которую почти и не видела.  
Маргарита швырнула лист с рисунком в сторону и презрительно фыркнула.  
— Что в этом такого? Несчастная теперь — отрезанный ломоть.  
Отмахнувшись от подставленной служанкой скамеечки для ног, Маргарита потребовала еще одну подушечку под спину. Она полусидела, поджав ноги и прислонившись к одному из резных подлокотников, словно восточная принцесса.  
— Но зачем позвала меня ты? — Элинор, не позволяя себе подобную вольность, сидела прямо на таком же широком кресле, оставив руки вдоль его подлокотников. Поза была вполне царственной, но несколько неудобной из-за широко разведенных рук, и Элинор нашла, чем их занять.  
— Сибл, будь любезна, подай мне лист, — служанка оглянулась на хозяйку, и та дала ей знак согласия взмахом ресниц. Элинор принялась уже не мельком, а внимательно рассматривать рисунок. — Дело не в Изабелле? Тогда в чем?  
— Дело в винограде. Мы полакомимся им раньше, чем особа, сидящая на троне и носящая имя нашей несчастной сестры.  
Вошла еще служанка с тарелкой нежно-зеленого винограда. Ягоды выглядели аппетитно: сочные и яркие, похожие на драгоценные кристаллы, сквозь которые просвечиваются ядрышки. Маргарита подхватила виноградную кисть и занесла ее над головой, захватывая одну из ягод губами.  
— Ты больше года замужем… — Элинор оторвала ягоду от основы и отправила в рот. Совсем не так давно за подобные разговоры в ее отношении она готова была в мыслях устроить самую страшную казнь вопрошающему. Но вредина Мег именно так могла просить о помощи или совете. Элинор оторвала ягоду и отправила ее в рот, намеренно задерживая продолжение фразы.  
— И я до сих пор не беременна! — Маргарита коварно прищурилась, а потом засмеялась, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Перро навещает меня каждую ночь, и мы близки, но он знает способы не взрастить во мне свое семя.  
Элинор потянулась еще за одной ягодой винограда. Слова младшей сестры смутили ее, и она надеялась, что не вогнали в краску.  
— Он не желает детей от тебя?  
Маргарита указала на висящий поверх двери щит, разделенный на золотых орлов на зеленом фоне и червонные полосы на желтом.  
— Больше всего на свете он желал бы смешать нашу кровь подобным образом, но… — теперь замялась Маргарита.  
— Мег, что случилось?  
— Если бы младенцев можно было подносить, как виноград на блюде. У Перро есть дочь. Ами. «Самая любимая». И так звали его сестру.  
— Он завел интригу с другой женщиной?  
— Нет! — возмутилась Маргарита. — Все было до меня. Пока что Перро считает меня не готовой родить. Опасно для здоровья, а он не желает меня потерять или причинить какой-то вред. Но когда-нибудь…  
— Ты будешь любить их раньше, чем возьмешь на руки.  
— Их? — Маргарита пренебрежительно пожала плечами. — На первом мальчике можно и остановиться.  
— А если первой родится девочка?  
— Первенец матушки — мальчик, твой также. Неужели ты считаешь меня ущербной?  
— Оставим это, — Элинор снова развернула лист с псом-Уориком. — Так похоже. И кто еще попадал вот так под твою злую руку?  
— Поверь, я не часто балую королеву подобными шутками. Ее, как и любую девицу ее возраста, интересуют совсем другие темы. Но можешь не беспокоиться, ни ты,ни твой глупый муж не стали моими объектами, — Маргарита по-кошачьи потянулась. — А вот твой тесть однажды удостоился подобной чести.  
— Было бы интересно взглянуть. И не смей называть моего мужа глупым.  
— Ты тоже не жалуешь Перро, — тут же взвилась Маргарита. — И я не храню подобные мелочи.  
— Он же не мой муж, чтобы его жаловать, — вернула брошенное Элинор. — Но я, принимая его как родственника, не лью словесную желчь на его родню.  
— Но ты веришь слухам, раз говоришь подобное? — Маргарита задала вопрос сухо, что совсем не свойственно было ее пылкой натуре, и почти враждебно.  
Элинор понадобился глоток медовой воды и немного времени для ответа.  
— Возможно, я не так очарована, как ты и Гилберт, чтобы не замечать некоторых вещей…  
— Или наш государь Эдуард? Почему ты не говоришь о нем?! Как этому выскочке Гавестону удалось околдовать короля? Может, он действительно знается с нечистым, раз Эдуард даровал ему орлов вместо родовых быков? Даже про скромную зеленую финифть на гербе завистники кричат, как про попытку захватить себе знак старых королей Уэльса. Ведь так! — Элинор уже и забыла, какими бывают вспышки ярости ее сестры.  
— Я не желаю обсуждать подобное.  
В прошлый раз, когда Элинор навещала апартаменты сестры, они были пустыми и безжизненными. Теперь Маргарита обустроила все согласно своим вкусам. Три стены украшали огромные шпалеры, центром которых были картины, складывающиеся в своеобразную историю. Первый изображал рыжеволосую деву, играющую с единорогом под роскошным деревом. Лесные звери и птицы, грозные и не очень, наблюдали за чудесной парой, не решаясь потревожить их идиллию. На шпалере у стены, противоположной двери, эта же дева танцевала с другими женщинами и мужчиной, а одинокий единорог стоял в заграждении под их деревом. Преграда не казалась такой значительной для величественного зверя, но он словно не понимал или не желал принимать простой путь к свободе через бегство. Финал истории открывался в следующем гобелене: мужчины отправляются на успешную охоту. Зверь повержен множеством ударов копий. Его окружали люди, узнаваемые по одежде и лицам, как танцоры со второго гобелена, и собаки с раскрытыми пастями, возбужденные кровью. Твари лесные наблюдали за смертью с таким же любопытством, как за невинной игрой прежде. И жертвой был тот самый единорог, только вот его девы нигде не было видно…  
— Зато я желаю!  
В какой-то момент Элинор показалось, что Маргарита схватит тарелку с виноградом и швырнет в нее. Тем более она рисковала, произнеся:  
— Говоря о нашем брате, он дурно отзывался о чести нашей матушки.  
Режущим болезненным воспоминанием возник шлейф подслушанного разговора, что следовал за их братом Гилбертом: «Слизняк, сын рогоносца и шлюхи…», — и имя того, кто якобы нарек графа Глостера позорными эпитетами: друга, честь которого Гилберт был готов защищать кровью, Пирса Гавестона…  
Элинор слишком бурно прервала сплетничающих кумушек, напомнив им, кто является женой злослова. Она забыла, что громкое слово само по себе во дворце обрастет тихими сплетнями.  
— Как у тебя язык не отсох!  
Тарелка осталась на месте, а Маргарита отвернулась от сестры.  
— Я бы никогда не поверила, что в трезвом уме твой муж позволил бы подобные оскорбления.  
— Ни в хмельном веселии, когда слова льются без воли хозяина, ни в час отчаянья, когда горе затмевает разум, ни тем более ради пустого разговора мой муж не посмел бы оскорбить матушку. Даже в мыслях!  
— Хорошо, что толки лживы, — попыталась сбить накал страсти Элинор.  
— Нашей первой дочери он желает дать имя матушки — Джоанна, — несмотря на выброшенный флаг перемирия, продолжала наступать Маргарита.  
— Ему трудно будет исполнить обещание.  
Замечание Элинор заставило воинственную Маргариту дернуться.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты решила остановиться на первенце-мальчике.  
Маргарита засмеялась, откинувшись на спинку кресла, громко и заразительно, так, что ее собеседнице с трудом удалось удержать серьезный вид.  
— Мне придется уступить.  
— Верное решение. Возможно, для нее уже и муж родился.  
— Неужели твой Хукон? — Маргарита снова потянулась за виноградом.  
— Заметь, это ты предложила, — Элинор последовала ее примеру.  
— Кто знает. Пока что сын какого-то рыцаря не чета дочери графа. Старик, конечно, не вечен, а твой глупый муж…  
— Прекрати, Мэг!  
— Но мудрая жена всегда найдет способ помочь глупому мужу и даже спасти ему жизнь.  
— Что ты знаешь, Мэг?  
Рука с поднесенной ко рту виноградиной опустилась.  
— Нора, ты так побледнела. Я не хотела тебя пугать. Твой глупый муж решил, что может выбирать сторону игры, являясь всего лишь пешкой. Но если крупным фигурам надоест игра, не легче ли им разойтись, оставив самую малую жертву?  
— Что-то угрожает Хьюго?  
— Нет, глупая! Пока не угрожает. К тому же ты могла бы спасти его в будущем. Такая информация ценнее золота, разве не так?  
— О чем ты?  
— Если о милости попросит верный королю отец — он откажет. Иначе его доброту примут за малодушие. К тому же ты уже постаралась, чтобы не пропало его имя и было кому передать земли. Если попросит жена, племянница короля, — он откажет, как бы ни любил он ее. Ведь тут он в двойном выигрыше: освободившись от смутьяна, получает ценный приз, которым можно вознаградить того, кто будет полезен королю. Но если короля попросит некто более дорогой и близкий…  
— Хватит, Маргарита!  
— Я всего лишь желаю тебе добра.  
— Мы говорили о нашей сестре Изабелле. Помнишь? — Элинор оставила всякую расслабленность в позе. Она готова была отвоевывать свою честь даже такими запретными способами. — Ее мать Алиса Ангулемская, говорят, была хороша собой. Говорят также, она пользовалась расположением нашего деда Эдуарда. И разве не это стало причиной, что, оставив ее, наш отец женился на нашей матери, дочери любовника Алисы?  
Сестры снова замолчали. Оставленный виноград стоял на столе, ни одна из них больше к нему не прикоснулась. Элинор уже подбирала слова, чтобы вежливо покинуть покои сестры, когда Маргарита нарушила тишину.  
— Жанна Первая! Что она себе думала, выбирая платье такого цвета? С ее кожей — желтое платье?!  
— И ее длинный нос к такому платью! — подхватила Элинор.  
— Настоящий цыпленок! — разом закончили сестры.  
С Хьюго Элинор удалось увидеться только в начале осени, когда двор прибыл в Динстейбл. Ее мужу не хватило совсем немного удачи, и звание короля Гринвуда получил Джайлс де Анжентан. Элинор сердилась, считая судейство несправедливым, а Хьюго не унывал. Оказалось, денежная награда от побежденных рыцарей ему ценнее, чем браслет королевы и корона из листьев.  
Ее мужа больше волновало невыполненное обещание: сделать Элинор еще одного ребенка. Он был так беспечен, что Элинор уверилась: скрытая опасность — только плод ее фантазий и злых слов Маргариты. Она поддалась настроению мужа и пользовалась возможностью быть вместе.  
Попытка зачать дитя снова закончилась неудачей, хотя оба старались на славу. «Видимо, не время», — решила Элинор с сожалением.  
Потом было письмо о болезни ее сына, когда, бросив все, сломя голову она бросилась в Речной.  
Отдыхая от страсти в объятиях мужа в родном доме, нетрудно поверить, что прошедший год был лишь долгим сном…


	8. Chapter 8

Неугомонный Хьюго, отодвинув волосы, прикоснулся губами к ее затылку.  
— Пощады! — пробормотала Элинор, прекрасно зная, что, притворись она спящей, Хьюго это не остановило и он взял бы свое.  
— Скоро у вас будет много покоя, а пока вы принадлежите мне.  
— Сначала дайте ответ: зачем больного ребенка перевозить из Сатона в Речной? И, если ребенок не был болен, что означала та записка? — похоже, ласка за правду становилась их семейной традицией, но Хьюго ответил настораживающей загадкой:  
— Попытки отыскать вас в Сатоне дадут мне несколько дней.  
— Вы снова что-то затеяли? — сон мигом испарился.  
— Ничего, что стоило бы вашего беспокойства, но на какое-то время мне придется покинуть Англию.  
— Конечно, без разрешения короля.  
Предсказание Маргариты начинало сбываться.  
— Так нужно.  
— Откажитесь от поездки. Ради меня. Ради нашего сына. Иначе я брошу все и кинусь в ноги Эдуарду с просьбой остановить вас.  
— Вы этого не сделаете.  
— Почему вы так уверены? — Хьюго приостановил ее попытку встать. Не привыкшим к темноте глазам его лицо казалось ликом статуи.  
— Вы моя жена.  
— И что я должна делать?  
— Просто быть сейчас со мной.  
Вспомнив шалости молодых рыцарей того времени, когда Хьюго только был опоясан, теперь, столько лет спустя, он сбегал во Францию на турнир. Это будет роскошный и величественный турнир, тот, что будут вспоминать годами. С тех пор как Англия погрязла в борьбе, таких турниров здесь не видели, а ведь на них куется не только слава, но и военные союзы.  
У них был один день и одна ночь, чтобы побыть вместе. Они не потратили даром ни мгновенья.  
— Возвращайтесь скорее, — Элинор повязала свой знак — ленту — на предплечье Хьюго. — Я слыхала, в тех краях есть красивый обычай: дамы выводят своих рыцарей на тончайших золотых цепочках. Будь у меня сейчас такая, я разорвала бы ее на две части: одну отдала вам, другую окрутила вокруг запястья и носила бы, не снимая, пока не увижу вас снова.  
Хьюго захватил ее ладони в свои, поднес к лицу, прикоснулся губами к запястьям, раскрывая.  
— Совсем холодные, — он прижал ее к себе, заворачивая в плащ. Такой вроде бы нехитрый жест, а Элинор уже не было холодно, не было разлуки — была защита ее мужа и невыразимое ощущение никогда ранее не познанного счастья от их близости. Оно было таким недолгим и болезненно переросло в осознание разлуки, когда Хьюго отстранил ее. — Идите в замок. Чем быстрее мы расстанемся, тем раньше встретимся.  
Она надеялась на поцелуй, дерзкий и страстный, как тот, что вырвал у нее Хьюго в их первый год в Речном, отправляясь навести порядок с бесчинствующими разбойниками. Тогда бы она обвила его руками, как плющом, и не отпустила… Но ничего не случилось, он просто уехал.  
Ожидать мужа в тоске и слезах в Речном Элинор не собиралась. Ей необходимо было вернуться в Лондон, пока ее отсутствие не превратилось из вынужденного неповиновения в опасную дерзость. Сына она решила забрать с собой. Чтобы полностью убедиться, что поездка в Речной для малыша Хьюго прошла благополучно, она позволила себе задержаться еще на несколько дней. Ей нужно было время, чтобы чуть лучше узнать собственное дитя.  
Они находились в небольшом хорошо натопленном зале. Маленький Хьюго, тщательно изучив деревянную лошадку и даже попробовав ее на зуб, потерял интерес к подарку короля Эдуарда. Его внимание привлекла шкатулка матери — Элинор едва успела выхватить опасные острые шпильки.  
— Ууууу, — недовольно проворчал малыш Хьюго: именно эти вещи казались ему сокровищем, а не кружева и ленты матери.  
Выбросив из сундучка несколько бесполезных женских штучек и не обнаружив ничего ценного, он нашел новый объект для игры. Добравшись на четвереньках до шкуры медведя, он трепал ее за уши и провозглашал:  
— Ууууу! — возглас должен был означать победу над чудищем.  
Малышу Хью это могло не понравиться, но умиленная Элинор не выдержала и подхватила его на руки, усаживая на колени лицом к себе. Она ошиблась: сын рассмеялся и раскрыл руки, требуя объятий.  
— Малыш Хью? Когда-нибудь ты станешь статным, великим рыцарем. Разве хорошо тогда будет называть тебя малыш Хью? И как будут отличать тебя от деда и отца? Твоя тетушка Маргарита дала тебе прозвище Хукон. Хукон! Я буду звать тебя Хукон! Тебе нравится?  
Элинор смирилась с тем, что ей не придется услышать первые слова сына. Но малыш оказался сообразительным и упрямым. Ему не нужны были пустые слова, чтобы продемонстрировать, что он хочет. Достаточно было указать пальцем и произнести: «Ууууу». Няньки тут же исполняли его каприз, если то было возможно. Этим же «ууууу» он показывал, когда ему весело или грустно, тепло или холодно, согласен ли он с происходящим или категорически отрицает. Такую ситуацию Элинор объясняла даже не излишней опекой, а ленью нянек. Им легче было исполнить каприз малыша, чем стать против него. При этом упрекнуть своего человека, приставленного к сыну, — ее бывшую служанку Дженни — она не могла. Няньки, которых взял тесть, ее просто оттеснили.  
— Ууууу! — одобрительно проворчал Хукон, а Элинор крепко прижала его к сердцу.

Похоже, за время, когда она отдалила от себя Дженни, Элинор забыла, насколько эта особа бывает упряма.  
— Не мости свой сундук в обоз. Я не беру тебя в Лондон.  
— Кому-то надо присмотреть за маленьким Хьюго… — Дженни осеклась под строгим взглядом хозяйки. — За Хуконом. И вами тоже.  
— Вы послушайте, что она говорит: присмотреть, — если бы свидетельницей подобного разговора стала бы Маргарита, она хохотала бы до слез, а потом заявила, что Элинор не умеет приструнить челядь.  
— Разве много пользы принесет сын пекарши Том? — Дженни не умоляла и не просила, а говорила ровно и рассудительно, словно и не прошло столько лет, а она по-прежнему приставлена опекать несносную девчонку Элинор.  
— Работа у него найдется. К тому же осенью он женится на Аве. Пусть присматривает за будущей женой, — и почему она должна объясняться со служанкой? Кто такая Дженни? По сути, никто. Это Элинор дала ей некоторый статус, организовав брак с сенешалем мужа.  
— Если он останется с Авой в Речном, то тут за ней и присмотрит.  
— Будет так, как сказала я, — Элинор даже пришлось повысить голос, но потом продолжить мягко и даже ласково. — К тому же у тебя самой скоро будет достаточно хлопот. Главное твое занятие сейчас — ожидать мужа и подарить ему здоровое дитя.  
По правде говоря, Элинор думала взять с собой в Лондон проверенную, надежную Дженни, но лишь до того момента, когда Дженни сообщила, что она в положении. Беременная гувернантка могла стать источником некоторых неудобств и проблем, однако не это было решающим аргументом в изменении планов Элинор. Когда Дженни и Най Валлиец подтвердили свой союз брачными клятвами, а отец Поллио соединил их руки, вопреки всем Элинор желала, чтобы первенец новобрачных увидел свет как можно позже. Тогда в чертах сына или дочери Дженни она не искала бы черты собственного мужа. Господь услышал ее злую просьбу: более двух лет брак Дженни и Ная оставался бесплодным. Наблюдая, как Дженни заботится о ее сыне, Элинор испытывала уколы ревности: для девушки он словно был собственным ребенком, а не будущим господином. Никогда не замечая за собой дурного глаза, Элинор не желала причинить хоть какой-то вред Дженни. На одном она стояла твердо: ее сын должен знать лишь одну мать.  
— Я не буду обузой… — Дженни как будто мысли ее прочитала.  
— Не будешь, поскольку останешься здесь. Если же собираешься еще перечить или устроишь еще одну выходку — прикажу запереть тебя до времени, пока наш след не остынет.  
Обоз готов был тронуться, когда звучный голос с бастиона сообщил о приближении всадников. Смотрящим не поставят слепца, но дозорный не мог сказать, кто были эти люди, стремительно направляющиеся к замку: ни знамен, ни знаков.  
— Они все-таки успели, — либо Табот глядел сквозь стены, либо это были те, кого он ждал.  
— Кто они? — обычно спокойная изабелловая кобыла Дези — подарок короля ко дню рождения племянницы — недовольно мотнула головой и фыркнула в ответ на попытку хозяйки погладить ее шею. Умному животному передалось нетерпение Элинор. — Спокойно, девочка! — Элинор, чуть потянув повод на себя, заставляя лошадь повернуть морду, взглянула в умные глаза редкого для лошадей голубого цвета и провела рукой ото лба до чувственных вздрагивающих ноздрей. — Очень скоро…  
Успокаивала она больше себя: погода для февраля установилась невероятно мягкая, так что грех терять было хоть минуту. К тому же покидать Речной, где она была почетней, чем королева, где радовались ей не притворно, а искренне, не особо хотелось, но Элинор понимала: чем раньше она это сделает, тем безболезненней пройдет расставание.  
— Сэр Хьюго не желал оставлять вас без охраны по пути в Лондон. Я предупреждал, что вам это может не понравиться, но эти люди доказали свою верность, к тому же они могут быть вам полезны не только как сопровождающие.  
Хьюго забрал несколько людей из свиты Элинор для поездки во Францию, среди них оказался и ее камергер Джон де Беркхемстед. В чем-то Джон был незаменим, но раз так нужно было для дела, Элинор отпустила его без сожалений. Что касается безопасности дороги, то об этом Элинор даже не задумывалась. Дорога туда была спокойна и омрачалась только тяжкими мыслями о здоровье сына. Почему бы обратному пути не быть столь же легким и даже приятным, ведь Хукон будет со своей матерью?  
Мост опустился, и всадники въехали во двор.  
— Леди Элинор, — соскочив с коня, предводитель маленького отряда церемонно поклонился хозяйке замка.  
Если бы не этот рокочущий медлительный говор, Элинор могла бы какое-то время гадать, где она видела высокого, крепко сложенного мужчину с квадратной тяжелой челюстью. Хуже шутки от своего мужа она ожидать не могла: охрану жены и сына он поручил разбойнику. Конечно, Элинор лично видела, как этот человек приносил клятву верности Хьюго, но все так походило на игру, что подобная лояльность лично для нее оставалась сомнительной.  
— Надеюсь, дорога вас не утомила? Сожалею, что не смогу оказать вам достойное гостеприимство, но отъезд, как видите, отложить нельзя.  
— Сожалею, миледи, но вам придется остаться.  
Питеру Саттону пришлось повторять все доводы для необходимой задержки дважды. После нескольких его фраз во дворе Элинор, неожиданно развернувшись, вдруг вернулась в замок, позже объяснив это необходимостью дать распоряжения слугам в связи с изменившимися обстоятельствами. На самом деле ей просто нужно было сдержать гнев и сохранить лицо. Если бы она была мужчиной, то крушила бы то, что попадалось под руку, а так ей приходилось тушить пожар возмущения, пока он не переродился в дикое пламя, не давая ему выплеснуться даже на самую малость. Она почти справилась со своей задачей, и единственной, кто попала ей под горячую руку, оказалась Дженни.  
— Не думай, что после всего сможешь нянчить моего сына. Я не допущу тебя к нему, пока на твоей ладони волос не прорастет, — отсчитала она свою бывшую горничную, как только та попыталась говорить вместе с Элинор.  
У Хьюго среди друзей были недоброжелатели, иначе каким образом Эдуард так скоро узнал о побеге? Гнев короля не заставил себя ждать: Вельде, Вилкс, Красе… Можно было повторять, как считалочку. За несколько часов Речной оказался в осаде.  
Питер Саттон внимательно осмотрел замок.  
— Крепость надежна. Ваш родственник предусмотрел почти все, — удовлетворившись исследованием, заявил он.  
— Почти? — уточнила Элинор. Начинавшие разбивать за защитным рвом лагерь солдаты внушали ей не беспокойство, а страх, не за свою жизнь — за жизнь сына. Рискнуть можно ради многого: доброе имя, земные блага, в конце концов, иногда упрямство, она же собственная справедливость, но только не жизнью ее ребенка. «Если что-то случится с Хуконом, я прокляну и Хьюго, и Эдуарда!».  
— Разве что наши друзья решат поджечь ворота. Тогда за безопасность Речного никто не поручится, а те, кто окажутся над воротами, будут зажарены, как куропатки, — спокойно продолжал Саттон.  
— Что же делать? — Элинор отвернулась от него и отошла на несколько шагов: только бы не выдать свои истинные чувства, только бы держаться достойно.  
— Собрать больше камней и всякого непотребья, которое можно скинуть на голову гостям. Вода должна быть под рукой, если им удастся осуществить свой план хоть частично. Если попробуют пробить ворота тараном, то плохо придется им. Людей у нас достаточно, и не нужно быть умелым лучником, чтобы уложить с сотню на одного нашего. Главное же, охране не спать. Застану спящего на посту — отправлю в ад раньше, чем до него доберутся люди Неда.  
— Хватит ли нам припасов? — Хьюго и Табот уверили ее, что в Речном можно жить всю зиму, ни в чем не ощущая недостатка.  
— На какое-то время нам хватит. Но кто знает, сколько продолжится осада, — вступил со своим словом на совет Джон Табот.  
— Нашим друзьям тоже нужно что-то есть, — возразил Саттон.  
— И кому легче будет пополнить запасы? — впервые Элинор услышала, как старый кастелян повысил голос. — Нас не так много, чтобы совершать вылазки. Первой пролитой крови будет достаточно, как искры на сухой хворост.  
— Вы предлагаете сдать замок? — Элинор не ожидала, что ее слова прозвучат, как скрежет железа.  
— Нет…  
Лучше бы она услышала другой ответ.  
Осаждающие дали обитателям Речного ночь, чтобы осознать свое положение. Утром они отправили посланника для переговоров. Требование, выдвинутое королевским баннеретом сэром Уолтером Глостером (именно такое звание носил командир захватчиков), было просто и категорично: сдача замка. Посланник предъявил королевский указ, в подлинности которого сомневаться не приходилось. В случае если сэр Хьюго ле Диспенсер — сын вопреки запрету отправится за море, его имущество и земли должны быть конфискованы и переданы в руки короля. Что касается леди Диспенсер, то она и ее сын должны быть доставлены к Эдуарду. Она может взять с собой эскорт из доверенных людей. Граф Глочестер обещал все почести и удобства, полагающиеся знатной даме.  
Если бы решение зависело от Элинор, условия были бы приняты, чтобы явиться к Эдуарду и вымолить прощение для своего непутевого мужа. Но мужчины замка мира не желали. У Элинор создалось впечатление, что только для нее подобный исход казался неожиданностью. За ее спиной, а, может, и за спиной Хьюго велась какая-то непонятная игра.  
Элинор сидела в главном зале на месте, которое обычно занимал ее муж, принимая людей и решая споры.  
— Мы подумаем и примем решение, — сказала она то, что ей велел сказать кастелян Табот.  
Через сутки, если условия будут приняты, мост Речного должен быть опущен.  
Хорошо, что лицо Элинор было скрыто вуалью с целью спрятать последствия бессонной ночи. Иначе посланник заметил бы не только ее усталый вид, но и недовольство, и кто его знает, к чему бы он это отнес.  
— Вы до сих пор считаете, что Речной стоит оборонять? — она снова попыталась получить разумные доводы сложившемуся положению.  
— Да, — кратко ответил он.  
— Разве таким образом мы не становимся мятежниками, презирающими королевскую волю? Мой муж нарушил закон, и разве не должны мы сделать все, чтобы постараться смягчить королевскую немилость? Вы же только усугубляете ситуацию!  
— Леди Элинор… — Табот глубоко вздохнул. — Я выполняю свой долг, отстаивая имущество моего господина. При этом я никоим образом не нарушаю волю короля.  
— Но указ…  
— Ошибка, которая скоро прояснится.  
Табот повредился рассудком. Другого объяснения бессвязным речам всегда здравомыслящего кастеляна Элинор найти не могла. Возможно, не он один. Шустрая Ава сообщила нечто подозрительное: глубокой ночью их внезапный защитник Питер Саттон поднимался на крышу и кричал совой. И в ответ откуда-то издалека тоже закричала сова.  
Слушая пренебрежительные речи Саттона о короле, Элинор еле сдерживалась, чтобы не указать ему место, но одно дело — непочтительная дерзость, другое — если этот человек готовит ловушку для своих благодетелей.  
— Если я сдамся на милость Глочестера, то этим воякам придется капитулировать, — в тот же вечер Элинор созвала свой совет, где не было ни одного мужчины, кроме маленького Хукона, восседавшего на коленях матери. Тот словно понимал, что творится нечто важное, и после слов матери повернул к ней голову с неизменным одобрительным: «Уууууу». Элинор не выдержала и прикоснулась губами к его виску легким поцелуем.  
— Как вы собираетесь это сделать? — если от кого Элинор ожидала возражений, так это от своей камерфрау, но Мария была испугана и обеспокоена происходящим не менее самой Элинор.  
Зато Дженни догадалась о плане госпожи сразу.  
— Я вас не оставлю.  
— Нет, — отрезала Элинор. — Если все пойдет, как надо, то уже завтра мы отправимся в Лондон. Можешь снова собирать свой сундук.  
Сказанное «если» заставило Марию встрепенуться.  
— Невозможно. Это опасно. Как вы доберетесь до лагеря? Что, если вас не признают?  
— Если хоть один волос упадет с моей головы, то Глочестеру не сносить своей. Я в безопасности, — она улыбнулась, пытаясь успокоить остальных заговорщиц. — «Может, даже в большей, чем вы в замке». Ее сын… Она должна это сделать ради Хукона. Это придало ей силы и развеяло сомнения. — Сделайте так, чтобы мой побег оставался как можно дольше тайной. И берегите Хукона. — Элинор передала свое самое ценное сокровище на руки Дженни.


	9. Chapter 9

Дождавшись ночи, по тайному ходу Элинор спустилась к реке. Она столько раз тайком пробиралась вниз, что могла на ощупь определить каждый выступ на стенах и знала каждый скол на ступенях. Но то было лето, теперь же почти финал зимы. Оказавшись за пределами замка, Элинор вздохнула, и пар светлым облачком поднялся от ее рта. Она оглянулась, узнавая и не узнавая знакомое место. Летом здесь все утопало в зелени и кипело жизнью, несмотря на отсутствие людей и время, в которое обычно тут оказывалась Элинор: летучие мыши и маленькие зверьки, выскочившие за пищей и иногда становившиеся добычей ночных птиц, выплескивающиеся за гладь воды рыбы — все они составляли компанию купальщице. Теперь же — никого из ее случайных компаньонов. Разлогий куст, за которым однажды спрятался Хьюго, подглядывая за женой, сейчас никого не мог спрятать. Черные ветви напоминали скелет когда-то живого растения. Сухие травы, покрытые изморозью, и закованная в лед река выглядели зловеще мертвыми в ярком свете луны. Элинор подняла голову к ночному светилу — огромному и недобро красноватому, как бывает на пике полнолуния. Она что-то забыла. Что-то важное. Что-то такое, из-за чего можно вернуться.  
«Трусливая мышь», — подстегнула себя Элинор. Ей всего-то и надо перейти реку и взобраться на природный, а не рукотворный обрыв наверх. Только бы лед оказался крепким. Когда-то сын одного из рыцарей Ральфа де Монтермера, мальчишка, высокий, как жердь, которого Элинор ставили в пару для танцев, решил сократить дорогу через одно из озер. Может, он чем-то полюбился Деве озера или же, наоборот, не угодил, но она забрала смельчака с собой.  
Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, и Элинор замерла, ожидая, что вот-вот погрузится в ледяную воду по самую макушку. Ничего не происходило, и, взглянув вниз, она обнаружила, что это была всего лишь ветка, занесенная на середину реки ветром. Оставалось совсем немного до другого берега. Элинор сделала несколько широких шагов и почти сразу же была наказана за поспешность: поскользнувшись, она едва не упала, но, успев пригнуться и вовремя выставить ладони, оказалась в унизительном положении на четвереньках. Теперь уже стоило ликовать, что ее никто не видел. К тому же одна опасность была преодолена.  
«Пора мыши превращаться в белку».  
«Белка», — именно так называл иногда Элинор Гилберт за то, как ловко она лазала по деревьям и быстро взбиралась на самые крутые холмы. Похоже, белка разленилась и потеряла былую сноровку, ведь подъем давался ей с трудом. Элинор могла оправдать себя тем, что тогда, в детстве, все было игрой, никто бы никогда не позволил маленькой Норе карабкаться неизвестно куда ночью, зимой. Когда она была почти наверху, со стороны замка раздался ухающий звук, который, возможно, и был тем сигналом, о котором предупреждала Ава.  
Элинор всем телом прижалась к почти прямому склону обрыва, стараясь слиться с ним и стать незаметной и одновременно не сорваться. Все тело ее онемело и стало словно чужим, живым и собственным было только сердце, бьющееся неистово, словно собиралось покинуть свою клетку. «Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук», — она не слышала ничего, кроме своего испуганного сердца, и не видела ничего, кроме жесткого пучка травы, за который держалась левой рукой, сохраняя равновесие. Прошла вечность. Сердце начало успокаиваться, разум проясняться. Это могла быть действительно сова. Элинор сотни раз слышала похожие крики. Спускаться вниз было позорнее, да и страшнее. Нога немного сдвинулась, и от неловкого движения посыпалось несколько камушков. Стоять так дальше опасно. Нелепее всего сейчас упасть и сломать себе шею. Вот это уже точно не принесет никому пользу, и прежде всего ей самой.  
Правой ногой Элинор нащупала еще один выступ, не такой большой, но достаточный, чтобы, дав опору, он позволил ей сделать последний рывок. Ее правая рука уже держалась за край обрыва. Оставалось только подтянуться, и тут трава, которая, казалось, крепко вросла в камень, оказалась вырвана с корнем. Элинор осознавала, что вот-вот упадет. Пальцы правой руки судорожно сжались, царапая землю. Это было мгновение отчаяния, но тут ее запястье перехватили и всю ее потянули вверх. Свободной рукой Элинор схватилась за спасителя, не желая пока знать, друг это или враг.  
— Если будете кричать, мне придется закрыть вам рот.  
Может, и создавалось такое впечатление, когда, утопив в груди невырвавшийся крик, Элинор пыталась схватить больше воздуха ртом. Может, так и стоило сделать, ведь личность спасителя была ей прекрасно известна: это был не кто иной, как Джон Инге — подельник Питера Саттона.  
— Я не буду, — вместо этого пискнула она.  
Продолжая сжимать ее запястье, Джон Инге уводил Элинор все дальше от лагеря Глочестера. Когда они оказались на безопасном расстоянии, Джон Инге наконец-то ее отпустил и, сложив ладони вокруг рта, крикнул наподобие совы, но не так, как первый раз, а длинно и протяжно.  
— Я не спрашиваю вас, как вам удалось покинуть замок, я спрашиваю вас, что вы намеревались делать дальше?  
Большой глупостью было бы открыть свои планы этому человеку. Он, находясь за пределами замка, подавал странные знаки подельнику — не менее подозрительному типу. Его вина в организации заговора не требовала доказательств. Что бы случилось, скажи Элинор правду о том, что на самом деле направлялась сдаться и дать Глочестеру главный козырь в переговорах? Так она могла разрушить планы заговорщиков, один из которых коварным способом, обманув доверие, уже оказался в замке. И как тогда Инге должен поступить с неугомонной леди Диспенсер, случайно оказавшейся в его лапах? Отпустить на все четыре стороны, чтобы случайно или намеренно она все-таки столкнулась с людьми Глочестера? Гораздо вероятнее, что он сделает так, что Элинор просто исчезнет. Однако она кое-что знает, и это кое-что Инге, несомненно, попытается выпытать: как попасть в замок, минуя ворота. Выдавать тайну Элинор не собиралась, но это был способ потянуть время. А там кто его знает…  
— Вы собирались звать на помощь, отчаянная маленькая женщина?  
— Да, — прошептала беглянка. Такая полуправда ее вполне устраивала.  
— Вот как? Не имея ни лошади, ни сопровождающих? И почему именно вы? Разве недостаточно у вас людей, чтобы поручить подобную миссию? И в чем суть вашей миссии? Поднять крестьян с топорами на защиту своего господина?  
Поза и тон, которым Инге произносил свою речь, не выдавали настороженности, скорее, насмешку. Элинор следовало бы натянуть на лицо самую что ни на есть наивно-любезную улыбку: пусть думает, что она скорее глупа, чем опасна, но из-за пренебрежения, выказанного к ее особе, она вдруг перешла из обороны к решительной атаке.  
— Слишком много вопросов, сэр Джон. Прежде чем я отвечу хоть на один, будьте любезны доложить, что вы делаете здесь?  
Получилось слишком громко, и Инге приложил к губам палец в знак призыва к тишине.  
— У вас есть повод не доверять мне. Но я и мой друг верны вашему мужу.  
— Как вы можете это доказать? — Элинор снова перешла на шепот. С удивлением она признала, что из обвиняемой сама превратилась в обвинителя. Положение неоднозначное и шаткое, но из него стоило извлечь как можно больше выгоды, пока все снова не обернулось, словно колесо.  
— Достаточное доказательство? — Джон Инге протянул Элинор письмо. Луна светила ярко настолько, чтобы рассмотреть, что подпись на письме сделана рукой Хьюго и запечатано оно было его печатью.  
— Предназначено барону Диспенсеру? — распознала Элинор написанное.  
— Сэр Хьюго при подобном положении дел велел доставить это его отцу. Так что нам с закадычным другом Питером пришлось разделиться. Геркулес Саттон, несомненно, лучший защитник, какого можно найти. Тогда как я, как легконогий Гермес, должен доставить послание по назначению.  
— Себе вы взяли роль бога, — позволила улыбку Элинор. И улыбка получилась слишком грустная, несмотря на то, что шутка Инге ей показалась забавной и она уже устыдилась своих подозрений. — Значит, мой муж предполагал такой исход, раз так подготовился?  
— Все, кроме одного, — подтвердил Джон Инге, — того, что вы на этот момент еще будете в замке. Возможно, стоило вас поторопить, но мы с приятелем были заняты разведкой. И все произошло так скоро.  
— Так скоро… — эхом повторила его слова Элинор. Она виновна в задержке. Ей показалось, что Хукон захворал, а, возможно, это был только повод оттянуть прощание.  
— Что же теперь с вами делать? Отправить назад тем же способом невозможно. Вы наделали столько шуму, что, вернись вы тем же путем, ваш тайный ход будет обнаружен. Не буду говорить, что за этим может последовать.  
— Я понимаю…  
— Ваши соседи? — продолжал рассуждать Инге.  
— Алингтоны? Они милые, безобидные старики. Сомневаюсь, что они могут помочь снять осаду Речного. У них не будет столько людей, — возразила Элинор.  
— Но они могли бы дать вам приют на это время.  
Со стороны замка снова донесся тревожный крик совы.  
— Похоже, ваше отсутствие обнаружили, — недовольно заметил Инге.  
— Так скоро? — Элинор переминалась с ноги на ногу и пыталась плотнее запахнуться в плащ. — Надеюсь, признание у моих дам было вырвано не под пытками.  
— Насколько знаю Питера, с дамами ему не нужно применять пыток. И что ваше племя находит в этом увальне?  
Инге отвернулся от собеседницы, чтобы своеобразным проверенным способом ответить товарищу. Эти двое были похожи на колдунов: очаровывали и знали язык птиц, только, если подумать, разве стали бы колдуны так открыто демонстрировать свое искусство? Ошибкой было посвящать Аву в свои планы. Чем старше становилась девочка, тем больше беспокойства приносила поисками жениха более достойного, чем просватанный ей Том. Элинор стоило поинтересоваться, что сама Ава делала ночью на башне, а на время заговора отослать ее куда-нибудь по делу. Что же касается ближайшего будущего, то, когда передряги улягутся, Аву надо незамедлительно выдать замуж и покончить с проблемой. Хотя вообще о чем она думает?..  
— Что теперь?  
Когда Элинор только выбиралась из оврага, начал падать снег. Его можно было и не принимать всерьез: легкие перышки ангелов, падающие с неба. Элинор смахнула несколько снежинок с плаща.  
Джон Инге кашлянул.  
— Уходить скорее. Надеюсь, Питер все понял верно.  
Гнедой жеребец Инге Паук, несмотря на поджарое сложение под стать хозяину, оказался достаточно выносливым, чтобы доставить обоих седоков к поместью восточных соседей четы Диспенсеров, Алингтонов. Элинор попыталась немного приласкать коня в благодарность, но попытка погладить его закончилась тем, что пришлось резко одернуть руку. Паук, повернув шею к благодетельнице, лязгнул зубами, словно желая укусить.  
— Осторожно! — предупредил Инге. — Иногда даже я его боюсь.  
Как оказалось, пронырливые старики знали почти все: и о возвращении Элинор, и об отъезде Хьюго, и даже об осаде Речного. Чего они не ожидали, так это увидеть подобных гостей у ворот своего замка, да и еще с просьбой приютить на какое-то время мятежную леди Диспенсер. Сама же Элинор устыдилась, что, пребывая некоторое время в Речном, она ни разу не поинтересовалась делами пожилых соседей. Оказалось, что леди Агнесса с месяц назад сломала ногу. Старые кости отказывались срастаться, и ей все время приходилось лежать.  
— Я уже никогда не встану с этого ложа, — пожаловалась она.  
За то время, что Элинор не видела соседей, они явно изменились: меньше сэр Гай, — он словно стал ниже, а его волосы реже, — больше леди Агнесса. Она ссохлась, как неопавший лист поздней осенью. Элинор вдруг и сама поняла, что это последняя зима леди Алингтон. Комнату наполнял запах тления. Он врезался в нос, становясь навязчиво тошнотворным. Элинор едва сдерживалась, чтобы прикрыть ладонью губы и нос, пытаясь от него защититься.  
— Не говорите так. Все в руках Господа, — попыталась она пожурить соседку за грустные мысли. — Что касается меня, то я буду молиться о вашем здравии. Мне говорили, что есть такая притирка…  
— Моя хорошая, добрая девочка, не стоит тратить на меня молитвы, — перебила ее леди Агнесса. — Я пожила достаточно, чтобы не сожалеть о кончине. Единственное, что меня угнетает, — я бы хотела уйти после Гая, чтобы забрать его скорбь себе. Ты такая бледная… Не смею тебя задерживать. Подкрепись и отдохни. Потом, если захочешь, вернешься поговорить со старухой.  
Специально для Инге и Элинор срочно зажарили пару кур и кролика, но если сэр Джон уплетал за обе щеки, то Элинор кусок в горло не лез. Она откусила разок от сочной куриной ножки и отложила ее в сторону.  
Инге же, покончив с обедом, затребовал себе иглу и нити. Орудуя не хуже заправского портняжки, он так ловко зашил письмо под полу своего плаща, что никто не догадался бы, что там спрятано секретное послание. Часа через два он уедет, и она не увидит больше ни его, ни его злого коня. Пока же оставалось терпеть его присутствие. Если вести доходят сюда так быстро, ей будет известно все, что творится в Речном. Конечно, она снова разлучена с сыном, но это справедливое наказание за самоуверенность.  
— Леди Элинор, — немолодая горничная подошла к гостье.  
Элинор решила, что ей собираются показать покои, где какое-то время она будет обитать, но служанка провела ее к кабинету хозяина замка. Как бы витиевато не объяснялся сэр Гай, но суть его речи заключалась в одном: Элинор не может здесь оставаться.  
— Агнесса будет страдать, когда узнает, что я отказал вам в беде. Будь это сарацины, или французы, или же варвары скотты, я бы первый ринулся в бой. Но сейчас мы особо уязвимы. Что будет с Агнессой, если гнев короля обернется против нас?  
— Мы уедем сегодня же, — заверила его Элинор. — И я объяснюсь с леди Агнессой. Даже тень не падет на вас.  
Прежде чем подобрать разумные доводы для леди Агнессы, Элинор нашла несколько слов для Джона Инге.  
— Ваша работа совсем немного изменилась: кроме послания от сэра Хьюго вы должны доставить его отцу также его жену.  
— Жаль, что этот ценный груз нельзя также зашить под плащ, — не изменившись в лице, ответил Инге.  
Элинор старалась быть убедительной, объясняя, почему, только попросив приюта, тут же от него отказалась. Она использовала доводы, предоставленные ей сэром Гаем, переиначив их на свою сторону, и, казалось, была убедительна. Если новости так скоро доходили до поместья Алингтонов, то так же скоро они дойдут и обратно. Не стоит дразнить людей короля, усугубляя положение. Элинор нужен был более сильный покровитель.  
— Но это так опасно. Если что-то случится, это станет тяжким грехом моим на скором божьем суде.  
— Милостью Господа, ничего не случится. Путь не такой и длинный, и здесь не мятежная Шотландия.  
— Моя храбрая девочка! Нельзя вести бриллиант в драгоценной оправе. Тут и праведник дрогнет и возжелает его себе. Что уже говорить о тех, в чьем сердце червоточина.  
— Я не понимаю… — на самом деле Элинор разгадала загадку хозяйки замка и цель, которую она преследовала: запугать и заставить отказаться от планов. Первое получилась, во втором решение Элинор было тверже скалы: ей нельзя было оставаться здесь и возвращаться тоже.  
— В своем отчаяньи ты очень напоминаешь меня в мою весну, но если говорить о бриллианте, то драгоценный камень, завернутый в незаметную тряпицу, потеряет ценность для недобрых глаз. Тебе же неприметная одежка поможет сделать путешествие если не приятным, то удобным. Джустине! Где ты ходишь? — на зов госпожи покачивающейся утиной походкой вошла та самая доверенная служанка, что вызывала Элинор на разговор к сэру Гаю. — Мой особый сундук! Пора перетрясти его содержимое.  
В недрах особого сундука оказались длинные шоссы, благодаря которым можно было длительное время ехать в седле мужским способом, добротно сшитое, теплое, но скромное платье, пришедшееся Элинор как раз в пору, и плотный неприметный плащ.  
— Твоя одежда останется пока здесь, — леди Агнесса так взбодрилась, наблюдая преображение Элинор из знатной дамы в скромную странницу, что даже щеки порозовели. — Подбитый мехом плащ, может, и уютен, но в дороге принесет только беды.  
— Оставьте его себе. Это самое малое, чем я могу вас отблагодарить. Только вот лошади у меня нет, — посетовала Элинор.  
— Почему же нет? Пылинка! Хорошо, что Гай не убил ее в порыве ярости, как обещал. Она хоть и спокойная лошадка, но скорая, а я на нее уже точно не решусь сесть.  
Элинор благодарно поцеловала руку дарительнице.  
— Вот теперь я точно не буду вам обузой, — бодро заявила она Инге, когда они уже были в седле.  
— Посмотрим, — равнодушно ответил он.  
Инге сразу предупредил, что дальнейшее промедление недопустимо и им придется поторопиться, даже невзирая на некоторые возможные неудобства.  
— Я внучка Элинор Кастильской. Разве роптала она, сопровождая супруга в его походах в Святую землю? — Элинор гордо вскинула голову: она покажет этому деревенскому рыцарю, что стоит выдержка наследницы имени одной из храбрейших и величественных королев.  
— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Инге и пустил коня в галоп.  
Элинор любила быстрый бег лошади и считала себя умелой всадницей, но после замужества ей редко удавалось проявить свое умение без опасений нарушить приличия. Разве что-то может быть лучше свежего ветра, обдувающего лицо при быстрой скачке, и картин природы и человеческой жизни, сменяющих одна другую? Ты почти бог или же неземное существо с крыльями, живущее в своем мире и только наблюдающее за смертными ради своего удовольствия. Вот только человеческая природа скоро напомнила о себе.  
Через какое-то время, показавшееся Элинор вечностью, они сделали остановку, чтобы дать коням передохнуть. Ее уверенность в собственной выдержке дала крен.  
Мышастая Пылинка пыталась найти хоть что-то съестное на промерзшей земле. Паук пытался привлечь ее внимание, тихо ржа, вскидывая голову и шевеля ушами. Затем он нагнул шею к самой земле, делая вид, что его поиски травы более успешны. Безрезультатно. Молодая кобылка даже не заметила его ухаживаний.  
Элинор прислонилась спиной к дереву. Похоже, ей отдых был необходим больше, чем лошадям. Она с ужасом представила, что ей снова нужно будет сесть в седло и оторваться от надежной опоры. При том что стояла обычная сырая английская погода, — не холодная для февраля, но и не из тех, когда прогулки на свежем воздухе так приятны, — горло Элинор пересохло, как в самой жаркой пустыне. Жжение только усилилось, когда Джон Инге открыл бурдюк и передал его Элинор.  
— Медленно сделайте глоток. Не больше.  
Она готова была выпить море, а Инге говорил о капле. Элинор сделала большой глоток, еще не понимая, что же поглощает, потом еще… и закашлялась. В бурдюке было вино. Недорогое, кислое, но совсем не разбавленное.  
— Вы не предупредили! — возмутилась она.  
— Разве? — пожал плечами Инге, в свою очередь утоляя жажду.  
Тем не менее вино смогло чудесным способом утолить жажду и даже немного обмануть усталость. Хотя, когда они вновь оказались на лошадях, Элинор уже не была такой уверенной.  
Просить о чем-то Инге Элинор не позволяла гордость. Возможно, он сам понимал, что, пытаясь немного проучить самоуверенную неженку, он несколько перегнул палку. Резвая Пылинка уже однажды скинула одну всадницу. Элинор обладала несомненным преимуществом пред леди Агнессой — молодостью и, соответственно, выдержкой и ловкостью, — но, лишившись сил, запросто могла оказаться на земле. Взявшись доставить внезапно навязавшуюся «особу в беде», Инге тем самым принял и определенные обязательства за ее сохранность.  
— До темноты мы доберемся до Рэттвуда. Там остановимся.  
Элинор согласно кивнула. Лошади шли неспешной рысью, что было более или менее приемлемо, и она старалась держаться прямо.  
Солнце уже склонялось к горизонту, когда им повстречалась телега, нагруженная сухими ветвями для очага, пузатыми мешками, и с сидящей поверх них молоденькой девушкой с тонкими косичками пшеничного цвета. Управлял старенькой клячей, везущей телегу, неопределенного возраста щупленький человечек, может, отец девочки, может, дед, а возможно, и муж.  
Инге и человечек перемолвились парой фраз, договорившись, что Инге милостиво соглашается охранять возницу и его спутницу. И если им какое-то время придется делить дорогу, то сестра сэра Сэмюеля, Марионна (именно так их представил Инге), также может расположиться в телеге.  
— Если мы возьмемся защищать этих добрых людей, то не доберемся до Рэттвуда дотемна, — Элинор была благодарна Инге за такую заботу, но прекрасно понимала, что благородство Инге вызвано ее беспомощностью, а не желанием защитить нуждающихся. Тем более как эти люди могли отказать, если навязавшийся им защитник во время переговоров все время держал ладонь на рукояти меча?  
— Добрый человек Саймон, несомненно, возблагодарит своего защитника и его сестру тем, что пустит в свой дом на ночлег и достойно накормит.  
Саймон, именно так звали возницу, согласно кивал.  
— Дом у меня не то чтобы добром ломится, но добрых подорожных ни приютом, ни куском хлеба не обделим.  
Телега ехала очень медленно, к тому же подскакивала на каждом ухабе, а однажды и вовсе застряла на рытвине и сильно накренилась набок. Тогда Саймону пришлось оставить свое место и подтолкнуть ее.  
Соседку Элинор звали Катрин, и она оказалась довольно словоохотливой особой. В другое бы время Элинор приказала ей помолчать, но теперь, без свиты и служанок, сопровождаемая только Инге, как Катрин «дядюшкой Саймоном», Элинор и девушка были почти на равных. Элинор отвечала неохотно, почти не слушая ее, и оживилась, только когда Катрин обратила внимание на семенящую за телегой Пылинку.  
— Такая ладная лошадка!  
— И правда красавица! — согласилась она.  
Легконогая, вышколенная мышастая Пылинка, идеальная лошадка для дамских прогулок и охоты, несмотря на возможную ее небезопасность из-за несчастья с леди Агнессой, во время дороги ни разу не проявила нрав. Элинор твердо решила, что по окончании злоключений выкупит ее у Алингтонов, сколько бы она ни стоила. Считать подобное животное просто подарком, сваливая все на случайность, она бы просто не решилась. Конечно, средства на выкуп придется попросить у свекра, если к тому времени не вернется муж. Барон Диспенсер может упрекнуть, что слишком накладно для жены простого рыцаря содержание двух прогулочных лошадей. Зато ее Светлый рыцарь, несомненно, не откажет своей Прекрасной даме в такой мелочи, как лошадь. Тем более, что это особая лошадь… Конечно, злоупотреблять добротой короля Элинор не будет, а вот ненароком намекнуть о милостях и немилостях венценосного дядюшки пришло время. Элинор всегда подчинялась порядкам в доме мужа и ничего не требовала: лошадь — маленькая благодарность ей и ее маленький каприз.  
— А вот конь вашего брата… Как большая собака.  
Паук внезапно тихонько заржал.  
— Кусается он не хуже собаки и речь человеческую понимает, так что осторожней выбирай слова, — также прошептала Элинор на ухо Катрины.  
Она вдруг поняла, что сама хотела бы забыть, кто она и куда они едут, и просто скоротать дорогу за ничего не значащей беседой. Но Инге, скорее всего, находил такую короткую дружбу неприемлемой. Элинор и Катрин сидели спиной к вознице, потому не могли видеть, что творится впереди, зато видели дорогу, которую проехали, а также Инге, медленно ехавшего за телегой, злого и настороженного.  
Случайно или нет, Инге немного отстал. Телега вдруг остановилась, и девушки разом развернулись, чтобы увидеть, что произошло. Посреди дороги лежало сваленное дерево.  
— Ох-ох-ох, — сказал Саймон и привстал, чтобы как-то убрать преграду, но сделать он ничего не успел. Как лесные духи, перед ними появилось трое мужчин в зеленых одеждах.  
Все происходило слишком быстро. Рванувшийся к ним Инге взмахнул мечом, и «зеленые» бросились в рассыпную. Инге, казалось, едва задел одного из них, но тот прижал к горлу руку, из-под пальцев струей лилась кровь. «Зеленый» упал в корчах на землю. Инге развернулся, чтобы преследовать третьего, но остановил коня и, побледнев, замер.  
Элинор чувствовала, что у нее самой сейчас кровь отхлынула от лица: у ее горла в опасной близости, чуть соприкасаясь с кожей, остановилось широкое лезвие ножа. Стоило только немного опустить взгляд, чтобы стало ясно: нож сжимает не грубая мужская рука, а тоненькая девичья. Катрина…  
Такого предательства Элинор не ожидала. Инге, похоже, тоже. Несколько молодчиков тут же кинулись стаскивать ее защитника с седла и попытались поставить на колени. Когда Инге начал сопротивляться, Катрина совсем немного придавила ножом горло заложницы. Элинор кратко всхлипнула, а Инге вдруг стал послушней глины.  
— Где же твой гонор? Был да испарился? — Саймон, беседовавший ранее с Инге заискивающим шепотком, теперь шипел рассерженной змеей. — Несчастный Вард. Это была его первая работенка.  
Только сейчас разбойники обратили внимание на своего поверженного товарища. Тот не шевелился и лежал, уставившись бессмысленным взглядом в небо.  
— Ах ты, сволочь! — один из разбойников, здоровый малый с рыжими слипшимися от жира волосами, отвесил Инге увесистую оплеуху. — Прирежь его девку, как он прирезал братишку Варда, — прикрикнул он Катрине. К счастью, она пока не собиралась исполнять его приказ.  
— Не спеши-ка, Сэм. Слышишь: молоточки на опушке стучат, колышки вбиваются. Уж растянем девицу так растянем. А тебе, храбрый рыцарь, будет и ночлег, и обед… для волков, — противно крякнул Саймон, а щербатый Сэм и два остальных разбойника, державших Инге, зловеще загоготали.  
— Эта женщина — Элинор де Клер, племянница нашего короля Эдуарда, жена молодого Диспенсера. За нее можно получить хороший выкуп, но как за живую и не обесчещенную, — воззвал Инге, но не к Саймону и не окружавшим их разбойникам, и уж точно не к Катарине. Его взгляд был устремлен на кого-то за спиной Элинор.


	10. Chapter 10

Трудно выдвигать требования, когда у горла застыла смерть и смерть, а, может, что и хуже, окружает тебя и глумится.  
— Оставьте жизнь моему слуге.  
— Слуге? Вот как запела? — снова ехидно зашипел Саймон. — Разве не брат? Или, может, твой любезный?  
— Разберемся, что за звери, потом будем и шкуру сдирать, — раздался спокойный, низкий голос. В любой другой ситуации Элинор нашла бы его приятным, но сейчас он казался зловещим.  
Зубоскалы смолкли. Элинор видела, как Инге связали руки и натянули на голову мешок. Ту же процедуру проделали и с нею, но руки все же оставили свободными, посчитав ее безопасной. Имея лишь малую возможность, она мельком взглянула на таинственного предводителя, но не увидела ничего, кроме человека на лошади, лицо которого прикрывал почти полностью капюшон плаща. И дальше темнота. Ее подхватили и перекинули через круп лошади, как какой-то не слишком ценный груз. Гордость и чувство собственного достоинства Элинор оказались втоптанными в грязь, но благодаря Инге она еще была жива и честь ее была затронута только грязными намеками. Вот только надолго ли?..  
Всякая дорога, имея начало, всегда приведет к концу. Элинор опустили на землю. И когда она, пытаясь удержаться на непослушных, онемевших ногах, пошатнулась и едва не упала, поддержали под локоть: грубо, со смешком, совсем не так, как следует оказывать помощь благородной леди.  
— Мне тут Венс успел чирикнуть, что ты нашел мне замену, — голос был женский, грубоватый, как это бывает у простых женщин, не избалованных воспитанием, но молодой, и что-то было в его грудных, урчащих переливах такое, что, возможно, привлекало мужчин, не зависимо от того, что они думают о подобных особах. — Покажи ее!  
— Подстрелил бы я этого воробья, да жаль на такого пустозвона стрел, — ответил знакомый голос предводителя шайки.  
С Элинор сорвали мешок. Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, вроде пытаясь защитить их от вероятной рези при переходе от тьмы к свету, но скорее это была попытка защитить себя от возможной страшной правды. Будь как будет! Элинор моргнула и подняла голову.  
Логово разбойников напоминало покинутый городок какого-то лесного народца, не заброшенный только потому, что внезапно его заселили мирные люди. Именно мирные. Элинор нигде не нашла разбросанных костей или тел жертв злодеяний и глумящихся над ними насильников. Небольшая расчищенная поляна, скрытая в глубинах леса, ограждалась деревянным забором, а вокруг, как маленькие домики, располагались шалаши со щедро осыпанными падшей листвой крышами.  
В маленьком городке была своя площадь — место в центре с остатками очага. Еще в этом городе, как и положено, были женщины. Катрины нигде не было видно, зато Элинор заметила двух других представительниц своего пола. Одна, с любопытством наблюдающая, полноватая, простоволосая, стояла возле одного из домиков-шалашей. Другая — Элинор взглянула на нее мельком и отвернулась. Первое, что она увидела, — ее глаза, темно-карие, почти черные, колдовские, высматривающие самую суть, и сдвинутые почти у самой переносицы недовольные брови. Как ни странно, но Элинор пожелала найти защиту от нее и ее пронзающего взгляда именно у своего главного врага на это время — предводителя. Даже находясь в своем логове, он все так же не откинул капюшон плаща. Все, что могла сказать о нем Элинор: высок, не грузен, достаточно молод, судя по голосу и темной бородке — единственном, что удалось рассмотреть на лице. И эта бородка была весьма ухожена. Поэтому в ее обладателе можно было заподозрить либо благородную кровь, либо огромные амбиции. Наблюдение дало некоторую надежду Элинор, что она сможет попробовать повлиять на этого человека.  
— Где сэр Джон? — хватит оглядываться, как загнанный в ловушку зверь: если Инге раскрыл ее имя, то следовало пользоваться им, как единственным оружием, поскольку иного у нее не было.  
Элинор никто не слушал.  
— Птичка может снести яйцо. Можешь забрать и посадить ее в клетку. И стеречь от жадных лисов.  
— Меня зовут Иша. Запомни, — обратилась к Элинор женщина. Элинор хотела было отступить, но тело было, как закаменелое. — Яйцо от этой птички? — Иша вдруг захохотала, откинув голову назад, и, резко прекратив, дотронулась до плеча Элинор. — Пойдем!  
Иша отвела ее к одной из землянок.  
— Что теперь? — попыталась Элинор узнать хоть что-то о планах разбойников.  
— Сиди здесь и не пытайся сбежать. Дурой будешь, если не послушаешься. Далеко не уйдешь и себе хуже сделаешь, — предупредила Иша, пригибая голову Элинор под низким входом и подталкивая ее в спину. Прикрыв вход шкурами, а после своеобразной приставной дверью из связанных жердей, разбойница погрузила маленькое жилище, где на какое-то время пленила Элинор во тьме.  
То, что оно действительно маленькое, Элинор успела увидеть. Отсчитав пару шагов, вытянутой рукой она уперлась в стену. Под ногами кучей было свалено нечто мягкое. Пригнувшись и пощупав, она обнаружила, что это сваленные в кучу выделанные шкуры.  
Их было много, и под ними наверняка было тепло и уютно. После бессонной ночи и двух дней, один суматошней другого, просто невозможно отказать себе в часике отдыха, даже если он будет последним. Элинор раздвинула кучу, забираясь в самую середину, и, отвернувшись к стене, накрылась с головой, оставив снаружи только нос. Чтобы уснуть и забыться, оказалось достаточным просто смежить веки. Сон был ее настолько крепок, что, пробуждаясь от настойчивых пинков, она не сразу поняла, кто посмел проявить подобное неуважение и где она на самом деле находится.  
«Темноволосую с коптящей сальной свечой зовут Иша, — напомнила она себе, — Иша — разбойница. И лучше бы выявленная правда оказалась сном».  
— Что тебе нужно? — проворчала Элинор, приподнимаясь и руша свою берлогу. — Пришла поведать мне мое будущее, цыганка?  
— А ты не пропадешь! — показала белые ровные зубы разбойница. — Могу и погадать. Хочешь, расскажу о нем?  
Хоть голос был и дружелюбным, но в отблеске свечи Иша напоминала зловещего духа, призванного увести ее за грань жизни в мир мертвых. Она указывала на Элинор, но говорила о каком-то мужчине. О Джоне Инге? О Хьюго? О Светлом рыцаре Эдуарде, из-за гнева которого и начались все неприятности на ее голову?  
— Лучше скажи, доживу ли я до следующего заката? И не будет ли эта жизнь хуже смерти?  
Иша поднялась, заслоняя от Элинор малый источник света.  
— Если я говорю о его будущем, то ты точно должна застать его приход.  
Иша направлялась к выходу, опять оставляя Элинор одну, окончательно запутавшуюся и почти на грани отчаянья.  
— Я хочу говорить с вашим командиром. Мне есть, что ему предложить.  
Говорить такое любовнице главаря наверняка опасно. Неистовая Иша, пользуясь беззащитностью Элинор, вполне могла перерезать воображаемой сопернице горло. О такой возможности Элинор не подумала.  
— Пойдем, — Иша даже не обернулась.  
Элинор пришлось подскочить и последовать за ней. Она не знала, сколько она проспала: когда ее привезли в лагерь, был день, теперь же — ночь. Судя по всему, еще не глубокая. Разбойники расположились у костра, где на вертеле зажаривались кабанчик и, похоже, олень, а запах прихваченного огоньком мяса дразнил ноздри. Они еще не были настолько пьяны, чтобы их речи и деяния могли показаться безумными, но уже успели выпить не один глоток, чтобы заразиться весельем. Среди пирующих, как показалось Элинор, она заметила и Джона Инге. Он не выглядел избитым или измученным. Не стоило делать какие-либо догадки, каким образом ее спутник заслужил подобное доверие: он жив, и это главное.  
От временного пристанища Элинор до места, где ей предстояло встретиться с главарем разбойников, оказалось не более двух десятков шагов. Она считала каждый, чтобы приглушить страх. К счастью, на них никто не обратил внимания, или же, предполагая, что может произойти, разбойники просто сделали вид, что две женщины вдруг стали невидимыми. Это испытание закончилось сразу, как она переступила порог землянки, значительно большей, чем та, в которую ее заключили.  
Логово главаря было уютным и ухоженным, насколько это позволяли условия леса. Неслыханное расточительство или свидетельство, что дела разбойников шли совсем неплохо: в землянке было светло из-за света горящих светильников. На двух бочонках по разным углам своеобразных апартаментов стояли неглубокие миски с налитым в них маслом и зажженными фитилями, так что можно было легко рассмотреть всю обстановку, не напрягая глаза.  
У дальней стены располагалось застеленное шкурами возвышение, которое, несомненно, являлось ложем главаря, великоватым для одного человека. Большая бочка, скорее всего, заменяла ему стол, а бочка поменьше — стул. Что удивило Элинор, так то, что на полу возле такой своеобразной мебели стоял небольшой сундук, в котором обычно хранят бумаги, а рядом на расстеленном мешке было несколько сложенных одна на другую книг — роскошь для обитателя леса, или же хозяин действительно не знал, какую ценность они представляют, а, возможно, пренебрегал ею.  
— Леди Элинор, приношу величайшие извинения за те неудобства, которые вам пришлось претерпеть, — главарь преклонил голову. Если Элинор и желала что-то узнать об этом человеке, хотя бы взглянув ему в лицо, то это снова оказалось невозможным. Он по-прежнему скрывал личину за капюшоном плаща. — Это было сделано для вашей безопасности. К тому же некоторые сведения нуждались в проверке.  
— Боялись, что потратили время на фальшивку? — Элинор расправила плечи и вздернула подбородок: этот скользкий как уж человек не должен видеть ее страха.  
— Вы имеете право сердиться…  
— Я имею право знать, с кем сейчас говорю. Как мне вас называть?  
— Называйте меня Роб, — он протянул Элинор руку, но она сделала вид, что не заметила подобного жеста.  
— Как вы намерены поступить дальше, Роб?  
Стараясь не пропустить ни одной детали, которая может быть значимой, Элинор следила так же за черноглазой Ишей. Та застелила небольшую бочку, служившую стулом, оленьей шкурой, чтобы тому, кто будет сидеть, было удобнее, а затем, стоя за спиной главаря, пользуясь тем, что он не наблюдает за ней, также отвесила поклон, не столько уважительный, сколько явно насмешливый. Когда же Иша направилась к выходу, Элинор едва сдержалась, чтобы не крикнуть: «Останься».  
— Намерен завтра отпустить вас и вашего сопровождающего, чтобы вы могли продолжить путь. Утром. Сейчас уже поздно.  
— Без всяких условий? — удивленная Элинор позволила провести себя к приготовленному «креслу» и даже усадить.  
— Я вынужден забрать вашу лошадь. Долг перед моими людьми не позволяет отпустить вас совсем без выкупа. И она понравилась моей даме, — во время этих слов в землянке снова появилась Иша. Она, поставив на стол деревянную миску с запеченным на костре легким оленя, гордо улыбнулась, дав понять, о ком речь. — К тому же те средства, которые днем были отобраны ими у сэра Джона, также у них же останутся.  
— Что же… Условия более или менее приемлемые, — согласилась Элинор. Мысль просить главаря разбойников доставить послание ее свёкру теперь казалась отчаянной и глупой. В таком случае Элинор пришлось бы остаться в лагере разбойников в качестве заложницы или гостьи. Еще более дерзким планом было бы предложить разбойникам штурмовать Речной: вот уж действительно не чета крестьянам с вилами, предложенными Инге.  
На столике-бочке едва умещался приготовленный для нее пир. Кроме оленьего легкого уже появился кувшин с вином и бокал, какая-то запеченная небольшая птица, скорее всего, голубь, зажаренный, еще горячий и дымящийся бочок молодого кабанчика, а также небольшие дикие яблоки.  
Как ни странно, но среди всего этого лесного изобилия именно от вида яблок неимоверно засосало под ложечкой. Элинор представляла их невероятно кислый вкус и просто млела от желания вгрызться в одно из них. При этом она никогда не была любительницей этих фруктов. Налив в бокал вина где-то до половины, разбойник Роб разбавил его водой из другого кувшина.  
— Чистейшая вода из местного ручья. Говорят, обладает целебными свойствами с тех самых пор, как туда попала капелька крови святой Оситы.  
— Эти места всегда кишели разбойниками, — последствия пережитого страха — даже представляя себе святую с отсеченной головой, бредущую по лесу, Элинор не утратила аппетит, — но при Робе она сдерживалась, сделав всего лишь глоток из кубка.  
— Нет-нет. Я не хотел вас напугать. Здесь совсем другая история, — Элинор заметила белозубую улыбку хозяина, — вот и все, что он позволил ей увидеть, прежде чем снова опустил голову. Просить его снять плащ хотя бы ради удобства Элинор не стала. Пусть это станет еще одним условием ее освобождения: тайна разбойника Роба. — Мало кто знает, но, воспротивившись воле родни, желавшей выдать ее за язычника Сигхера, Осита сбежала из дома, чтобы жить в скромности в лесу и почитать Господа. Однажды, уколов палец и пытаясь обмыть ранку, она опустила руку в ручей. В капле крови ее было видение войны и разрушений в том случае, если она все же отвергнет короля Эссекса. Тогда Осита решила принять судьбу, а Господь указал ей путь.  
— Вы очень набожны для своего занятия, Роб, — Элинор не спешила приступить к угощению, оставаясь сдержанной с разбойником «без лица». Она была уверена, что история о озарением святой всего лишь байка, которой мужчины потчуют дам, чтобы усладить их слух и усыпить бдительность.  
— Я всего лишь восхищен женщинами, подобными святой Осите и вам, способными…  
— Достаточно…  
Элинор попыталась поставить недопитый кубок на край импровизированного столика. Получилось неудачно, и, прежде, чем он упал, а она попыталась его перехватить, их с разбойником Робом руки соприкоснулись. Он просто пытался предотвратить падение посудины, но Элинор одернула руку, словно к ней прикоснулись каленым железом. Кубок полетел вниз.  
— Пожалуй, я должен вас оставить, — разбойник Роб встал. — Если вам что-либо необходимо, просите Ишу. Она позаботится, чтобы до утра вас никто не потревожил.  
Элинор дождалась, пока хозяин землянки выйдет, и только потом накинулась на яблоки. Как и предполагала, они были кислыми, слегка терпковатыми, но на взгляд Элинор самыми вкусными, что ей доводилось есть. Этот вкус оставалось немного усовершенствовать, и она обмакнула половину яблока в стекающий с кабаньего бока жир.  
Элинор не понравилась улыбка, с которой наблюдала за нею Иша, но вступать в перебранку с разбойницей она не собиралась. Откуда знать этой смуглянке о кулинарных изысках благородных людей? Из Иши получилась бы совсем плохая служанка. Та не нашла ничего лучше, чем присоединиться к пиршеству гостьи. Разломав напополам голубя и оставив часть, видимо, для Элинор, Иша впилась в свой кусок зубами, потом, вытащив из-за пояса внушительный нож, также отрезала кусок кабанчика.  
— Ешь, тебе нужны силы, — с забитым ртом проворчала она.  
— Благодарю, — Элинор последовала ее совету. Голубь оказался сочным и нежным — или же она была настолько голодна, что даже незатейливое блюдо разбойников-браконьеров показалось ей достойным быть поданным на королевский стол.  
Вытерев о подол руки, Иша принялась стелить постель, сложив пару шкур так, что они образовали возвышение там, где должно было быть изголовье кровати. После она приказала Элинор.  
— Ложись.  
Та не нашла повода ей противиться, но, когда Иша легла рядом, все же заметила.  
— Ты собираешься спать здесь?  
— А где еще? — зевнула та. — Если ребята вдруг решат тебя навестить, то сначала наткнутся на меня.  
Учитывая, что нож все еще оставался при Ише, Элинор сочла довод убедительным. Если уже так случилось, что по крайней мере до утра она могла доверять только подруге главаря разбойников, то стоило воспользоваться случаем удовлетворить любопытство.  
— Скажи, лицо Роба покрыто шрамами? Почему он пытается его скрыть?  
— Как может быть уродлив тот, кто, сложись обстоятельства по-другому, сейчас бы носил корону.  
— Хм…  
— Я увидела это на его руке. Не веришь?  
Элинор вспомнила о ноже и пожалела о своем пренебрежительном «хм».  
— Почему же… Верю…  
Один светильник уже был затушен, и Иша уже намеревалась загасить другой, но обернулась, почувствовав в голосе упрямой девчонки сомнение.  
Разбойница схватила ее за запястье, протягивая руку к свету. Элинор стало не по себе. На миг она подумала, что Иша желает прижечь ей руку или резануть по ней ножом, чтобы отомстить за оказанное внимание со стороны своего мужчины. Но та, сжимая крепко ладонь Элинор, провела по ней указательным пальцем, очерчивая линию. Она говорила сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, ее низкий голос стал шипящим, зловещим, словно говорила не Иша, а некто из мира духов заставлял ее губы шевелиться.  
— Я вижу того, кто прибудет. Он уже идет с тобой. Я вижу того, кто пришел. Я вижу тех, кто будет. Благословенна ты. Я вижу королеву без короны. Это ты. Я вижу двух в твоем сердце — два пути. Они исчезают разом — приходит третий. Невозможно! Он возвращается. Тонкой тропой он идет рядом с тобой.  
Последнее разбойница вскрикнула, как будто действительно увидела нечто неправдоподобное.  
— Кто?! — экстаз Ишы передался Элинор, но та вдруг ее отпустила, тяжело выдохнула и, приподнявшись с каким-то усилием, наконец-то загасила светильник.  
— Спи!  
Слишком много страха и переживаний выпало Элинор за эти дни. Спектакль, устроенный разбойницей, чтобы запугать возможную соперницу, оставил в ней разочарование, как в ребенке, которого поманили ярким подарком, но вместо обещанной сладости подсунули еловую шишку. Она отвернулась от мошенницы и действительно постаралась представить, что ее здесь нет или же она приставлена к Элинор, как собака, которая обязана охранять ее сон, — большая черная собака, которая рычит, но не укусит, боясь получить от хозяина трепку. Такой мысленный реванш вполне удовлетворил Элинор. После сытной еды, на удобном ложе, с некоторой надеждой на благополучный исход, она чувствовала себя вполне удовлетворенной и счастливой.  
«Только не обряжайте меня в мешок».  
Уже неважно было, чем вызвана такая благосклонность главаря разбойников к ней и ее спутнику. Элинор надеялась, что, расставшись этим утром, им не суждено будет еще встретиться, но одним маленьким капризом она не могла пренебречь: она должна покинуть лагерь как гостья, а не как вещь, от которой вдруг решили избавиться.  
Глаза ей все-таки завязали. И разрешили снять повязку только тогда, когда разбойник Роб передал ее из рук в руки Джону Инге.  
— Прощайте, Роб-В-Капюшоне, — напоследок крикнула она, когда Инге пришпорил Паука и тот помчался, унося двух седоков, довольных избавлением от плена.


	11. Chapter 11

Они ехали, не проронив ни слова, до той поры, пока лес не начал редеть.  
— Воистину, моя леди, вы приносите удачу, — нарушил тишину Инге.  
— Вы насмехаетесь надо мной? Но вы сами потворствовали моим слабостям, хоть я и не просила. Так теперь не жалуйтесь, — Элинор поежилась: утро было не просто свежим — чем выше поднималось солнце, тем становилось холодней.  
— Ничуть. Знакомство с Саймоном давало нам возможность получить ночлег и еду, не затратив ни гроша. Кто же знал, что негодяй не настолько прост. Удача, что мы попали в плен…  
Элинор удивило такое нескрываемое малодушие Инге, но виду она не подала. Скорее, наоборот, помня, что от хвалы женщин у мужчины вырастают крылья, постаралась мягко опровергнуть внезапную откровенность спутника.  
— Но вы их легко смогли бы разбить, вас остановило только предательство Кэт.  
— Наши разбойники не просто шайка голодранцев. В их отряде есть лучники. Судя по вчерашнему пиру, весьма умелые. Меч в этом случае — ненадежное оружие.  
Паук семенил ровным ходом, а Элинор не хотелось разочаровываться в храбрости спутника.  
— Значит, Господь благоволит к нам, раз мы продолжаем путь со столь малыми потерями.  
— Не считая, что эти ребята не оставили нам ни монеты и забрали лошадь, так и есть.  
Так Инге недолго было и в уныние впасть: он не смог защитить то, что ему доверили.  
— Не совсем так, — попробовала подбодрить его Элинор, постукивая рукой по плащу в том месте, где на поясе был перекреплен мешочек с монетами. — Лошадь на это не купишь, но можно неплохо устроиться в остатке дороги, — повторила она слова разбойника Роба.  
— Воистину королевский подарок! — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез воскликнул Инге. — Может, действительно наш хозяин — потерянный принц?  
— И вы туда же! Повторяете бредни безумной любовницы главаря? — теперь уже Элинор ощутила раздражение. Как бы то ни было, такие разговоры были опасны. И для Роба, к которому она уже успела проникнуться симпатией, могли закончиться плохо.  
— А! Цыганочка… Не вините несчастную во всех сплетнях. Люди они, конечно, испорченные, но даже им не чуждо оправдывать свои злодеяния некой высшей целью, например, служением истинному королю.  
— Вам виднее, — проворчала Элинор.  
— Зато вам виднее настроения при дворе. Никто не поминал о потерянном и забытом брате короля Неда?  
— Забытом… Пожалуй, да…  
— Очень интересно.  
Элинор не была уверена, что стоит рассказывать подобную историю, но беседа сокращает путь, а многие участники событий были уже мертвы, чтобы это как-то навредило их чести.  
— Первая жена моего отца Алиса Ангулемская, несомненно, могла стать женой короля, ведь ее отец был сводным братом короля Генриха. Но для тогда еще принца Эдуарда нашлась более достойная партия. Хотя Эдуард любил свою жену Элинор и даже был обязан ей жизнью, но он поддался слабости, вступив в порочную связь с Алисой. Доказательством греха стало рождение их сына. Мой отец, граф Глостер, был настолько разгневан, что изгнал и неверную жену, и своих дочерей от этой женщины подальше со своих земель. Он даже готов был идти войной на короля, но случайно столкнулся в саду со сбежавшей непослушной принцессой. Сердце неистового Рыжего Глостера покорилось красоте. Он не только забыл о мести, но и готов был пожертвовать всем ради этой девочки. Так как на тот момент он был свободен, то незамедлительно попросил у отца ее руки…  
Принцесса же была напугана, что ее хотят отдать за великана с огненными волосами. Она умоляла родителей сжалиться, обещала почитать их и быть покорной, лишь бы только не иметь в мужьях этого человека. Тогда отец сказал, что это и будет ей уроком покорности… Все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Граф Глостер для принцессы Джоанны стал не только мужем и наставником, но и другом.  
Именно так рассказывала эту историю ее матушка. Элинор стало тоскливо и холодно, только теперь холод не просто окружал ее, он словно шел изнутри.  
— Так что же случилось с ребенком Алисы Ангулемской и ею самой? — Инге устал от длительного молчания своей спутницы и решил вернуть рассказ в нужное русло.  
— Семья от нее отвернулась, и ей пришлось просить помощи коронованного любовника. Тот помог, но своеобразно, выдав замуж за какого-то рыцаря с условием, что он даст ребенку свое имя. После все постарались поскорее забыть и о нем, и обо всем происшедшем. Если мальчик жив, то он, должно быть, сам уже стал рыцарем. А если есть у него доброжелатели, то вполне могли выдать тайну его рождения.  
— Так вы считаете, что наш разбойник и есть королевский бастард?  
— Не намекая на подобные выводы, я просто рассказала вам байку, о которой вы просили.  
— Какая жалость, я надеялся, вы приоткроете завесу тайны.  
Не желая загнать лошадь под весом двух ездоков, на открытом пространстве Инге пустил Паука неспешным шагом.  
— Лучше не судить о людях по сплетням. Даже поступки некоторых особ могут привести в ловушку заблуждений, вот как с вами, — Элинор желала снять грешок со своей души, когда думала о своем спутнике дурно, но Инге все понял по-своему. Они миновали некое сооружение, на котором как предостережения для разбойников висели полуистлевшие, обглоданные вороньем мертвецы. Для мирных путников такой указатель становился добрым знаком: до Рэттвуда совсем рукой подать.  
— Вы до сих пор считаете, что мне место среди тех молодчиков, — Элинор не увидела, а почувствовала, что Инге кивнул в сторону виселицы.  
Она и правда произносила подобное вслух, но слышал это только ее муж. Либо Инге оказался настолько проницательным, либо о настроениях супруги ему поведал сам Хьюго.  
— Не считаю. Так же, как и не считаю вас колдуном.  
— Вот чего, но даже не предполагаю, чем вызвал подобные подозрения.  
Одинокие крупные снежинки постепенно становились не такими уж редкими. Огромные хлопья, опускаясь на землю, медленно укрывали ее белым саваном. Снегу было все равно, безразличные ли это деревья или застигнутые в начале непогоды путники. Время от времени Элинор приходилось проводить рукой по плечам и подолу плаща, стряхивая бесполезное покрывало.  
— Вы и ваш друг знаете язык сов…  
— Только вот совы из наших бесед ничего не понимают, — сквозь смешок ответил Инге.  
Оказалось, секретный язык, придуманный Инге и его приятелем, включал в себя всего лишь несколько понятий: «Опасность», «Ожидание», «Все хорошо», «Можно продолжать». Иногда Инге и Саттон исхитрялись передавать друг другу и более сложные послания, но тут возникала опасность неверного истолкования, что случалось не раз. Элинор сама попробовала повторить некие звуки вслед за демонстрацией и объяснениями наставника. Получалось смешно и нелепо, и под конец под взаимный смех и непокорное подергивание головой Паука, не одобряющего веселье, в то время как тяжкое двойное бремя достается ему, она прекратила попытки.  
Путь этого дня близился к концу с достижением малой цели — Рэттвуда, который даже сквозь снежный заслон перестал быть далеким маревом.  
— Городок небольшой, — пояснял Инге. — Благо или нет для жителей, что он находится на перепутье, и они живут с подорожных. Не брезгуют торговлей с разбойниками. Даже постоялых дворов здесь два в наличии. Один для святош — еда скромная, плата умеренная, другой для тех, кто ищет удовольствий и готов за это заплатить.  
— Мы остановимся в первом, — заметила Элинор. Ответ был очевиден, но ей необходимо было проявить волю, потому она удивилась, когда услышала:  
— Как раз наоборот. Если я колдун, то желаю превратить ваш кошелек в лошадь.  
— Боюсь, что волшебства вам хватит только на подковы, если только вы не попытаетесь воспользоваться средствами нашего ночного хозяина.  
В город они вступали так: Инге вел Паука под уздцы, а сверху восседала Элинор. На том снежно-белом, окруженном домами, почти ровном месте, что должно было быть городской площадью, собралось достаточно людей, чтобы образовать толпу. Эта снежно-серая масса негодовала. Главный участник действия, к которому было приковано внимание, дергался в безумной пляске, зависая в петле и никак не желая умирать.  
— Чем он провинился? — спросила Элинор, первый раз присутствуя на казни.  
— Украл зерно и пытался поджечь амбар, — ответил добрый горожанин. — Хватит уже! — прокричал он.  
Тот, кто исполнял роль палача, схватил осужденного за ноги, потянув вниз. Толпа расходилась, своей дорогой шли Инге и Элинор.  
— Джек Джексон! — приветствовал Инге хозяин постоялого двора.  
Как поняла Элинор, входящим следовало оставлять все оружие. Однако если бы при Элинор был хоть малый нож, то ей бы было спокойнее. Она расположилась на скамеечке совсем близко к очагу, скрестив руки и ноги и надвинув капюшон плаща чуть ли не до переносицы. К счастью, никто не обращал на нее внимания.  
Была толпа разгильдяев, горланивших:  
— Мы в таверне, в самом деле,  
Другой жизни не дано.  
Кому девки, кому кости,  
Ну, а нам вино…  
В зале появились люди, у которых не потребовали отдать оружие. По знакам — львам Плантагенетов и золотым лилиям — Элинор определила, в чьем именно подчинении они находятся. Потом появился и он сам. Элинор взглядом попыталась сосредоточиться на огне, но глупое любопытство заставляло оглядываться.  
— Пьет младенец с колыбели,  
Пьет старик, пока он жив,  
Грех не выпить и вояке,  
Попа ему не перепить…  
Новые посетители вроде и не причиняли особых неудобств, но зал разделился на две части. В той, где у огня сидела Элинор, Инге на деньги, отданные ей разбойником Робом, сначала поил завсегдатаев, а потом увлек их в игру, где вращал ореховыми скорлупками. Тем нужно было угадать, под которой из них спрятана горошина.  
— Если девице налить,  
Сразу сникнет ее прыть…  
Один из посетителей, схватив подавальщицу, задрал ей юбку, оголяя белоснежный зад. Та засмеялась, грозя пролить на него эль или вино, — кто его знает, что содержал ее кувшин.  
— И блудливая деваха  
Пьет на коленях у монаха…  
— Она девственна. Уверяю вас.  
Рядом с особым гостем стояла дородная женщина с лицом сморщенным, как испортившийся фрукт. Возле нее тоненькая девочка лет пятнадцати, хорошенькая и испуганная. Женщина подтолкнула ту к вроде как равнодушному мужчине.  
Капюшон мешал Элинор видеть картину в целом, и, оставив наблюдения за «старым знакомым» и особым товаром, что предлагался ему ушлой сводней, она обратила свое внимание снова на Инге и его компанию.  
— Погоди-ка, сейчас я сам проверю.  
— Не стоит, парень. Удача — дама капризная, смирись.  
— Удача — дело твоих рук, мошенник! Я видел, как ты прятал горошину между пальцами.  
— Ай-ай-ай. Чтобы тебе черти вырвали язык за такую клевету.  
За бочкой, где Инге устроил игру, разгорался скандал. Один из проигравших схватил Джона за грудки и пытался встряхнуть. Изловчившись, Инге, будучи ниже ростом, чем негодующий горожанин, боднул его в лицо. Удар получился внушительный. Нападавший отступил. Видеть это Элинор не могла, но у горожанина, скорее всего, был разбит нос: он держался за лицо, а несколько капель крови оросили пол.  
Особый гость, отвлекшийся от ощупывания предлагаемого ему товара, заинтересованно взглянул на потасовку.  
— Негодяй! Вор! Мошенник!  
Кольцо вокруг Инге сужалось. К «обиженным» присоединялись и те, кто гулял в сторонке, распевая скабрезные песни.  
— Кто-то еще сомневается в справедливости удачи? — если Инге и отрицал, что он колдун, то в некотором мошенничестве уже не стоило сомневаться. Заверив хозяина, что безоружен, он умудрился каким-то образом припрятать нож и теперь выставил его вперед, как основной аргумент спора.  
— Ничего личного, Джек Джексон, но твои дела приносят мне больше неприятностей, чем дохода, — в спор неожиданно вмешался остававшийся все время безучастным наблюдателем хозяин двора. — Вон его женщина, — толстяк указал в сторону Элинор.  
— Бегите, — крикнул Инге.  
Второй раз стать причиной их поражения и плена она не собиралась, потому вскочила раньше, чем прозвучал приказ Инге. Одна из трактирных девок попыталась остановить ее, выставив ногу. Элинор следовало благодарить сестру Маргариту, научившую ее замечать и избегать подобную опасность. Слегка приподняв подол плаща и платья, она перепрыгнула через подножку и бросилась, но не к выходу, а к особому гостю, крича на ходу.  
— Кузен Томас! Какая радостная встреча! Сам Господь направил вас в это место. Я леди Элинор, старшая дочь Джоанны Акрской. Я находилась в ложе вашей жены на майском турнире!  
Последнее она произнесла, едва не уткнувшись в грудь вставшего Томаса Плантагенета, графа Ланкастера, кузена короля Эдуарда.  
— Элинор? — Ланкастер все еще сомневался, это было слышно по его голосу. — Дочь покойного Рыжего Глостера?  
Он махнул рукой, и несколько солдат направились к месту потасовки, впрочем, их вмешательство уже не понадобилось. Сейчас внимание всех соглядатаев было приковано к странной парочке.  
— Нынешний граф Глостер — мой единокровный брат, — Элинор понимала, что должна привести доказательство, не вызывающее сомнений в ее личности. — Я помню вашу матушку, графиню Ланкастер. У нее была собачка, похожая на маленького льва. Леди Бланка ее обожала, а та все время пыталась сбежать.  
Граф Ланкастер широко улыбнулся, а Элинор, переведя дыхание, улыбнулась в ответ: это победа, злоключения и несчастья закончились. Так как скрываться не имело смысла, она откинула капюшон.  
— Но что вы делаете здесь и в такой компании? — сказал Ланкастер, усаживая Элинор рядом с собой. Она оглянулась, пытаясь отыскать взглядом Джона Инге. Безрезультатно: похоже, воспользовавшись замешательством, тот просто сбежал, решив, что он нашел кандидата заботиться о навязанной ему спутнице.  
— Так долго рассказывать… — вздохнула Элинор и опустила ресницы. Теперь, как знатная дама, она могла позволить себе некоторые ужимки и слабости, чуждые для Элинор-путницы  
— Вы, наверное, голодны.  
— Благодарю за доброту, я бы не отказалась разделить обед с вами.  
— Хозяин! Все, что положено мне, и то, что попросит дама!  
— Хозяин! Нет ли у вас яблок? — воспользовалась возможностью покутить Элинор. Все, что она ела с утра, — кусок сыра и немного вяленого мяса, которые оказались в мешке, небрежно переданном ей Ишей. Скромную трапезу они разделили с Инге на одном из коротких привалов. Еще там было несколько яблок, которые Элинор съела одна. И, представив их, Элинор почувствовала, как ее желудок сжался от желания еще раз ощутить этот вкус.  
Ей принесли жаркое, хлеб, кружку с пивом, а еще тарелку с мочеными и несколькими свежими яблоками. Томас Ланкастер ухаживал за гостьей, разрезав каждое на четыре части и сняв кожицу. Его лицо было спокойным, даже исходивший от Ланкастера знак внимания был всего лишь любезностью, а не ухаживанием. Он мог бы, пользуясь положением, сеть так близко, что их колени бы соприкасались, мог бы попытаться ее покормить с рук или даже обнять, но граф Ланкастер не тревожил ее лишними вопросами и даже не изменился в лице, когда Элинор обмакнула яблочный кусочек в растопленное сало.  
Где-то за окном в снежной ночи прокричала сова. Или же Джон Инге давал знак «Ожидание».  
«Пусть выкручивается, как может», — рассуждала Элинор, запивая проглоченный мясной кусочек глотком пива. Обида на то, что после всего, что они пережили, он так легко ее оставил, оказалась сильнее жалости к голодному и, возможно, замерзающему Инге. Если бы он не сбежал — был бы в безопасности, в тепле и сытости. В конце концов, Инге говорил, что в городе есть еще один постоялый двор, для святош. Вот туда ему и дорога. Следующим глотком пива Элинор окончательно расправилась с угрызениями совести касательно своего недавнего спутника.  
От съеденного и выпитого Элинор клонило в сон. Ничего порочного в том, что граф Ланкастер придерживал ее за локоть, когда они поднимались наверх в покои, где она могла бы отдохнуть, она не ощущала. Разговоры о Ланкастере как об излишне гордом, грубом и даже жестоком человеке не находили подтверждения. «Людям свойственна зависть к сильным и успешным. Потому и приписывают они пороки и слабости там, где на самом деле живут добродетели. Великодушие становится гордыней, сдержанность принимают за грубость», — рассуждала она.  
«Сова» вновь прокричала «ожидание».  
— Неугомонный, — проворчала себе под нос Элинор.  
Ланкастер не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Хозяин, шедший впереди со светильником, открыл перед ними дверь, а когда Ланкастер завел Элинор внутрь, быстро исчез, оставив светильник на столике у входа.  
— Еще раз позвольте поблагодарить вас…  
Сейчас Ланкастер должен был пожелать ей спокойного сна и уйти. Утром она придумает, как подать ему свою правду, и, возможно, даже сумеет воспользоваться его разногласиями с королем, чтобы освободить Речной. Однако он продолжал придерживать ее локоть, вторая рука легла ей на живот, и в мгновения ока Элинор оказалась прижатой спиной к его груди.  
— Так отблагодари.  
Пока он просто ощупывал ее через одежду, стискивая грудь, приподнимая подол плаща вместе с платьем, покусывая шею, первый раз не болезненно, другой раз — ощутимо.  
— Нет, — простонала Элинор. Такая перемена в Ланкастере напугала ее, и несколько мгновений она оставалась неподвижной, позволяя ему все большее, пока жадная рука не попыталась прощупать, что находится у нее между ног.  
— Это придется снять, — скомандовал Ланкастер. Он был не из терпеливых, а излишки одежды ему явно мешали.  
— Как вы смеете?! Кем вы меня считаете?! — Элинор начала работать локтями и лягаться, как это делают лошади, — глупая и бесполезная попытка. Мужчина был сильнее ее.  
— Ты — хорошенькое личико, упругая грудь и дырка между ног, — он отстранился, развернул ее к себе, встряхнул так, что даже зубы цокнули, и толкнул в сторону кровати.  
Ланкастер пытался справиться с брыкающейся и извивающейся Элинор. Для него это была игра, своего рода охота, Элинор понимала это по хищному оскалу, зловещему в полутьме.  
— Отпусти, прошу тебя. У меня есть заступники, которые поклянутся не спать ни день, ни ночь, пока не отомстят за мою честь.  
— Много разговоров, — Ланкастер развел в стороны руки Элинор, когда она попыталась перехватить его ладони. — Хорошо. Если ты понесешь после сегодняшней ночи, то я даже готов признать бастарда. При условии, что ты та, кем назвалась. К дьяволу!  
Последнее относилось к платью, которое Ланкастер, раз не удалось снять, решил разорвать, потянув за ворот. Элинор понимала, что таким образом в мгновенье ока окажется голой. Она завизжала, сколько хватало мочи, и начала бить кулаками в его грудь.  
— Ты желаешь, чтобы я отдал тебя, как подругу мошенника, сначала моим солдатам, потом всем завсегдатаям этого места? — крик Элинор если и не отрезвил насильника, то на время остановил.  
— Ты этого не посмеешь сделать! — Элинор попыталась ударить Ланкастера по нежному, но важному месту всех мужчин, но он, разгадав замысел и схватив ее за запястье, заставил приложить туда ладонь.  
— Не сделаю. Но в любом случае я получу свое. Хочешь ты или нет.  
Снова прокричала сова. Ничего хорошего из того, что ей пришло в голову, точно не получится, но это был последний шанс для Элинор если не спастись, то отсрочить свое падение.  
— Разве у меня есть выход? — она обмякла и прекратила сопротивление.  
Ланкастер не ожидал быстрой капитуляции и, похоже, был разочарован. Еще большее удивление вызвало заявление Элинор: «Я сама», — когда он снова хотел избавить ее от одежды. В покорности жертвы были свои преимущества. Он расположился в паре шагов от Элинор, наблюдая. Она же приподняла подол до лодыжек и вдруг, схватившись за живот, согнулась чуть ли не вдвое.  
— Что еще? — Элинор показалось, что он готов ее ударить.  
— Мне нужно во двор к бочкам, — сквозь зубы простонала она.  
— Я прикажу принести ведро, — раздраженно заявил он, подходя к внезапной больной и резко приподнимая ее за плечо. Ее вид и тяжелое дыхание не заставили усомниться в том, что ей действительно дурно.  
— Мне нужно во двор. Здесь душно. Потом я сделаю все, что пожелаете. Клянусь, вы ни о чем не пожалеете, — Элинор подняла на него умоляющие глаза.  
Спускаться во двор ей пришлось в сопровождении Ланкастера.  
«Неужели вы не доверяете своим людям?» — едва удержалась от ехидного замечания Элинор.  
Несмотря на глубокий снег, до нагроможденных бочек, прикрывавших отхожее место, дорожка была протоптана. В эту ночь совы словно взбесились.  
— Дальше я сама, — она увидела по тени: Ланкастер послушался.  
Ступая с носка, медленными шагами, как птица, готовая взлететь, она ждала неизвестно чего. Может, ночного бога на невысоком коне, разбрасывающего копытами снег. То, что это происходило в действительности, казалось невозможным. Ноги действовали раньше, чем голова поняла, что делает. Элинор побежала — всего три широких шага — и вскочила на маленькую бочку, на вторую, чуть повыше. Здесь она едва не потеряла равновесие, не заметив, что бочка перевернута вниз дном. И то хорошо, что маленькая ножка Элинор стала на стенку бочки, чтобы только оттолкнуться и скоро перескочить на самую высокую, точно безопасную: ее верх был покрыт снегом. Эта бочка послужила подставкой, чтобы вскочить на лошадь позади всадника.  
Что-то пролетело совсем рядом с лицом Элинор. Лошадь помчалась. Одновременно с пересечением Элинор и всадником открытых ворот, в одно из бревен которых вонзилась стрела, послышался звучный приказ Ланкастера.  
— Не стрелять! Попадете в женщину!  
Это не означало, что они избавились от опасности: скоро началась погоня. Они петляли по заснеженным улицам, а шум от преследования был то позади, то совсем рядом, словно идущие по следу находились по ту сторону дома.  
— Ворота! С дороги! — крикнул Инге.  
Зазевавшиеся ошарашенные стражники предпочли выпустить источник переполоха, не разбираясь, в чем вина сбегавших в ночь мужчины и женщины.


	12. Chapter 12

Какое-то время они отдалялись от города. Избавление было невероятно еще тем, что с Инге, а это, конечно, был он и его Паук, они заранее ни о чем не договаривались. Грех жаловаться после того, что случилось, но Элинор не чувствовала рук. Выходя, она наспех накинула плащ, но оставила перчатки. Теперь покрасневшие руки были словно не свои.  
— После того, как сводня ушла несолоно хлебавши вместе со своим товаром, я решил, что ваш родственник не настолько надежен, — Инге слез сам и помог спуститься Элинор, точнее, она просто упала на него, а он подхватил и поставил на ноги. Ей нужно было что-то ему ответить, но из горла вырвался лишь жалкий писк. Хотелось разрыдаться, но слез не было.  
— Все хорошо. Теперь вы в безопасности, — Инге крепко прижал ее к себе, успокаивая. Она в очередной раз поверила, что так и есть.  
— Мы же не можем здесь оставаться, — заметила Элинор, когда голос к ней вернулся.  
— Мы вернемся в Рэттвуд.  
Безумная идея, учитывая, что даже след их не успел затоптаться. Элинор решила доверять Инге и безропотно наблюдала за всеми приготовлениями. Он достал некий сверток из сумы на седле. В развернутом виде это оказалось монашеской сутаной. Он облачил в нее Элинор и подобную натянул на себя. Таких чудных преображений ему показалось мало. Он достал из той же сумки уголек и навел им брови Элинор, затем провел измазанным в саже пальцем над ее верхней губой и слегка по щекам. Наверное, теперь похоже, что у нее выросли усики и бородка, Элинор пожалела, что не может это увидеть.  
— Благослови мой замысел, брат Илая, — усмехнулся Инге, любуясь своими стараниями.  
— Покайся, Джек Джексон! — пробасила Элинор.  
Джон Инге недовольно покачал головой.  
— Я исповедуюсь вам, но до этого обещайте, что будете молчать, пока я вам не разрешу, и старайтесь не выдать, кто вы есть, походкой или жестом.  
За время их путешествия Элинор стала спокойнее относиться к таким вот выкрутасам фортуны. Устои морали, утверждавшие, что нехорошо женщине рядиться мужчиной, да еще и священником, пали перед потребностью замершего уставшего тела в тепле и отдыхе. Перчатки Инге так и не согрели ее руки, начинали неметь ноги. Элинор попыталась укутаться поплотнее в сутану, чтобы если не отогреться, то не окоченеть больше, чем есть.  
— Так тоже не делайте, — предупредил Инге.  
Элинор не возражала. Ее удивляло, как она еще может ехать на коне, уцепившись за Инге, как маленькая птичка в мороз будет сидеть на ветке, пока жизнь совсем ее не оставит. Совсем равнодушной быть все же не получалось. Когда они достигли городских ворот, сердце вновь неистово застучало, но все прошло наилучшим образом. Городок уже успокоился, и их никто не остановил.  
Выполнять распоряжения Инге оказалось не так уж и сложно. Непослушное тело оказалось неспособно к мягким движениям, свойственным благородным женщинам, голову Элинор держала опущенной, а вести переговоры с хозяином постоялого двора доверила Джону. К счастью, они не вернулись на постоялый двор, с которого им так поспешно пришлось удалиться, а выбрали другой, для святош.  
Комнатка оказалась очень маленькой. Из всей мебели в ней были только кровать и два табурета. Зато явным достоинством приюта являлась сложенная их грубых камней печь в стене, небольшая, но возле нее можно было согреться и даже нагреть немного воды.  
Вернувшийся Инге принес кувшин вина, полбуханки хлеба и сыр. Благодаря его умению вскоре по комнатке пошел теплый дух, а треск разгорающихся дров был подобен божественной музыке. Но тепло не принесло ожидаемого облегчения Элинор. Ее руки покраснели, как гусиные лапки, и так болели, что она едва сдерживала слезы. Инге усердно растирал их между своими ладонями, пока кровь не стала живой.  
— Эти уродливые пятна… — Элинор с грустью смотрела на два темных пятна чуть ниже запястья, при прикосновении к которым болезненные ощущения оставались. — Поцелуи мороза… Они так и останутся.  
— Это всего лишь ушибы, — Инге вложил ей в ладони кружку с горячим вином. — Так бывает, что в пылу сражения не замечаешь ран.  
— Я так мужественно убегала, — усмехнулась Элинор, пригубив питье. Ей стало спокойней от знания, что она не будет обезображена подобными метками. С первым же глотком горячительная жидкость разлилась по всему телу.  
— Вы самая храбрая женщина. Достойнейшая из всех женщин, которые носили ваше имя, — Инге отсалютовал пивной кружкой.  
— Льстец! — покосилась на него Элинор.  
Только несколько часов назад сытно поужинав, она отказалась от сыра и хлеба. Голодный Инге довольно скоро с ними расправился.  
— Все же… — поинтересовался Инге, завершая трапезу. — Как вам удалось убедить кота выпустить мышку?  
— Разве вы не видели, как охотятся коты? — Элинор пожала плечами. — Они готовы отпустить добычу, зная, что она ранена. И все для того, чтобы продолжить охоту. Он попался на детскую уловку: если задержать дыхание и терпеть, сколько есть сил, то пару раз можно обмануть даже самую бдительную няньку.  
— Так за вами и тогда глаз да глаз нужен был: не ребенок, а бесенок.  
— Будьте осторожны, поминая нечистых, — пригрозила пальцем Элинор. — Еще недавно вы обещали мне исповедь. Не делайте такое тревожное лицо. Я не буду мучить вас, выпытывая ваши тайны. Ответьте только на один вопрос. Откуда у вас эти наряды? Вам уже приходилось раньше проделывать подобный трюк?  
Она махнула в сторону лежащей на полу сутаны. Как только захлопнулась дверь, Элинор поспешила ее скинуть: они были в безопасности, не зачем множить грех. Инге оказался не столь щепетильным и не торопился снимать наряд, больше подходящий истинным служителям веры.  
— Нет, не приходилось, — Инге снова напустил беспечный вид. — Скажем так, это то, что я увез из разбойничьего лагеря.  
— Вы их украли? Но зачем?  
— Не украл, — или же Инге предпочел оставить вопрос без ответа, или же он пытался еще больше вызвать интерес Элинор. Говорил он неспешно, каждое слово запивая глотком вина. — Они сами мне их отдали.  
— Вы просто морочите мне голову, — Элинор сделала вид, что обижена.  
Инге поставил пустую кружку на пол.  
— Вы уже видели мой талант в игре. Иногда это может принести кусок хлеба, а иногда даже меч и коня. Когда нашим жизням уже не грозила опасность, я попытался разведать как можно больше. Один из игроков так увлекся, что поставил на кон эти одежды. Стоило остановиться и дать ему выиграть, но меня как Дьявол кольнул. Эти ребята решили, что нехорошо быть обчищенными тем, кто сам должен быть жертвой. Вот так меня ограбили дважды, оставив в насмешку только рясы.  
— Несчастный сэр Джон, — остаток вина в кружке Элинор совсем остыл, и Инге, забрав у нее из рук посуду, поставил ее рядом со своей. — Но подумайте, может, Господь таким образом требует у вас бросить постыдное ремесло? Вам уготовлено нечто большее, чем закончить, как мошенник Джек Джексон.  
Сдерживая зевоту, Элинор прикрыла ладонью рот. Веки словно наливались свинцом, каждый раз размыкать их становилось все тяжелее.  
— Я совсем утомил вас разговорами.  
Элинор действительно ощущала такую неимоверную усталость, что позволила Инге ухаживать за собой, как если бы она все еще оставалась ребенком. Он уложил ее на кровать, снял сапожки, а потом укрыл почти до подбородка плотным шерстяным одеялом.  
Часом или двумя раньше, когда они только подъезжали к «хорошему» постоялому двору, Инге объявил, что комнату им придется делить вдвоем. Это необходимо, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, ведь святым отцам присуща умеренность. Кроме того, денег у них не так много. Спасая свою жизнь, Инге сгреб только малую часть своего выигрыша с бочки. Он почувствовал, как его попутчица вздрогнула, и верно истолковал ее страхи: подвергнувшись нападению от своего родственника и одного из самых влиятельных людей Англии, второй раз оказаться наедине с чужим мужчиной ей не хотелось.  
— Клянусь, я не причиню вреда вашей добродетели, — тут же заверил ее Инге.  
Он выполнял свою клятву очень буквально, устроившись у двери, как верный пес. Элинор даже стало жаль его: таким образом ему вряд ли удастся отдохнуть.  
— Сэр Джон, возьмите меч и положите возле меня, — проговорила она, не открывая глаз, но отодвигаясь на самый край кровати. — Я приказываю вам. Положите между нами меч и ложитесь рядом. Не хватало, чтобы от усталости вы завтра свалились со своего злого коня.  
Последнее было больше похоже на бессвязное сонное бормотание. Инге точно не верил своим ушам, но скоро кровать чуть прогнулась под тяжестью его тела. В такой доброте Элинор была и обратная сторона: испытание для рыцаря и для нее самой. Если ее рыцарь окажется слабым духом, она никогда больше не поверит ни в идеалы рыцарства, ни в честное слово мужчин.  
Удивительный случай: даже во сне она понимала, что это сон, но сон чудесный, когда, просыпаясь, чувствуешь невероятное отчаянье и желание вернуться туда, где все так хорошо и безмятежно. Обычно только откроешь глаза, и такие сны забываются и становятся легким маревом, но этот Элинор могла восстановить до малейших деталей. Она стояла на цветущем летнем поле, навстречу ей с раскрытыми объятьями, звонко смеясь, бежала хорошенькая девочка лет шести. Она присела и развела руки, чтобы подхватить малышку, и в этот момент она была безмятежна и счастлива, как никогда в жизни. Сон прервался в то мгновение, как она попыталась дотронуться до девочки.  
Пробуждаясь, Элинор знала, где находится и что происходило ранее. Все так и есть, она волею заигравшейся судьбы на бедном постоялом дворе, в пути к своему влиятельному тестю, в крохотной комнатушке под крышей с очагом и маленьким окошком. Все так, кроме того, что на деревянной, грубо сколоченной кровати она лежала одна.  
Инге спал сидя, опершись спиной о стену. Теперь уже Элинор начала замечать и другие детали. Во сне она наверняка вертелась, ведь, окончательно прогнав дремоту, поняла, что лежит не на своей половине кровати. Хуже всего, если напомнила о себе привычка, почувствовав легкий холод, неосознанно искать живую грелку: служанку или мужа… Она ощутила, что краснеет, но одновременно уткнулась в подушку, чтобы не захихикать.  
Догоравший очаг освещал замершее, спокойное лицо Инге. Не обладая какой-то изысканной красотой, он все же был недурен собой: правильные черты лица, тонкая переносица, четко очерченная линия губ.  
— Мой бедный, верный рыцарь, — слова были тихи, как падение перышка. И тому, кому они предназначались, не суждено было их услышать.  
Она все еще дремала, пользуясь возможностью накопить побольше сил, но слышала, что происходило вокруг. Очевидно, Инге проснулся и вышел, хлопнула дверь, второй хлопок означал возвращение. Она ожидала, что Инге начнет ее будить, но, отчаявшись, сама раскрыла глаза. На скамейке на уровне ее лица лежали хлеб, сыр, а еще желудевая похлебка в миске и кувшин с пивом.  
— Мы немного подкрепимся перед дорогой, а остальное возьмем с собой, — Элинор потягивалась и протирала глаза. Следовало попросить у Инге нож, чтобы разделить провизию.  
— Это все вам.  
Инге заставил ее насторожиться. Именно так выглядит тот, кто собирается скормить тебе с едой неприятную новость.  
— Мне столько съесть не по силам, — она присела, улыбнувшись, и кокетливо повела плечом, но при этом прикрывая одеялом босые ступни.  
— Это на целый день. Завтра хозяин принесет еще и оставит под дверью. Мне придется оставить вас здесь. Совсем ненадолго — два-три дня, не более. Для хозяина и здешних обитателей мы брат Джонатан и брат Илая из Ноттингемшира, отправившиеся по делам епархии, но подвергшиеся нападению разбойников. После счастливого избавления брат Илая принял обет молчания и решил остаться здесь, чтобы молитвами обеспечить брату Джонатану успешное выполнение миссии.  
— Что будет, когда вы вернетесь? — Элинор отказывалась понимать, зачем необходимо подобное промедление, когда в осажденном замке оставался ее сын.  
— Я не вернусь. За вами приедут люди лорда Диспенсера.  
Ее пронзила неприятная догадка:  
— У меня всего один вопрос к вам, сэр Джон… всего один. Вы с самого начала собирались оставить меня в этом городишке?  
— Это правда, — он даже не пробовал отпираться.  
Если бы Элинор сейчас закричала, то выдала бы себя и его, тогда ему бы пришлось забрать ее с собой. Только ценою за ее каприз стали бы несколько дней задержки и еще несколько дней осады замка.  
— И вы снова испачкаете мое лицо сажей? — как можно беззаботнее произнесла она. — Тогда есть риск, что мой тесть меня не признает.  
Свою мнимую бородку Элинор смыла еще вечером, как только смогла наконец владеть собственными окоченевшими пальцами.  
— Не стоит так пугать старика, — усмехнулся Инге, как человек, с плеч которого сняли тяжкий груз. — Но некоторые осторожности стоит предпринять. Божьего человека без особой нужды беспокоить не будут. Раз в день вам будут приносить еду и оставлять у двери. Об этом вас предупредят стуком в дверь. Подождите, пока услышите, как они уходят, только потом открывайте дверь. Как можно тщательней скрывайте лицо и руки. Вот это, — Инге вручил Элинор сутану, — ваша надежная защита.  
— Мне страшно к ней прикоснуться, — призналась Элинор. — Возможно, на этих одеждах кровь священников. Ведь мы не знаем, как эти одежды оказались у разбойников и почему они так легко вам их отдали. И те люди, которые поверили в святость мнимого монаха, наверняка надеются на прощение грехов за доброе отношение к нему.  
Инге уже успел облачиться в сутану, обращаясь в фальшивого отца Джонатана, и дальше наставлял Элинор, которая держала свою монашескую одежду если не с пренебрежением, то с некоторой опаской, как священник наставляет исповедницу.  
— Твой грех, дочь моя, в том, что ты придумываешь то, чего, возможно, и не было. Я отпускаю тебе его, — после шутливо-возвышенных слов Инге снова стал серьезен. — Ваш родственник, возможно, все еще пытается вас разыскать. Он или кто другой может воспользоваться вашим одиночеством. Это ненадолго. И так безопасней. Что касается обманутых людей, то здесь лорд Диспенсер сполна оплатит им и за разочарование, и за молчание. Так что в итоге они будут справедливо вознаграждены.  
— Чем быстрее вы уйдете, тем скорее я буду в безопасности, — она отвернулась, якобы теряя интерес к собеседнику.  
— Пожелайте мне удачи, достойнейшая из женщин, носивших имя Элинор.  
— Разве я могу отказать вам в этом, если в залог вы оставили мою жизнь? Убирайтесь.  
Он не пускался в объяснения и долгие прощания, а тут же исполнил ее приказ. Элинор оставалось только смириться. Разум вещал, что ей нужно это сделать. Инге принял самое разумное решение: внезапное похолодание и всего одна лошадь на двоих не способствовали скорому путешествию. Ее сын станет заложником ее амбиций, если она не покорится. Элинор это понимала, только примириться не могла со своей бесполезностью.  
Ее деятельная натура требовала выхода. За стенами добровольной темницы кипела жизнь: стук, лязг, голоса. Самый обычный городской день, наполненный горестями и радостями. Никому не было дела до фальшивого монаха, и некому было пожаловаться о своей незавидной судьбе. Какое-то время Элинор вдоль и поперек мерила шагами свою комнатку. Каждый раз, возвращаясь к табурету с едой, она делала глоток пива и отщипывала кусочек сыра. Есть ей не хотелось, но нужно было чем-то себя занять. Кроме того, она помнила о способности пряного напитка изгонять дурные мысли из головы и притуплять волнения. Незаметно, но ей удалось увидеть дно кувшина. Голова и правду стала тяжелая, и ее следовало склонить на подушку. Что Элинор и сделала. Она пыталась снова представить себя на цветочном поле, залитом солнечным светом. Там была та самая девочка, незнакомая, но чем-то родная. Еще там была покойная матушка Элинор. Она играла с девочкой и плела ей венок из цветов. Элинор неспешно подходила к ним. Матушка оторвалась от своего занятия и улыбнулась ей, прекрасная, как всегда, такая, какой ее помнила Элинор. Она хотела ей что-то сказать, но раздался шорох, жутковатый и подозрительный. Элинор открыла глаза. Чуда не произошло. Она все еще была в заточении, но и странный шум не исчез. Он слышался очень отчетливо. Элинор оцепенела от страха, не зная, куда бежать. Кто-то пытался к ней пробраться и явно не с добрыми намерениями: тайком и глубокой ночью. Скрежет стих и затем возобновился. Мышь! Это всего лишь мышь, как догадалась Элинор. Она тихонько мяукнула. Шорох стих надолго, но потом снова возобновился.  
— Что, мне всю ночь лежать и мяукать?! — возмущалась Элинор. Очаг давно погас, и в комнате стало неуютно. Дрова были, но Инге не подумал, что Элинор не умела закладывать их и разжигать огонь. Так и пожар устроить недолго. Пришлось облачиться в сутану и укрыться с головой. Именно так удалось избавиться от шума, производимого настойчивой мышью.  
Утром, едва забрезжил рассвет, Элинор почувствовала дурноту. Пиво сыграло с ней злую шутку. Ее выворачивало наизнанку, пока во рту не появился привкус желчи. Элинор не была уверена, что святые отцы могут страдать желудком. Потому неприятную жидкость она с миски для умывания отправила в очаг, присыпав с помощью кочерги золой. Туда же отправилась и желудевая каша: попытка съесть хоть ложку привела к новому приступу тошноты. Шустрая мышь добилась своего, добравшись до хлеба. На корочке были явно видны следы ее зубок. Выбрасывать хлеб Элинор не стала. Какого-то несчастного, такого, как тот повешенный, на казни которого им пришлось с Инге присутствовать, он мог бы спасти от голода или же смерти. Она сама виновата, что плохо берегла свои запасы. Если бы она накрыла хлеб миской, то он бы оказался неповрежденным. Так что нечего винить маленькую упрямую мышь.  
Инге обещал, что каждый день ей будут приносить еду. Оставалось ждать условного сигнала. В конце концов, сейчас это было ее единственным развлечением. Можно представить, что это злодей, удерживающий ее, прекрасную принцессу, в плену. Ее слеза сделала стены замка волшебными. Теперь злодею сюда не войти, но и принцессе Элинор не выйти до времени, пока заклятие не разрушит влюбленный в нее герой.  
— Помолитесь и за меня, святой отец. За мою жену и сына. Мое имя Дерик, мою жену зовут Мэг, а сына Гарольд, — после условного сигнала послышалось из-за двери. Кто бы это ни был, но он не смог удержаться и не получить себе хоть немного божьего благословения. Как учил ее Инге, Элинор подождала какое-то время, приложив ухо к двери. Когда звук шагов совсем отдалился, она скоро забрала подношения, выставив в свою очередь пустую миску, кувшин и ведро с отходами.  
В этот раз хозяин побаловал гостя соленым угрем, хлебом и снова пивом.  
Угря и хлеб Элинор тут же съела. В этот раз ей показалось, что еды слишком мало.  
— Хозяин считает, что его гость настолько свят, что сыт из воздуха, — ворчала она.  
Хоть с пивом она решила проявить умеренность, но после соленой рыбы пить хотелось нестерпимо. К тому же оказалось, что именно так можно обмануть голод. Потом ей не оставалось ничего делать, как снова улечься в кровать, сжавшись так, чтобы сохранить тепло.  
Чем ближе солнце клонилось к закату, тем больше становились ее страхи. Когда-то давно некая смелая женщина присвоила себе одежды мужчины. И не просто мужчины — служителя церкви. Она оказалась осторожна и талантлива, но однажды удача изменила ей. Несчастная умерла в бесчестье, растерзанная толпой, выявившей обман.  
— У меня нет таких амбициозных замыслов! Я всего лишь хочу увидеть своего сына, — объясняла Элинор упрямой мыши, начавшей скрестись, как только комнату окутала тьма. — Прекрати! Иди, тревожь хозяина или его жену! — мышь ее не слушала, продолжая свою возню.  
В какой-то момент Элинор показалось, что комната становится совсем маленькой. Стены и потолок движутся на нее, и это не комната вовсе, а гроб. И не мышь это вовсе за стенкой, а могильные черви. Она проснулась в холодном поту. За окном слабо прорезался лучик солнца. Она не могла больше здесь оставаться. Ей необходимо было что-то сделать. Открыв дверь, Элинор тихонько покинула комнату.  
Постоялый двор был погружен в утреннюю дремоту. Она может пройти через главный зал, и никто ее не остановит. Потом она отправится куда-нибудь, лишь бы подальше отсюда. У кого-нибудь спросит дорогу. Барон Диспенсер известен в этих краях. Не называя свое, его имя она сделает своей охраной. Сделав еще шаг, Элинор едва не упала. Уцепившись зубами за рукав сутаны, Элинор немного сдвинула капюшон, чтобы увидеть, что маленькое, бесстрашное и явно живое могло преградить ей дорогу. Всего лишь кот, крупный для представителя своего племени, но вполне обычный, молодой и наглый. Таких котов много в Речном, да, впрочем, и в любом другом замке. Они ловят мышей и часто попадаются на глаза, и пока их не становится слишком много и они не начинают давить цыплят, с такими соседями принято мириться.  
— Пойдем со мной, котик. У меня есть для тебя и угощение, и работа, — она подхватила его на руки, тот не возражал и даже выразил согласие урчанием. Она поглаживала его теплый пушистый бочок, приговаривая. — Хороший котик. Ты со мной. Я не одна.  
Также осторожно Элинор вернулась в убежище. Ее внезапный прежний план, навеянный ночным кошмаром, теперь казался совершенным безумием, порожденным болезнью. Она была больна. Может, той же самой болезнью, от которой умер ее дед. Болезнь была коварна, Элинор едва успела захлопнуть за собой дверь и схватить миску, как ее скрутило в спазме. Добравшись до постели, Элинор повалилась на нее и забылась.  
Серый полосатый котяра прекрасно понял, какую работу от него требуют. Он нашел угощение — головку и кости угря — и успел его умять. Кот оказался настолько благодарным, что преподнес хозяйке свой подарок. Несколько мгновений Элинор понадобилось, чтобы узнать, что за непонятный серый комок лежит на ее подушке. Дотронувшись до него рукой, она второй раз за этот день еле удержалась от визга. Этот комок был мертвой мышью. Она брезгливо скинула трупик на пол.  
В дверь настойчиво стучали. Ее сон мог закончиться катастрофой, если бы она не услышала знак человека, принесшего еду. То, что долгое время оставленное под дверью оставалось нетронутым, вероятно, вызвало подозрение. Хозяин мог забеспокоиться, не случилось ли что с его постояльцем. Молодой монах Илия мог так усердно молиться, что не обратил внимания на отвлекающий от благого дела звук. Все решалось очень просто: достаточно святому отцу всего лишь открыть дверь и показаться на пороге. Ему даже не надо нарушать обет молчания. Все было бы просто, если бы она была монахом с именем Илия или хотя бы мужчиной. Скрываясь за спиной Джона Инге, она обманула этих людей в ночном полумраке. При ярком дневном свете эта задача казалась невозможной.  
Элинор поспешно встала. Возможно, ей достаточно просто хлопнуть перед любопытными дверью, чтобы показать, что отец Илия жив и недоволен тем, что его потревожили. Другого выхода у нее не оставалось. Или все же это было спасение.  
— Леди Элинор! Вы здесь? — незнакомый зычный голос.  
— Святой отец, я не мог их остановить!!! — второй нервный крик, несомненно, принадлежал хозяину.  
— Кто вы?! — неосторожно было так себя выдавать, но он знал ее тайну — ее имя.  
— Уолтер Черный. Управляющий барона Диспенсера.  
Она помнила Уолтера, управляющего Эссендайна, небольшого замка, принадлежащего ее свекру. Увидав такого человека, только раз и мимоходом, забыть трудно, узнать легко: суровый и молчаливый, с повязкой на глазу. Это, несомненно, был он, а за спиной его стояло несколько вооруженных людей с мечами наготове.  
— Вы не особо торопились.  
Упрек не был справедливым, но только так Элинор могла выместить всю обиду за тягостное ожидание.  
— Мы прибыли так скоро, как смогли, — спокойно, без недовольства или сочувствия к бедственному положению несчастной заточенной ответил одноглазый Уолтер.  
— А барон? Он уже отправился в Речной?  
Такой допрос Уолтеру был явно не по нраву. Прежде чем ответить, он сложил губы в тонкую линию, но голос остался ровным.  
— Не могу знать. Ваш посланник не застал барона в замке и отправился за ним. Сюда я приехал по приказу молодой госпожи Изабеллы.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, серый кот выскочил за дверь. Ловко обойдя ноги спорящих людей, он выхватил из миски на полу, которую не успел подобрать испуганный хозяин таверны, запеченного карпа и пустился наутек, прекрасно зная, что такая охота наказуема.  
Очевидно, освобождение Речного затягивалось. Новость, несомненно, неприятная, но, кипятясь на пороге и выражая недовольство, Элинор никак не приближала счастливый момент встречи с сыном. Что было ей по силам, так это убраться как можно скорее с места, где она пережила не самые приятные моменты в жизни. Вручив бесстрастному Уолтеру Черному завернутый в тряпицу хлеб, она велела отдать его нищим. Солдаты и Уолтер расступились, пропуская ее вперед. Хозяин таверны, все еще не понимающий, что происходит, попросил их пройти через другой выход, минующий главный зал. Обещание Инге, что обман будет окуплен щедростью барона, оказалось только обещанием. Расчетливый Уолтер он не зря захватил такую охрану.  
— Ты хороший человек, Дерик! — по тому, что хозяин гостиницы поднял на нее взгляд, в котором читалась такая невысказанная обида, Элинор поняла, что оказалась права и что именно он приносил ей еду и просил о божественном заступничестве. — Я буду молиться за тебя и за твою семью, — все, что она могла сделать и отблагодарить теперь. Невероятное путешествие Элинор подходило к концу.


	13. Chapter 13

**  
— Если бы брат дал знать, что вы находились в Речном, разве я сидела бы здесь спокойно? — шутливо жаловалась Изабелла. — Зловредный Хьюго не дал мне возможности обнять племянника… Ах! Следует быть осторожной, — Изабелла одернула руку от вышивки, словно уколовшись иглой. — И познакомиться поближе с твоим рыцарем.  
Среди всех детей барона Диспенсера Изабелла отличалась особенной красотой. Такие женщины рождаются, чтобы их любили и ими любовались. Изабелла это знала. Ее движения всегда отличались мягкостью, говорила она тихо, зная, что к ней всегда прислушаются, и подобная неловкость ей была не присуща. Такую Изабеллу, жену кузена Гилберта, помнила Элинор. Две свадьбы, роднившие дом де Клеров и семейство Диспенсеров, произошли почти одновременно: Хьюго и Элинор, Изабелла и Гилберт. Упрямый и своенравный, Гилберт де Клер, барон Томонд, один из лучших друзей принца Эдуарда, и нежная Изабелла стали одной из красивейших пар Фестиваля лебедей. Брак с первых лет казался перспективным. Чуть больше чем через год Изабелла родила мальчика — первого внука барона Диспенсера, Томаса. То было время радости. Очень скоро настало время печали. Гилберт умер, заболев лихорадкой. Его сын пережил его лишь на несколько месяцев.  
Горе, облачившее Изабеллу в свои вуали, не смогло лишить ее привлекательности. В траурных темных одеждах, в белом вимпле с вышитыми черным вдовьими слезами, скрывавшем ее волосы, шею и грудь, Изабелла напоминала цветок, накрытый могильной плитой: он бледен, но прекрасен настолько, что даже уставший путник пожелал бы расчистить для него землю или даже забрать в свой сад.  
Со временем Элинор подружилась со всеми сестрами Хьюго: всезнающей, заботливой Алиной, хохотушкой Елизаветой, скромницей Маргаритой. Только с Изабеллой, несмотря на то, что они по двойному родству могли называть себя сестрами, отношения оставались отстраненными.  
В Эссендайне Элинор изменила мнение об Изабелле как о ледяной принцессе. Она окружила Элинор заботой, которую та сначала принимала с равнодушием. Только когда Изабелла каким-то наитием предложила посидеть с Элинор ночью, пока та не уснет, она как очнулась.  
— Благодарю тебя за все. После всего, что произошло, ночь для меня не время сна, а время страхов.  
— Я посижу с тобой, пока ты не уснешь, — заверила ее Изабелла. — Что же тебе пришлось пережить, моя дорогая?  
Такую заботу Элинор могла вспомнить только от матери, но родня мужа постепенно стала ее семьей. Может, раньше она, желая им понравиться и быть любезной, просто не пыталась пустить их в сердце. Элинор искренне обняла Изабеллу, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо.  
— Самым ужасным было разговаривать с мышью, — наконец-то нашла силы ответить она. «И это самое невинное, что можно рассказать», — вдруг поняла Элинор.  
— Мышью? Как интересно. Но не буду тебя торопить, — Изабелла почувствовала замешательство невестки и постаралась ее мягко успокоить. — На самом деле мне интересно, что происходит при дворе: что носят, как развлекаются, кого с кем подозревают в сердечной связи.  
Этих новостей Изабелле Элинор могла предоставить в избытке. Они проболтали чуть ли не до полуночи, пока обе не начали зевать и отвечать невпопад.  
Поскольку Элинор оставалась под покровительством родственников мужа, то так или иначе о своих приключениях ей бы пришлось поведать. Уже утром на свежую голову она решила, что именно расскажет Изабелле, а что утаит, что приукрасит, набавляя цену пережитым опасностям, а что не выдаст и под пытками. С первыми лучами солнца вернулись и прежние тревоги. Все стало даже хуже. Телом она отдохнула, но душу только сильнее мучило неведение. Добрался ли Джон Инге до барона Диспенсера? Отослал ли тот отряд в Речной? Решилось дело переговорами или битвой? Вопросы, на которые сейчас никто не дал бы ей здесь ответ.  
Не имея никаких сведений, Изабелла все же утешала Элинор, как могла, но, видно, в разговорах чаще звучало имя Джон, чем Хьюго, и ее терпению пришел конец. И дала она знать свойственным ей способом, намекнув, что Джона и Элинор связывало нечто, помимо пережитого путешествия.  
— Джон Инге всего лишь служит твоему брату, он предан Хьюго, но никак не мне, — строго возразила Элинор. — Для него я не более, чем внезапно свалившееся неудобное имущество хозяина, которое он обязался доставить в определенное место.  
— Я бы так не сказала, — Изабелла отложила вышивание и похлопала себя ладонью по колену. Белый долговязый полугодовалый щенок тут же подскочил к ней, ожидая ласки. Изабелла поправила на нем кожаный плетеный ошейник и только потом провела рукой от головы до холки по короткой жесткой шерсти любимца. — Так часто рыцари ценят своего коня выше, чем любимую женщину. Ради чего тогда странный рыцарь Джон загнал коня? Может, сокровище, что он вез, для него было дороже жизни?  
— Прекрати! — резко прервала ее Элинор. Щенок, решив, что хозяйке грозит опасность, тявкнул и попытался броситься на обидчицу, но Изабелла остановила его, схватив за ошейник.  
— Тише, Джакки, — приказала она, но щенок в безумном восторге собачьей любви всей пастью захватил ее ладонь, прикусив, может, и не так сильно, однако Изабелле это не понравилось. — Непослушный пес! — все еще придерживая его одной рукой, высвободив другую, она щелкнула пальцем у него по носу. Щенок воспринял наказание как награду, лизнув ее ладонь, потом еще, потом он попытался схватить хозяйку за рукав. Аделе, единственной девушке, составляющей свиту Изабеллы, стоило труда, прицепив к ошейнику серебряную цепочку, оттащить его от Изабеллы и заставить хоть немного успокоиться.  
— Столько молодой силы! Не удержать! — звонко смеялась Адела, пока пес, став на задние лапы, вытянув вперед передние и вывалив розовый язык, безуспешно пытался дотянуться до хозяйки.  
В любой другой момент такая сцена вызвала бы у Элинор улыбку: или ей казалось, или мир стал тусклее после новости, что ради нее Джон Инге пожертвовал лошадью. Паук не самый лучший конь: себе на уме, своенравный, но очевидно, что для Инге он не просто лошадь, а боевой товарищ, который вытаскивал его из многих переделок. Даже если во время путешествия между Элинор и Инге возникла симпатия, даже если ее гложела вина за холодное прощание, такую жертву она оплатить могла только дружеским отношением. Джон Инге наверняка это понимал. Паук был всего лишь лошадью, но, узнав о его гибели и вспомнив погоню по ночному заснеженному Рэттвуду, Элинор сама ощутила тоску, словно потеряла кого-то знакомого, почти друга.  
— Он знает, что скоро ему будет, куда ее выплеснуть. Хотя стоит приучить его к порядку, — заметила Изабелла.  
— Поручите это дело Уолтеру. Тогда уже два верных пса будут смотреть на вас в три глаза, но не кусаться.  
Изабелла пропустила фривольную шутку Аделы мимо ушей.  
— Мы собираемся совершить конную прогулку к мельнице. Не желаешь присоединиться? — она обернулась к Элинор.  
— У меня нет повода отказаться, — хорошо, что щенок со своею возней отвлек Изабеллу и она не заметила замешательства Элинор.  
— Вот и хорошо. Тебе еще нужно что-то подобрать для выезда.  
Оказавшись без вещей, только в том, в чем приехала, Элинор вынуждена была пользоваться платьями Изабеллы. «Мне они сейчас не нужны, так пусть кому-то доставят радость», — говорила Изабелла. Самой же Изабелле доставляло радость переодевать гостью, словно она была ее ребенком или куклой. Хотя Элинор любила красивую одежду, но постоянная смена нарядов и украшений утомляла, хотя одновременно позволяла забыть о тревогах на какое-то время. На счастье, в этот раз ограничились примеркой только одного темно-синего шерстяного платья. Но даже так Элинор не выглядела родственницей-приживалкой: приготовленный для нее Изабеллой плащ был подбит беличьим мехом и скреплялся фибулой в виде натянутого лука и стрелы, украшенной по оперению маленькими камешками.  
Хотя конец зимы не лучшее время, чтобы любоваться окрестностями, но прогулка наверняка помогла бы хоть немного отвлечься от нестерпимого ожидания известий. Это должна была быть самая обыкновенная конная прогулка, но то, что это не совсем так, Элинор поняла, когда увидела лошадь, которую якобы для нее приготовили: единственную в своем роде лошадь, не узнать которую она не могла.  
— Паук? Как он здесь оказался? Ты же сказала, что он пал! — Элинор не сдерживала удивления и восторга.  
— Я сказала, что сэр Джон совсем загнал свою лошадь. Не желая отдыха, он сменил ее на другую и отправился туда, где находился мой отец, — спокойно, как ничего и не произошло, пояснила Изабелла и тут же, не меняя тона, отдала распоряжение. — Эта лошадь не подходит для прогулки дамы. Приведите другую.  
Элинор обратила внимание, как выделила Изабелла короткое «другую». Обернувшись на Аделу, она увидела только нескрываемое любопытство к происходящему. Лицо одноглазого Уолтера оставалось непроницаемой каменной маской. Если бы не шутка с Пауком, если бы не это «другую», то с первого взгляда Элинор бы сказала, что эта мышастая лошадь очень похожа на…  
— Пылинка? Это же Пылинка! Но как она здесь оказалась?  
— Действительно. Если это та лошадь, о которой ты рассказывала, то как она могла здесь оказаться, если она пала после бегства от разбойников, и потом вам с сэром Джоном пришлось ехать вдвоем на его лошади? — ни тени насмешки, ни тени упрека: Изабелла говорила все так же ровно, просто как констатировала, что днем светит солнце. Взяв Элинор под руку, она отвела ее в сторону так, чтобы их не слышали чужие уши. — Мне жаль, что ты мне не доверяешь. Мы женщины одной семьи. Что бы ни случилось, я постараюсь понять тебя и даже принять твою сторону.  
— Ты такая же коварная, как и твой брат! Устроить ловушку, чтобы посмеяться надо мной! — вместо слов прощения Элинор закипала гневом.  
— Прости! Если бы ты себя увидела со стороны, то так бы не злилась, — Изабелла звонко засмеялась; поразительный контраст траурных одежды и жажды жизни. Обида Элинор отступила сама собой.  
— Все же как она здесь оказалась? Ее привели люди твоего отца? Есть известия из Речного? — если была хоть крохотная возможность получить сведения об осажденных в замке, то терять ее Элинор не собиралась.  
— Кроме первого вопроса на остальные у меня только один ответ: нет, — остановила ее Изабелла. — Лошадь привел сюда этим утром мужчина в зеленом. Не представившись, он сказал, что лошадь принадлежит леди Элинор ле Диспенсер и его хозяин велел ее привести именно сюда. Он ушел до того, как страж догадался задержать его силой или посулив вознаграждение. Все же это не Троянский Конь, а ловкая ездовая лошадка. Не было повода оставлять ее за стеной. Так ты приоткроешь тайну ее чудесного воскрешения?  
— Хорошо, но ты должна рассказать, что происходит между тобой и кастеляном Уолтером, — Элинор не собиралась так легко прощать Изабеллу.  
— Откровенность за откровенность, — ответила та, аккуратно направляя Элинор к лошадям и ожидающим Уолтеру Черному и Аделе.  
— Почему мне кажется, что сделка слишком уж неравнозначна, раз ты так скоро на нее согласилась, — с улыбкой заметила Элинор.  
— По-другому и быть не могло. Ты приняла условия. Так что сегодня вечером жду правдивый рассказ о твоих невероятных похождениях.  
Элинор не знала, что думать о странном поступке разбойника Роба. Широким жестом вернув лошадь владелице, он вроде как проявил благородство, но одновременно поставил в пикантную ситуацию, заставляющую усомниться в ее честности и порядочности.  
— Прости меня за небольшую ложь. Я боялась, что ты меня осудишь, если узнаешь всю правду.  
— Неужели тебя есть за что осуждать?  
— В том-то и дело, что нет. И в это, наверное, сложно поверить. Я бы точно не поверила!  
Они засмеялись, а потом обнялись в знак того, что стена недоверия разрушена. С грустью, но и с какой-то легкостью Элинор вдруг ощутила доверительную близость, которой у нее не было даже с сестрами. Еще не рассказав все, но получив возможность выговориться, она словно сняла с себя некий груз.  
Прогулке радовался не только развеселившийся Джакки, который то и дело с лаем шнырял в кусты, разгоняя засидевшихся там птиц, но и сама Элинор. Она опустила капюшон, позволяя ветру ласкать лицо, и пустила Пылинку в галоп. Если бы кто-то сказал, что такое случится, она назвала бы его лжецом. С возвращением Пылинки к Элинор вернулось чувство безмятежности и полета. Пусть и на короткое время. Остановившись подождать других всадников, Элинор вздохнула полной грудью и тут же пожалела об этом. Голова закружилась, но ей удалось сохранить сознание и даже не пошатнуться, крепко вцепившись рукой за седло. Хорошо, что Изабелла была далеко и скорее всего ничего не заметила.  
— Ты подобна Элинор Аквитанской, не хватает только белого кречета, — заметила Изабелла.  
— Я ветвь ее древа! — вздернув подбородок, строптиво ответила Элинор. Совсем недавно она кичилась именитыми женщинами своей семьи перед Джоном Инге, но тогда все было пустым бахвальством, теперь — дерзким способом скрыть собственную слабость.  
По возвращению их ждала новость: барон Диспенсер следующим днем прибудет в Эссендайн. Элинор надеялась, что откровенный разговор с Изабеллой помог хоть как-то унять волнения.  
— Тайнами лучше делиться, накрывшись с головой покрывалом. И зимой наверняка уютнее. Я скучаю по холодным долгим зимним ночам, когда мы с сестрами, прижавшись друг другу, как цыплята, могли болтать хоть всю ночь напролет. До тех пор, пока няньки не начинали на нас шикать. А несчастное личико Элизабет, когда она узнала о моей скорой свадьбе: «Теперь ты, как Алина, будешь спать со своим мужем, а не с нами»…  
С такой затеей легко согласиться. Зимний день короткий, а ночь длинна. Лучше ее проводить за приятным разговором, чем за метаниями без сна. Оставшись на ночь вдвоем у Изабеллы, они словно закончили обряд подтверждения того, что отныне и до скончания веков они не просто родственницы по браку с братом Изабеллы и кузеном Элинор, а подруги и даже сестры. Окончательно закрепить их союз, по мнению Изабеллы, следовало, выпив по бокалу вина. Названную сестру так позабавило изумление Элинор, что вино не разбавлено: «Хорошо, что жизнь при дворе тебя не испортила, но сегодня можно уйти от светских благопристойных правил». Еще для них Изабелла велела приготовить тарелку с марципановыми сладостями, но устроилась так ловко, что тянуться за лакомствами приходилось Элинор, и для себя, и для «сестры». При этом хитрюга объявила, что предпочитает левую часть кровати, так как верит в примету о счастливой стороне. Возражать Изабелле, что в примете говорится о супругах, Элинор не стала. Она уже убедилась, что зачастую во всем, что делают и что говорят Диспенсеры, следует искать двойной смысл. Кормить Изабеллу сладостями особого труда не составляло, тем более, что себя Элинор баловала чаще.  
— Если когда-нибудь с мужем на брачном ложе вы будете развлекаться поеданием сладостей, то он, несомненно, уступит тебе последнюю конфету. А я нет! — Элинор пронесла последний марципановый шарик возле раскрытого, как у птенца, рта Изабеллы. Той оставалось наблюдать, как специально медленно с причмокиванием смакует его подруга.  
— Рада, что ты не будешь считать меня предательницей, если я выйду замуж второй раз, — оставив веселость, произнесла Изабелла.  
— Мне ли тебя осуждать, а тем более считать предательницей, — Элинор просто язык чесался спросить, о каком это будущем муже говорит Изабелла, но, умерив любопытство, она поспешила ее успокоить. — Моя матушка, если помнишь, так недолго оставалась вдовой. Она и Ральф де Монтермер дали такой повод для сплетен в свое время. Но я последняя, кто станет ее осуждать.  
— Должно быть, твой отчим — интереснейший человек. Похоже на волшебную историю: простой рыцарь и принцесса.  
— Или же на способ избежать другого нежелательного брака, — Элинор уже не была той наивной девочкой, чтобы верить в воплощение красивых легенд: слишком скоро Джоанна Акрская огласила о своем втором браке и беременности, как раз накануне навязанной ее отцом свадьбы с графом Амадеем Савойским. Слишком скоро, потеряв титулы и земли, Ральф де Монтермер нашел другую знатную вдову. Кого и могла она считать предателем, так именно его, за то, что безжалостно, как хрустальный кубок, разбил одну из ее детских сказок, воплощенных в жизнь. Сплетничать о нем не было никакого желания, только скорее забыть, потому она поспешила перевести разговор на более интересную для нее тему. — Простой рыцарь и принцесса — это как Уолтер Черный и Изабелла?  
— Сначала история о похождениях прекрасной и самоотверженной леди Элинор ле Диспенсер, — напомнила Изабелла.  
— Тогда слушай и не пропусти ни слова, — хоть Изабелла и была ее немного старше, Элинор захотелось ее защекотать, как иногда она делала со своей сестрой, малышкой Джоанной, но она сдержалась.  
— Как же я завидую тебе, — после самого правдивого рассказа о случившихся приключениях на лице Изабеллы Элинор прочитала неподдельный восторг. — Позволь дать тебе совет. Не пытайся что-то скрыть от отца. Самое страшное, что может произойти, — утрата доверия, а с остальным мы справимся вместе.  
— Кстати, о доверии. Ты обещала открыть мне, что происходит между тобой и Уолтером Черным.  
— Ничего такого, что стоило бы твоего внимания.  
— Ты лукавишь? — нечто подобное Элинор ожидала услышать, но возможность легко упрекнуть Изабеллу за невыполнение договоренностей она упустить не могла.  
— Вовсе нет. Уолтер Черный — хорошо обученный пес, который выполняет команды так скоро, как возможно. Адела решила, что мои приказы выполняются чуточку быстрее, чем даже приказы отца.  
Элинор стало обидно не столько за то, что тайна оказалась не стоящей и выеденного яйца не стоила, а больше за Уолтера.  
— А ведь управляющий даже не знает, что так интересен дочери хозяина.  
— Спать пора, — Изабелла, оставив шпильку Элинор без внимания, начала моститься, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Затушив свечу, Элинор последовала ее примеру.


	14. Chapter 14

Следующее день, по мнению Изабеллы, выдался как никогда морозным. Она куталась в плащ и потирала изящные ладони, спрятанные в кожаные перчатки, одну об другую. Потом она перехватила руку Элинор под локоть в жесте поддержки, а, возможно, и в попытке взять от нее немного того жара, который заставил ее только при одном упоминании о приближении барона выскочить его встречать чуть ли не впереди всей челяди.  
Отряд барона Диспенсера медленно въезжал в ворота замка. Барон Диспенсер, спустившись с лошади и передав поводья старшему конюху, медленно подошел к ожидающим его молодым женщинам. Сначала он по-отечески обнял невестку, а уже потом дочь. Элинор почувствовала себя легкой, как перышко: барон привез добрые вести.  
— Вы взяли Речной?  
— Вы считаете, что смеете требовать у меня отчета, прежде чем я утолю жажду и переоденусь с дороги, миледи?  
Уверенность Элинор стремительно падала вниз брошенным в колодец камнем. Барон направился к замку, а Изабелла повела Элинор вслед за ним.  
— Если так и останешься стоять, то превратишься в ледяной столб. Все хорошо, — постаралась подбодрить она приунывшую родственницу.  
Элинор не находила себе места. «Если бы новости были дурные, то мы бы узнали их прежде, чем отец вернулся», — Изабелла не оставляла ее и продолжала успокаивать, но в этот раз отвлечься не удавалось. Она попыталась заставить Элинор спеть под ее аккомпанемент на арфе, но та сразу отказалась, заявив, что ей не до веселых песен, а грустные только усилят терзания. Изабелла затеяла игру в Четыре сезона, но Элинор была настолько невнимательна, что и это пришлось прекратить.  
— Я люблю выигрывать, но не тогда, когда противник вступает в битву, чтобы сдаться, и не скрывает этого, — Изабелла порывистым движением смела с доски фигуры.  
— Точно как твой брат! — ехидно заявила Элинор. Ей никогда прежде не приходилось видеть Изабеллу в гневе, она даже не могла предположить, что эта милая, несколько отстранённая девушка в мгновенье ока может превратиться в настоящую мегеру. Схожесть жестов и выражения лица с Хьюго, окажись он в подобном состоянии, поражала и даже забавляла. Изабелла, не понимая, что так развеселило партнершу по игре, злилась еще больше.  
— Ну, знаешь ли…  
Сделав вывод, что сейчас может разразиться драка, белый щенок Изабеллы Джакки забрался под одно из дальних кресел и оттуда уже, оскалив зубы, зарычал, готовый в случае чего вступиться за хозяйку.  
— Леди Элинор, — едва не разгоревшуюся ссору прервал вошедший секретарь барона, проворный худощавый мужчина, имени которого она не помнила. — Пройдемте со мной. Мой господин ожидает вас.  
В дверях перед кабинетом свекра Элинор столкнулась с выходящим Уолтером Черным. Барон рассчитал все так, чтобы не потерять ни мгновенья, но то, что ей он предпочел отчет от управляющего, несколько покоробило ее гордость. А, может, от Уолтера требовалась информация совсем другого рода? Может ли быть такое, что управляющий заметил на постоялом дворе то, что осталось скрытым от Элинор, и трактовал это по-своему? Или же как он объяснил появление лошади Элинор уже после хозяйки?  
Сердце Элинор сделало гулкий удар. Она замедлила шаг, входя в широко открытый дверной проем. Дверь любезностью секретаря тут же за ней захлопнулась. «Это не Последний приговор, и ты не та маленькая девочка, для которой этот человек стал воплощением зла», — упрекнула она себя. Барон был вежлив, но без особых эмоций. Элинор даже засомневалась: человек он или некий дух, вершитель судеб. За краткое время, которое он мог бы посвятить отдыху, он привел себя в порядок. Барон был свеж и гладко выбрит, хотя еще утром Элинор помнила легкую щетину на его лице, которая делала отца Хьюго более человечным. Какие бы ни были противоречия между Хьюго и его родителем, но муж с восхищением рассказывал о великой любви между бароном и матерью Хьюго, строптивой и величественной Изабеллой де Бошан. Подтверждением этому служило то, что хоть и прошло уже четыре года после ее смерти, хоть барон Диспенсер вполне еще был полон сил, но о новом браке речь пока не шла. «Огненная госпожа и ледяной барон», — Элинор не смогла отогнать непристойное видение свекра и его жены, когда они оставались наедине за закрытой дверью. Улыбка так неуместно коснулась ее губ, а краска залила лицо, но и страх ушел.  
— Расскажите все, начиная с того, как вы оказались в Речном, — велел барон.  
Неспешно, не отвлекаясь на многословные яркие подробности, какими изобиловала история для Изабеллы, но все же не упуская важных деталей, Элинор начала свой рассказ. Помня наставления Изабеллы говорить только правду, Элинор была искренней, как перед судьей или священником, но все же кое-что заменила подобием правды. Она скрыла домогательства Томаса Ланкастера и мошенничество Джона Инге. Первое могло стать причиной если не войны, то обострения конфликта, который случился еще до того, как у враждующих сторон появился резон: лояльность или неприятие близкого, но неудобного друга короля — Пирса Гавестона. Элинор не знала, когда и из-за чего все началось, но в конфликте ей никак не хотелось сыграть роль Елены Троянской или же библейской Дины. К тому же на ее спутнике Инге не должно быть и тени непристойных деяний.  
На том постоялом дворе с Джоном они оказались по той причине, что еда там была лучше, чем у конкурентов, а комнаты комфортнее. Ничего удивительного, что Томас Ланкастер предпочел эти преимущества жесткому ложу постоялого двора для святош. Кузен узнал ее и попытался взять под стражу. Они вынуждены были бежать, при этом Джон Инге мужественно защищал подопечную. Дальше события развивались так, как все происходило на самом деле.  
Элинор внимательно смотрела на свекра, а тот, казалось, смотрел на нее, без всяких эмоций, просто мудрый слушатель. Или же камень! Проще было бы говорить с истуканом, чем с отцом ее мужа.  
— Вы можете идти, а что вам делать дальше, я скажу позже.  
— Теперь я могу узнать известия из Речного?  
Это нужно было сказать мягко, покорно, как жертве, питающейся милостью, но получилось так, что Элинор, не отводя взгляда, просто выбросила эти слова, что мечом палача висели над ее шеей.  
— Если все идет как надо, то Речной уже сдался на милость короля.  
Он говорил это так спокойно, как сообщал, что за окном день.  
— И вы не отправили им помощь? — Элинор не могла поверить в то, что слышала.  
— Мой посланник прислал им четкий приказ — сложить оружие.  
— Табот не сделает этого! Он верен хозяину земель! — ее бравада была прервана коротким…  
— То есть мне.  
— Вам? — Элинор не понравилось, как она взвизгнула от неожиданности, услышав подобное заявление, но оборачивать назад время, увы, — способность, людям недоступная.  
— Вам и вашему мужу всего лишь позволили там жить и вести хозяйство для общего блага.  
— Благодарю, конечно, и от себя, и от имени вашего сына, — чтобы не дать выхода гневу, Элинор до боли сжала кулаки, впившись ногтями в подушечки ладони, но не смогла сдержать его весь, чуть выплеснув на акцентированном «вашем сыне». — Но этой путаницы не было, если бы нам позволили жить на наших землях.  
— Ваших землях? — впервые за всю их беседу Элинор увидела проблеск эмоций на лице свекра: судя по слегка поднявшемуся уголку губы, насмешка, а по коротко брошенному на нее взгляду… Тревога?  
— Те земли, что Хьюго унаследовал после смерти матери, и те, что я принесла в брак, — неуверенно попыталась поспорить она.  
— Не мне стоило просвещать вас в подобных вопросах, — барон откинулся на кресло, указательный палец правой руки сделал несколько ударов по крышке стола. Элинор поняла, что свекра самого тяготит этот разговор. — Когда вы вступали в брак, то оба еще не достигли совершеннолетия. Потому все ваши владения перешли под опеку ближайшего родственника.  
— Вас.  
— Меня, — барон пропустил мимо ушей ядовитый тон сказанного.  
— Но теперь Хьюго достиг возраста и может вернуть свои и мои земли.  
— Он их получит. После моей смерти.  
«Я так зла, что готова ускорить скорбное событие», — едва сдержалась Элинор.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
— Таков закон. Хьюго должен был пояснить вам, — примирительно, как, наверное, ему самому казалось, продолжил барон. — Возможно, мой сын боялся потерять себя в ваших глазах. Значит, между вами нет доверия. А в этом есть и ваша вина.  
«Закон и власть для вас важнее сына», — готовые вырваться слова снова оказались невысказанными. Она сидела, опустив голову, рассматривая кончик туфельки, выглядывающей из-под платья. Туфельки и платья Изабеллы, отданных Элинор. Она же сама обворована теми, кто призван был ее защитить. Сколько бы еще она пребывала в счастливом неведении? У нее нет ничего… Неправда! У нее есть ценное сокровище, которое человек, находившийся вместе с нею в этом кабинете, тоже попытался отнять. Ее сын! Теперь, наученная горьким опытом, она не отпустит его до окончания нежного возраста и периода, когда его все-таки придется отдать в обучение.  
— Можете ли вы гарантировать, что Хукону не причинят вреда?  
— Да, конечно. Не стоит об этом беспокоиться, — барон немного замялся от неожиданной перемены темы. К тому же он, как и все окружающие, привык звать внука «малышом Хьюго» и скорее всего даже не сразу понял, о ком речь. Но он тут же оговорился: — как вы понимаете, опала отца может плохо сказаться на его будущем. Хоть вы только частично причастны к сложившейся неблагополучной ситуации, но только от вас зависит ее исход.  
— Что я должна сделать? — произнесла она обреченно.  
— Позже я скажу вам, — барон поднялся, давая знак, что время, отведенное для решения этого вопроса, закончено.  
Задерживаться дольше она и сама не собиралась. До обеда, постаравшись избегать какого-либо общения, Элинор уединилась в своей комнате. Просто завалилась как была, в одежде на кровать и пролежала так до тех пор, пока слуги не напомнили, что пора собираться за стол. Она позволила привести себя в порядок, радуясь, что слез не было и не нужно скрывать свои слабости. Хорошо, что Изабелла, все еще обиженная после их внезапной ссоры или понимающая, что все пошло не так, не беспокоила ее.  
В честь возвращения хозяина обед оказался особо разнообразным и насыщенным. Была подана говяжья вырезка с кисло-сладким соусом из слив и изюма, форель, запеченная на овощах, паштет из гусиной печени, пироги с разнообразными начинками. Удивительно, как у Джерарда, музыканта при доме барона Диспенсера, не сел голос так долго петь. Сначала звучали медленные и торжественные легенды о героях прошлых лет, затем забавные песенки наподобие истории девы и ее жениха тролля. Странное дело: под звуки музыки и вкусную еду чувство опустошения прошло. Элинор прислушивалась к разговорам людей Диспенсера и даже отвечала вежливыми репликами на их вопросы, пока барон не произнес:  
— С вопросом о захваченных замках придется разбираться вам, дорогая Нора.  
— Я сейчас же отправлюсь в Лондон, — Элинор отложила кусок лимонного пирога, попробовав его едва-едва. Будь он яблочным, то доставил бы больше удовольствия своим вкусом.  
— Отъезд можно отложить до утра. Вы поедете в Лестер. Именно там находится наш король.  
Виночерпий любезно долил вино в бокал барона, но тот не спешил отпить.  
— Значит, в Лестер, — Элинор постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал бравадно, и подняла вверх бокал.  
— Я могла бы тебя сопровождать, — оживилась Изабелла.  
— Нет, — строго сказал барон, а его дочь не посмела ничего возразить.  
Может, Изабелла и была расстроена неслучившейся возможностью оказаться ближе к королевскому двору, но виду она не показывала, сосредоточив все внимание на сборах Элинор в дорогу.  
— Вот это платье будет просто идеальным! В меру скромное, в меру роскошное! — она велела служанке приготовить платье из темно-синей шелковой парчи с изысканной вышивкой нитью чуть светлее, изображающей диковинное дерево со спрятавшимися в его ветвях птицами. Чтобы увидеть ее и полюбоваться, приходилось всматриваться, а значит, доля внимания даме будет обеспечена. Рукава, по последней моде очень узкие, скреплялись множеством маленьких жемчужин-застежек и расширялись к запястью, глубокие проймы, тоже дань моде, обшиты заячьим мехом. — Мне не довелось его носить. Его сшили как раз перед тем, как пришло известие о Гилберте…  
— Прости меня! — прошептала Элинор. Теперь она уже попыталась успокоить подругу.  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения. Мне оно сейчас ни к чему, а тебе наверняка принесет удачу.  
— Я в этом уверена, — Элинор бодрилась, но чувствовала себя совсем не так беспечно, как хотела показать. Ее мало утешало то, что барон официально объявил о ее отъезде, а значит, взял ответственность за все, что могло произойти.


	15. Chapter 15

Дорога от Ратленда до Лестера заняла несколько дней. Обычно путешествия не доставляли Элинор особых неудобств. Обладая природной живостью и любопытным нравом, она сожалела только, что они ограничивались одной Англией, тогда как ее подруги даже ниже по происхождению, чем она, имея французские корни, уже не раз успели посетить эту страну, родину молодой королевы. Именно там сейчас находился ее муж, нужно будет помолиться за его безопасность. Ее Хьюго добывал сейчас славу и, возможно, будущее благосостояние на турнирах. Зато благодаря его побегу Элинор оказалась втянута в игру, больше похожую на шахматную. При этом ей не открыли, что за фигуру она представляет: пешку, королеву или что посередине.  
Всю дорогу Элинор оставалась безучастной и неразговорчивой по отношению к сопровождавшим, ограничиваясь короткими фразами. Наконец сообщили, что они встретились с эскортом, прибывшим сопроводить их в замок Лестер. Возглавлял отряд Пирс Гавестон.  
— Дорогая сестра, — он широко раскрыл объятия.  
— Дорогой брат, — сделав пару шагов навстречу, она повторила его движение.  
Они прикоснулись щеками, изображая родственный поцелуй. Далее Пирс подсадил Элинор на лошадь, чтобы дальнейший путь она могла проделать верхом.  
— Ты так молчалива, сестра.  
Пылинка и вороной конь Пирса Гавестона ступали рядом шаг в шаг.  
— Пусть простит брат мою немногословность. Путь был долог и утомителен, — Элинор одарила спутника легким поворотом головы.  
— Или же ты приберегаешь ласку и улыбку для другого?  
В стенах замка Лестер уже можно было различить камни, а на высокой сторожевой башне наверняка отдали приказ опустить ворота. Элинор недолго оставалось любезничать с навязанным ей родственником.  
— Мои ласки и улыбки предназначены для другого. В этом ты прав, брат.  
— Не будет ли любезна дорогая сестра открыть его имя? Или же это сердечная тайна? — Гавестон даже не пытался скрыть насмешку.  
— Не тайна. Его имя Хьюго.  
— Как скучно, — Пирс даже сделал вид, что зевнул. — Но он сейчас за морем, и было бы жаль, если бы губы моей прекрасной сестры так и остались скорбно сомкнутыми, а изящные пальчики не прикоснулись с нежностью к кому-либо, жаждущему этих прикосновений.  
— Ты не прав, мой любопытный брат. Тот, о ком мы говорим, гораздо ближе: в осажденном велением нашего короля замке. Но я надеюсь, что скоро все, о чем мы говорили, случится. Как только выяснятся некоторые недоразумения.  
— Ты неподражаема!  
Наконец-то они оказались во дворе замка. Гавестон помог Элинор спуститься с лошади. Она предполагала, что ее не будут приветствовать звуками труб, и тем не менее для пребывающего здесь королевского двора стояло подозрительное спокойствие.  
— Я бы хотела увидеть королеву.  
Она слишком уж погрузилась в свои мысли и волнения: рассматривая землю под ногами и сделав поспешный шаг, даже не заметила, что сопровождающий, замешкавшись или намеренно, не отступил, пропуская ее. Как бы то ни было, результат стал конфузом для Элинор, но не для Гавестона.  
— Попалась, лиса! — положение, при котором она стояла, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, Гавестона явно забавляло.  
— Будь осторожен, волк! Охотники не дремлют, — повторяя его тон, ответила Элинор, даже не намереваясь оттолкнуть Гавестона или отодвинуться. — Что скажет твоя жена, когда увидит, как, не скрываясь, ты обнимаешь другую женщину?  
Пирс Гавестон оставил ее и отступил, не капитулируя, а продолжая свою игру.  
— Не увидит, поскольку ее здесь нет. Как и Прекрасной Изабеллы, — он взял ее под руку.  
— Тем хуже для тебя, — вот так, вместе, как добрые друзья или любовники, они шествовали к замку. — Она могла бы стать твоей защитой от его гнева. Разве допустимо дворовой шавке пытаться урвать добычу льва?  
— У лисички острые зубки. Это хорошо, — беззлобно отвечал Гавестон. — Что касается такой лакомой добычи, то азарт охотника подогревается соперничеством, пусть даже таким никчемным. Тебе же, сестра, хочу дать совет: не делай глупостей, и получишь, что желаешь, и даже больше.  
— Я обещаю прислушаться к твоему совету, но не обещаю исполнять, — Элинор понимала, что шпильки летят не в ту сторону. Ей следовало обратиться в слух и разыграть смирение, но она действительно чувствовала себя загнанным зверем и огрызалась. Слишком уж очевидно для нее было, какой ценой ей придется купить прощение для Хьюго.  
С королем ей предстояло увидеться вечером на торжественном обеде в ее честь. Время до этого принадлежало полностью ей, и она собиралась потратить его на отдых и на маленькие женские хитрости, чтобы предстать пред коронованным дядей не просительницей, а прекрасной гостьей, ради забавы случайно оказавшейся в этих краях.  
Хозяин тоже оказался гостеприимен, хотя сам пока и не показался. Прилежные служанки, три миловидные девушки, призванные исполнить любой каприз Элинор, предложили снять дорожную усталость, омыв тело. Она не желала искать повода отказаться от подобной процедуры, но не ожидала, что купание может оказаться еще и настолько приятным.  
Девушки наполнили огромную лохань горячей водой, затем влили туда отвары розмарина, бузины и донника и высыпали сухие лепестки красных роз. Элинор медленно переступила через борт, давая ногам привыкнуть к теплу, присела, потом погрузилась полностью с головой, наслаждаясь теплом. Это так было похоже на купание византийской принцессы, как представляла его себе Элинор. Девушкам не надо было приказывать, они все знали сами и делали наилучшим образом. Когда купальщица изволила вынырнуть из купели, одна из девушек тут же расположила на бортике лохани сложенную в несколько раз мягкую ткань так, чтобы Элинор могла опереться о борт шеей, не причиняя себе неудобства. Она не успела удивиться, зачем другая девушка мостит подобное приспособление с другого края лохани, как все открылось само собой. Девушка аккуратно перехватила лодыжку правой ноги Элинор, водрузила ее на бортик, а после начала массировать ступню. Позже подобным образом она поступила и со второй ногой. Тем временем девушка с противоположной стороны намылила волосы Элинор смесью взбитых желтков и ромашки. Третья девушка следила за тем, чтобы вода в купели была постоянно теплая, доливая по необходимости горячую и добавляя еще трав.  
Когда девушка, колдующая у изголовья, начала аккуратно промывать волосы, пробуя их между пальцами на легкий скрип, Элинор поняла, что она не восточная принцесса, а древняя богиня, а эти трое — ее верные жрицы, призванные ублажить и задобрить божество.  
Обряд поклонения был закончен, разомлевшая и довольная богиня позволила себе немного понежиться в воде, пока та не начала остывать, напоминая о бренном смертном теле. Только тогда преобразившаяся Элинор встала, а девушки тут же укутали ее плечи простыней. Волшебство продолжалось. Мона, так звали старшую жрицу, отвела Элинор ближе к огню, чтобы просушить и расчесать ее волосы. Пальцы Моны были мягкими, словно она никогда не знала тяжелой работы, а руки ловкими: ни разу она не то что не дернула Элинор за волосы, а даже не причинила неудобства, которое может возникнуть при распутывании прядей. И сидящая у очага Элинор вдруг ощутила себя безмятежной кошкой, которую чешут за ушком. Она уже почти готова была заурчать подобно этому зверю, но Мона уже закончила и взяла Элинор за руку, приглашая подняться и пройти к расстеленной кровати.  
— На дворе белый день, — ворчала Элинор, впрочем, без всякого сопротивления позволяя себя уложить. Еще одно чудесное превращение: теперь она словно капризный ребенок.  
— Вот это поможет превратить день в ночь, — Мона надела на Элинор небольшую шелковую маску, оставляющую открытым лоб, щеки и рот, но не имеющую прорези для глаз.  
— Так лучше, — подтвердила она. Сон или блаженная истома овладели ее телом. Она успела сделать только вздох, как услышала почти над ухом бархатный голосок Моны.  
— Миледи… Пора просыпаться…  
Оказалось, что она безмятежно проспала несколько часов. Снова девушки засуетились вокруг Элинор, как пчелы вокруг цветка. Они заплели ее волосы в косы, уложив вокруг головы и закрепив сеточкой с жемчужинами. Далее пришла очередь платья, подаренного Изабеллой, и одолженных ею же украшений. Находясь в полной готовности, Элинор посмела предположить, что будет одной из красивейших дам, присутствующих на королевском обеде. Все так и случилось, учитывая то, что она была единственной дамой. Кроме нее из присутствующих особ женского пола была разве что еще танцовщица в ярко-красном платье, не скрывающем ни один изгиб тела.  
Под скорую мелодию она кружила по залу, выделывая невероятные фигуры и иногда застывая на мгновенье в изысканных позах. Вот она схватилась за края одной их своих юбок и, взмахивая руками, как птица крыльями, очень быстро завертелась вокруг себя, перебирая по полу босыми ногами. Экстаз танцовщицы передался и королю Эдуарду: он стучал бокалом по столу в ритм музыке и движению, а когда девушка упала на колени и, выгнувшись так, что платье опустилось и обнажило грудь с острыми темными сосками, затряслась, изображая любовный экстаз, издал громкий победный крик.  
— В этом есть нечто варварское, — обернулся Эдуард к сидящей по его правую руку Элинор. — А почему ты не притронулась к еде? Невкусно?  
Как ни старалась Элинор, но горло словно сжал спазм, и она не могла проглотить ни кусочка. Не соблазнили ее ни сочные жареные голуби, ни запеченный нежный лосось, ни молочный поросенок, ни поданная на подушке из моркови и яблок ароматная оленья вырезка — наверняка добыча, затравленная Эдуардом накануне. Она не испытывала волнения, страха или стыда за то, что должно произойти. Странное дело: находясь рядом со своим Светлым рыцарем, она не испытывала даже душевного трепета от исполнения мечты. Не имело значения, что не свободна она, не имело значения, что он не свободен — он сам закон, и такая малость никогда не останавливала коронованных особ, — не имело значения, что их связь запретна по причине близкой крови. Элинор догадывалась о происхождении своего недомогания, и нужно только немного времени, чтобы все подтвердилось, но и это не имело значения. Она стала равнодушна ко всему, может, именно в подобное спокойствие погружаются осужденные, когда видят плаху. Разница лишь в том, что она не может рассчитывать на милосердие Господне и должна продолжать жить, нося, как клеймо, свой грех.  
— Мужчин красит необузданная дикость, тогда как женщинам к лицу воздержанность, — в горле пересохло, и единственным способом утолить жажду в противоречие сказанным только что словам был глоток вина. Напиток оказался неразбавленным, но мягким и приятным. Опуская бокал на стол, Элинор чуть дольше, чем следовало, задержала руку, чем не упустил воспользоваться Эдуард. Он поднес ее ладонь к губам и поцеловал слишком уж вызывающе-откровенно, слегка прикоснувшись зубами к костяшкам у основания пальцев.  
— Моя маленькая Нора превратилась в святошу? — удачная охота, откровенные танцы, выпивка и присутствие покорной, молчаливой молодой племянницы подогрели и опьянили короля. Вино и ей помогло стать смелее. Бросив беглый взгляд на Эдуарда, как будто он был простым рыцарем, оказавшимся волею случая рядом с ней, Элинор отвернулась, чтобы продолжить наблюдать за танцовщицей. Полилась мелодия, медленная и тягучая, а движения девушки стали плавными, манящими, завораживающими. — Или же ты боишься запачкать платье? Этому затруднению есть решение.  
Элинор обернулась, заметив боковым зрением, что Эдуард, отпустив ее руку, потянулся к тарелке с устрицами. Она прекрасно знала, что за подобным яством закрепилась слава чудодейственного средства, разжигающего любовный жар. Принять подобное угощение означало отрезать себе все пути для отказа.  
— Я никогда ничего подобного не ела, — откровенно призналась она.  
— Тогда ты просто должна попробовать.  
Разве у нее оставался какой-то выбор, когда створка устрицы оказалась у ее рта? Элинор проглотила содержимое. Устрица была скользкая, но проглотить ее все-таки удалось легко. Элинор почувствовала приятную кислинку от лимонного сока и почему-то привкус ореха, но в подобной редкости она не распробовала ничего особенного.  
— Вкусно? — Элинор кивнула. Все, что дается с королевских рук, не может быть неприятным. — Тогда еще одну.  
— Благодарю, Ваша Милость.  
— Эдуард. Сейчас просто Эдуард.  
Для того, чтобы проглотить вторую устрицу, понадобилось некоторое усилие, и это не укрылось от Эдуарда.  
— Пей! — приказал он. Элинор подчинилась, сделав несколько глотков вина из бокала Эдуарда, пока привкус устрицы не исчез. Она так увлеклась, что неосторожно слизнула с верхней губы капельку языком, чем привела короля в восторг. — И еще! — он снова протянул ей устрицу.  
Внезапно их идиллию прервал вопрос Гавестона. Эдуард тут же обернулся к графу Корнуоллу, и если бы в другой ситуации Элинор почувствовала ревность или раздражение, то теперь она была даже благодарна: пытка королевской щедростью закончена.  
Творилось что-то нехорошее. Шнуровка сдавливала бока, и дышать становилось тяжело. Гул музыки, разговор Гавестона и короля сливались в один звук. Даже легконогая танцовщица вдруг начала неимоверно громко топать. Чтобы прийти в себя, Элинор снова сделала несколько глотков вина, но стало только хуже. Кто-то прикоснулся к ее руке, и она вздрогнула, когда увидела ребенка не более пяти лет с лицом, испещренным морщинами. Почему-то она у не сразу догадалась, что это карлик, королевский шут. С серьезным видом он отошел на несколько шагов и поманил Элинор за собой. Ни Эдуард, ни Пирс Гавестон не обращали на него никакого внимания. Об Элинор словно тоже забыли. Они пили и вели какой-то важный спор, потому она встала и пошла за странным провожатым.  
Наивно было бы предположить, что за открытой карликом дверью была страна, где нет холода и болезней, а звери разговаривают человеческим языком. Там оказалась всего лишь роскошно обставленная комната с большой кроватью под расшитым балдахином — несомненно, королевская спальня.  
Карлик с самым серьезным выражением лица, не проронив ни звука, низко поклонился Элинор, крутанулся на пятках и убежал, сверкая подошвами сапожек, оставив ее в одиночестве и нерешительности. Что же ей делать? Жестоко со стороны Эдуарда вовлекать ее в подобные игры, но не оставить подсказок. Не имея и не желая иметь опыта тайных отношений, нечего было рассчитывать на свою проницательность.  
Все усложнялось еще тем, что в желудке вдруг поднялся настоящий бунт. Элинор ходила из угла в угол и от стены к стене, держась руками за больное место. Может ли так случится, что Господь, благословив ее, теперь наказывает за еще несостоявшееся прелюбодеяние, отбирая дарованное?  
Звук открываемой двери и шагов возвестил, что наконец-то о ней вспомнили. Ожидаемо, это был Эдуард, и, ожидаемо, он был один. Элинор присела в приветствии, понимая, что вышло неловко: она с трудом сдержала порыв согнуться чуть ли не вдвое от резкой боли.  
— Такая бледная… Испуганная девочка… — Эдуард подошел совсем близко. Он осторожно придерживал шею Элинор так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза. Пальцами другой руки он осторожно очертил подбородок Элинор, не давая опустить голову. Она воспользовалась возможностью и потерлась о его ладонь щекой. Со стороны это походило на поощрение и ласку. Эдуард так и воспринял: правая рука его переместилась на поясницу племянницы. Может, потом она и устыдилась бы подобного порыва, но ее жест вовсе не означал заигрывание. Все было гораздо проще, и о подобной прагматичности точно не следовало знать восторженному Эдуарду. Королевское прикосновение исцеляет. Стоило воспользоваться близостью короля, проверить истину и помочь себе.  
Дальше произошло нечто совсем безобразное и постыдное. Устрицы и вино оказались на полу, а еще на красно-синем расшитом котарди Эдуарда и даже на платье Элинор. Легенда говорила правду: она чувствовала себе несколько лучше и даже легко настолько, чтобы развернуться и, подобно карлику, сбежать из покоев. Она этого не сделала, но смотреть на перекошенное лицо Эдуарда стало невыносимо. Элинор который раз клялась, что она не будет прибегать к лживым уловкам подобного рода, но пусть лучше Эдуард в страхе покинет ее, решив, что ее задела черная смерть, чем останется наблюдать подобный позор. Элинор отступила, схватилась за живот и начала оседать на пол.  
Неожиданно ее подхватили на руки, оторвали от земли. Элинор приподняла веки: ее благодетелем был король Эдуард. На его лице не было отвращения, только беспокойство и даже страх. А для Элинор не было в мире ничего, кроме этих сильных рук и серых, таких родных глаз. Элинор прикрыла веки и плотнее прижалась к Светлому рыцарю, пытаясь вот так впитать в себя каждую минутку внезапного безмятежного счастья, что охватило ее.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Элинор пришла в себя, она все также находилась в королевской спальне. На ней не было ни платья, ни обуви, только нижняя сорочка, но то, что Эдуард не воспользовался ее беспомощностью, она знала наверняка.  
Разложив на прикроватном столике мешочки и скляночки, возле нее суетился худощавый, крючконосый, седовласый мужчина в черном. Нетрудно догадаться, что это один из лекарей, которого послал Эдуард для спасения племянницы.  
— Чтобы лечение вам не навредило, мне необходимо кое в чем убедиться, миледи, — не проявив никакой реакции на «воскрешение» Элинор, лекарь указал на ночной горшок.  
Она предполагала, что именно нужно уточнить лекарю, и желала подтвердить свои догадки даже более него.  
Все время, пока лекарь отсутствовал, Элинор не находила себе места. Она скромно полулежала в королевской кровати, нервно сминая в ладонях края сорочки.  
— Выпейте это, — наконец-то вернувшийся старик протянул Элинор чашу с каким-то варевом. — В подобной ситуации я бы предложил пациенту отвар полыни и мяты для очистки желудка, но не в вашем положении, миледи.  
— Что с моим ребенком? — прекрасно понимая, к чему он клонит, но пребывая в раздражении от того, что лекарь не прямо сообщил ей новость, а начал с намеков, довольно резко спросила Элинор.  
— Значит, для вас, миледи, это не новость.  
— С моим первым ребенком было все совсем по-другому, — она смягчила голос, добавив к беспокойству меда: лекарь словно упрекал ее в чем-то постыдном, но ей неизвестном.  
— Тогда или сейчас не насторожило отсутствие крови, головокружения, тошнота по утрам? — лицо врачевателя презрительно скривилось, но, предупреждая возможный скорый повторный вопрос, он снизошел до ответа. — Ваш ребенок в полном порядке. Его Милости Эдуарду это уже известно.  
Злобный лекарь, потеряв интерес к Элинор как к особе, но не как к пациентке, дал тщательные распоряжения тенью стоящей возле кровати Моне.  
— Какой неприятный тип, — проговорила Элинор ему вслед, когда он наконец-то соизволил удалиться.  
— Для Бевилаквы нет секретов в теле человеческом, но что касается людских страстей и порывов души, то тут он полный профан, — тут же защебетала Мона, склоняясь низко к Элинор, словно они были подругами. Служанка слишком много себе позволяла, но в этот момент Элинор не горела желанием заниматься ее воспитанием.  
— Если бы он следовал совету выбранного имени, то растворил бы собственную желчь, — не Моне, а скорее закрытой за лекарем двери высказала оскорбленная Элинор.  
— Не понимаю, — чирикнула юная особа, поправляя подушку подопечной.  
— Не ломай над подобными пустяками голову, — благосклонно разрешила Элинор.  
Мона успела приготовить отвар в соответствии с наставлениями сердитого лекаря Бевилаквы и уже начала поить им Элинор, когда, наконец, в свои покои вернулся король.  
Элинор отодвинула руку Моны с чашей и, поджав ноги, устроилась так, чтобы выглядеть бодро и совсем не беспомощно. Эдуард дал знак, и служанка, посчитав это временным освобождением от обязанностей, поклонилась королю и, продолжая держать голову опущенной, осторожно попятилась к двери. Только оказавшись вне поля зрения Эдуарда, она позволила себе развернуться и выскользнуть из комнаты.  
Творилось что-то неладное. Элинор предполагала, что после случившегося любовный пыл Эдуарда охладеет. Какая-то ее часть даже ликовала, видя в этом Длань Божью, остановившую блуд. Другая часть Элинор, та, которая, как ценный талисман, наивно хранила нежную влюбленность в Светлого рыцаря и восхищалась молодым богом Эдуардом, тихонько сожалела об утерянной возможности. Она уверила себя, что все останется как прежде: король Эдуард — ее тайная мечта, а сама Элинор — верная жена, но в этот новый-старый уклад не входила его пренебрежительная холодность.  
— Рад лично убедиться, что вы в добром здравии. Оставайтесь здесь и ни о чем не беспокойтесь.  
Доброжелательные слова Эдуарда были жесткими и холодными, как гранит. На его лице не было ни тени сочувствия, скорее, равнодушие или даже брезгливость.  
— А как же вы? — в отчаянии это прозвучало так, словно она себя предлагала.  
— Замок достаточно велик, чтобы находиться в отдалении от вас, леди Диспенсер.  
Значит, он все же чем-то недоволен, даже озлоблен, но явно не тем конфузом, что случился совсем недавно. Эдуард все же выказал обиду и тем самым бросил ей тоненькую ниточку надежды на прощение.  
— В чем моя вина? — она скрестила руки, придерживая ворот сорочки так, что они напоминали молитвенный жест. Опасаясь увидеть, как Эдуард уходит, Элинор повернула голову в сторону. Ее взгляд блуждал по бронзовому кувшину с отчеканенными гербами Плантагенетов и коронами, по его резной ручке и чаше, составляющей ему пару.  
— Вы сдержанны и скромны. Несомненно, если женщина не болтлива, то это достоинство ценнее золота. Хотя, может, в ее молчании совсем другой смысл? Кого вы собирались назвать отцом ребенка, когда правду станет невозможно скрыть?  
Как будто некто жестокий ударил Элинор в грудь, разом выбив весь воздух.  
— Вы полагаете… — голос не слушался ее, слова вырывались с хрипом. — Вы полагаете, что я могла навязать вам своего ребенка?  
— Что я должен думать?  
Охвативший ее гнев словно стал ее сутью, подобно тому, как огонь съедает сырое древо и, разгоревшись с неистовой силой, становится чем-то, что невозможно остановить. Мужчина в подобном состоянии схватится за меч, оружием Элинор стали неосторожные порывистые слова.  
— Как смеете вы упрекать меня в корыстной лжи? Как смеете вы даже предположить, что я могла бы продать честное имя своего ребенка? Да ни одна мать не пожелает своему ребенку судьбы бастарда! Ради вашей приходи меня доставили сюда, как породистую кобылу! А капризный одариваемый еще думает, ставить ли ее в стойло или достаточно просто покататься. Если я лгунья, то ложь моя только в том, что я нахожусь здесь добровольно, а не для того, чтобы защищать свободу мужа и права его семьи, пусть и ценой собственной чести. Вы окружаете себя льстецами и шутами, но храброе сердце, готовое служить вам, но не пресмыкаться перед вами, лишь повод для насмешек. Это вы виновны, что о ребенке вам стало известно раньше, чем его отцу! Если бы не вы, Хьюго не пришлось бы бежать на континент. Вы разрешили моему мужу охотиться на собственной земле, наверняка зная, что у него нет ни фута!  
— Хорошая шутка, — Эдуард небрежно стоял, расставив ноги и уперев руки в бока, и смеялся, а хлынувшие слезы Элинор разом затушили пожар гнева. Эдуард все знал. Знал, что замки принадлежат барону, а не его сыну. Барон знал о прихоти Эдуарда, потому и не разрешил своей дочери сопровождать невестку. Возможно, и ее муж участвовал в заговоре. Сама же Элинор для мужчин оказалась разменной монеткой. Эдуард оказался хуже, чем его кузен Ланкастер, пытавшийся взять Элинор силой. Тот не скрывал своего желания и не собирался сожалеть или отказываться от возможных последствий.  
Держать спину прямо не было сил. Забыв про гордость и про присутствие короля, Элинор оперлась обеими ладонями о кровать и опустила голову, позволяя распущенным волосам стать естественной завесой. Несколько слезинок упали на простыню, расплываясь мокрыми пятнами.  
Неожиданно голова ее оказалась прижата к плечу Эдуарда, а сама она — в его крепких объятьях.  
— Не надо плакать.  
Ее герой удивителен: так скоро менять гнев на милость. Элинор всхлипнула и шмыгнула носом.  
— Простите, Ваша Милость… Эдуард…  
— Тише-тише, — сидя на краю кровати, Эдуард раскачивался вперед-назад, увлекая за собою Элинор. От него пахло вином. Король, возможно, взяв в собутыльники Пирса, успел осушить не один кувшин вина после того, как покинул эту комнату с потерявшей сознание Элинор. Еще одно движение — и они оба оказались опрокинуты. Элинор даже пискнуть не успела, придавленная королевским телом. Эдуард перекатился на спину.  
— Вот и тебе, моя дорогая, пришлось ощутить всю тяжесть королевского бремени.  
Элинор хихикнула. Эдуард попробовал подняться, но попытка оказалась неудачной.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — приподнявшись, она легко придавила плечи короля ладонями. Пока что он не собирался сопротивляться, потому и дальнейшее ей не представлялось таким сложным: следовало оставить Эдуарда в его покоях и попытаться успокоить. Король находился в таком состоянии, когда коварный Бахус исподволь лишает человека разума. Нечто подобное Элинор как-то раз наблюдала с собственным мужем. Сначала Хьюго был просто непомерно весел, а она же не видела в этом беды. Потом его потянуло на подвиги, которые закончились мертвецким сном возле недопитого бокала. Поутру Хьюго мучился головой и желудком, а настроение его было настолько скверным, что Элинор ненароком подумала исполнить его просьбу избавить его от мучений, забрав «никчемную» жизнь. Польза из всего произошедшего оказалась в том, что, дав клятву знать меру в питье, Хьюго ее сдержал. В той ситуации, в которой она оказалась, плохое расположение Эдуарда ее совсем не устраивало. Оно могло вылиться в опалу Хьюго и лишения их даже тех скудных привилегий и состояния, которые у них еще имелись.  
— Останьтесь, — жалобно попросила Элинор.  
— Нет! Если перед мужчиной такая ловкая лошадка, а он хороший наездник, то тут не удержаться от того, чтобы на ней не прокатиться.  
Элинор понимала, что лицо ее вспыхнуло алым цветом, после того, как Эдуард перевернул ее кинжал на ее же сторону. Его вторая попытка встать оказалась более удачной, но Элинор тоже не теряла времени. Скоро перевернувшись, она оказалась на коленях у ног короля.  
— И что это ты надумала, — возмутился Эдуард, когда она попыталась схватиться за голенище сапога и стянуть его вниз.  
— Поухаживать за вами, как положено любящей племяннице заботиться о добром дядюшке.  
— Хуконито Короткий Меч просто счастливчик.  
— Кто такой этот Короткий Меч?  
— Спросишь у своего мужа. Хотя я делаю его работу: учу женщину послушанию и уважению, — подхватив Элинор под мышки, Эдуард вновь втащил ее на кровать, а потом, после небольшой борьбы, завернул ее в одеяло, как в кокон, так, что какое-то время она не могла пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Внезапно став серьезным, он произнес. — Спи спокойно. Я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли.  
Слегка пошатывающейся походкой Эдуард покинул эти покои второй раз, напоследок запечатлев на лбу Элинор отеческий поцелуй. Почти тут же появилась Мона. Помогла выбраться Элинор из ее пут, поправила постель, заново приготовила целебный отвар.


	17. Chapter 17

Остаток ночи прошел спокойно. По крайней мере, Элинор так крепко спала, что даже если и была где-то в замке потасовка, она не услышала. Ее приказ оставить королевскую спальню и вернуться в покои, которые выделили ей изначально, не нашел возражений у слуг. Мона принесла ее платье, которое оказалось так идеально вычищено, что не осталось и следа. Так что смущаться оставалось только из-за воспоминаний, а лучше всего в таком случае сделать вид, что ничего и не происходило.  
— Я хочу тебя кое-кому представить. Одной очень важной особе, — загадочно произнес Эдуард, когда они увиделись вновь.  
Интрига должна раскрыться довольно скоро, потому задавать лишние вопросы не имело смысла. В комнате, куда провел Элинор Эдуард, возле очага на медвежьей шкуре расположилась забавная компания из трех человек. Юный Дональд Мар в представлении точно не нуждался. Служанка, одна из тех, что помогала Элинор в купании, не являлась такой уж значимой персоной. А вот светловолосый мальчик лет двух или трех, не более, казался совсем неожиданным обитателем замка. Лицо еще по-детски нежное, но серые, широко открытые глаза, некоторые черты и даже жесты, а также то внимание, какое ему уделяли, не оставляло сомнений, кто его отец.  
— Леди Элинор, это Адам.  
Малыш поднял голову.  
— Дональд не умеет рассказывать истории и хочет играть с Кэт, а не со мной, — пожаловался он.  
— Просто лошадка устала, а прекрасная дева принесла ей воды.  
— Разве дева должна поить коня, а не рыцаря?  
Разговор, конечно, забавлял, но еще немного, и Дональд, который и сам порой вел себя, как ребенок, мог перейти грань и навлечь гнев короля своей дерзостью. Чтобы прекратить бесполезный спор и таким способом защитить друга, Элинор присела на шкуру рядом с мальчиком, оттеснив служанку.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе историю о слепом мышонке? Или об Уилле и поросенке?  
— Я это уже слышал, — вздохнул Адам.  
«Тебя почти отвергли. Скоро и Хукон скажет то же самое, если вдруг найдешь время побаловать его историями», — с грустью подумала Элинор. Терять в глазах короля звание непревзойденной рассказчицы ей не хотелось. К тому же она тут же нашла еще одну возможность, как развлечь заскучавшего мальчика.  
— Или же историю о нем, — Элинор указала на деревянного рыцаря, которого цепко, как особо ценную реликвию, сжимал в руках Адам. — Как его имя?  
— Рыцарь, — неуверенно произнес Адам. Будучи в восторге от великолепного подарка, он не подумал о такой мелочи, как дать рыцарю имя.  
— Мне кажется, я узнала его, — Элинор сделала паузу, склонив голову набок, внимательно рассматривая пока что безымянного война. — Он напоминает мне…  
— Кого? — не скрывая нетерпение, Адам протянул ей игрушку.  
— Точно! Теперь я точно знаю! — поднеся рыцаря к лицу, воскликнула Элинор. — Это же славный сэр Галахад! Тот самый, кто смог найти и удержать в руках Святой Грааль.  
— Расскажи о нем, — потребовал мальчик.  
— Пожалуй, я тоже послушаю, — Эдуард присел рядом, а поскольку места на шкуре оставалось совсем мало, то Дональду пришлось шустро подскочить, уступая свой нагретый кусочек.  
Имя Галахад для деревянного рыцаря вырвалось внезапно. На самом деле ее любимцем среди рыцарей Круглого стола являлся простоватый, дерзкий Персиваль, но, взглянув на малыша Адама, она не могла отделаться от мысли: вот он — еще не познавший свое призвание Галахад, незаконнорожденный сын сэра Ланселота, воспитывавшийся далеко от грешного мира, однажды занявший королевский трон, но легко его оставивший.  
Она начала рассказ с появления Галахада при дворе короля Артура, когда скинули покровы с Гибельного Сидения и прочитали там имя прибывшего, а затем вместо рассказа о будущем героя свернула историю в его прошлое. О том, как одинокий юный Галахад рос при дворе своего деда, короля Пелеса, но ему не приходилось скучать. Хотя мальчик старался во всем слушаться наставников, испытания и приключения все равно преследовали его. Он справлялся с ними с достоинством благодаря доброте, душевной чистоте и благородству. Однажды из-за происков злого чародея он заблудился в лесу и был выведен на свет старшим мальчиком, принявшим его за лесного духа. Вместе им удалось расколдовать страшного зверя, державшего в страхе всю округу, который на деле оказался феей леса, заколдованной чародеем. Она предрекла мальчикам будущее, но они по малолетству не прислушались к ее словам. Лесного мальчика, спутника Галахада, звали… Персиваль.  
То, что ни Адам, ни стоявший позади Дональд, ни король никогда не слышали подобной истории, Элинор точно знала. История Галахада и Персиваля была всего лишь ее фантазией, когда еще в детстве, наслушавшись рассказов няни Кристины, она закрывала глаза и представляла, как два героя, еще не познавшие славы, вопреки всему объединяются, и у этого бесстрашного отряда был еще третий член — мудрая и прекрасная Элинор, разбившая сердце Галахада, избрав Персиваля. Кто знал, что ей придется вспомнить обо всем, но при этом забыть о своем участии в выдуманных приключениях.  
Элинор льстило, что ее рассказ, без сомнения, нравился главному слушателю. Адам сидел с приоткрытым ртом и не сводил с нее восторженного взгляда, а рыцаря, которого Элинор ему вернула, крепко прижимал к груди. Хоть второго слушателя рассказчица не видела, но чувствовала его спиной. Дональду Мару обычно трудно было простоять спокойно хоть несколько мгновений, но теперь он стоял, замерев, то одобрительно крякая, то фыркая, если герои совершали глупость. Вот уж кому действительно подходила в данный момент роль Персиваля. Возможно, стоять без движения ему было и неудобно, но присесть на корточки, когда рядом сидел король, Дональд так и не решился, потому осторожно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
Сам же Эдуард, казалось, больше интересовался сыном, чем ходом повествования или рассказчицей, только ладонь его накрыла ладонь руки Элинор, которой она опиралась об пол для удобства. Оставить все, как есть, оказалось легче, и не подать виду, что это ее как-то взволновало, для Элинор стало не так и сложно. Ее щеки не покраснели, голос не дрогнул.  
— Фея вывела Галахада из леса. «Вот он, большой камень на развилине. Вот большое сухое дерево!», — узнавал он знакомые места. От радости, что скоро увидит матушку и деда, он скоро побежал, но, сделав несколько шагов, вспомнил, что не поблагодарил красивую добрую женщину, что была так любезна. Галахад оглянулся, но ее уже не было. Больше он никогда не видел.  
— Ты тоже исчезнешь, как эта фея?  
Элинор не знала, что сказать. Любой ответ мог ранить Адама: правда для малыша была бы болезненна и равна предательству, но ложь стала бы еще большей отравой в будущем.  
— Господин Адам, чтобы вырасти большим и сильным, вам пора поесть и лечь отдохнуть, — вмешалась Кэтти, нарушая тишину и спасая ситуацию.  
Адам, воистину золотой ребенок, не капризничая, не сопротивляясь, позволил себя поднять, чтобы увести прочь, и даже протянул Кэт руку.  
— Когда ты проснешься, то еще увидишь прекрасную леди Нору, — пообещал Эдуард. Адам оглянулся и, не изменяя серьезному выражению на личике, кивнул. — Вы хотели что-то спросить?  
Элинор оглянулась. Они оказались одни в этом зале.  
— Что случилось с матерью Адама? — недолго думая, она воспользовалась возможностью удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
— В отличие от Элейны из Корбеника, она не смогла выполнить клятву вырастить сына.  
— Кем эта женщина была для отца Адама? — не удержалась Элинор от следующего вопроса.  
— А вот это, моя дорогая племянница, — Эдуард приблизил свое лицо так близко, что они чуть-чуть и коснулись бы носами, — опасный вопрос. Для тебя. Ведь я могу решить, что твоими устами говорит ревность.  
Элинор сглотнула и растерянно хлопнула ресницами. Какое право она имела допрашивать короля? Какое право она имела обижаться и ревновать? Она решила, что почти четыре года назад на Фестивале лебедей принц Эдуард давал ей знак своей сердечной привязанности. Глупая, глупая Нора. Его любовь, оказалось, принадлежала матери Адама, — дорогая тайна, которую он так удачно спрятал от всего мира.  
Поднявшись, Эдуард протянул руку Элинор. Приняв помощь, она продолжала хранить молчание, не смея нарушить правила и обратиться к королю без дозволения даже с объяснениями.  
— Ты накануне ночью упрекала меня в некой несправедливости, — бесстрастно напомнил Эдуард, пока они направлялись к выходу.  
— Ваша Милость приказали арестовать замки Красе, Вельде, Вилкс, а также Речной, якобы принадлежащие моему супругу. На самом деле эти замки находятся во владения его отца, барона ле Диспенсера, — медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, начала Элинор, выполняя миссию, что возложил на нее свекор.  
— Мне это известно, — перебил Эдуард.  
— Но… — Элинор запнулась. Любое неосторожное слово могло вызвать недовольство короля, а значит, навредить Хьюго.  
— Зачем я все же отдал подобный приказ? — сказал за нее Эдуард. — Твой муж, не владея землей, пользовался доходами с нее. Его отец, как добропорядочный хозяин, обязан знать, куда идет доход с его собственности. Иначе его можно считать соучастником преступления.  
Элинор покосилась на короля: судя по его суровому виду, он не шутил.  
— Мой муж не хотел ничего дурного. Если что и двигало им, то молодость и горячность, а также забота обо мне и сыне. Как иначе молодой рыцарь может доказать свою доблесть? Я взываю к вашей мудрости…  
— Твоему мужу будет время доказать свою доблесть на родной земле, — перебил Эдуард.  
Элинор ликовала: если король упомянул возможности Хьюго проявить себя, то наказание не будет суровым.  
— А как же барон Диспенсер? Разве он не доказал свою преданность и вашему отцу, и вам? — не оставляла завоеванных позиций Элинор.  
— Замки будут возвращены владельцу, как только моя племянница Элинор явится ко мне с объяснениями, как смела она без разрешения покинуть королеву.  
— Значит, все уже решилось.  
— Нет! Еще нет.  
— Разве условие не выполнено? — Элинор, повернувшись к Эдуарду, состроила забавную мордашку. — Такого исполнительного человека, как барон, во всей Англии не сыскать.  
— Кто знает… Граф Глочестер утверждает, что после сдачи замка получил ценный трофей — леди Диспенсер и ее сына, — даже сообщив подобную новость, Эдуард продолжал сохранять серьезную мину. — Моему человеку удалось перехватить их на пути в Лондон. Завтра жена мятежника и ее сын прибудут в Лестер, и мы сможем выяснить, которая из вас самозванка.  
— Ах! — Элинор не сдержала восторженного возгласа, и тут же прикрыла губы ладонями: ее сын снова будет подле нее. За такую новость можно отказаться от любого замка без сожаления.  
— В чем дело, миледи?  
Шествуя за Эдуардом, Элинор даже не заметила, что привел он ее к ее же покоям.  
— Я вам так благодарна, Ваша Милость! — руки безвольно опустились вниз, но не успела правая завершить свой путь, как была подхвачена ладонью короля. — Эдуард…  
— Благодарность отдай Господу, — Эдуард невесомым поцелуем прикоснулся к кончикам ее пальцев, царапая ноготком губу. — И береги себя.


	18. Chapter 18

Элинор отступила в любезно раскрытую Моной дверь. Если бы Эдуард последовал за нею, то она бы не стала его останавливать, но он остался стоять на месте.  
Лекарь Бевилаква после осмотра нашел состояние Элинор вполне хорошим. Однако злой человек велел унести все присланные королем Эдуардом сладости и лакомства. Вместо этого Элинор дозволено было съесть несколько кусочков черствого хлеба и запить их вином, в которое Бевилаква подмешал предварительно какой-то порошок. Тратить силы на спор подопечная строгого лекаря не собиралась. В ее планах после короткого отдыха было последовать совету короля и возблагодарить Господа за благополучный исход похождений. Недалеко от замка находилась церковь святой Марии. Элинор собиралась посетить ее, чтобы исповедоваться и помолиться за мужа, скитающегося в чужой стороне, а Дональд Мар любезно согласился ее сопроводить.  
По сравнению с лондонскими соборами церковь в Лестере можно было назвать небольшой, но никак не скромной. Она не терялась рядом с королевским замком, как не потеряется рядом с громадным воином молодая хорошенькая девушка. Хотя такое сравнение и показалось Элинор греховным, но именно оно пришло на ум. Замок был удобен и надежен, как и подобает жилищу для королевской особы, а церковь, с ее высокой, уходящей в небеса колокольней, с резными пилястрами и витражом розой, несомненно, являлась обиталищем Господа.  
Каждый, даже самый легкий шаг по мозаичному полу гулко отдавался под сводами, нарушая тишину. Несомненно, их приход не остался незамеченным. Местный священник — старик с испещренным бороздами морщин лицом, но живым и ясным взглядом, — хоть и занимался приготовлениями к завтрашней мессе, принял их с радостью и выслушал исповедь Элинор, не порицая, а советуя.  
— Здесь такое умиротворение, — проговорила Элинор. — Как будто исчезли все земные тревоги.  
— Тогда останемся еще ненадолго, — Дональд, слишком живой, слишком резкий в движениях, как ни странно, являл собой свою полную противоположность: был непривычно тих и задумчив. Может, ему передалось настроение спутницы, а, может, и его буйный нрав усмиряло благочестивое спокойствие этого места.  
Как особы, приближенные к королю, они воспользовались правом присесть на скамью под одной из арок.  
— Я так и не спросила, как ты поживал все время, что я отсутствовала при дворе, — у них не было времени поболтать, а с Дональдом всегда приключалось столько событий, что рассказывать о них он мог хоть несколько часов подряд.  
— Я виделся с матерью, — паж Эдуарда смотрел не на Элинор, а в сторону, на резной элемент — полураспустившийся цветок, стремившийся ввысь и венчающий боковую доску скамьи.  
С одной стороны, Кристина Брюс, как сестра Роберта Брюса, объявившего себя королем Шотландии, и жена одного из сподвижников разбойника Брюса Кристофера Сетона заслуженно несла тяжесть возмездия. Роберт Брюс и его захваченные сестры являлись дальними родственниками де Клеров, но не поэтому ее судьба тревожила Элинор: прежде всего она была матерью Дональда, а этот мальчик вдруг стал для нее по-настоящему близок. В отличие от младшей сестры Мэри, которую приказом Эдуарда I подвесили в клети на всеобщее обозрение и устрашение скотов на стенах Роксбургского замка, наказание Кристины Брюс было гораздо мягче. Ее всего лишь заточили в один из самых строгих монастырей. Однако для Дональда это не могло служить утешением. Любящий, нежный сын, он желал видеть ее свободной и счастливой.  
— Хочу верить, что она находится в добром здравии, — искренне пожелала Элинор.  
— Вы же знаете, что она теперь под опекой сэра Томаса, — Элинор кивнула. Это было чуть ли не одним из первых приказов молодого короля. Сэру Томасу Грею надлежало присматривать за леди Кристиной и заботиться о ее безопасности и всех нуждах. Задание ответственное и почетное, ведь держал ответ надзиратель только перед королем. — Я не доверял ему, но разве от меня что-то зависит?  
— Он плохо с ней обошелся? Обидел ее? — встревожилась Элинор. Если слово Дональда имело мало веса, то к ней Эдуарду придется прислушаться.  
— Нет-нет, леди Нора, — поспешил развеять ее беспокойство Дональд. — Дело совсем в другом. Сэр Томас — хороший человек, веселый и добрый. Мне кажется, он именно поэтому мне не понравился. В его поместье матушка не пленница, а гостья. И могла бы стать хозяйкой, если бы сэр Томас не был настолько правильным.  
— Ты говоришь загадками, Дональд.  
— Ох, леди Нора, — мальчик запрокинул голову, рассматривая роспись на стене. — Я почти не помню отца, но помню улыбку матушки. И ее смех… Когда она смеялась, я не мог удержаться и смеялся вместе с нею. Потом появился Сетон, и улыбка исчезла с ее лица. Я его возненавидел. Мне казалось: мало того, что он пытается ее у меня отнять, он делает ей больно. Когда я узнал о его казни, я обрадовался…  
— Не ты выносил приговор и не ты заносил меч над его головой. К тому же, если он был плохим мужем, никто не осудит тебя за желание счастья матери.  
— Он не был плохим мужем, — тяжело вздохнул Дональд. — Я спросил у матери, и она сказала, что не имела достаточно времени его узнать, а, возможно, и полюбить. Она знала о его чувствах, но не отвечала взаимностью. Знал об этом и мой дядюшка. Только, короновавшись, он спешил наградить верных ему людей, а моей матери не дал даже возможности оплакать отца. Ей пришлось прогнуться под его железный нрав, но ее слезы вовсе не от горькой судьбы, а скорее от ее предчувствия. Так она сказала.  
— Она прогнулась, но не сломалась. — Элинор погладила острое плечо парня. — В жестокую бурю несгибаемые деревья выворачивает с корнем, а легкие лозы гнутся, но не ломаются.  
— Это правда. Тем отраднее после бури увидеть на лозе цвет. Только даст ли он плоды?  
— Снова загадка, Дональд.  
— Нет, леди Нора, — на этих словах его голос вдруг дал хрипотцу. Дональд мотнул головой и кашлянул, схватившись за горло. Он как-то беспомощно покосился на Элинор, но, убедившись, что его слабость осталась незамеченной, продолжил. — Все так просто. Мне кажется, что сэр Томас снова научил маму улыбаться. Вы близки мне, леди Нора, как сестра, а мастера Эдуарда я бы желал назвать старшим братом, но я бы не возражал, если бы у меня появились братья и сестры по крови. Я без обиняков сказал это сэру Томасу. Он сказал, что был бы этому только рад, но это невозможно, а мама только посмеялась. Сэр Томас слишком послушен воле короля, а мама не понимает, что ей нужен защитник, который станет ей опорой не по королевскому приказу, а по велению других, более крепких уз. Я готов принять на себя этот долг, но ведь ей нужно большее, чем сыновья любовь.  
Элинор запечатала губы Дональда, приложив к ним палец.  
— Пойдем, — она встала и увлекла за собой Дональда. Достойна ли она выслушивать подобные откровения и давать советы? По крайней мере, лучше продолжить разговор не в доме Господа, где право на таинство исповеди принадлежит священнику.  
Они вышли на солнечный свет, и Элинор еще раз совсем другими глазами посмотрела на своего спутника. Неунывающий Дональд никак не напоминал испуганного одинокого ребенка, у которого отняли родину и семью. Сколько же сил понадобилось маленькому мужчине, чтобы не впасть в отчаянье, не обвинять, не озлобиться? Тело ребенка, лицо гладкое, еще даже пушка подросткового нет, голос еще не начал ломаться, но все это лишь вопрос времени. Главное — благородная душа истинного рыцаря. Дональду явно польстило бы ее восхищение, но она оставила его при себе. Сейчас другу нужен был совет, а не пустая похвальба. Она попыталась говорить с ним, как говорила бы с мужчиной своих лет или же старше.  
— Позволь матери решить свою судьбу самой. Представь, что будет, если, поддавшись соблазну, сэр Томас похитит леди Кристину? Он получит достойнейшую из женщин, но потеряет доверие короля. Позволит ли Эдуард оставаться им вместе? Ведь твой дядя может решить, что к его сестре применили насилие и поруганную честь нужно омыть кровью. Кому от этого будет польза?  
— Вы правы, леди Нора.  
Хоть на площади, вытоптанной тысячами ног, снега не оставалось, но, пока Элинор произносила свою речь, неугомонный Дональд успел наскрести его достаточно, чтобы слепить снежок, а потом швырнуть его в спину оруженосца графа Корнуолла. Оставленный при лошадях, пока они были в церкви, тот увлекся беседой с молодой горожанкой и совершенно не был готов к нападению.  
— Эй! — сердито обернулся он, уверенный, что его соперник — кто-то из городских мальчишек, но, увидев Дональда, расплылся в улыбке, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего. Конечно, в присутствии Элинор он не посмел бы даже пальцем притронуться к королевскому пажу, но потом наверняка нашел бы, как жестоко отыграться за легкую шалость.  
— Леди Нора, как вы могли?!  
Возмущение Дональда стало для Элинор неожиданностью, а он стоял, удивленно выпучив глаза и приподняв брови домиком. Засомневался и оруженосец, переводя взгляд то на важную королевскую гостью, то на пажа.  
— Как твое имя, напомни-ка? — грозно спросила Элинор, неожиданно для себя поддержав шутку.  
— Уолли Квинси, миледи! — вздернув голову и приложив руку к боку, как будто готов был выхватить меч, ответил оруженосец, уязвленный такой забывчивостью и пренебрежением от знатной особы.  
— Будь осторожней в следующий раз, Уолли Квинси. Что, если так подкрадется враг, а ты не будешь готов?  
Первой прыснула девица, с которой любезничал Уолли, потом седой воин, приставленный охраной к Элинор и точно видевший все, что произошло, затем к ним присоединился Дональд. Только оруженосец и его «обидчица» не поддались общему веселью. Элинор не нравилось, что из-за проказы Дональда ей пришлось поставить в неловкое положение молодого оруженосца, который и сам был почти мальчишкой.  
— Что это было? — устроила она допрос, как только случилась возможность.  
— Он посмел зажимать Кэт, — пожал плечами Дональд, ничуть не смущенный тем, что произошло.  
— Какое вероломство! — восклицание Элинор относилось скорее к пажу, чем к оруженосцу, посмевшему покуситься на даму Дональда, но для последнего это не имело значения.  
Не успела Элинор отойти от посещения церкви и обдумать, сколько будет делать вид, что обижена на Дональда, как шустрый мальчишка принес новое приглашение от Эдуарда.  
У большого загона, окруженного высоким частоколом, собрались король Эдуард, его паж Дональд, маленький Адам и Элинор. Элинор терялась в догадках, какую диковинку припрятал Эдуард в загоне для лошадей.  
Никогда ранее Элинор не приходилось видеть мавров, но она слышала о них множество самых противоречивых и невероятных вещей. Даже ее скудных знаний хватило, чтобы догадаться, что мужчина с кожей цвета ночи, в широких штанах, суженых книзу, в халате, подпоясанном красным суконным поясом, и в странном головном уборе, созданном из намотанной вокруг головы ткани, являлся представителем этого народа. Правда, большее удивление вызвал не он, а зверь, которого он вывел.  
Голова зверя была словно голова дракона, длинные лапы, завершающиеся то ли ступнями с двумя пальцами, то ли необычными копытами, схожими с задними конечностями грифона, шея, словно шея огромной птицы, но при этом животное было покрыто не чешуей или перьями, а светлой шерстью цвета мокрого песка. На огромном теле возвышались две горы, и Элинор бы не удивилась, если бы на них росли маленькие деревья, которые сейчас стали совсем незаметными из-за зимы. Зато хвост у зверя был по сравнению с его ростом маленький, словно прут, и с кисточкой на конце.  
— Это верблюд, — пояснил Эдуард. — В тех далеких странах, откуда он родом, их используют как лошадей.  
— Правда ли, что они живут сто лет и пьют только грязную воду? — Элинор попыталась вспомнить, что знала о дивных животных.  
— При всей своей мощи, эта тварь — создание нежное. Если его продают незнакомцу, то может заболеть и умереть. Так что с верблюдом пришлось привезти и Касима. Вот у него лучше и спросить. А что касается ста лет, — Эдуард подмигнул, — можем проверить. Я вот собираюсь жить не меньше.  
— Так и будет…  
Шутливое заявление, обманув природу, жить почти вечно, всколыхнуло какую-то странную необоснованную уверенность тверже скалы: если сейчас Эдуард сделает полшага, если заключит ее в объятья, то вопреки всему все так и случится. Вот так легко и просто, хоть и не объяснимо, как притяжение, которое возникло, когда ребенком она увидела его впервые. Ей не нужно было учиться любить, как это было с Хьюго. А, может, ее чувство к мужу и не любовь, а только убеждение, в которое она заставила себя поверить, чтобы смириться с выбором, сделанным не ею. Обман, который она выдавала за правду, раз не может избавиться от сомнений, а истинная ее судьба стоит рядом. Совсем близко. Стоит только ей дать знак, достаточно только пожелать, и он все исполнит. Ведь он — ее избранный Светлый рыцарь. Они будут жить сто лет и больше. Вместе…  
— Леди Нора, не желаете прокатиться на таком скакуне? — вопрос Дональда вывел Элинор из оцепенения.  
Совсем не обращая на нее внимания, опершись о изгородь, Эдуард переговаривался с мавром Касимом, отдавая ему распоряжения.  
Послушный воле погонщика, верблюд опустился на колени. Дональд Мар влез ему на спину и посадил впереди себя Адама, после чего, повинуясь мавру, животное встало.  
— Это безопасно? — несмотря на медлительность и явную покорность, зверь не внушал Элинор доверия.  
— Совершенно безопасно, — Эдуард не спускал глаз с мальчиков, но, судя по его расслабленной позе, только для того, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти каждый миг пребывания с сыном, а не из-за беспокойства. Малыш Адам относился ко всему происходящему со сдержанностью философа, зато Дональд проявлял восторг, свойственный его неукротимой натуре. — Настолько безопасно, что я тоже позволю себе предложить тебе прокатиться.  
Первым желанием Элинор было дать безусловное согласие на подобное рискованное предприятие. «Разве упущу я подобную возможность?» — готовы были произнести губы, но сказали:  
— Прошу меня простить, но я должна отказаться.  
— Что же, я понимаю. Моя прекрасная Нора боится оказаться в неловком положении, ведь, чтобы сесть на верблюда, ей бы пришлось задрать юбки и раздвинуть ноги.  
Понимая, что с королем не должно говорить, как с человеком своего ранга, Элинор спрятала все остроты. У нее был свой способ слегка задеть Эдуарда, не переходя грань дозволенного.  
— Ваша Милость забывает, что мне приходится беспокоиться не столько о своей чести и приятном виде, сколько о здоровье того, кого ношу, — красноречивей слов был жест: Элинор приложила ладонь к животу.  
— Я лично обеспечу вам безопасность, — переупрямить Эдуарда, если он что замыслил, — задача не из легких. Элинор уже собиралась сдаться, когда внезапно получила спасение от явившегося из замка посланника. Сообщение оказалось настолько коротким, что сомнений не оставалось: для короля оно не стало неожиданным.  
— Они уже здесь, Ваша Милость.  
— Не думай, что тебе так легко удалось отделаться. Тебя ждет еще одно испытание.  
— Пощадите! — шутя, взмолилась Элинор. — Я лучше влезу на верблюда, чем буду томиться неизвестностью о ваших замыслах.  
— Отклонено! Поверь, тебе понравится сюрприз. Ты только должна немного подыграть в одном представлении.  
— Представлении? И кем же мне предстоит быть?  
— Собой.


	19. Chapter 19

Король развлекался. Оказывается, к залу для переговоров примыкала маленькая комнатка, где никем незамеченный соглядатай мог расположиться со всеми удобствами и наблюдать за происходившим. Для этого в портьере на уровне глаз была проделана и искусно замаскирована щель. Однако рассчитанная на довольно высокого мужчину для Элинор она оказалась неудобна, потому Пирсу Гавестону пришлось принести скамеечку для ног и помочь Элинор на нее взобраться. По задумке короля ей нужно было наблюдать за всем, что будет происходить, но не выдавать своего присутствия.  
— Как долго мне здесь оставаться? — попыталась выпытать хоть что-то еще о своей роли Элинор.  
— Пока не увидишь знак, — последовал сухой ответ.  
Эдуард восседал на троне, Пирс стоял рядом, сложив на груди руки, когда мгновенье спустя появились новые герои представления. По шагам Элинор определила, что их было больше, чем две женщины, вышедшие на середину зала. Элинор едва удержалась от того, чтобы покинуть укрытие, узнав в одной из них свою камерфрау Марию. Лицо второй женщины скрывала вуаль, и на ней было одно из лучших платьев леди Диспенсер: то самое, которое пошили специально к свадьбе ее сестры Маргариты. Элинор догадывалась, кто находится под покрывалом, но решила не портить королевское веселье.  
Бледная Мария, старавшаяся спрятать свой испуг, тут же склонилась в почтительном приветствии монарха. Лже-Элинор немного задержалась, но повторила все в точности за камерфрау.  
— Здравствуй, племянница. Рад тебя видеть в добром здравии.  
Женщины хранили молчание.  
— Может, моя дорогая свояченица подарит мне родственный поцелуй?  
Быстрее, чем король успел сказать это, Пирс Гавестон преодолел короткое расстояние до лже-Элинор, но как только он готов был прикоснуться к ней и приподнять вуаль, женщина шарахнулась, словно от каленого железа.  
— Я должна попросить прощения, но дорога и волнения тех дней, когда мы находились в осаде, лишили мою госпожу сил. Все это сказалось на красоте лица и на голосе, а для женщины нет хуже кары, чем если обнаружат подобную слабость.  
Восхитившись смелостью Марии, отверженно защищавшей фальшивую госпожу, Элинор сожалела, что не может подать знак, прекратить напрасный маскарад. По ее мнению, королевское развлечение оказалось слишком грубым, но женщинам на самом деле не грозила опасность, потому она все еще выжидала некого знака.  
— Может, моя племянница хочет скрыть нечто иное? — слишком грозно спросил Эдуард. — Хорошо ли обращался с тобой граф Глочестер? Может, за вуалью следы побоев? Если так, то приговор для негодяя будет один — смерть. Скажи хоть слово в его защиту или подними вуаль. Его жизнь в твоей власти.  
Женщина под вуалью вздрогнула и обернулась на несчастную камерфрау, ставшую бледнее полотна.  
— Граф Глочестер ни словом, ни действием не проявил неуважение к моей госпоже.  
— Молчать! Пусть она говорит!  
Голос Эдуарда звучал подобно грому, но не фальшивый гнев короля заставил Элинор встрепенуться. Ее слух уловил другой звук: тихий всхлип ребенка.  
Сменив удобную позу и вывернувшись так, чтобы в щель видна была другая часть зала, Элинор поняла, что не ошиблась. Почти у двери, позади всего действа, стоял мужчина, один из слуг при дворце, бережно державший перед собой довольно-таки большой сверток, а рядом с ним женщина, не сводящая с этого свертка глаз, в которой Элинор узнала нанятую бароном Диспенсером кормилицу Хукона. Для ее преданных женщин — и Марии, и той, что скрывала лицо за вуалью, — самое ценное сокровище состояло в сыне Элинор: даже отдав его под предлогом безопасности, их больше бы волновала неизвестность дальнейшей судьбы мальчика, чем собственное разоблачение. А это подпортило бы развлечение. Присутствие малыша давало ту самую перчинку блюду, но для Элинор оно же стало поводом для гнева.  
— Достаточно! — можно было бы искать оговорки, что если бы Хукон был болен или слаб после дороги, то Эдуард никогда бы не позволил себе такого обхождения с ее сыном. Особенно после того, как он отрыл свою тайну. Но разве что-то или кто-то могут стать на пути рассерженной самки, уверенной, что ее детёныша обижают? Элинор больше не требовалось никаких знаков.  
Так сложно поверить, что после всех испытаний вот он, рядом — ее сын. Спит безмятежным сном того, кто не знает греха. Может, слух обманул ее, когда она услышала, что он вот-вот готов был заплакать. Элинор потянулась к нему.  
— Осторожней, госпожа. Со времени, как вы видели его последний раз, он стал таким тяжелым. Ест за троих, — попыталась предостеречь ее кормилица, но Элинор уже разворачивала одеяльце, чтобы принять на руки своего малыша, почувствовать его тепло, его запах. Она потревожила сон мальчика. Хукон открыл глазки, но не захныкал, а улыбнулся и сам потянулся к ней.  
— И кто этот славный воин? Я слышал, он мужественно перенес осаду замка.  
Любуясь сыном, Элинор не замечала ничего вокруг, даже то, что рядом с ней стоит король. Присутствие Хукона сотворило чудо: ее ярость утихла, как морская вода после шторма.  
— Ваша Милость, позвольте представить вам Хьюго ле Диспенсера, пятого обладателя этого имени, внука барона ле Диспенсера и сына сэра Хьюго ле Диспенсера, — сонный Хукон, безразличный к титулам и званиям, уткнулся головой ей в плечо. — Он смущен, — своеобразно пояснила Элинор такое пренебрежение к монарху.  
— Позволь, — Эдуард забрал с ее рук ребенка, хоть Элинор и не хотелось даже на миг отпускать сына, но она должна была признать правоту кормилицы: Хукон стал слишком тяжел для нее. — Но я еще не получил ответ на один вопрос: если ты мать этого ребенка, то кто же тогда она? — Эдуард кивнул в сторону стоящей соляным столпом дамы под вуалью.  
— Ты решила вернуть долг за взятое когда-то у тебя платье? Правда, Дженни? Или таким образом решила обойти мой запрет оставаться в Речном? — строго спросила самозванку Элинор.  
— Простите меня, госпожа, — разоблаченная бывшая горничная рухнула на колени.  
— Прошу вас не наказывать Дженни, — внезапно вступилась за несчастную Мария. — Это я велела ей обрядиться в платье леди Элинор.  
— Интересно-интересно, — Пирс Гавестон внимательно рассматривал женщин, словно он был ценитель, а они — изысканные статуи. — Но какой в этом смысл?  
— Говори! — приказал Эдуард.  
— Посланник, принесший приказ от барона сдать Речной, сообщил, что леди Элинор в безопасности, в доме отца своего мужа. Но когда графу Глочестеру сообщили об этом, он отказался верить. «Не родилась еще вторая императрица Мод», — сказал он. У него был приказ доставить леди Диспенсер и ее сына к королю, и он собирался его выполнить. Если же хозяйка замка предпочитала прятаться, то он исполнит часть приказа: заберет ее сына. При этом для сопровождения Хукона достаточно одной кормилицы: младенцу не так много надо. Упрямый граф отказывался взять сундуки хозяйки и хотя бы еще одну няню для ребенка. Если ему нужна была леди Элинор, то пришлось ее предъявить.  
Представляя спор Марии с упрямым Уильямом Глочестером подобно сценам в коробке кукловода, Элинор едва сдерживала смех. Камерфрау, приставленная бароном к молодой горячей невесте, чтобы наставлять и ограждать от неверных шагов, сдержанная Мария была столь эмоциональна, что невольно выдала все те волнения, пережитые ею после бегства Элинор. Решение о подмене далось ей нелегко. Элинор сомневалась, что оно принадлежало именно Марии, а не особе, которая, продолжая стоять на коленях, молча глотала слезы. Второй раз в жизни Элинор видела, как Дженни плакала, и веселье волной прибоя отхлынуло прочь. Не собираясь утешать Дженни, она все же могла кое-что сделать, чтобы помочь сохранить ей достоинство.  
— Опусти вуаль, Дженни. Теперь ты в безопасности и никто тебя не обидит. Правда, Ваша Милость? — обернулась она к Эдуарду.  
— Хм… Так вот, что имел в виду Уолтер, когда говорил: «Нет больше наказания, чем воевать с бабами, но и тут я одержал сокрушительную победу», — перевел на себя внимание короля Гавестон.  
— Лучше ему не знать, что его оставили в дураках, — Эдуард хрюкнул, подавляя смешок. Потревоженный Хукон на его руках зашевелился.  
— Храброму воину пора на покой, — Эдуард снова принадлежал только ей и ее сыну.  
Хукона передали прибывшей свите Элинор. Пирс отправился с каким-то поручением. С Эдуардом они остались один на один.  
— Так что же?  
Король вернулся на свой трон, Элинор осталась стоять там, где стояла.  
— Я благодарна вам, Ваша Милость.  
Зал, который казался не таким уж и большим, когда в нем было многолюдно, теперь стал просто огромным, а между Эдуардом и Элинор словно простиралась дорога из льда.  
— Что не так? — Эдуард дал знак подойти.  
— Я счастлива, Ваша Милость, — Элинор медленно сделала полшага и остановилась. — Те, кого ждала только завтра, уже со мной.  
— Но ты все равно недовольна? — за властным тоном звучала почти детская обида.  
Элинор улыбнулась кончиками губ — для короля ее улыбка точно осталась незаметной. Она сделала шаг и оказалась на том месте, где раньше стояла лже-Элинор — Дженни.  
— Такая глупость, Ваша Милость. Она не стоит вашего внимания.  
Для испуганной Дженни король, должно быть, казался гигантом, готовым в любой момент ее раздавить.  
— Расскажи, я готов выслушать.  
Сделав видимость, что делает следующий шаг, Элинор остановилась.  
— Когда верные вассалы делают все, чтобы вызволить сеньора из плена, разве сможет он смотреть спокойно, когда их секут? Но я всего лишь женщина, разве положены мне подобные чувства?  
— Разве выяснение всех обстоятельств не стало для них наградой? Но я согласен с тем, что они достойны большего за то, что создали прикрытие для моей дорогой Норы.  
— Прикрытие? — Элинор насторожилась.  
— Король был так зол на дерзкую родственницу, что не пожелал ее видеть. Потом, немного усмирив гнев, он отдал насчет нее некоторые приказания и вернулся в Лондон. Глочестер — человек чести, он подтвердит вашу невиновность.  
Похоже, Эдуард отрезал все пути отступления для Элинор, выставляя выдуманную историю как ширму.  
— Должна ли дерзкая родственница вернуться в Лондон с королем? — попыталась выяснить свою дальнейшую судьбу Элинор.  
— Об этом не может быть и речи! Я не могу допустить бунтарку и жену бунтаря к своей жене. Отдать под опеку родственников ее тоже нельзя.  
— Так что же тогда? Строгий монастырь? — ей стало стыдно, что она не смогла сдержать разочарования.  
— Так просто ей не удастся отделаться. Ее поместят в Рокингемский замок. Когда-то она уже пыталась оттуда сбежать, так что я точно знаю, что он ей не нравится.  
— Могу ли я предложить человека из семьи барона Диспенсера, который мог бы следить и держать ответ, если бунтарка задумает что-либо дерзкое? Такой особе не помешает дополнительный надзор. Верно, Эдуард?  
— Кто же эта честная и неподкупная особа, я ее знаю? — Эдуард поднялся и направился к Элинор. Она могла торжествовать. Ее упрямство совершило чудо, и не она шла тенью за королем, а он шел к ней, как гора к Магомеду.  
— Вдова вашего друга барона Томонда, Изабелла.  
— Ты доверяешь ей? — Эдуард оказался близко, достаточно, чтобы обхватить Элинор за талию и притянуть к себе.  
— Если бы не ее щедрость, я бы ехала к вам, как леди Годива.  
— Желал бы я на это посмотреть.  
— Зачем же дело стало? Но прошу вас…  
Их губы прикоснулись, и поцелуй был столь сладостным, что у Элинор закружилась голова.  
— Я исполню любое твое желание, — Эдуард смаковал победу, потому сказанное Элинор вызвало его недоумение.  
— Оставьте эту ночь моему сыну, а следующая полностью ваша.  
— Иди, — не скрывая разочарования, Эдуард все же отпустил ее. — Я не стану насиловать тебя.


	20. Chapter 20

Хукон, конечно же, крепко спал. Дженни, прекрасно изучившая свою госпожу, велела уложить ребенка в ее кровать. Элинор решила, что это знак, что она поступила верно, иначе не познала бы такого простого и невероятного счастья: наблюдать за спящим сыном. Кровать достаточно широка. Элинор осторожно пристроилась рядом, так близко, что слышала ровное дыхание мальчика.  
Они так мало были вместе. Решение оставить Хукона ради служения королеве и неких будущих благ оказалось таким неразумным. Годы летят так быстро. В семь лет ему придется покинуть дом и отправиться на обучение к какому-нибудь знатному сеньору. В четырнадцать он станет оруженосцем. В семнадцать лет, как сын своего отца, он станет рыцарем. Ее маленький мальчик… Каким он тогда будет?  
— Такая прекрасная картина.  
— Хьюго? — она вздрогнула от неожиданности. — Ты уже вернулся? Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Пффф! Тише! — Хьюго прикрыл ладонью ее рот. — Не целую же ночь мне в гардеробной торчать, если у меня такая соблазнительная жена. А оказался обычно : вошел через дверь. Неужели в собственном гнезде я пригрел змея, и ты ждала кого-то другого в нашу постель?  
— В нашу постель? — Элинор оглянулась. Это была их спальня в Речном, где все знакомо до мелочей. Как она могла здесь оказаться? Если только…  
— Что с тобой? — забеспокоился Хьюго.  
— Мне снился удивительный сон. Такой реальный, что я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя. Ты сбежал во Францию на турнир. Король осадил наши замки, и мне пришлось отправиться за помощью. Я пережила плен у разбойников… Это точно был сон. Теперь я отчетливо это понимаю. И еще в этом сне я ждала ребенка.  
— Может, сон пророческий, и ты уже беременна? В любом случае, нужно закрепить результат, — Хьюго достаточно было мгновения, чтобы скинуть с себя и жены те немногочисленные одежды, что прикрывали их тела.  
Странно, но Элинор не могла вспомнить, чем они занимались до этого и почему Хукон оказался в их кровати.  
— Мы можем его потревожить, — предостерегла она.  
— Тогда я буду действовать осторожно.  
Его ласки были нежны, но она хотела большего. Ее губы искали его губы, а тело стремилось за руками. Хьюго действовал медленно, распаляя ее страсть, но когда он нажал на чувствительное местечко в сосредоточии ее женственности, она не сдержала стон.  
Хукон заплакал.  
— Я его успокою, — взять сына в супружескую постель уже не казалось Элинор хорошей идеей. Вывернувшись из-под мужа, она потянулась к ребенку и с ужасом поняла, что все ее члены оцепенели. Что-то неладное творилось со стенами комнаты. Исчезли фрески с карминовыми цветами, шпалеры рассыпались в прах. Остались голые каменные стены, которые приближались. Ее покои превращались в маленькую бедную комнатку на постоялом дворе. — Хьюго! — позвала она. Ответа не последовало. Ее муж словно растворился в воздухе, оставив ее наедине с ужасом быть разоблаченной. Хукон продолжал плакать, а она ничего не могла сделать. Наверняка он уже разбудил хозяев дома и немногочисленных постояльцев. Элинор не волновало, что случится с нею, но что рассерженная обманутая толпа может сделать с невинным ребенком… — Не забирайте его!  
— Я только отнесу его к Марте, кормилице, — голос ангела, явившегося их спасти, казался поразительно похожим на голос Дженни. Это и была Дженни.  
Все еще не понимая, сон это или явь, Элинор протирала глаза. Хукон хныкал на руках няни. И это был Лестерский замок. Все становилось на свои места.  
— Я его разбудила?  
— Нет-нет. Это он разбудил вас. Он захотел есть и потребовал свое.  
— Но ведь сейчас ночь.  
Дженни терпеливо растолковывала хозяйке элементарные вещи.  
— Он еще маленький, и ему все равно, день или ночь.  
— Но он вырастет.  
— Конечно вырастет.  
На тот момент Элинор достаточно было таких заверений, чтобы успокоиться, но поутру оказалось, что сон все еще тревожит ее, оставляя двоякий след. С одной стороны, ласки Хьюго. Ей казалось, что его прикосновения и поцелуи оставили на ней живой след и неудовлетворенное желание. С другой стороны, жуткое продолжение, когда она была беспомощна и уязвима из-за присутствия сына.  
— С вашим мужем ничего плохого не могло произойти. Вы тоскуете о нем так же, как и он по вам. Он нашел способ напомнить о себе, — рассудила Мария.  
— Как же другая часть сна, когда он оставляет меня в опасности? — Элинор начинала терять терпение из-за обстоятельности Марии, неспешно подбирающей хозяйке украшения. Наконец она остановила выбор на броши и кольце с ониксом.  
— И вы храните обиду на то, что произошло во сне? — Мария отошла на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться результатом.  
— Вот еще, — фыркнула Элинор. — Подай мне еще ожерелье с медальоном-цветком.  
— Правильный выбор. Оно подчеркнет достоинства лица и вашей тонкой шеи, которой могла бы позавидовать и возлюбленная Тристана Изольда. Что касается сна, не придавайте ему такого значения.  
Спокойствие Марии удивило Элинор. Приглашение от короля на ужин на двоих слуга принес, когда Элинор еще спала. С учетом слабости Эдуарда поспать подольше, все решено было еще вчера. Такого быть не могло, чтобы слухи не распространились между слугами. Мария хоть краем уха что-то да слышала. Когда Мария начала разговор о Хьюго и о чуде, когда во сне он смог напомнить о себе, Элинор ожидала, что дальше она продолжит наставление о долге жены перед мужем. Элинор готовилась осадить камерфрау, напомнив, что давно миновала возраст поучений, но вместо этого Мария вдруг заговорила об обиде, а потом и вовсе как будто благословила.  
— Я рада, что ты на моей стороне, — фландрское стекло отразило очаровательную молодую женщину с тревожными глазами. Элинор осталось довольна отражением. Собственная привлекательность вселяла уверенность. С чего эти волнения, если она получит ценный приз: сердце короля и его покровительство? Она не дичь, она охотница. И скоро получит желанную добычу.  
— Не сомневайтесь, — тихо заверила ее Мария.  
— Хорошо, — Элинор покрутила кольцо на пальце. — Где мой сын?  
— Он со своим новым приятелем, — тут же последовал ответ.  
— Как все удачно складывается, — подбодрила она себя, но, подходя к комнате, где находились мальчики со своими нянями, поняла, что не все так радужно. Надрывное горькое рыдание заставило ее чуть ли не вбежать в покои. Элинор узнала плач сына. Плохая идея — пытаться подружить двух мальчишек, один из которых чуть ли не вчетверо старше. Адаму ничего не стоило обидеть малыша, но в этом была не его вина, а нянек, не уследивших за детьми.  
Открывшееся зрелище являло собой совсем не то, что вообразила Элинор. Нет, материнское чутье ее не обмануло: плакал действительно Хукон. Только он в данной ситуации, как ни странно, выступал обидчиком. У каждого из мальчиков имелось по игрушке, ценных еще тем, что сделаны они собственноручно королем: у Адама — рыцарь, у Хукона — лошадь. Адам с его богатым воображением и жизненным опытом поболее, чем у Хукона, наверняка придумал бы как какую-нибудь игру вместе, ведь как рыцарю нужна лошадь, так и лошади нужен всадник. Понимал ли это Хукон или, в силу своего возраста, пока нет — неизвестно, но он знал, что две игрушки лучше, чем одна. Прижимая к себе одной рукой рыцаря, другой — лошадь, он избрал интересный способ обороны: крик и слезы. Няня Адама и Дженни при этом чуть сами не устроили драку. Если воспитательница Адама желала применить силу, чтобы вернуть своему подопечному отнятое, то Дженни никак не могла этого допустить. При этом Адам совсем не выглядел жертвой. Он с интересом наблюдал за спорящими женщинами, умолкшими, как только вошла Элинор. Она сама растерялась, думая, как поступить в такой ситуации, но все решил Адам.  
— Ты обещала рассказать, как Галахад встретил своего отца, — он схватил Элинор за край юбки.  
— Значит, пришло время выполнить обещание, — Элинор присела рядом с мальчиком.  
Удивленный Хукон разом смолк. Он вроде бы отстоял свои сокровища, но хитрый противник украл у него нечто более ценное — его маму. Элинор попыталась воспользоваться ситуацией и осторожно забрать рыцаря, но сын, обиженно раздув раскрасневшиеся щеки, только крепче его схватил.  
— Так слушай, — Элинор снова обернулась к Адаму. — Однажды короля Пеллеаса поразил непонятный недуг…  
История шла своим чередом, и до финала еще было далеко, когда Элинор почувствовала, как ее за пояс обхватили маленькие цепкие ручки. Пусть сопернику достаются слова, а Хукон доказывал свое «право собственности» делом. Элинор не могла сдержаться и не обнять сына. Поскольку трофей Хукона оказался брошенным, няни благополучно вернули его настоящему владельцу.  
Элинор так бы вечно могла сидеть, рассказывая истории, наслаждаясь единением с сыном. Удивительно, что непоседливый Хукон смог так долго пробыть на одном месте, да еще и в одном положении, но у каждой истории есть свой финал. Хукона забрала кормилица, а Адам вдруг совершил нечто такое, что привело Элинор в замешательство. Он обхватил ее так, как это делал до него Хукон, только с другого бока. Такое признание льстило Элинор. Хотя привязывать Адама к себе она не хотела, но и оттолкнуть не смогла. Как прежде делала с Хуконом, она обнимала его и гладила светлую голову.  
«Сыны своих отцов», — усмехнулась она про себя.


	21. Chapter 21

Возня с мальчишками доставляла Элинор удовольствие, но по определенным причинам она не могла растрачивать силы на детские игры: ее ждал ужин с королем.  
Не было назойливого графа Корнуолльского, не было танцовщицы, отвлекавшей внимание Эдуарда. Конечно, кроме них с королем были слуги, приносившие еду и разливавшие вино по узорчатым бокалам, и всего лишь один музыкант, услаждавший их слух, но все они являлись лишь частью церемонии обольщения. Щедро отделанные белым мехом типпеты платья подчеркивали узость плеч Элинор, изящность ее рук и запястий, гибкость стана, но не позволяли вкушать еду с изяществом, достойным ее красоты. Эдуард вынужден был кормить ее, но подобная обязанность совсем не тяготила его. Пока что они позволяли себе только прикосновения, но прикосновения шаловливые, приглашающе к чему-то большему. Вот рука Эдуарда, чуть задержавшись, очертила контуры тонкого алого рта Элинор. Вот Элинор сначала слизнула фруктовый сок с пальца короля, а потом захватила его губами, как будто пытаясь поглотить.  
— Я сыт и голоден одновременно, — в глазах Эдуарда, ставшими такими темными, горел огонь, не отражение лампад, а огонь, зажжённый желанием обладания.  
— Как же так возможно? — Элинор только сейчас заметила, что вокруг них не сновали слуги и не слышна лютня.  
— Еда мне безразлична. Я голоден тобой.  
Их лица сблизились, губы прикоснулись и раскрылись, языки переплелись в движении древнейшего танца любви.  
Руки Эдуарда, державшие ее за талию, поднялись к плечам, затем мягко скользнули на спину, на бедра, снова на талию. Подхватив Элинор, словно она весила не больше перышка, Эдуард усадил ее на стол. Она обвила руками его шею, скользнула выше, запутавшись пальцами в светлых волосах. Эдуард осыпал ее поцелуями, сначала легкими, потом жадными: шею, плечи, грудь, живот… Если бы не платье, то подобные ласки оставили бы явные следы — метки страсти. Король медленно опустился на колени. Элинор продолжала сидеть и возвышаться над ним. Желание бросило Эдуарда к ее ногам, и осознание собственной власти над ним пьянило больше, чем бокал кларета, напитка благодатных анжуйских земель.  
Ее лоно источало влагу. Ее бедра распахнулись, подобно взмаху крыльев бабочки. Приподнимая подол ее платья, насколько представлялось возможно, Эдуард не жалел ни поцелуев, ни поглаживаний. Ее лодыжки, икры, колени, каждая частичка стала предметом исследования. Постепенно он добирался до розы наслаждений, спрятанной между ног. Одно прикосновение к этому тайному месту заставило Элинор выгнуться и выпустить томный, несдержанный стон.  
— О! Хьюго!  
— Что?!  
Роковая и жестокая ошибка! Растерянная, еще не осознающая, что произошло, Элинор продолжала сидеть на столе, своем фальшивом троне, так и не сделавшем ее королевой сердца Эдуарда. Короткое слово, случайно сорвавшееся имя в мгновение возвело между ними невидимую стену изо льда. Элинор использовала бы малейшую возможность, чтобы сломать ее. Если бы Эдуард начал оскорблять ее — она, смирив гордость, начала бы оправдываться, если бы посмел ударить — подставила бы другую щеку, взял бы силой — смирилась. Только бы ухватиться, как за паутинку, за его ярость и сплести из нее для короля вину, а потом и прощение. Но все оказалось безнадежным. В его лице и ставших суровыми и холодными, как зимнее небо, глазах читалось только презрение.  
— Возвращайся к себе.  
Отдав Элинор сухое распоряжение, Эдуард удалился. Какое-то время она оставалась на том же месте без движения. Потом на негнущихся, одеревеневших ногах поплелась в свои покои: лучшее, что можно было сделать в подобной ситуации.  
Ночь больше была отдана больше раздумьям, чем сну. Сначала она пришла в отчаяние: произошедшее могло лишить ее двух любимых мужчин. Хьюго не тот человек, чтобы простить измену. Для Эдуарда важно собственное превосходство. Если бы он взглянул на все с другой стороны, то так бы не злился. Он довел до восторга, лишившего разума, женщину, знающую только своего мужа, кто бы это пояснил ему, выставив ситуацию подобным образом? Пирс Гавестон? Об одной мысли о подобном заговоре Элинор стало гадко.  
Еще раз провертев в голове все картины конфуза, но так, словно она наблюдала со стороны, Элинор не смогла сдержать… смеха.  
Дженни и Мария начали ворочаться на своих циновках, обменявшись вполголоса короткими фразами. Хозяйка вроде их не звала, хотя ее смех мог означать что угодно. Им незачем было волноваться: Элинор не повредилась рассудком. Скорее наоборот, теперь она смотрела на все совсем другим взглядом. Она чиста перед Хьюго, и этому есть свидетель, слово которого — закон для всех подданных. Эдуард не получил желаемый плод, а потому, как он сказал, «голоден», Элинор может считать себя оскорбленной: ее бросили в разгар любовного сражения из-за какой-то нелепой ошибки. Потому королю придется приложить усилия, чтобы заслужить ее благосклонность. «Они оба будут мои. Полностью и без остатка», — воодушевив себя достижением нереального, Элинор успокоилась.  
Поутру оказалось, что с первыми лучами солнца Эдуард покинул Лестер. Как разузнала Дженни, для слуг и обитателей замка такое решение стало неожиданностью: ранее отъезд планировался за полдень. Жертвой королевской поспешности стал также маленький Адам. Унаследовав от отца слабость к долгому сну, он вынужденно был разбужен в самую рань и даже капризничал.  
Элинор не знала, как бы она после случившегося разговаривала с королем, но он избавил ее от такой необходимости. К ее сожалению, так же, как и с Адамом, она не смогла попрощаться с Дональдом.  
«Беги, беги! — обиженно ворчала Элинор. — Ты сам затягиваешь путы между нами резкими порывами, мой Светлый рыцарь. Беги, но от себя тебе не убежать».


	22. Chapter 22

Они продолжали жить в Лестерском замке как королевские гости и пользоваться всеми полагающимися привилегиями. Элинор и ее свита уже начали подумывать, что о них попросту забыли, когда однажды в замке, хоть и на короткое время, появились новые обитатели.  
Сундуки снимали с обоза и ставили на землю, чтобы затем отнести в покои Элинор, которые теперь ей предстояло делить с Изабеллой ле Диспенсер. Решение было вынесено сразу же после приветствий и приличествующих встрече вопросов о здоровье и дороге, и Элинор не видела в этом никаких неудобств, разве что из-за многочисленного скарба Изабеллы там будет мало места. Болтливая Адела осталась в Эссендайне, но кое с кем Изабелла не желала расставаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. В прикрытой полотном клетке нетерпеливо повизгивал Джакки. По просьбе хозяйки его темницу открыли, и щенок с восторженным лаем помчался по двору.  
— Я так хочу расцеловать личико своего племянника. Он же здесь? Отведи меня к нему скорее, — Изабелла вертела головой, осматриваясь.  
— Он здесь, и у тебя будет сколько угодно времени сделать это. Как я рада, что ты приехала! — Элинор сжала ладонь подруги. — Ты нужна мне и своему племяннику, и… племяннице тоже.  
— Племяннице? — насторожилась Изабелла, но тут же, смекнув, о чем намек, заключила Элинор в объятия. — Какая великолепная новость! Пойдем скорее внутрь! Я не хочу застудить нас троих!  
Разговор они уже продолжили в их совместной комнате среди разложенных вещей Изабеллы.  
— Значит, мой неугомонный брат, чтобы тебе не было так тоскливо в его отсутствии, оставил по себе подарок? — Изабелла прикоснулась к животу Элинор.  
— Он еще совсем маленький, вряд ли ты там что-то нащупаешь, — засмеялась Элинор.  
— Но ты все же уверена, что это девочка, — упорствовала Изабелла.  
— Помнишь мой сон? Он явно был вещим. К тому же Мария водила маятником и определила, что точно будет девочка, но… Ты должна мне помочь.  
— В чем именно?  
Элинор дала знак Дженни, и та оторвала Хукона от занятия — выискивания сокровищ в одеждах тетки — и передала его ей на руки.  
— Хьюго основателен во всем, что касается наших детей. Даже еще нерожденных. У нас была договоренность — первенец-мальчик будет носить имя Хьюго, девочка в честь вашей матери — Изабелла. Следующие дети будут носить соответственно имена в честь моей родни — Гилберт и Джоанна. Мы обе знаем, как упрям твой брат в своих решениях, но дело касается и его тоже. После всего, что он натворил, хорошо бы, чтобы королевский гнев немного утих. Маленькая хитрость, которая смягчит сердце Эдуарда: назвать дочь в честь его матери и моей бабушки — Элинор.  
Изабелла не торопилась с ответом. Она погрузилась в свои мысли, от благодушного и веселого настроения словно не осталось и следа. Элинор подумала, что так резко взваливать на нее новость о своей беременности, вручать совершенно здорового и живого племянника, который сейчас в возрасте умершего ребенка Изабеллы, а потом обсуждать планы относительно будущего младенца — несколько жестоко. Раны от смерти дитяти никогда не зарубцуются в душе матери, а она так неблагоразумно ковырнула шрамы.  
— Скажи мне одно, только честно. Поверь, я не буду тебя осуждать, — неожиданно произнесла Изабелла. — Было ли у тебя что-то с королем?  
— Он мой дядя! — возмутилась Элинор. Получилось довольно-таки искренне.  
— Это не мешает ему быть привлекательным мужчиной! — подмигнула Изабелла. Элинор поразилась, насколько легко она управляет чувствами.  
— Или мои уши меня обманывают, или ты не отказалась бы согреть королевскую постель, если бы представилась такая возможность? — если Изабелла пыталась поставить ее в неловкое положение, то ей следовало самой опробовать свое блюдо, но уловка Элинор не сработала.  
— Большинство женщин только и мечтают о такой возможности, — воздела к небу свои огромные ресницы Изабелла. — Я свободна и не связана брачными узами с королем. Так почему бы и нет?  
— Ты же шутишь? — изумилась ее откровенности Элинор. Она не собиралась воевать за Эдуарда, тем более соперничать за него с Изабеллой. Следовало вернуть разговор в его прежнее русло. — Так ты поговоришь с братом?  
— Признаю твои доводы и обещаю подобрать разумные слова, чтобы его убедить, — совершенно не зная своей тетки, Хукон урчал что-то сердитое на своеобразном языке и пытался вырваться. Изабелла тоже не проявляла желания долго возиться с ребенком и скоро вернула его няне. — Хоть мальчики — это гордость отцов и доказательство силы его семени, но девочки — отрада матери и доставляют меньше хлопот. Надеюсь, у вас за Элинор сразу же последует и Изабелла.  
— Я согласна, хоть самое сложное остается мне!  
Изабелла пожала плечами: мол, сама все затеяла — изволь расплачиваться.  
Элинор ни разу не пожалела о решении пригласить золовку разделить ее «изгнание». У Изабеллы оказался непростой характер и острый язычок, но с ней не было скучно.  
Обжиться в Лестере Изабелле не пришлось. Пока весна не превратила дороги в непроходимую грязь, им следовало отбыть в Рокингемский замок, как сообщил королевский посланник, прибывший для сопровождения.  
— Позволь представить тебе… — если бы не случайность, когда на Пасху, отправляясь будить короля, их поставили в пару, Элинор никогда бы не вспомнила этого рыцаря, — сэра Уильяма Мортимера.  
— Миледи, — рыцарь вежливо поклонился Изабелле, а дальше снова обернулся к Элинор. — Только я Уильям ле Зуш, с вашего позволения.  
— Что же, возможно, я вас спутала с другим сэром Уильямом, — она знала, что это не так, и Уильям не опровергал это.  
— Вы не ошиблись. Тогда я носил имя Мортимер, но сменил его на имя моего названного отца.  
— Это ваши дела, и мне они не интересны.  
В сущности, ей не за что было сердиться на Уильяма Мортимера или ле Зуша, просто с новым путешествием она вновь почувствовала себя листком, оторванным от дерева и упавшим в бурный поток реки. Уильям был одной из волн этого потока, текущего не по своей воле, но заворачивающего несчастный листочек в следующий водоворот. Чтобы не нагнетать ненависть к себе, сэру Уильяму всего-то следовало держаться во время дороги на приличествующем расстоянии и лишний раз не пытаться затеять разговор с дамами. Изабелла думала иначе. Она с удовольствием поддерживала неспешные беседы, призванные сделать путь короче, тогда как Элинор предпочитала отмалчиваться. И чем явственнее она пыталась показать Уильяму, а больше Изабелле, как неприятно ей такое общение, тем более эти двое объединялись против нее.  
— Хороший сегодня день, леди Элинор, и вы ранняя пташка, — сэр Уильям замедлил коня возле окон дормеза с молодыми женщинами.  
— И правда доброе, — на самом деле Элинор предпочла бы любоваться природой, а не крупом коня сэра Уильяма.  
— А к вечеру земля покроется цветами и запоют соловьи.  
— С чего вы взяли, леди Изабелла?  
— Наша Нора сегодня удостоила вас нескольких слов, — Изабелла заняла место возле окна вместо Элинор, когда та предпочла снова спрятаться.  
— Какая жалость, что леди Элинор так холодна, а ведь когда-то обещала быть моей дамой.  
Такой откровенной лжи Элинор вытерпеть не могла.  
— Случайность, в пасхальное утро сведшая нас вместе, не дает вам право претендовать на мое сердце, сэр Уильям. Умерьте пыл.  
— О, нет, леди Элинор, — голосом тоскующего менестреля продолжал дразнить ее сопровождающий. — Наше знакомство произошло задолго до этой встречи.  
— Сколько же у вас совместных тайн. Я умру от любопытства, — дальше коварная родственница обернулась к Элинор. — Хочу пересесть на лошадь. После сна все члены затекли.  
— Я присоединюсь к тебе, — поддержала ее Элинор. Кроме того, что Элинор разделяла ее желание, эти двое намеревались посплетничать за ее спиной. Она собиралась если не расстроить их планы, то, по крайней мере, слышать, о чем говорят.  
— Итак, когда же вы имели возможность заключить союз с нашей Элинор? — Изабелла одарила Уильяма ле Зуша очаровательным взглядом, против которого не устоял бы и каменный рыцарь.  
— К сожалению, я поклялся не разглашать все, что предшествовало этому. Правда, другая сторона уже нарушила договор, — продолжал добавлять загадочности Уильям, а целью Элинор было вывести его на чистую воду.  
— И кто эта другая сторона?  
— Вы.  
Элинор только хмыкнула: в здравой памяти она ничего этому человеку не обещала.  
— Я снимаю с вас клятву. Говорите! — деланно равнодушно разрешила она.  
— До смерти вашего отца я воспитывался в его хозяйстве. Вы, верно, этого не помните? — уловка казалась Элинор понятной и вполне предсказуемой. Конечно, при дворе могущественного графа Глостера воспитывались мальчики, которые в будущем готовились стать рыцарями. Возможно, среди них был и Уильям. Элинор тогда едва исполнилось четыре года, и мальчишки-пажи не входили в круг ее интересов. Что остается выдумать Уильяму ле Зушу, чтобы объяснить их якобы союз? Что по странному сговору между их родителями они решили обручить дочь принцессы и младшего сына какого-то рыцаря? В такую сказку не поверил бы и ребенок. — Но вы должны помнить лисенка.  
— Лисенка? — переспросила Изабелла.  
— Именно. Леди Элинор каким-то образом приручила дикого зверя. Но зверь остается зверем, и однажды он показал зубы.  
— Вы ее спасли? — Изабелла выказала такой восторг, как будто бы речь шла о победе над чудищем. Ее внимание не могло не льстить, но рыцарь оказался скромен:  
— Я не успел. Лис успел укусить леди Элинор. Мне оставалось только перевязать ее рану. Скажу вам, она держалась с достоинством. Ни разу не всплакнула и только взяла с меня клятву молчать о произошедшем взамен на право женится на ней в будущем.  
— Как неблагоразумно верить таким обещаниям.  
— В конце концов, я ничего не потерял, а получил возможность помочь маленькой госпоже.  
— Такое благородство в столь юном возрасте. Приятно видеть, что вы не растеряли его, а только приумножили.  
Наблюдать неприкрытое заигрывание, пусть и в рамках дозволенного, между Изабеллой и Уильямом становилось невыносимо.  
— Я, пожалуй, вернусь в дормез, — она избрала самый легкий способ разбить пару, но потерпела поражение.  
— Да, дорогая, — коротко ответила Изабелла, даже не обернувшись.  
Ничего не оставалось, как последовать своему слову. Уже в дормезе она сделала то, что Изабелла явно сочла бы за улику, подтверждающую слова Уильяма: сняла перчатку и чуть закатила рукав, рассматривая запястье. Если не вглядываться, то и не заметно: маленькие пятнышки на месте шрамов. Ее лисенок, казалось, — единственное яркое воспоминание о времени, когда отец был жив. Именно он привез зверька с охоты, чтобы показать детям. Он жил в клетке, а потом Элинор украдкой попыталась его погладить сквозь прутья. Результат был предсказуем, но только не для маленькой девочки. Наверное, она испытывала страшную боль, но ее больше беспокоило, как скрыть последствия: кровь, так и льющуюся из раны. Ведь за такую провинность лисенку грозила смерть. Дама Мод уже проявляла беспокойство по тому поводу, что дети, а в особенности Элинор, часто сбегали, чтобы посмотреть на зверя, и советовала от него избавиться. Кажется, у Элинор тогда появился сообщник — один из пажей. Он помог кое-как скрыть рану и выпустить лисенка. Еще в ее памяти осталось, как няня Кристина применяла различные уловки, чтобы рану Элинор не заметила ни графиня Глостер, матушка Элинор, ни щепетильная дама Мод, ее наставница. Удалось ли ей это, Элинор не помнила, точно также, как и клятву. Даже больше: она не помнила ни имя, ни лицо помогшего ей пажа. Но если бы это и было не так, то наверняка Уильям изменился с того времени. Сейчас это молодой рыцарь, а не мальчик: волосы гладкие, темно-русые, глаза с прищуром, выдающиеся скулы и тонкий рот с четко очерченной выразительной верхней губой. Такому типу наверняка легко удается покорять дам. И жертвой его уже стала ее свояченица.  
— Злая кусачая лиса! И за что ты невзлюбила нашего сэра Уильяма? — упрекнула Изабелла Элинор, возвратившись в дормез.  
— Можно ли доверять человеку, так легко оставившему имя своего отца? — попробовала оправдаться Элинор, выбрав, вроде бы, самую очевидную причину.  
— Это только имя. В полной мере прославить его может только старший сын. Младший же будет глупцом, если упустит возможность достигнуть славы и богатства другим путем.  
— Хорошо, я буду сдерживать себя, если он тебе так приятен. Тем более, доставив нас до места, он удалится, чтобы не вернуться, — попробовала найти компромисс Элинор.  
— Ошибаешься дважды, — оказавшись подальше от посторонних глаз, Изабелла позволила себе наконец-то избавиться от явно надоевшего ей вимпла и с удовольствием тряхнула головой. — Констеблем в нашем замке сейчас Алан ла Зуш. Тот самый дядюшка! А его дочь Елена — невеста Уильяма. Так что видеть его мы будем часто.  
— И в чем вторая ошибка? — Элинор восприняла новость безразлично. По зрелом размышлении Уильям был ей безразличен, и то, что Изабелла не собирается очертя голову бросаться в его объятия, ее успокоило.  
— У меня нет желания покорять Уильяма ле Зуша. И на это есть три причины.  
— Даже не берусь их угадывать, но поведай.  
Дормез довольно ощутимо встряхнуло на одной из кочек. Хукон издал восторженное «уууу», а Дженни поскорее подложила Элинор еще одну подушку.  
— У меня появилась стрела, которой я могу убить любого зверя, но только одного. Уильям ле Зуш слишком мелкий зверь. Он не накормит меня и не согреет, — Изабелла укрыла колени меховым покрывалом.  
— Твой зверь — король Эдуард? — как можно невиннее высказала свои серьезные опасения Элинор.  
— А этот зверь слишком крупный. Убить его невозможно, только ранить, — Изабелла сладко зевнула, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Какова вторая причина?  
Понимая, что долго вдовствовать Изабелле не позволят, Элинор поддерживала ее желание самой выбрать себе мужа. Но, предоставив золовке шанс вырваться из-под опеки отца, она принимала на себя ответственность за все, что могло случиться. Интерес Изабеллы сначала к королю, а потом к никчемному Уильяму Мортимеру, отказавшемуся от собственного рода, насторожил Элинор. Она начинала задумываться, так ли не прав был барон, пытаясь спрятать ее до поры до времени от света. К ее счастью, Изабелла оказалась гораздо хитрее и рассудительнее.  
— Елена. Мне нет дела до дочери констебля Рокингема, но даже легкая интрижка может причинить беспокойство моей будущей племяннице и, конечно, тебе, — Изабелла мостила себе место, чтобы прилечь. Накануне неугомонный Хукон снова перепутал ночь с днем, и всей женской компании стоило определенных усилий его успокоить.  
— И третья? — пока золовка совсем не погрузилась в сон, спросила Элинор.  
— Если бы нашему Уильяму, как Парису, дали яблоко, то получила бы его, безусловно, ты. Так бережно хранить воспоминания о каком-то обещании…  
— Глупый самонадеянный мальчишка, — фыркнула Элинор, но Изабелла сделала вид, что ее не услышала.


	23. Chapter 23

Рокингем встретил их запахом весны и первоцветами. Необычайно холодная, снежная зима окончательно сдалась и ушла, хотелось верить, навсегда. Наступало благодатное время нежной зелени, птичьих трелей и простых праздников жизни.  
Прежние покои Элинор занимала дочь кастеляна Елена. Для главной гостьи сэр Алан выделил другие — роскошные, просто королевские, расположенные в стороне. Большие светлые окна имели раскрывающиеся ставни и открывали вид на лучшую часть сада. Обитые деревом стены были выкрашены в нежно-зеленый цвет и расписаны золотистыми восточными вензелями. И эти узоры составляли обрамление роскошным шпалерам с картинами из легенд и героических песен. С одной стороны к ее комнате примыкала еще одна, не менее большая, но гораздо скромнее по убранству. Там, под присмотром дам и служанок Элинор, предстояло жить Хукону, как только его наконец отучат от груди. А пока для него была готова другая смежная комната, меньшая, но с камином, в котором в любой момент можно было развести огонь. У Элинор было предчувствие, что эта комната может пригодиться не только для ее сына, а сначала для Дженни, а потом и для нее самой. Кто знает, сколько продлится ее опала или же вот такая особая милость короля.  
— Думала ли ты когда-нибудь, что твой ребенок придет на свет как маленький господин, Дженни? — обратилась к своей сопровождающей Элинор.  
— Никогда, но могла бы я просить… — смущенно начала Дженни, положив руку себе на грудь, и замолкла.  
— Пока твой муж верно служит моему, а ты — мне, ты под моей опекой. Говори, — благодушно разрешила Элинор.  
— Когда услуги Марты больше не понадобятся, вы же ее отпустите?  
— Несомненно, — из-за постоянных переездов малыш Хьюго все еще не мог обходиться без кормилицы. Как бы не хотелось Элинор, чтобы ее сыночек всегда оставался таким нежным и миловидным, но ему пора было перейти через самую первую ступень в развитии, от невинного младенца к мужчине.  
— И вы думаете со временем искать другую кормилицу для вашей дочери?  
— Ты так возгордилась, что желала бы и себе найти женщину для вскармливания собственного дитя? — нерешительность Дженни, которая раньше без тени сомнения имела смелость наставлять хозяйку, Элинор насмешила.  
— Я бы хотела просить стать кормилицей вашего ребенка, — выпалила Дженни.  
— Ну что же… — Элинор сделала вид, что задумалась. — Ты здорова, преданна, насколько знаю, и любишь моего сына, как если бы он был твоим собственным. Остальное в руках Божьих.  
Наконец-то Элинор могла наслаждаться покоем. Дни были заполнены прогулками, играми и чтением, вечера — неспешными беседами и семейными концертами. Месяц май оказался благодатен не только теплом, но и известиями о Хьюго из Франции. Самое главное, что ее муж был в добром здравии. Снискав славу умелого воина, он намеревался вместе с таким же беглецом, как сам, Робертом Эншеном принять участие в большом турнире в Монсе. Это означало, что его еще несколько месяцев не будет в Англии, но оставалась надежда, что он вернется к рождению дочери.  
Элинор готова была покаяться перед Уильямом ла Зушем за несправедливую холодность, ведь вместе с ним в Рокингем приехали добрые вести, а еще оживление в их женское царство с одним мужчиной — бароном ле Зушем.  
В Рокингеме готовился заговор. Только не против короны, а против маленькой девочки. Жертва об этом не знала ни слухом, ни духом. Ей было семь лет, у нее были курчавые непослушные волосы, вздернутый носик и слишком громкий голос. Представители одной стороны, осмотрев девочку, указали, что ее ноги немного кривоваты, но все могло исправиться с возрастом.  
— Если такое не случится, то по шотландским обычаям я имею право вернуть ее через год после исполнения брака, — заявил Джон Гастингс, второй сын барона Гастингса, носящий то же имя, что и отец. Он являлся второй жертвой заговора, но вполне осознающей, что происходит.  
Девочку звали Юлиана де Лейборн. Ее матерью была Алиса де Тосни, а отчимом — Ги де Бошам, граф Уорик. Юлиану только-только обручили, и она радовалась своему новому статусу невесты, не понимая, какие изменения это несет в ее жизнь. Впрочем, выйти замуж — судьба многих знатных девочек, и Юлиана не являлась исключением. Ее помолвка была особенной только в том, что одной из сторон выступал король Эдуард, предоставивший свой замок для заключения договора.  
— Вот были времена! Вот тогда сватались так сватались! — добродушно ворчал барон ле Зуш, успевший опрокинуть бокал вина за помолвку и довольный, что у него появилось столько слушателей. — Вот моя история о сватовстве Уильяма Дугласа по прозвищу Смелый. Овдовев, он начал присматривать себе вторую жену и выбрал не кого-нибудь, а вдову Уильяма де Ферраса, Элинор Лувенскую. И выбор, я вам скажу, достойный: хороша собой, богата, да еще и ему под стать храбрая сердцем — не испугалась поехать в Шотландию собрать плату с земель покойного мужа. Вот тут-то Дуглас ее и загнал в ловушку. И не где-нибудь, а в моем замке Фа’сайд, где Элинор остановилась по приглашению моей покойной жены, тоже Элинор. Осадил он, значит, мой замок и потребовал выдать ему леди Элинор и только. Я ему: мол, леди под моей защитой. Припасов, что еды, что вина, хоть на целый год, люди на страже, а там и помощь подоспеет. Вот мои люди меня и наказали за самоуверенность: не досмотрели мину. Разбойники Дугласа прорыли к замку ход. Начали копать они далеко от замка, потому стражники и не досмотрели. Обнаружилось все, когда Дуглас вызвал меня посмотреть на их труды. Туннель уже достигал самых стен замка, а разбойники обильно обложили его соломой, облитой жиром. «Сами понимаете, милорд, что будет, если все это поджечь». Я-то понимал: стена рухнет и погребет под собой множество солдат. Но я поклялся до последнего отстаивать честь гостьи, а там будет, как будет. Но леди Элинор — вот ведь великая женщина — не приняла такой жертвы. «В конце концов, этот Дуглас своим упорством доказал, что достоин меня. Откройте ворота! Впустите Дугласа. Я согласна уехать с ним». Так и решили. Пользуясь тем, что моя супруга закрылась в своей комнате, не желая разговаривать с захватчиками, мы с Дугласом распили кувшин чудеснейшей мальвазии, тогда как его товарищ Джоном Уишарт должен был привести леди Элинор. Не успели мы распить и третьего бокала, когда послышались такие крики, что стены замка чуть не рухнули и без всякой мины. Смотрим, а Уишарт тащит на плече Элинору, да только не ту, а мою жену. Парень просто перепутал двери, но все же уточнил у испуганной дамы ее имя. Потом пригласил ее выйти, а, получив отказ, решил действовать силой. Увидев меня, моя женушка перестала бранить похитителя и начала кричать на меня: мол, пьяница, даже ее защитить не могу, раз из-под самого носа ее похищают. «Вы меня весьма обяжете, если освободите мой замок не только от своих людей, но и от этой громогласной особы, сер Уильям», — сказал я. «Прости, дорогой хозяин, но эта достойная дама — твоя забота», — смеясь, ответил Дуглас. И тут наконец-то вышла уставшая ждать Элинор Лувенская.  
Барон Алан ле Зуш был не похож на прошлого коменданта замка, сурового Адама де Уэльса. Он был словоохотлив, любил выпить перед сном добрую кружку эля, а потому успел обзавестись внушительным брюшком, но как в веселье, так и в выпивке знал меру. На светлых волосах седина почти не виднелась, но зато на макушке сияла внушительная лысина. Нос был широкий и в рытвинах, а над светлыми глазами нависали кустистые брови. Когда барон ле Зуш увлекался разговором, его руки начинали жить собственной жизнью, пытаясь, помимо слов, донести суть рассказа, а если в это время сэр Алан держал в руках кружку с элем, то горе было соседу, сидевшему от него по правую руку.  
В этот раз никаких конфузов не произошло. Большинство из присутствующих хохотали над историей от всей души.  
— Неужели король Эдуард не попытался расторгнуть несправедливый брак? — раздался голос Изабеллы. Золовка Элинор сидела в окружении двух новых поклонников — Джона Гастингса Младшего и его товарища Алана де Чарлтона. Хоть оба мужчины были молоды и внешне привлекательны, но Изабелла благоразумно старалась охлаждать их пыл. Кроме того, что они никак не подходили в желаемые мужья избирательной вдовушке, так как оба являлись младшими сыновьями, а также были хоть и не женаты, но несвободны. Маленькая невеста Джона Гастингса не стремилась завоевать его любовь, потому на внимание, которое жених оказывал другой даме, даже родители невесты, учитывая, что отчим Юлианы приходился дядей Изабеллы, смотрели сквозь пальцы. Что касается Алана де Чарлтона, то еще совсем недавно он упорно добивался руки Елены ле Зуш. Барон почти сдался, но потом ему вдруг пришла блажь оставить свое состояние если не сыну, то внуку с именем «ле Зуш». Когда барон вспомнил о племяннике Уильяме, незадачливый жених Алан де Чарлтон был отправлен в отставку.  
По мнению Элинор, такое малодушие Алана совсем его не красило. Елена достойна была того, чтобы за нее сражались: хорошенькая миниатюрная девушка с круглым личиком, пухлыми губками и огромными ореховыми глазами, с приятным голосом и кротким нравом. Впрочем, если Елена и испытывала привязанность к бывшему жениху, то она осталась в прошлом. Елена, слушая рассказ отца, к большему удовольствию последнего, чем нового жениха, положила тому на плечо голову. Кажется, никто, кроме Элинор, не заметил, что Уильям напрягся так, словно его плеча коснулась тяжелая колодка, а не головка юной девы.  
— Пытался! — барон ле Зуш в запале хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. — Но тут словно Господь свел дьявола и дьяволицу. Когда наш покойный король все-таки смог поймать Дугласа и потребовать ответ за принуждение к браку беззащитной вдовы, то Элинор отдала даже часть своих земель, чтобы выкупить мужа. Она осталась на его стороне даже после того, как Дуглас стал врагом короны.  
Как бы не важна была помолвка отпрысков таких важных семей, но Элинор больше запомнился следующий день. Начался он с величественнейшего события, связанного с Хуконом.  
Элинор и Изабелла стояли пред закрепленным в сидении для кормления Хуконом и переглядывались. Дженни, которая находилась позади них, может, и понимала больше, чем две знатные дамы, но до поры до времени помалкивала.  
— Что он сказал?! Что он сказал?! — суетились Элинор и Изабелла, когда Хукон вновь громко и основательно, но совершенно непонятно произнес нечто неразборчивое.  
— Мне кажется, господин Хукон сказал «Джакки», — наконец решилась вставить свое Дженни.  
— Джакки? — переспросила Элинор. И Хукон, довольный, что до глупых женщин наконец-то дошло его требование, подтвердил это возгласом так, что ни у кого из присутствующих не осталось сомнения.  
— Моему брату скажем, что первое слово его сына было «меч», — задумчиво проговорила Изабелла.  
— Когда мой муж вернется, его сын уже будет опоясан, — осадила свояченицу Элинор. — Где твой глупый пес?  
— Глупый! — громко и отчетливо проговорил Хукон.  
Изабелла хихикнула.  
— Теперь в присутствии этого мужчины не посекретничаешь.  
— Но все же, где твой пес?  
За время в Лестере и Рокингеме мальчик и белый щенок удивительным образом сумели сдружиться. Ни разу не огрызнувшись, Джакки позволял Хукону залезать себе на спину, словно он лошадь, и устраивать голову на своем теплом боку, словно он подушка. От Хукона Джакки готов был стерпеть все, а вот пристальное внимание Юлианы ему не понравилось. Щенок огрызнулся и по требованию матери девочки Алисы де Тосни, графини Уорик, был наказан. Изабелла никогда бы не разрешила избить своего питомца, потому кара ограничилась для щенка заточением в клетку. Он посчитал это несправедливым, сделал подкоп и сбежал. Изабелла, хоть и беспокоилась за щенка, успокаивала себя, что тому следует затаиться до того времени, пока несносную девчонку не увезут. Теперь же появился повод для его прощения: он был важно необходим Хукону. Слово одной беременной дамы против слова другой, отстаивающих права собственных детей.  
— Нужно найти его.  
Легче сказать, чем сделать это в таком большом саду. Элинор, Изабелла, Мария, Дженни и присоединившаяся к ним Елена разделились, уговорившись крикнуть, если кто из них найдет Джакки первой. Сначала Элинор честно заглядывала под каждый куст ее части сада, но потом мысли увлекли ее, и она просто бродила, пользуясь редкой возможностью побыть наедине с собой. До того, как случилась радостная суета с первым словом Хукона, у Элинор произошел разговор с графом Уориком о последней встрече, когда раскрылась злая шутка ее сестры Маргариты, сравнившей графа с псом. Узнать что-то о Хьюго было важнее неловкости из-за розыгрыша, к которому она не имела никакого отношения.  
— Как он там, в чужой стране, так долго и без средств? — пожаловалась она дяде своего нерадивого мужа.  
— Думаю, не бедствует. Возможно, у него есть покровитель, — попытался успокоить ее Уорик, но вместо этого встревожил еще больше.  
— Покровитель? Неужели Хьюго посмеет предать короля, перейдя на службу какому-нибудь французу? Или вы имеете в виду женщину?  
— Я говорил об его отце, бароне Диспенсере, — поспешил заверить Элинор Уорик. — Для сына он сделает даже невозможное, в том числе может определить его в свиту принца.  
— Но Хьюго тогда был совсем юным по сравнению с другими мальчиками! Он говорил, что получил воспитание в вашем хозяйстве.  
— Так и было. Пока свояк не забрал его. Через какое-то время мальчика почти без объяснений вернули обратно. Что произошло, до сих пор остается для меня загадкой.  
Так вот о ком говорил Эдуард: «Хуконито короткий меч». От нее пытались скрыть такую мелочь также, как и нечто важное: правду о землях и замках, что им не принадлежали. Элинор не заметила, как добрела до лабиринта из красного тиса. Она всегда боялась подобных насаждений и развлечений, связанных с ними. Все из-за старшего брата Гилберта. Он рассказал, что в лабиринтах блуждает душа Розамунды Клиффорд, любовницы их пра-пра-прадеда Генриха Второго, которую он пытался спрятать от ревнивой жены Элинор Аквитанской. Лабиринт не стал преградой для хитрой женщины, а разлучница нашла свою смерть, но теперь горит местью, и поскольку ее обидчица уже мертва, то Розамунда заблудит и утащит на тот свет любую, кто зайдет в лабиринт и будет носить имя Элинор. С возрастом Элинор поняла, что это была всего лишь попытка брата запугать ее, но ужас перед лабиринтом так и не ушел. Как только она делала шаг внутрь, то сначала цепенела, не имея мочи сделать дальше ни шагу, а потом выскакивала обратно. Для всех это выглядело так смешно! Для всех, кроме Хьюго. «У вас всегда с собой невидимая серебряная нить. Я просто покажу, как ею пользоваться. Идите так, чтобы ладонь вашей правой руки не отрывалась от живой стены. Я пойду с вами. Доверьтесь мне».  
Тогда она так и не решилась снова войти в лабиринт, несмотря на подбадривания Хьюго. Как может она ожидать ответного доверия, если не смогла сделать ради него такую малость? Элинор показалось, что где-то в глубине она слышит повизгивания Джакки. Если она его позовет, то щенок может заметаться, услышав ее голос, и совсем заблудиться. Пусть лучше он остается там, где сидит, а у Элинор нет выхода, как самой дойти до него. Она шла уже достаточно долго, когда услышала не собачий лай или скулеж, а негромкий разговор между двоими — мужчиной и женщиной. Тем хороша стена из тиса, что ее можно немного раздвинуть, отклонив некоторые ветви, и видеть, что происходит на другой стороне, при этом самому оставаясь незамеченным.  
— Я знал, что в этой встрече нет смысла, — мужской голос принадлежал Уильяму ле Зушу.  
— Ты здесь, а это много значит, — женский голос, к изумлению Элинор, принадлежал графине Уорик.  
Что привлекало мужчин в Алисе де Тосни, нынешней графине Уорик? По первому взгляду Элинор она не являлась такой уж красавицей, чтобы мужчины ломали из-за нее копья. Высокая, худая, с волосами цвета вороного крыла, с резкими чертами лица и большим ртом. Элинор с Изабеллой успели посудачить, что самое привлекательное в Алисе — земли ее отца и ее первого мужа, а, возможно, еще то, что она может забеременеть от одного взгляда. У Изабеллы был повод невзлюбить новую тетушку. Пока Алиса не родила мальчика, наследником земель и титула Уорика оставался ее младший брат Филипп. Графиня Уорик находилась на последних месяцах беременности, а значит, скоро могло случиться, что «несчастный братик останется ни с чем, и это после ангельского терпения и исполнения всех причуд нашего дяди». Свое мнение, что чем раньше Филипп получит свободу, тем раньше выберет себе другую, не такую шаткую, цель и ее достигнет, Элинор оставила при себе. Ей не за что было не любить Алису, но была и другая причина: слишком уж скоро после развода с ее собственной сестрой граф Уорик женился на вдове Лейбурна, чтобы не подозревать, что в ней-то и крылась причина разрыва. В любом случае, развеять сложившееся мнение Алиса не спешила, держалась в отдалении от других дам, как будто они не стоили ее внимания, а вот теперь такое…  
— Слова бесполезны, они лишь сор под ногами. Не успел я оглянуться, как ты снова замужем, и в этот раз не по принуждению, — Уильям развернулся и уже готов был уйти. Элинор подумывала, куда бы ей спрятаться, но Алиса его остановила, схватив за запястье, а потом обвив руками за пояс. Если бы не огромный живот, она, несомненно, крепко прижалась бы к нему всем телом.  
— Ты прав — незачем пустые разговоры, — Алиса вдруг отпустила возлюбленного и отступила на шаг. — Какие бы путы нас не связывали, ты мой, а я твоя. Так возьми свое.  
Уильям ля Зуш замер, потом, одним движением скинув плащ, бросил его на землю. Алиса опустилась на него осторожно, насколько позволяла изящность женщины на последних месяцах беременности, одновременно расправив край, чтобы и любовник мог к ней присоединиться, что Уильям и сделал. Пока длился жадный поцелуй, его ловкая рука успела распутать завязки на платье Алисы и освободить ее налитую грудь с огромными темными сосками.  
Наблюдать это дальше не было сил. Если бы представилась возможность, Элинор выплеснула бы на любовников ведро с помоями, как на блудливых собак. Вместо этого она подскочила и помчалась прочь. Один поворот, еще один — все похожие просто до мелочей. Элинор оглянулась: хоть шла она быстро, и если бы путь был верным, то должна была достигнуть выхода, но ничего такого не видно было и в помине. Она повернула назад, но то место, где подглядывала за грешной парочкой, тоже так и не нашла. Очевидным становилось, что она заблудилась и не могла рассчитывать на помощь. Стоит только закричать, и любовники услышат ее раньше, чем кто-либо из замка. Слишком много теряют Уильям ле Зуш и графиня Уорик, если их связь раскроется. Не проще ли избавиться от опасного свидетеля? Элинор, опираясь спиной о бесконечную стену кустов, присела на землю. Голова кружилась. Ноги ныли. Горло пересохло. Кусты вокруг вырастали вверх и одновременно сходились вокруг нее. Элинор обернулась, потому что ей показалось, что зеленая стена готова была сомкнуться, превращаясь в гробницу. Она слышала голоса, которые звали ее. Голоса из другого мира… Наверняка из другого, ведь в ее мире, мире, где она оказалась, не осталось никого, кроме нее. Нее и мужских сапог, которые неожиданно возникли перед ее взглядом.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил обладатель сапог голосом Уильяма ле Зуша.  
— Майское солнце не только благодатное, но и жаркое в этом году. Присела отдохнуть, — случилось чудо, и к ней вернулись голос и даже способность шутить, хотя, может, это была ее последняя шутка. — Не стоило мне проверять, как сильны чары Розамунды.  
— Вы можете идти? — Уильям протянул руку — руку спасителя или палача.  
— Да, — просто ответила она, вставая медленно и неторопливо, не отвергая помощи ле Зуша. Этот человек не должен ничего заподозрить, вот ее шанс уцелеть. Уильям — всего лишь бедный рыцарь, возможно, ему достаточно будет ее клятвы молчания и обещания некой компенсации за ее любопытство. Если же он окажется несговорчивым, то жертва не умрет так покорно. Она постарается устроить такой шум, что убийца сам окажется в ловушке.  
И все-таки Элинор шла на несколько шагов позади Уильяма. Когда он скрылся за поворотом, она и сама немного замедлилась.  
— Сэр Уильям? Я не хочу вас потерять, — как можно невиннее крикнула она.  
— Мы здесь! Сюда! — раздался в ответ волшебный звук голоса Елены, заставивший Элинор побежать ему навстречу. — Изабелла говорила, что ты сюда никогда не зайдешь, но мы уже все обыскали, кроме лабиринта. Почему-то я подумала, что ты можешь быть только здесь. Только зачем ты туда пошла? — щебетала вокруг нее Елена, а Элинор наслаждалась дружеской суетой вокруг себя и свободой, такой желанной свободой. Теперь она могла признаться, что лабиринт оказался самым жутким приключением, которое ей довелось испытать, превзойдя даже пленение разбойниками.  
— Я искала Джакки, — Элинор растерянно оглянулась, отыскав взглядом Уильяма. — А ты послала за мной сэра Уильяма?  
— Я… Нет… Мы только встретились. Но что вы здесь делали, Уильям?  
— Когда я узнал о пропавшей гостье, я подумал о лабиринте. Женщинам свойственно безрассудство. Ты — счастливое исключение, дорогая Елена, — не моргнув глазом, оправдался лжец ле Зуш.  
— Тебе повезло с таким сообразительным женихом, Елена. Редкое достоинство среди мужчин, — шепнула на ухо подруге Элинор, одарив Уильяма слишком уж благосклонным взглядом. Радость и благодарность за спасение испарились легкой дымкой сами собой. Осталось недовольство за пережитый глупый страх, причиной которого не в последнюю очередь оказался ее спаситель. Восхваление будущего мужа Елены должно было больше посеять сомнений, чем убедить в невинности суженого, и взошли семена довольно быстро.


	24. Chapter 24

Ночью в комнату Элинор тихонько постучали. Она не удивилась, увидев робко входящую Елену. Элинор обдумывала, как поступить ей с открывшейся правдой. Первое желание — разоблачить обманщиков — уступило иным мыслям. Конечно, она бы сыграла на руку своей семье. Узнав о неверности жены, граф Уорик наверняка бы ее прогнал. Что с того? Рано или поздно он возьмет новую, и рано или поздно, при некотором упорстве, сын все равно появится. Или же нет, но это уже Господне провидение. К тому же позор Алисы скажется на ее дочери и нерожденном ребенке, а к этому Элинор точно не желала быть причастной. Если смотреть на это дело с другой стороны, то кроме слов у Элинор не имелось никаких доказательств. К тому же именно ее застали выходящей из лабиринта с Уильямом, потому болтать об увиденном значило выставить все так, словно Элинор перекладывает свою вину на другого. Против желания она сама стала для любовников ширмой. Все так, но справедливость требовала открыть глаза той, кто сам может оказаться жертвой. Элинор планировала серьезный разговор на день после охоты, но все случилось гораздо раньше.  
— Мне неловко говорить о таком, но это дело особой важности, — бормотала Елена.  
— Проходи, раз дело не терпит до утра, — проворчала сонная Элинор. — О чем ты хотела говорить?  
— Вы и Уильям связанны любовными узами? — выпалила Елена.  
Когда глаза привыкли к полутьме, Элинор смогла разглядеть ночную гостью: бледная, что даже в полутьме ее можно было бы принять за духа, взволнованная, словно на грани отчаянья.  
— Вот еще! — фыркнула она, зарываясь в подушку, но тут же привстала, прогоняя прочь сон. — Ты права, что твой жених тебе неверен, но…  
— Я так рада!  
Вырвавшееся восклицание Елены заставило Элинор замолкнуть на полуслове.  
— Объяснись, будь любезна.  
Елена осторожно присела на край постели Элинор.  
— Я не люблю сэра Уильяма, но он хороший человек. Мне легче от того, что я не причиню ему страданий.  
— Во что ты пытаешься меня втянуть, рассказывая свои секреты?! — насторожилась Элинор.  
— Прошу тебя. Тебе не составит особого труда, и никто не заподозрит тебя ни в чем. А моя благодарность не будет иметь границ, — горячилась Елена.  
— Какая огромная плата, — Элинор уже собиралась снова плюхнуться на подушку и отвернуться, делая вид, что спит и не слышит коварных подстрекательств.  
— Не отказывайся от благого дела. У нас больше не будет такого шанса, — не унималась заговорщица, тряся несчастную жертву. — Тебе всего лишь надо…  
Как она согласилась принять участие в подобном преступлении, Элинор и сама не понимала. Возможно, облегчив совесть перед Еленой, она просто хотела хорошо выспаться, а возможно, мольбы подруги действительно возымели действие и лишили Элинор трезвой осторожности. Хотя Елена права была в том, что роль Элинор сводилась лишь к тому, чтобы попросить разрешения у барона ле Зуша присоединиться Елене к их компании, в которую кроме самой Элинор входили еще Уильям ле Зуш и Джон Гастингс Младший. Елена не любила охоту, но загорелась желанием, услыхав восторженные рассказы Элинор. К тому же разве мог запретить любящий отец провести некоторое время дочери с женихом в совместных, еще невинных забавах?  
— Где же Елена? — Уильям начал что-то подозревать, но снова вступила в игру Элинор.  
— Предательница, — насупилась она. — Изабелла сумела убедить ее, что именно ей нет равной в охоте. Елена решила, что моя дочь станет помехой в попытке получить символический приз в нашей борьбе и присоединилась к мнимой победительнице, — Элинор чуть опустила взгляд на свой уже заметный животик.  
— С ними мой отец, так что не стоит беспокоиться за их безопасность, — подал голос Джон Гастингс — младший, сказав это как-то слишком беспечно. Ушлая Элинор начала подозревать, что не одна она здесь в курсе заговора, но внимание Уильяма ле Зуше им удалось усыпить.  
— Раз вы со мной, я не позволю им одержать над нами победу, — Уильям подвязал на левую руку Элинор кожаный наруч.  
— Хорошая идея! Мы поможем вам, миледи, выиграть ваш спор. К тому же никто не помешает мне утереть нос барону Гастингсу, — бравурно крикнул Джон Гастингс и пропел: — Длинные луки подай для меня и для леди моей.  
— Благодарю вас, милорды, но я не нуждаюсь в помощи, — Элинор гордо вскинула бровь, проверяя лук. — Можем и между собой поспорить, кто останется при добыче, а кто лишь при пустом колчане.  
— Одно другому не помешает, миледи — заверил ее Джон Гастингс.  
Оперение стрел у Элинор было из белого гусиного пера, у Джона — серого, Уильям избрал себе стрелы с черным оперением. Так что победителя определить не составило бы труда.  
Помощник лесничего по имени Джек и рыжий пес-эпаньол Карбер действовали на удивление слаженно. Собака подошла к одному кусту и замерла, вытянув вперед тело, ожидая, пока подойдет Джек. Принюхиваясь, пес медленно приблизился к следующему кусту. Элинор опустила натянутый луг долу. Пес издал громкий лай, а Джек одновременно с ним, как по сигналу, расшевелил другой куст длинной палицей. Испуганные птицы попытались взмыть в небо. Карбер упал на землю и распластался, словно пытаясь с нею слиться. Три стрелы последовали за пернатой добычей и все три попали в цель: два тетерева, пронзенные серой и белой стрелой, и черный дрозд.  
— По стреле и добыча, — поддел соперника Джон.  
— Еще посмотрим, чьи стрелы удачливее, — не растерялся Уильям и оказался прав.  
Как бы не хвалилась Элинор, но мужчины ее обогнали в подстреленной добыче. Джон набил дичи немногим меньше, чем Уильям. Ей же оставалось признать их победу и гадать, сколь метка была Изабелла. Охотники собирались в условленном месте, чтобы отдохнуть, похвастаться трофеями, которым сегодня предстояло быть съеденным за вечерним пиром. Изабелла проиграла Элинор, но винила в этом Джакки. Его первая охота оказалась слишком неудачной: прекрасно чуя дичь, он тут же с лаем бросался на нее, пугая до того, как охотники успевали приготовиться.  
— Умный пес, но слишком молод. Еще не хватает терпения, — утешал ее барон Гастингс.  
После охоты все были хоть и уставшими, но разгоряченными азартом и кровью, все шутили, пока не прозвучал беспечный, но ожидаемый вопрос отца.  
— А где же Елена? Не подстрелили же вы вместо перепелки мою дочь?  
Тут началась короткая неразбериха, потом допрос причастных, который ничего не дал, и вдруг неожиданно обнаружилось, что Алан Чарлтон также исчез. Женщин тут же отправили в замок, а мужчины вместо сытного ужина устремились на новую охоту — охоту на негодяя, коварно похитившего девицу ле Зуш.  
Вернулись охотники на следующий день пополудни и без той добычи, которую намеревались поймать. Сначала след оказался ложный: просто никто не мог и подумать, что те, кого преследовали, могут укрыться под самым носом — в охотничьем домике. То, что открылось там, повергло барона Зуша в отчаянье: судя по всему, Алан Чарлтон обесчестил его дочь. Теперь погоня подогревалась еще отцовской яростью, и тем больнее барону ле Зушу было получить письмо, переданное одним крестьянином. Напрасно посланник ждал награды, барон мог и убить его, если бы несостоявшийся жених Уильям ле Зуш его бы не остановил.  
Письмо было написано Еленой, и в нем она не взывала о помощи и не просила покаяния. Неблагодарная дочь упрекала отца в нарушении слова и одновременно просила прощения и благословения. В маленькой церквушке неподалеку от Рокингема они дали обеты Господу, и грех людям разрывать то, что соединено на небесах.  
— Но сначала они поторопились скрепить свой союз в охотничьем домике, — хмыкнул черствый к страданиям отца Джон Гастинг — младший. — Хитрые бестии.  
— Вы все были в сговоре! — барон ле Зуш не помнил себя от горя. — Будь это мой дом, я указал бы вам всем на дверь! А эта негодяйка теперь мне не дочь! Ничего, есть еще королевский суд.  
— Я никак не хочу оправдать молодых людей за их дерзкий побег, но сейчас нужно подумать, как выйти из сложившегося положения с меньшими потерями, — вмешался барон Гастингс. — Обычно, если похищенная заявляет, что все случилось с ее согласия, то король решает спор в пользу молодых, ограничившись лишь значительным штрафом. Зато разговоры и сплетни задевают оба семейства. Пока что, друг мой, вы не видите в случившемся ничего доброго, но я-то знаю, вы простите дочь, как только узнаете о рождении внука. Хоть вы это отказываетесь признать, но Алан де Чарлтон теперь ее муж. Смиритесь. К тому же он наречен тем же именем, что и вы. Разве не добрый знак?  
— Неси вино! — прикрикнул на оруженосца барон ле Зуш. — А вы все прочь!  
Он навалился локтями на дубовый стол, прикрыв лицо руками, отрешившись от мира и находящихся рядом людей. Тут и злые языки умолкли. Не имея слов, чтобы утешить доброго констебля замка, Элинор оставила его, последовав за остальными. Разделить с ле Зушем его беду и кувшин вина остался только упрямый и мудрый Гастингс.  
Не сказать, что к утру гнев барона утих, но он уже не грозил выплеснуться на всех окружающих. Он решил не преследовать молодоженов, но дочь не простил, приказав всем не упоминать при нем имени Елены. Что касается Уильяма ле Зуша, то он так и остался наследником, только взамен Елены ему предстояло жениться на ее сестре Мод. Поскольку невеста была еще слишком юной, то на определенное время свадьба откладывалась. Уильям ле Зуш не выразил никаких возражений.


	25. Chapter 25

Можно сказать, что в Рокенгейме воцарилось прежнее спокойствие. Гости разъезжались. Первым замок покинул граф Уорик с супругой. Заплаканная, отчаянно рвущаяся к матери Юлиана осталась на попечение семьи мужа. Семейство Гастингсов остались в Рокенгейме еще на некоторое время, как казалось Элинор, без особой причины, но причина на самом деле была, и касалась она кое-кого близкого ей.  
Прогуливаясь с Изабеллой и неугомонным Джакки, Элинор заметила на псе новый ошейник. Украшенный чеканными фигурками собак, застывших в охотничьих позах, и с торчащими наружу шипами, призванными придать носителю грозности, ошейник был достоин шеи королевского пса, хотя Джакки, привыкший к легким ремешкам, этого не понимал и постоянно тряс головой, чтобы от него освободиться.  
— Какая красота, — заметила Элинор. — Откуда он? Раньше я его вроде не видела.  
— Его и не было, — беспечно ответила Изабелла, отламывая ветку куста. — Это подарок. Зайдем в мои покои, и я покажу тебе еще один ошейник. По крайней мере, даритель думает, что это так.  
Очень скоро Элинор держала в руках прелестное ожерелье, ничем не напоминающее ошейник, тем более заинтересовала Элинор брошенная Изабеллой фраза.  
— От кого эти дары? — целое состояние, за которое непременно придется расплачиваться. Элинор не скрывала озабоченности излишней наивностью родственницы.  
— От моего будущего мужа, — ничуть не смутилась Изабелла.  
— И кто же этот счастливчик? Я его знаю? — Элинор приподняла ожерелье к свету, любуясь тонким узором золотых переплетений.  
— Конечно, знаешь, — зажав в пальцах кусочек сахара, она водила его перед носом Джакки, заставляя того, стоя на задних лапах, кружиться вокруг себя, словно танцуя. — Джон Гастингс!  
Элинор опасалась, что из всех мужчин это мог быть только он. Худощавый, подвижный, кипящий жизненной энергией, с каштановыми, слегка вьющимися волосами и насмешливыми и одновременно грустно прищуренными глазами, острым подбородком и чувственными губами — таким представал Джон Гастингс смотрящему на него. Он мог быть грубым, но не из-за любви к спорам, а скорее ради печального любопытства бросить камень в воду и посмотреть, как разойдутся круги. Очарованная дама могла решить, что в этом есть хитрость: скрыть за бахвальством вояки нежную натуру трубадура. Жаль, что Элинор не смогла заметить, когда потерявшая бдительность Изабелла угодила в ловушку. Подобный брак мог бы быть вполне приемлемым, если бы не одно обстоятельство.  
— Может, малышка Юлиана и не станет страдать от того, что у нее так бесцеремонно отобрали мужа. Она даже обрадуется, снова оказавшись в материнских объятьях. Но разве тебе не жаль несчастного барона ла Зуша? — Элинор отложила ожерелье. — Как же твой брат? Лишившись должности из-за твоего каприза в лице констебля Рокингема, он наверняка наживет себе еще одного врага. И не он один! Граф Уорик отвернется и от него, и от Филиппа. А барон Гастингс? Барон знает, что готов сотворить его сын?  
Изначально желая только шутливо упрекнуть нерадивую родственницу, Элинор по ходу речи начинала с ужасом представлять, к какому скандалу может привести подобный брак.  
— Ах, сколько ненужных слов! — Изабелла наконец кинула вожделенный кусочек лакомства псу. — Сын барона почитает своего отца, а скоро с таким же почтением ему придется относиться и к новой матушке. Я выхожу замуж за барона Джона Гастингса, а не за его сына, глупенькая!  
— Невозможно!  
Слишком ярко представила Элинор Джона Гастингса — младшего рядом с Изабеллой, чтобы замена его на отца была явно не в пользу последнего. Между отцом и сыном сходство было разве что во вьющихся волосах, у барона покрытых сединой, и хитроватом прищуре, причем у барона он был скорее лукавым, чем печальным. Невысокий, сутулый, вряд ли он и в пору молодости слыл красавцем, а прожитые годы тем более наложили свой оттиск.  
— Он стар для меня? Ты это хотела сказать? — словно прочитала мысли Элинор Изабелла.  
— Я хотела сказать, что лучше бы ты предоставила выбор отцу, — слишком уж задел Элинор намек подруги на отсутствие у нее прозорливости, чтобы не вернуть его обратно.  
— Вспомни своего деда и королеву Маргариту, — без обид продолжила Изабелла. — Доблесть и достоинства мужчины проверяются временем, а не пустым бахвальством. Мой Джон даже претендовал на трон Шотландии.  
— Но не получил!  
— Зато вышел из борьбы живым, с наибольшей выгодой и без личных врагов.  
Уже после так собственнически произнесенного Изабеллой «мой Джон» Элинор поняла, что переубеждать ее — дело неблагодарное, но предприняла еще одну слабую попытку.  
— После смерти короля Эдуарда Маргарита для себя похоронила всех мужчин, а также мысли еще раз попытаться стать счастливой.  
— Я не Маргарита! Умирают все. Справедливо, если старость забирает старых, но она не щадит и молодых, она уносит тех, кому еще столько предстояло.  
Элинор снова ухватилась за тонкую ниточку, пытаясь вытянуть из Изабеллы ее сомнения.  
— Ты же его не любишь. Не торопись, пока все можно изменить.  
— Я уважаю его. Этого достаточно, — Изабелла отвернулась, и Элинор показалось, что так она пытается скрыть слезы, но голос ее был ровным, словно и не коснулись ее болезненные воспоминания. — Я хочу, чтобы любили меня, но самой оставаться спокойной сердцем. Хочу, чтобы меня берегли и баловали, как любимого ребенка. Хочу иметь защиту и одновременно свободу в пределах разумного. Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь?  
— Нет, — искренне ответила Элинор. — Но я готова принять твое решение, лишь бы оно принесло тебе счастье.  
— Так и будет, — Изабелла снова одарила Элинор своей лучезарной улыбкой. — Тебе и моему бродяге-брату этот союз тоже принесет пользу. Свадьба состоится только тогда, когда воссоединитесь вы, так что у Хьюго появился еще одни заступник.  
— Теперь мне и самой придется молиться за твое скорое замужество, — Элинор задумчиво взглянула на Джакки, который, высунув язык, ожидал от хозяйки приказов и вкусных съестных кусочков. — Похоже, неудачная охота и плохая выучка Джакки принесли тебе мужа.  
— Плохая выучка? — Изабелла взмахом ресниц метнула невидимые молнии. Она негромко цокнула языком, и Джакки вдруг начал лаять и прыгать, словно его что-то укусило. Изабелла щелкнула пальцами, и щенок упал, словно мертвый. Изабелла хлопнула в ладоши, и Джакки вновь ожил и, вертя длинным хвостом-плеткой, преданно заглядывал в глаза хозяйки. — Так чья охота была более успешной?  
— Бедный-бедный Гастингс, — давилась сквозь смех Элинор.  
Где-то в середине июня пришли вести, что графиня Уорик родила девочку. Изабелла праздновала, что хоть один год, но пока что ее младший брат первый в очереди на наследие Уориков. В конце августе настало время Дженни.  
— Я давно выбрала для нее имя — имя моей госпожи Элинор, — Дженни, перебирая крохотные пальчики дочери, осторожно покосилась на сидящую рядом хозяйку.  
— Для того, чтобы ее безнаказанно шлепать? Нет-нет, такого я не допущу, — только на миг Элинор смутилась, что Дженни забирает имя, которое должно принадлежать ее дочери. Она залюбовалась чудом новой жизни и маленьким человечком, шевелившимся на руках матери. — Назови ее Нора.  
К началу ноября приходил срок Элинор. Ее покои убрали в соответствии с предстоящим событием: еще больше ковров и шпалер, и все приятных неброских цветов. Окна занавесили так, чтобы внутрь попадало только немного света. На алтаре появились священные реликвии, что привлекут благословение Господа, а на столике — дорогая чаща из орлиного камня, способного уменьшить родовые боли. С этой же целью Изабелла передала Элинор четки из этого материала — семейную реликвию, помогшую благополучно прийти на свет множеству младенцев. Перебирая их, она должна была успокаиваться, но ничего такого не происходило. Две тревоги лишили Элинор сна. Турнир, на который так стремился Хьюго, давно завершился, но ее муж не торопился возвращаться в Альбион. И даже когда он все же оказался в Англии, по какой-то причине Элинор о себе не дал знать. Если бы Хьюго был рядом, то вторая тревога не была бы столь сильна. Роды Хукона едва не стоили ей жизни, если бы не вмешательство мужа, который привез чудесного лекаря, но чем ближе подходил срок рождения их второго ребенка, тем явственнее в памяти всплывали адские муки, что ей довелось пережить. Она начала испытывать страх перед своими покоями и, пока имела такую возможность, старалась проводить там как можно меньше времени.  
Ее настроение, измотанный вид и терзания не остались незамеченными. Она соглашалась с доводами и утешениями, только поделать с собой ничего не могла.  
— Вы как моя покойная жена, леди Элинор. Та тоже не знала, куда деться, когда девочки должны были на свет появиться. Только кузнец ей и помогал с этим справиться, — решительно заявил барон ле Зуш. — Он здесь такой, что и дьяволу может нос открутить.  
— Кузнец? Разве кузнец вернет мне мужа? — попробовала возразить Элинор.  
— Он изгонит страхи, что насылают бесы. Я бы сам вас повез, но есть кое-кто моложе.  
Хоть Элинор и упрекнула Изабеллу за излишнюю болтливость, но выбраться куда-нибудь подальше от своей темной клетки, где в скорости ей предстояло пережить нестерпимую боль, оказалось для нее в радость. Пусть это и была странная поездка к кузнецу.  
Сопровождать их в коротком путешествии снова предстояло Уильяму ле Зушу. После бегства Елены ее младшую сестру Мод забрали из семьи, где она воспитывалась, и отправили к отцу. Уильям по мере возможности должен был с нею видеться, чтобы у девочки не возникло ни единой мысли о другом муже. Что касается племянника, то в нем барон ле Зуш был полностью уверен, иначе не отправил бы его с молодыми привлекательными дамами.  
Огромного, как гора, кузнеца с кулачищами, как людская голова, просьба изгнать страхи будущей матери ничуть не удивила. Он велел Элинор лечь грудью на наковальню, а потом замахнулся над ней молотом. Она не успела испугаться, как грозное орудие опустилось ей на спину, но легко, едва коснувшись и точно не причинив боли. Кузнец «ударил» еще и еще раз.  
— Вот так, благородная госпожа, — пока Изабелла и Мария помогали Элинор подняться, кузнец прятал отсчитанное Уильямом серебро. — Теперь вам родить, как воздух выдохнуть.  
Пока что никаких перемен в себе Элинор не ощущала. Разве что на обратном пути малышка так начала резвиться, что ни о чем другом и думать было невозможно. А в Рокингем за время их отсутствия прибыл важный гость.  
— Хьюго! Муж мой!  
Ребенок в чреве не позволял Элинор подбежать к вернувшемуся скитальцу, но именно потому ее удивило, что сам он к ней не стремился.  
— Моя верная жена! Вижу я, как вы меня ждали, — Хьюго презрительно смерил ее взглядом, задержавшись на животе.  
Элинор резко остановилась. Нежные или обидные слова, секущие, как меч, остались в ней, но не потому, что ей не было что сказать. Происходило нечто важное, то, чего ждала, и то, чего опасалась. Ее дочь готовилась прийти в этот мир.  
— Отрезать бы тебе твой язык и еще кое-что! — в порыве защитить Элинор, забыв о приличиях, Изабелла превратилась в настоящую мегеру. — Как ты смеешь даже в мыслях попрекать ее?!  
— Мне нужно идти, — поскольку она не желала участвовать в споре, а времени объясняться почти не оставалось, Элинор потихоньку стала подниматься в свои покои. Хьюго воспринял ее уход как оскорбление, словно он пустое место.  
— Стойте! Разве мы договорили?  
Она остановилась, но не из-за того, что подчинилась приказу. Отошли воды. Растерянная Элинор сделала неловкое движение, пятка соскользнула со ступени и… Мгновение, и она с ужасом почувствовала, что летит вниз. Мгновение, и ее падение остановлено, а спина уперлась в нечто надежное, основательное. Каким-то образом ей хватило силы поднять голову и увидеть спокойное лицо Уильяма ле Зуша.  
— Помогите мне.  
Подскочили барон ле Зуш и Хьюго. За то отчаянье, что исказило его лицо, Элинор готова была простить ему все. Возле покоев повитухи, прибывшие в замок за время их короткого путешествия, прогнали мужчин и, поддерживая Элинор под руки, ввели внутрь.  
Наверное, колдовство кузнеца сработало. Боли и страданий полностью избежать не удалось, но это никак не возможно было сравнить с пережитым первым опытом. Ребенок словно выскользнул из нее. Повитуха перерезала пуповину, а Элинор замерла, ожидая услышать крик новой жизни. Тишина становилась тяжелой и ощутимой, словно каменная глыба. Тишина резала ее острым ножом.  
— Почему она не плачет? — сил хватило только на вопрос отчаянья, и сознание покинуло ее.  
Первое, что она почувствовала, когда поняла, что жива, — беспокойство. На руках повитуха держала сверток, который наверняка был младенцем — живым младенцем.  
— У вас здоровый, крепкий мальчик. Маленький, но только потому, что немного поторопился, — женщина протянула это нечто Элинор.  
— Девочка! Где моя дочь?  
— Это сын.  
За спиной повитухи Элинор увидела Хьюго. Он не решался подойти, а потому был виновен.  
— Ты убил нашу дочь! — повитуха в испуге шарахнулась в сторону, забирая младенца подальше от неистовой матери. — Теперь ты пытаешься подсунуть мне бастарда от какой-то французской шлюхи! Вот почему ты не показывался на глаза мне так долго.  
Взяв на себя ответственность, Мария выпроводила всех прочь. Сама она попыталась поговорить с хозяйкой и добилась только того, что Элинор впала в непонятное забытье. Она лежала с открытыми глазами, но ничего не видела и вряд ли слышала чьи-либо доводы.  
Ей все равно было, что ее считали ополоумевшей, что Хьюго дежурил у ее двери, но так и не решался зайти. Плач младенца за стеной вызывал боль, которую нельзя было ощутить телесно. Элинор готова была себя искалечить, только бы ее заглушить, но присмотр за нею то Марии, то еще какой из женщин при замке, приставленной комендантом, не позволял ей это сделать. Так прошло несколько дней. Она сбилась со счета, сколько. Она проснулась от того самого плача и сначала не могла сообразить, как такое могло произойти. Плач звучал в ее голове, но не в ушах. Надзирательница уснула, что позволило Элинор встать и проскользнуть в соседнюю комнатку.  
Дженни как кормилице полагалась лежанка, где она и спала со своей маленькой дочкой. В кроватке побольше лежал Хукон, Элинор нежно провела рукой над ним, поглаживая, но не прикасаясь, чтобы не потревожить. Потом она тихонько подошла к маленькой колыбельке с лежащим в ней младенцем.  
«Он идет с тобой… Если я говорю о его будущем…»  
Что, если пророчества разбойницы-гадалки относились к этому ребенку, а сон Элинор, из-за которого она уверовала в рождение дочери, — всего лишь пустое видение? Она развернула покрывальце и убедилась: младенец точно мальчик. Жестокое решение — прервать его сон, но Элинор следовало убедиться, что именно он звал так отчаянно в ее голове. Она потормошила мальчика, и он залился плачем, тем самым призывным, она узнала. Элинор схватила ребенка и теперь уже точно признавала и каялась за свою непростительную бездушность к этому чудесному созданию. Недаром самки зверей лесных и прирученных человеком прежде всего обнюхивают детеныша, определяя тонкий запах, нежный и неразличимый для других, но известный только матери. Элинор укачивала сына, роняя ему на головку слезы. Заплакала разбуженная Нора. Проснулся Хукон и сначала, наморщившись, немного поразмыслил, но все же поддержал общий рев.  
Дженни вскочила, схватив перво-наперво свою дочь, потом, разобравшись, оставила ее и осторожно приблизилась к Элинор.  
— Это всего лишь невинное дитя, моя госпожа. Не причиняйте ему зла.  
— Это мой сын, Дженни. Разве могу я причинить ему зло?  
Почувствовав материнское тепло, ее обретенный сын первым перестал голосить. Дженни принялась успокаивать Хукона, когда ураганом в комнатку ворвался Хьюго.  
— Что происходит?  
Так смешно наблюдать за мужем, когда он растерян и не знает, кого и от кого защищать, просто как маленькая месть за те моменты, когда сама она была потеряна и беззащитна перед обстоятельствами. Холодное приветствие Хьюго после долгой разлуки должно было ранить ее, но маленький чудотворец на ее руках уже излечил все раны.  
— Я обрела сына, от которого чуть не отказалась по собственной глупости. Вам же было уже время познакомиться с Гилбертом, — она развернула сына к его отцу.  
— Вы вели себя безобразно и наказаны тем, что не знаете даже имени собственного сына. Я прислушался к доводам Изабеллы и решил, что вам приятно будет узнать, что его имя Эдуард.  
— Как нынешнего короля? — растерялась Элинор.  
— Как короля ушедшего, того, кому мы обязаны нашим счастьем, вашего деда Эдуарда. Разве вы не счастливы? — Хьюго забрал с ее рук ребенка и передал его Дженни. — Теперь же я должен наказать вас, — Хьюго легко подхватил ее на плечо.  
— За что? — как-то все легко у них произошло: обида, предательство, примирение. Слишком просто прощал Хьюго, когда большая часть вины была за ним.  
— Выскочили босая. Хотите убить мать моих детей?  
Если кто и мог убить ее, то это как раз он: так неистово он швырнул ее на ложе. Разорванная от ворота сорочка превратилась в бесполезную, ничего не прикрывающую тряпицу.  
— Нельзя! Я не прошла еще обряд очищения, — даже для нее самой довод не прозвучал убедительно.  
— Я и так слишком долго ждал.  
Его ласки не похожи были на ласки пылкого любовника, скорее хозяина, который после длительного отсутствия со знанием дела исследует знакомые угодья. Вместе с тем Хьюго был жаден, как истосковавшийся по родной земле странник. Шальная мысль искрой пронеслась в голове Элинор. Что, если все долгие месяцы он хранил ее тепло, что, если ради нее все женщины мира перестали существовать? Хьюго оказался так скор, что успел полностью обнажиться, расшвыряв вещи по комнате. Она потянулась к мужу, пытаясь прикоснуться к вздыбленному члену — лучшему доказательству желания, — но была остановлена.  
— Что не так? — прошептала она, когда Хьюго перехватил ее запястья.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, иначе я не сдержусь, — захватив в плен и второе запястье, он заставил Элинор заложить руки за голову.  
Простой приказ оказался мучительно-невыполнимым. Особенно когда Хьюго припал к ее груди, а она могла ответить только жаркой пульсацией крови во всем теле в такт движениям его языка. Элинор раскрывалась все больше, а ее муж продолжал сладостную пытку. Приподняв ее бедра, он вошел в нее, но не полностью, поддразнивая легкими, неспешными толчками в преддверии, тогда как она хотела быть пронзенной, хотела поглотить его собой. Нарушая запрет, Элинор взяла Хьюго в плен своих ног, скрестив лодыжки на его пояснице, подтянувшись, увлекла его вниз, заставляя навалиться на себя всей тяжестью тела.  
Хьюго только и ждал этого знака. Началась неистовая пляска единения двоих. Элинор было все равно, что ее крики наверняка слышны за стенами покоев. Она кричала, пока сладкая судорога не сдавила горло.  
Огонь вожделения утихал постепенно. Исчерпав себя, какое-то время они лежали все еще соединенные между собой, согреваясь угольком нежности. Они отдалялись по мере того, как он остывал, и совсем холодом повеяло от вопроса Хьюго.  
— Что было у тебя с Карнарвоном?  
— Сможет ли лжец распознать правду? — Элинор повернулась на бок, отвернувшись от мужа.  
— Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи?  
Только за этот вопрос она готова была заколоть его мечом, влить в его чашу самый страшный яд, накинуть на его шею веревочную петлю, а другой конец привязать к мельничным жерновам, но, зевнув, она нехотя ответила.  
— Если только ты не знаешь, какой конфуз произошел с Речным. И, конечно же, я не имею права спросить, какой доход нам дают мои земли.  
— Я пытался тебя уберечь.  
Нет, ей не послышалось: он действительно обиделся, как будто все было таким вполне понятным пустяком, а упрек не стоил и ломаного гроша. Для Элинор открывалось совсем другое: они, привязанные друг к другу, стояли над образовывающейся трещиной. Упадут они в пропасть или спасутся, зависело только от Хьюго и его следующего ответа.  
— Сколько женщин грели твою постель, пока мы были в разлуке?  
— Ни одной.  
— Понятно, — разочаровано вздохнула Элинор.  
— Но тех, в кого излил семя, несметное количество. Ты это хотела услышать?  
— Я хотела услышать правду.  
Элинор стало зябко. Даже попробовав свернуться калачиком, она понимала, что так ей не согреться. Холод разрастался откуда-то изнутри. Чувствовал ли это Хьюго или же просто снова посчитал это пренебрежением к нему, но, преодолевая сопротивление, он развернул Элинор к себе.  
— Правда в том, что я не помню их лиц. Даже так: каждый раз, пусть на короткий миг, у всех них было твое лицо. Ни одна из них не стоит ни толики твоего внимания. Душой и сердцем я верен тебе, но тебя рядом не было.  
«А тело так слабо и подвержено соблазнам». Что же, можно сказать, что Хьюго прошел проверку, хоть правда стала испытанием для самой Элинор.  
— Благодарю тебя за искренность, — между бровей Хьюго залегла складка недоверия. Насладившись этим видом, Элинор продолжила. — Не надо оберегать меня сладкой ложью. Слишком горькое послевкусие. Я желаю быть единой с тобой и здесь, — Элинор легонько ткнула пальцем в лоб мужа, — и здесь, — ладонь легла на грудь, там, где билось сердце, — и здесь, — игривые пальчики прикоснулись к опавшему члену Хьюго, заставляя его ожить. — Только держи впредь свою стрелу в колчане, муж мой. Не выпускай понапрасну, если не хочешь потерять.  
Упрямая складка так и не разгладилась, а стала еще глубже.  
— Честна ли ты со мной, моя жена?  
Король Эдуард. Элинор помнила, с чего начался их спор. Она была уверена, что Хьюго уже успел допросить сестру, и та сказала то, что собиралась сказать Элинор, но Хьюго важно услышать это из ее уст.  
— Я знала только одного мужчину.  
Маленькая тайна, что сердце свое она разделила между мужем и Светлым рыцарем, уравнивало их с Хьюго, считавшим свои похождения чем-то незначительным.  
— Что ты говорила о стреле? Ей пора найти свою цель.  
**  
Невозможно представить людей столь одинаковых и столь разных, как барон Диспенсер и его сын. Стоит хоть ненадолго оставить их наедине, как тут же затевается спор. Барон спокоен и основателен, Хьюго горяч и непримирим. Они даже не замечают, когда, держа за руку Хукона, в зал входит Элинор.  
— Помолчите! Вы испортите красоту момента! — барон Диспенсер удивленно приподнимает бровь. Брови Хьюго сердито сдвигаются к переносице. Даже Хукон смотрит на нее укоризненно, пытаясь повторить выражение лица отца. Дерзость Элинор, посмевшей прервать мужской разговор, оправдана. — Сейчас в этих покоях трое мужчин одного рода и одного имени.  
Она прощена. Даже суровый барон не сдерживает улыбки. Остается наслаждаться дивным мигом счастливого единения. И ее мужу, и его отцу еще предстоит узнать одну великую новость. Пока что об этом знает сама Элинор, Мария и Дженни. Маленький Эдуард и Хукон тоже посвящены, но для них пока это не имеет значения.  
Элинор немного страшно: все случилось так скоро. Прошло всего лишь три месяца от рождения Эдуарда. Хотя это уже ее третий раз. Могла бы и привыкнуть.  
Из Франции Хьюго привез подарок сыну: меч, похожий на рыцарский, но только маленький. Он сокрушался, что не знал, нужно покупать еще один такой же меч. Меч для Эдуарда был куплен дедом. Пусть теперь эти двое спорят, кто должен купить третий меч или же, наконец-то, маленькую диадему.


End file.
